Die falsche Prophezeiung
by Sorayablue
Summary: Wieso sollte eine Irre wie Trelawny mit ihrer Prophezeiung eigentlich richtig gelegen haben?Harry wollte nicht mehr kämpfen. Wofür auch? Dark!Harry oder so ähnlich. HarryDraco - wird derzeit überarbeitet -
1. Prolog

Genre: Romantik, DarkFiktion

Disclaimer: Leider gehört mir keiner der allzu bekannten Chara's. Aber ich bestehe auf das Eigentum meiner Priesterin!

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Inhalt: Wieso sollte eine Irre wie Trelawny mit ihrer Prophezeiung eigentlich richtig gelegen haben?  
Harry wollte nicht mehr kämpfen. Wofür auch? (DarkFiktion)  
Es ist sein 6. Jahr und gleich in der Mitte der Ferien taucht bei den Dursleys ein Gast auf mit dem unser Harry überhaupt nicht gerechnet hat und vor allem wieso wollte er ihn mitnehmen?

Warnung: Die Personen sind OOC und ich habe viele Fakten aus den Büchern einfach mit Absicht übergangen.

Nachtrag: Ich überarbeite nebenbei die Story etwas. Im größten Teil ändert sich nichts, sondern hauptsächlich gilt dies der Rechtschreibung und das auch alles irgendwie einen Sinn ergibt. Auch liegt der Sinn darin, wieder etwas in die Story zu kommen, um weiter zu schreiben und sie somit endlich zu beenden.

**Prolog**

Verdammt! Welcher Idiot war eigentlich auf die schwachsinnige Idee gekommen, dass er den Jungen abholen sollte. Nicht nur, dass die Beiden sich abgrundtief hassten, nein er musste auch noch zu diesen dämlichen Muggeln und ihnen nett und freundlich erklären, dass er den Jungen mitnehmen würde. Er hoffte wirklich sie würden dabei keine Schwierigkeiten machen.

"Wie soll ich das denn hin bekommen?" brummelte der Mann vor sich hin. Er bemerkte nicht die ängstlichen Blicke um sich herum. War ja auch kein Wunder. In dem kleinen Vorort sah man schließlich nicht jeden Tag einen in vollkommenen Schwarz gekleideten Menschen. Nun gut, vielleicht doch, aber nicht einen, der einen Umhang trug und tödliche Blicke um sich warf. Gerade traf einer dieser Blicke eine junge Frau mit einem Kleinkind neben sich. Total erschrocken schnappte sie sich ihr kleines Mädchen und sprang schon fast zur Seite.

Der Zauberer merkte davon nichts. Er fluchte und meckerte weiterhin vor sich her und blieb schließlich vor einem normal aussehenden Haus stehen. Mit einem Blick auf die merkwürdige Erfindung der Muggel, in denen sie ihre Briefe erhielten und verschickten, wusste er, dass er richtig war. Er ging auf die Haustür zu und wollte gerade anklopfen, als von drinnen ein unglaublich lautes Geschrei zu hören war.

"WIE KANNST DU ES UNS NUR SO DANKEN! WIR GEBEN DIR ZU ESSEN, TRINKEN UND KLEIDUNG UND DU WEIGERST DICH UNS IM HAUSHALT ZU HELFEN! DU BIST EINE UNDANKBARE MISSGEBURT!" schrie jemand und sogar der Zauberer vor der Tür zuckte leicht zusammen. Angestrengt versuchte er zu verstehen, was die andere Stimme antwortete, aber sie war zu leise. Statt dessen hörte er nun ein lautes Krachen. "UND GLAUBE JA NICHT, DASS DAS ALLES WAR. DEINE RESTLICHE BESTRAFUNG BEKOMMST DU SPÄTER! UND NUN RÄUME ENDLICH DEN DACHBODEN AUF!" schrie diese penetrante Stimme wieder.

Dem Mann vor der Tür schwante böses. Ungeduldig klopfte er an der Tür. Er hörte wie es drinnen polterte und auch ein "Wird's bald", bevor nach ein paar wenigen Minuten die Tür endlich geöffnet wurde. Nun stand ihm ein fetter Muggel gegenüber. Erst schien noch ein freundliches Lächeln auf seinen Gesicht zu liegen. Soweit man es freundlich lächeln nennen kann, wenn es in einem fettigen Gesichtswulst liegt. Seinen Mund konnte man nur ausmachen, da darüber ein Schnurrbart lag. Aber nun war dieses Lächeln verschwunden. Das Gesicht des vor ihm stehenden hatte einen wütenden Ausdruck angenommen. In seinen Schweinchenaugen spiegelte sich Hass, Wut und zur Freude des Zauberers auch Angst.

"Was wollen sie?" fragte der Mann und versuchte mit seiner Gestalt sich noch größer und breiter zu machen.

"Mit ihnen reden." Der Zauberer versuchte seine Stimme freundlich klingen zu lassen, aber man merkte, dass dies unheimlich schwierig für ihn war.

"Ich will so ein Pack wie sie nicht in meinem Haus." Der Muggel versuchte ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuzuschlagen, doch mit der Schnelligkeit des Besuchers hatte er nicht gerechnet. Ohne große Probleme trat er nun in den Flur des Hauses und schaute sich um. Der fette Muggel neben ihn war viel zu erstarrt von der Dreistigkeit des Fremden, so dass dieser sich erst einmal umschauen konnte.  
Der Flur schien nicht besonders groß. Und die Möbel sollten als edel gelten, aber er durchschaute es sofort. Sie sollten wahrscheinlich nur Eindruck auf die Besucher schinden, aber dafür waren sie zu schlecht und billig hergestellt. Aber besonders beeindruckend war hier im Moment gar nichts. Ein Bestelltisch war zusammen gebrochen und auf dem Boden konnte man Blutflecke erkennen. Der Hausbesitzer schien langsam wieder zu sich zu kommen. Seine Augen blitzten vor Wut und schauten den Fremden an.

"Verlassen sie sofort mein Haus", sagte er gefährlich leise.

"Das geht leider nicht, denn wie ich bereits erwähnte möchte ich mit ihnen reden." sagte der Zauberer in einem weiterem Versuch freundlich zu klingen und machte sich auf in das angrenzende Wohnzimmer zu gehen. Mit einem grimmigen Gesicht folgte ihm Vernon Dursley und konnte gerade noch erleben, wie sich der merkwürdige Mann in seinen Lieblingssessel fallen lies.

-ooOO OOoo-

Harry Potter quälte sich die Leiter zum Dachboden hoch. Bei seinen Sturz auf den kleinen Tisch hatte er sich ziemlich stark den Rücken geprellt. Dabei wusste Harry nicht einmal wieso. Das einzige was er gesagt hatte war, dass er erst noch die Küche aufräumen würde bevor er mit den Arbeiten auf dem Dachboden beginnen könnte. Danach war sein Onkel ausgerastet und hatte ihn beschimpft und ihn als undankbar hingestellt.

Als er oben ankam setzte er sich als erstes auf einen der Kartons, die in Unmengen auf dem alten und dreckigen Dachboden standen. Eine tolle Aufgabe hatte er da mal wieder bekommen. Nicht nur, dass ihm jeder Teil seines Körpers unendlich schmerzte, jetzt sollte er hier auch noch Ordnung rein bringen, dachte er sich eicht verzweifelt.

Seit er aus der Schule zurück gekommen war, hatte die Dursleys ihn noch schlimmer behandelt als sonst. Ihnen hatte die Warnung auf dem Bahnhof von den Mitgliedern des Orden des Phönix keine Angst bereitet. Im Gegenteil. Die letzten drei Wochen verbrachte sein Onkel Vernon mehr damit ihn zu Verprügeln als er Zeit hatte zu arbeiten. An seinem ganzen Körper waren die Ergebnisse dieser Misshandlungen zu sehen. Schwarzblaue Flecken und blutende aufgeplatzte Wunden verteilten sich auf dem mageren Leib. Er strich sich mit einer Hand über seine Stirn und verzog schmerzhaft sein Gesicht. Er würde eine weitere Narbe auf seiner Stirn bekommen. Fast schon abwesend schaute er auf die Hand, die eben noch seine Stirn berührt hatte. Blut. Dunkelrotes Blut klebte an ihr. Geistesabwesend wischte er seine Hand an dem viel zu großen und verwaschenen Shirt ab, welches er trug.

Wieso wehrte er sich nicht gegen die Misshandlungen. Er war doch ein Zauberer. Hatte er Angst vor dem Ministerium? Nein, wieso auch. Sie brauchten ihn. Immerhin sollte er Voldemort töten. Aber das war nicht der Grund seiner Hilflosigkeit. Er wollte es einfach nicht. Er war müde vom Kämpfen. Müde vom Streiten. Zu viel hatte er inzwischen gesehen. Der Tod seines Paten Sirius Black hatte ihm den Rest gegeben und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst wäre, würde er am liebsten einschlafen und nie wieder aufwachen.

Er wartete noch ein paar Minuten eh er sich langsam erhob, um mit seiner Arbeit zu beginnen. Er hatte keine Lust ein weiteres mal getreten und geschlagen zu werden.

Während er fast schon mechanisch damit begann die Kisten an die Seite zu schieben, dachte er an die Briefe, die er schon den ganzen Sommer geschrieben hatte. All seinen Freunden hatte er geschrieben und nicht eine Antwort erhalten. Er hatte sie gebeten zu ihnen kommen zu können. Überall wollte er sein nur nicht hier. Er hatte sogar Dumbledore angefleht ihn in den Grimmauldplace 12 zu schicken, aber niemand holte ihn hier weg. Ron und Hermine hatten nicht einmal geantwortet. Obwohl er sich sicher war, dass sie seine Briefe erhalten hatten. Seine Eule Hedwig war jedes Mal ohne ein Schreiben von seinen sogenannten besten Freunden zurück gekehrt. Sie hatte sich dann auf seine Schulter gesetzt, liebevoll an seinem Ohr geknabbert und dann schließlich mit ihren Flügeln über seine Wange gestrichen. Er wusste dass sie ihn trösten wollte, aber sie schaffte nicht mehr als ein müdes Lächeln.

Und dann war Dumbledores Brief gekommen. Seine größte Enttäuschung. Ihm als einzigen hatte er geschrieben, wie schlecht es ihm hier ergehen würde. Hatte ihm von den Schlägen erzählt. Aber statt dessen hatte der Schuleiter von Hogwarts ihn nur „freundlicherweise" darauf hingewiesen, dass er wichtigeres zu tun hatte als sie um einen Jungen zu kümmern, dem wie er sich ausdrückte, eine gute Erziehung fehlen würde'. Was hatte er noch einmal geschrieben, ach ja

_...das wird dich nur härter machen. Was sollen Muggel schon ausrichten können. Du solltest wirklich langsam erwachsen werden. Vielleicht solltest du auch einmal tun was sie dir sagen, immerhin kannst du nicht von jedem erwarten, dass du als Berühmtheit behandelt wirst..._

Harry war, nachdem er den Brief fünf oder sechsmal gelesen hatte weinend zusammen gebrochen. Selbst jetzt halten die Buchstaben als Worte in seinem Kopf. Aber Dumbledore hatte seine Hoffnung noch mehr zerstört, Er hatte Harry geschrieben, dass dieses Mal niemand ihn abholen würde. Er sollte die ganzen Ferien bei den Dursleys verbringen, da die Weasleys bereits genug mit ihren Kindern und Hermine zu tun hatten. Auch die Mitglieder des Ordens hatte keine Zeit sich um einen kleinen Jungen zu kümmern. Er atmete tief durch und versuchte sich wieder zu ordnen. Er kannte sich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass nicht mehr viel fehlen würde und seine Tränen fließen würde.

Er wusste eines sicher, dass würde ihm Dumbledore büßen und auch seine Freunde. Er wollte zwar nicht mehr kämpfen, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er sich nicht rächen würde. Harry würde sich einfach weigern. Weigern diese Prophezeiung zu erfüllen. Wieso auch? Wieso sollte gerade er wieder die Welt retten? Was hatte ihm das das letzte Mal gebracht? Seine Eltern waren gestorben.  
Mit Schrecken hörte er Schritte auf der Treppen und richtete sich schnell auf. Zu schnell, den sein Rücken wurde von einem brennenden Schmerz überzogen. Die Hiebe von seinem Onkel mit dessen Gürtel holten ihn wieder ein. Er gab sich Mühe sie zu ignorieren und beeilte sich um so mehr die ihm erteilte Arbeit schnell zu erledigen. Er schaute nicht einmal auf, als sich die Luke öffnete und jemand den Raum betrat.

Tbc

edited


	2. Chapter 1

Huhu liebe Leser,

wie ich schon schrieb, werden derzeit alle Kapitel überarbeitet. Es ist teilweise schon seltsam etwas zu lesen, was man vor vielen Jahren mal geschrieben hatte und ich bin der Meinung, dass mein Stil sich schon geändert hat. In einem Review meinte jemand, dass das Kapitel 24 schon wirkte, als würde es jemand schreiben, der zur Story von HP keinen Bezug mehr hat. Das ist es nicht wirklich... nur ein großer Rundumschlag in Sachen der ganzen Geschichte. Ich bin dabei diese wieder auf ihren Weg zu bringen.

Das kleine Wort 'edited' am Ende des Kapitels zeigt, welches ich bereits erledigt habe... Auf dem Plan steht jeden Tag eines, solange ich noch an 'to change a man' arbeite... danach soll dann auch das Schreiben an dem neuen Kapitel los gehen...

LG Lassa/Sora

1. Kapitel

Severus Snape beobachtete den Jungen schon seit einer ganzen Weile und eine Welle des Mitleides durchfuhr ihn jedes Mal, wenn er sah, wie er bei jeder zu schnellen Bewegung zusammen zuckte. Aber Harry Potter arbeitete unermüdlich weiter. Er schien den anwesenden Zauberer gar nicht zu bemerken.

"Hm hm", machte er sich schließlich bemerkbar und sah erneut wie der Junge zusammen zuckte und dann ganz langsam zu ihm aufblickte. Als sie sich in die Augen blickten waren die Pupillen des Jungen vor Schock geweitet.

"Pr-pr-profesor", brachte Harry stotternd heraus.

"Hallo, Mr. Potter", sagte die ölig klingende Stimme. Harry ließ sich erschrocken und total perplex auf eine der Kisten nieder. Wie im Nebel sah er vor sich seinen verhassten Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Was wollte er hier? Hatten die Briefe doch etwas gebracht? Würde man ihn doch abholen? Ein Fünkchen Hoffnung erschien in seinen Augen, um sofort wieder zu verschwinden.

Was redete er sich da eigentlich ein? Das war Snape. Dieser Mann hasste ihn. Und dies nur, weil sein Vater, James Potter, ihm mehr als einmal einen üblen Streich gespielt hatte. Wieso sollte er ihm nur Ansatzweise helfen wollen? Er würde sich viel eher an dem Unglück des Jungen ergötzen wollen. Also, was wollte er hier?

Und vor allem, was würden die Dursleys dazu sagen? Sie wussten bestimmt nichts von dem Besuch und Harry konnte sich jetzt schon vorstellen wie schmerzhaft die Bestrafung werden würde. Wieso nur gerade er?

Er versuchte sich zu fassen und seine Gefühle vor dem Meister der Zaubertränke zu verbergen indem er eine Maske aufsetzte, die er sich in den letzten Wochen an geeignet hatte. Er wollte den Dursley's dadurch nicht zeigen, wie viele Schmerzen sie ihm zufügten und wie viel Leid er bereits ertragen musste.

"Was möchten sie, Professor Snape?" Fragte Harry scheinbar ungerührt.

Snape beobachtete den Jungen noch immer genau und inzwischen fragte er sich nicht mehr, was er hier eigentlich tat. Er hatte inzwischen eingesehen, dass sein Auftrag wichtig und vor allem auch richtig war. Aber dafür war in seinem Kopf die Frage aufgetaucht, wieso der alte Kauz seinen sogenannten Goldjungen hier untergebracht hatte. Was bezweckte er damit? Was brachte es ihm gerade diesen Jungen so zu brechen. Aber in seinem Inneren kannte er die Antwort.

Er schaute Harry in die Augen und stellte mit einem Schrecken fest wie kalt die Augen mit einem Mal schienen. Eben noch hatten sich die widersprüchlichsten Gefühle in ihnen gespiegelt von Hoffnung und Erleichterung bis Wut und unendlicher Hass. Nach einigen Minuten registrierte er endlich die Frage des Jungen.

"Dich von hier weg bringen." Antwortete er langsam und vor allem freundlich. Dies war ihm bei dem furchtbaren Muggel nicht möglich gewesen.

"Wohin, in den Fuchsbau, Hogwarts oder in das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens?" fragte der Junge neugierig und ließ die soeben errichtete Maske auf seinem Gesicht fallen.

"Zu keinem der genannten Orte", erwiderte Snape und machte eine kurze Pause. Schmerz spiegelte sich wieder in den Augen des Gryffindors. "Ich soll sie nach Malfoy Manor bringen."

Malfoy Manor? Hatte Harry ihn richtig verstanden? Er sollte in die Höhle des Löwen. Zu seinem Erzfeind? Nun gut, nicht nur ein Feind. Draco Malfoy war dagegen noch harmlos. Er machte ihm das Leben nur mit sinnlosen Streitereien und Kämpfen in Hogwarts schwer. Schlimmer dagegen war Lucius Malfoy, dessen Vater. Der Senior hatte bereits einmal mit seinen Intrigen versucht ihn zu töten. Immerhin war er ein Todesser und seinen Träumen oder besser gesagt Visionen nach ziemlich treu gegenüber seinem Meister. Und da wären wir schon bei seinem größten und schlimmsten Feind angelangt. Lord Voldemort. Er war sich sicher, dass dieser sich gern und oft bei seinem treusten Anhänger aufhalten würde.

"Warum soll ich gerade dorthin? Was bezweckt Dumbledore damit? Will er mich damit noch mehr abhärten? Oder mich sogar tot sehen, damit er ein kleines Problem weniger hat. Oder vielleicht ist er einfach ungeduldig und möchte, dass ich so schnell wie möglich die Prophezeiung erfülle und er mich für immer los ist." Harry's Stimme war verzweifelt und fast schon hysterisch.

"Der Auftrag kommt nicht von Dumbledore und auch nicht von den anderen Mitgliedern des Ordens, falls dies ihre nächste Frage sein sollte" erklärte Snape. "Ich habe den Auftrag von jemand anderes."

"Voldemort? Eine kleine Aufgabe um ihre Treue als Todesser zu beweisen?" sagte Harry sarkastisch und erschrak fürchterlich als er sah wie sein Professor nickte. "Das meinen sie nicht ernst. Ich dachte, sie stehen auf Dumbledores Seite?" Harry blickte in das lächelnde Gesicht, das so gar nicht zu dem sonst so mürrischen Mann passte. Auch die Stimme war freundlich.

Aber dieser Mann wollte ihn zu Voldemort bringen. Ihn töten lassen. Wieso war er verdammt noch mal so freundlich zu ihm. Freute er sich schon auf seinen Tod oder war das eine Tradition unter Zauberern? Sei freundlich zu einem Todgeweihten?

"Aber es ist mein Ernst. Ich bitte sie mit zu kommen."

"Warum? Meinen sie nicht ich wäre ziemlich dumm, wenn ich ihnen einfach in meinen sicheren Tod folgen würde?" Fragte Harry und langsam ergriff ihn die Wut.

"Wer sagt, dass dies ihr Tod wäre?" erwiderte die sanfte Stimme des Professors.

"WER DAS SAGT? VERDAMMT, SIE WISSEN GANZ GENAU WIESO DAS SO IST. MALFOY IST EIN VERDAMMTER TODESSER UND DAZU TREU ZU SEINEM ACH SO TOLLEN LORD. Wahrscheinlich werde ich ihn gleich dort kennen lernen. Obwohl, wieso kennen lernen. Die einzigen Worte die ich hören werden sind Avada Kedavra. Und dann brauche ich mir wenigstens keine Gedanken mehr über mein Leben zu machen." Von Harry's anfänglichem Schreien war nichts mehr zu merken. Die letzten Worte waren fast nicht zu hören und dennoch hatte Snape sie verstanden.

"Niemand wir dich töten oder dir ein Leid zufügen", sagte er wieder sanft und war aus einmal dazu übergegangen ihn zu duzen.

"Sicher", Harry hatte seinen Sarkasmus wieder gefunden. "Und Voldemort will nur ein wenig Quidditch mit mir spielen."

"Da musst du ihn schon selbst fragen. Also kommst du nun mit?" Snape wurde langsam ungeduldig.

"Selbst wenn mich niemand umbringen will, was ich ehrlich gesagt nicht glaube. Was sollte ich da wollen? Was möchte Voldemort von mir außer meinem Tod?" Fragte Harry und war von seiner ruhigen Stimme selbst verwundert.

"Du kannst es ruhig glauben. Das wieso sollte er dir lieber selber erklären", erwiderte Snape.

"Und was bringt es mir, wenn ich ihnen folge?" Bohrte Harry weiter. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er mit gehen sollte. Auch wenn ihm diese Unsicherheit alleine schon schockierte. Wie konnte er nur daran denken freiwillig in die Höhle des Löwen oder eher der Schlangen zu gehen? Aber was war die Alternative? Noch weitere fünf Wochen bei den Dursley's bleiben? Wie lange würde es wohl dauern, bis sie ihm die ersten Knochen brechen würden? Sollte er also das Versprechen ernst nehmen, dass ihm nichts passieren würde?

"Zum einen wird es dir die Wahrheit bringen", antwortete die freundliche Stimme. "Und du kommst von diesen schrecklichen Muggeln weg."

Harry straffte seine Schulter und verdrängte den Schmerz auf dem Rücken. Er wollte sich selbst als naiv und dumm abstempeln, als er schließlich "Gut, ich komme mit", antwortete. Snape hob lediglich eine Augenbraue und schien jeden weiteren Kommentar für sich zu behalten.

"Wann geht es los?" fragte der Harry nun.

"Sofort. Nimm nur deine liebsten Sachen mit. Schulbücher, Kleidung und selbst deinen Besen lass hier."

"MEINEN BESEN?" schrie Harry auf einmal. "Das werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht."

"Wieso nicht?" wieder hörte man die Ungeduld in der Stimme des Professors.

"Das geht sie eigentlich nichts an, aber er war ein Geschenk!" sagte Harry störrisch.

"Na, dann nimm ihn halt mit." brummelte Snape und war auf dem Weg die Leiter hinunter zu klettern. Snapes Stimme nahm langsam wieder den gewohnten Ton an, dachte sich Harry.

"Eine Frage hätte ich noch", hielt ihn Harry auf. Der Professor schaute ihn abwartend an. "Wieso duzen sie mich auf einmal und warum sind sie so freundlich zu mir?"

"Das sind zwei Fragen, wenn ich mich nicht irre", erwiderte Snape und ein Lächeln umspielte seinen seine schmalen Lippen. Harry verdrehte die Augen. "Also wieso ich sie oder dich duze, kann ich nicht sagen. Es ist einfach so passiert. Soll ich es sein lassen?" fragte er freundlich und Harry schüttelte zu seinem Unglauben den Kopf. Was war nur mit ihm los? Jetzt erlaubte er seinem verhassten Professor auch noch ihn zu duzen. Wo war sein stolz geblieben? "Nun ja und mein Verhalten dir gegenüber habe ich geändert, weil du es nicht verdient, dass ich dich so behandle wie ich es bisher getan hatte. Ja, ich weiß, die letzten fünf Jahre mit mir waren nicht leicht, aber ich hoffe du kannst mich verstehen. Ich habe inzwischen eingesehen, dass ich dich zu unrecht so behandelt habe. Du bist nicht wie James. Wirst es auch nie sein. Dafür ist die Erziehung, die du hier bekommen hast viel zu hart gewesen." Die Stimme klang wieder sanft und nach Harry's Meinung fehlte nicht mehr viel und der meist gehasste Lehrer von Hogwarts hätte ihn in den Arm genommen.

"Sie haben noch einen Grund, oder?" fragte Harry zögernd.

"Ja, aber wie ich es dir bereits vorhin gesagt hatte, bin ich nicht derjenige, der es dir erklären sollte", wich Snape aus und stieg die Leiter hinunter.

Harry erhob sich langsam von der Kiste und folgte mit großem Schmerzen dem Todesser nach unten. Fast schon zehn Minuten brauchte Harry für die kurze Leiter. Snape beobachtete ihn und warf ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zu.

"Wo hast du Schmerzen?" fragte der Professor.

"Es wäre einfacher ihnen zu sagen, wo ich keine habe", erwiderte Harry und stöhnte kurz auf, als er endlich mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden stand.

"Ich werde dir nachher noch etwas zur Heilung geben." Harry nickte nur und ging nun die Treppe hinunter, um den Schrank unter der Treppe zu öffnen. In diesen musste er gleich nach seiner Rückkehr aus Hogwarts vor drei Wochen einziehen. Auf seine Frage wieso, erhielt er eine deftige Ohrfeige, die ihn gegen die Wand schlagen ließ und mehrere Schläge und Tritte in den Magen. Danach hatte Harry das Bewusstsein verloren.

Er ging leicht gebeugt in den kleinen Raum' und suchte die wenigen Sachen zusammen, die er mitnehmen wollte. Dazu gehörten lediglich der Tarnmantel seines Vaters, ein kleines Fotoalbum, sein Besen, sein Zauberstab, die Karte der Rumtreiber und Hedwig's Käfig. Seine Eule war irgendwo unterwegs und er war sich sicher, dass sie ihn auch in Malfoy Manor finden würde.

Erst als Harry die Tür schloss, bemerkte er den entsetzten Blick von Snape. Er hatte darin alles gesehen. Auch das provisorische Bett in Form einer alten zerschlissenen und dünnen Matratze und einer Decke, die man nicht einmal einem Hund zumuten würde.

"Ich dachte du hast oben ein Zimmer", brachte er heraus und schockiert auf die geschlossene Tür. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern, was er gleich wieder bereute, da er die Striemen auf seinem Rücken merkte und murmelte etwas wie braucht Dudley.

"Wo sind eigentlich die Dursley's?" fragte Harry nun und schaute sich um. Erst jetzt war ihm die Ruhe im Haus aufgefallen. Nicht einmal den Ton des Fernsehers, der sonst den ganzen Tag durch das Haus dröhnte, konnte man hören.

"Auf ihrem Zimmer. Ich konnte ihnen klar machen, dass sie es die nächste Stunde nicht verlassen."

"Was ist mit den Mitgliedern des Ordens? Sie beschatten mich doch angeblich die ganze Zeit."

"Dumbledore hat in letzter Zeit nur Mundungus Fletcher abgestellt. Ein paar Todesser haben ihn zu einem kleinen Wetttrinken eingeladen. Demnach ist er beschäftigt." erwiderte Snape und nahm Harry den leeren Käfig ab.

"Wie reisen wir denn nach Malfoy Manor?"

"Sag mal, neugierig bist du wohl nicht, oder?" fragte ein lachender Snape. Harry der in dessen Gegenwart langsam sicherer wurde, beantwortete diese Frage mit einem frechen Grinsen.

"Also wir reisen auf Todesserart. Der Zauberspruch heißt Abolescere'" erzählte Snape. Harry musste ihn wohl ziemlich fragend angesehen haben, den er versuchte es dem Jungen zu erklären. "Ist eigentlich ziemlich einfach. Man löst sich einfach in der Luft auf, um an den Ort deiner Wahl zu erscheinen."

"Aber das ist doch das gleiche wie apparieren." Sagte Harry und rollte mit den Augen.

"Vielleicht wirkt es so auf dich, aber es ist nicht so. Denn im Gegensatz zum Apparieren mach diese Form des Reisens keinen Lärm." Erwiderte Snape. Die Beiden waren in der Zwischenzeit auf den Flur gegangen.

"Wieso wird es denn nicht von jedem benutzt?"

"Weil es außer Voldemort und seine Anhänger niemand kennt. Es wurde von Voldemort persönlich erfunden. Er kann damit sogar nach Hogwarts reisen. Das Schutzschild dort schließt diese Form des Reisens nicht ein, da es niemand kennt." Erklärte Snape ruhig.  
"Und wieso...", setzte Harry erneut an, aber Snape unterbrach ihn. "Wir sollten wirklich los." Er nahm Harry's freie Hand, vollführte einen komplizierte Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab und von einer Sekunde zur nächsten hatte er das Gefühl zu schweben und unendliche Leichtigkeit durchfuhr seinen Körper. Doch bereits Sekunden später endete es.

Er öffnete die Augen, wobei er sich nicht einmal erinnern konnte sie geschlossen zu haben und fand sich in einer riesigen Eingangshalle wieder. Doch er kam nicht einmal dazu sich umzusehen, denn sofort schoss eine blonde Frau auf ihn zu. Harry registrierte gerade noch, dass dies Narcissa Malfoy war, welche er bereits vor zwei Jahren bei der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft gesehen hatte. Sie nahm ihn zu Harry's Schock einfach in den Arm und presste ihn fest an sich. Ihre Arme umschlossen ihn ganz und drückten vor allem fest auf seinen Rücken.

Die Schmerzen waren unbeschreiblich. Ein Brennen schoss durch seinen Körper und hinzu kam ein pochen in seinem Kopf, welches so wusste Harry auf die Anwesenheit von Voldemort zurück zuführen war. Dies war zu viel für ihn. Kraftlos sackte er in den Armen der zierlichen Frau zusammen.

-ooOO OOoo-

wenige Minuten zuvor:

Vor einer Stunde hatte Severus bereits das Haus verlassen, um den Jungen abzuholen und Narcissa Malfoy saß nun nervös zusammen mit ihrer Familie und Lord Voldemort in dem kleinen gemütlichen Salon. Es war ihr Lieblingsplatz. Besonders, weil er nicht wie die anderen Zimmer hier unten so steif und vornehm wirkte. Nicht das sie etwas an dem Haus und seiner Einrichtung auszusetzen hatte, denn sie hatte ja fast alle Zimmer mit Hilfe ihrer Hauselfen selbst eingerichtet. Aber dieses war ihr liebstes. Das Sofa und die Sessel waren bequem und im Kamin brannte ein warmes Feuer. Sie konnte nicht sagen wieso, aber wenn sie sich mit ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden hier aufhielt, gab es keine Gespräche über die Politik des Zaubereiministers oder die Planung von Angriffen auf Muggel. Nein, hier war jeder er selbst und selbst Voldemort konnte man hier wenn auch selten lächeln und scherzen sehen.

"Müssten sie nicht gleich da sein?" fragte sie bereits zum zehnten mal in die kleine Runde.

"'Cissa, ich bitte dich. Er wird sicher einige Probleme haben ihn zu überreden." Lucius Malfoy, ihr Ehemann klang bereits etwas genervt und sie konnte ihn verstehen.

"Mum, du kennst ihn nicht so wie ich. Er wird wahrscheinlich zettern und kämpfen." Warf ihr Sohn, Draco Malfoy, ein und fing an zu grinsen. "Besonders, da Onkel Sev ihn abholt."

"Hauptsache er bringt ihn endlich her. Diese furchtbaren Muggel." Das letzte Wort spuckte sie wie eine Krankheit aus. "Draco, du hättest uns wenigstens früher etwas von den Umständen erzählen können, wie er leben muss."

"Wie hätte ich das denn wissen sollen. Ich habe es auch nur erfahren, weil ich belauscht habe wie diese beiden Auroren sich darüber unterhalten haben. Du weißt ganz genau, dass mich Potter hasst und nach dem Verhalten von Dad hat er auch kein besonders gutes Bild von unserer Familie." Draco warf seinem Vater einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

"Als wenn du besonders nett zu ihm gewesen bist." Vater und Sohn warfen sich einige giftige Blicke zu.

"Ist ja auch kein Wunder, wie der Vater so der Sohn." gab Draco zurück.

"Jetzt ist aber gut. Es konnte ja auch keiner wissen, wer er wirklich ist und ich glaube kaum, dass ich gewollt hätte, dass einer von euch sich mit meinem Feind anfreundet. " Voldemort war aufgestanden und hatte sich zwischen die beiden Kontrahenten, die in Sesseln sich gegenüber saßen, gestellt. Alle waren bei seinen Worten zusammen gezuckt. Der dunkle Lord war die ganze Zeit schon sehr ruhig gewesen.

Auch Narcissa erhob sich von dem Sofa. Sie ging inzwischen zum hundertsten mal zur Tür, um von dort in die Eingangshalle zu schauen. Zu ihrer Überraschung flackerte in der Mitte es kurz auf und im Raum erschienen zwei Menschen. Ohne nachzudenken rannte sie auf die Beiden zu und nahm den völlig entkräfteten Jungen einfach in den Arm. Sie spürte wie mager er doch war. Kein Gramm Fett schien an seinem Körper zu sein. Sie spürte Tränen aus Mitleid in sich aufsteigen. Dann stellte sie mit einem mal fest wie der Körper fast leblos in ihren Armen zusammen sackte.

"Oh Gott, Severus, was ist mit ihm?" nur mit Mühe konnte sie den Körper des Jungen halten. Sie war in diesem Moment erleichtert, dass er trotz seiner Größe von 1,80 nur sehr wenig wog. Trotz allem nahm sie sich vor, den Jungen erst einmal ein wenig zu mästen.  
"Das habe ich mir schon gedacht." schnell nahm Snape ihn ihr ab und hob ihn auf seinen Arm. Inzwischen waren auch Voldemort, Lucius und Draco zu ihnen gekommen. Alle starrten erschrocken auf den leblosen Körper.

"Ich hatte doch gesagt, ihm solle nichts passieren!" regte sich Voldemort bereits auf.

"Das war auch keiner von uns, Tom. Die Muggel haben ihn so zugerichtet." versuchte Severus seinen Meister zu beruhigen. Aber scheinbar half es nicht. Der Lord trat etwas näher und sah wie der Körper des Jungen sich versteifte.

"Gib ihm etwas zur Heilung und bringe ihn in das Gästezimmer neben dem von Draco." sagte Narcissa und strich dem Jungen eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Auch Voldemort wollte den Jungen berühren, doch sein Kopf begann unkontrolliert sich hin und her zu bewegen.

"Was ist mit ihm?" fragte Voldemort und schien ziemlich verwirrt zu sein.

"Die Narbe. Dumbledore erzählte, dass der Junge in eurer Gegenwart unter starken Kopfschmerzen leidet." Versuchte Snape zu erklären.

"Gut, dann beseitige sie." War die einzige Antwort während er sich einige Schritte von Harry entfernte. Geschlossen folgten sie Severus als er den Jungen wie angewiesen in das Gästezimmer brachte. Dort wurde Harry vorsichtig auf ein Bett gelegt. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes, hatte Narcissa den Jungen ausgezogen und in einen Pyjama gesteckt. Severus holte unterdessen den Heiltrank, welchen er ihm auch gleich einflößte.

"So, wir sollten ihn nun etwas schlafen lassen. Er hat noch einiges vor sich." Sagte Narcissa und warf die Männer buchstäblich aus dem Zimmer. "Draco, du schaust ab und an nach ihm und wenn er wach ist, rufst du uns."

-ooOO OOoo-

Harry fühlte sich unendlich leicht und gut. Er lag in einem federweichen Bett und wohltuende Wärme lullte ihn ein. Es war ein schöner Traum, aber er wusste, dass dies nicht die Wirklichkeit war. In Wahrheit lag er im Schrank unter der Treppe. Die Matratze darin half nicht viel auf dem kalten und harten Steinfußboden und die Decke spendete so gut wie keine Wärme und jeden Moment würde er die vielen Wunden auf seinem Körper fühlen.

Nur mit Widerwillen öffnete er langsam die Augen und richtete sich überrascht und viel zu schnell auf. Er erwartete schon ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen und brennen auf seinem Rücken und gesamten Körper, aber es blieb aus. Er hätte es wohl auch kaum bemerkt, denn er war noch zu erstaunt von der Umgebung in der er sich befand. Er wollte nach seiner Brille greifen, aber im gleichen Moment bemerkte er, dass er sie gar nicht brauchen würde. Er konnte klar und deutlich alles sehen.

Er lag in einem großen Himmelbett. Es war mit dunklem grünen Stoff bezogen. Leichte Silberfäden wanden sich dadurch. Der Baldachin über ihm bestand aus einem wunderschönen silbergrau. Die Farbe kam ihm seltsam bekannt vor. Vom Bett aus konnte Harry direkt aus einem großen Fenster sehen. Nur von seiner Position aus erkannte er nur die Krone einer vermutlich alten Eiche.

Sein Blick wanderte weiter durch das Zimmer und entdeckte einen großen Kleiderschrank, mehrere mit Büchern vollgestopfte Regale, einen Schreibtisch und zwei Sessel. Die Sessel waren ebenfalls mit dem dunkelgrünen Stoff bezogen. Die Möbel waren aus einem dunklen Holz gefertigt.

Bei den Farben fiel ihm nur eines ein: Slytherin. Und ihm wurde klar wo er sich befand. Harry ließ sich stöhnend zurück in die Kissen fallen und hörte kaum das Öffnen der Tür. Ein Augenpaar blickte vorsichtig hinein, bevor der Spalt größer wurde und die dazu gehörige Person eintrat.

Harry blickte sich zu ihm um und smaragdfarbende Augen trafen auf silbergraue.

"Malfoy", sagte Harry und klang unendlich müde.

"Potter", schallte es zurück und die Stimme hörte sich fast vergnügt an.

"Was willst du?"

"Ich habe die Aufgabe Bescheid zu geben, wenn du wach bist", erwiderte Draco Malfoy keck.

"Gut, ich bin wach. Dann geh mal schön", Harry seufzte hörbar auf.

"Hättest ja freundlicher sein können", brummelte dieser und Harry konnte gerade noch einen enttäuschten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Slytherin erkennen. Er wollte sich darüber jetzt keine Gedanken machen. Obwohl er seine Augen sehr ... Halt, stop! Darüber werden wir gar nicht erst nachdenken, sagte er sich.

Im nächsten Moment betrat Voldemort zusammen mit Draco das Zimmer. Harry erwartete einen brennenden Schmerz in seinem Kopf, aber dieser blieb aus. Er wollte seine blitzförmige Narbe berühren, aber nachdem er mehrmals und schon fast ungläubig seine Stirn abgetastet hatte, gab er es auf. Sie war weg. Jedenfalls konnte er sie nicht mehr spüren. Verwirrt schaute er in das Gesicht seines größten Erzfeindes. Scheinbar emotionslos blickten ihn die roten Auge an. Harry fing an zu zittern. Seine Angst wurde größer und er blickte sich um, aber nirgends konnte er seinen Zauberstab erkennen. Würde sich Voldemort an das Versprechen, das ihm Snape gegeben hatte, halten? Er würde nicht sterben?

Der dunkle Lord schaute ihn noch immer an. Langsam drehte er nun seinen Kopf und wandte sich zu der Person hinter ihm.

"Draco, lass uns allein." Die Stimme klang kalt, aber Harry wusste, dass sie viel schrecklicher und angsteinflössender sprechen konnte.

"Aber Meister, ich sollte doch..." aber er sprach nicht weiter. Voldemort hatte ihm wohl einen eindeutigen Blick zugeworfen und er verschwand aus dem Raum. Er richtete seine Augen wieder auf Harry.

"Gut, wir sind allein." Seine Stimme klang noch immer eisig, aber dennoch hatte Harry das verrückte Gefühl ein wenig Wärme heraus gehört zu haben. "Du willst nun sicherlich wissen, was du hier sollst."

"Ja, und auch wieso sie mich nicht umbringen. Hoffe ich zumindest." Sagte Harry unsicher und noch immer zitterte sein ganzer Körper.

"Auf beide Fragen gibt es nur eine einzige Antwort. Und ich denke ich sollte dir das in Ruhe erklären." Mit diesen Worten setzte er sich auf Harry's Bett und begann langsam und unendlich sanft zu erzählen.

Tbc

edited


	3. Chapter 2

_Huhu ihr Lieben,_

_ erst einmal danke für die lieben Reviews und hier nun das nächste Kapitel_

_ Eure Sora_

**2. Kapitel **

Seine Laune sank langsam so ziemlich auf den Tiefpunkt. Murrend, und schon fast mit sich selbst meckernd, betrat er den kleinen Salon und warf sich in einen der Sessel. Seine Eltern unterhielten sich gerade über das derzeitige und ihrer Meinung nach fürchterliche Bildungssystem in Hogwarts. Kurzum sie meckerten über Dumbledore. Dabei haßte doch seine Mutter solche Gespräche. Er seufzte hörbar auf und machte sich so ungewollt bei seinen Eltern bemerkbar.

„Draco, du solltest doch oben bleiben, falls Harry erwacht", rief seine Mutter überrascht.

„Er ist wach", brummelte Draco und dachte wieder an die unfreundlichen Worte des Gryffindors. Dabei bemerkte er gar nicht die entsetzten Gesichter seiner Eltern.

„Du solltest doch Bescheid geben. Du weißt ganz genau, daß Tom sofort mit dem Jungen sprechen will", regte sich nun sein Vater auf.

„Was habt ihr eigentlich? Der Lord ist doch schon längst bei ihm. Hat mich fast aus dem Zimmer geworfen." Den letzten Satz hatte außer ihm keiner gehört. Seine Eltern atmeten erleichtert aus.

„Was ist denn mit dir, mein Schatz? Du hattest doch heute morgen noch so gute Laune." Narcissa war zu ihrem Sohn gegangen und hatte eine Hand an seine Wange gelegt und strich ihm nun langsam darüber.

„Nichts Mum, mir geht es gut." Wich Draco den Fragen aus und verließ fast fluchtartig das Zimmer, um sich in dem seinigen auf das bequeme Bett zu werfen. So sehr er doch seine Mutter liebte, hasste er doch wie sie ihn manchmal noch wie ein kleines Kind behandelte. Aber daran wollte er nicht denken und gab sich seinen träumen hin. Mit geschlossenen Augen sah er die schwarzen verstrubbelten Haare vor sich, Haut in einem goldenen Farbton und vor allem smaragdfarbende Augen. Er seufzte hörbar auf.

Wieso behandelte er ihn noch immer so abweisend? Aber er kannte die Antwort. Sein eigener verfluchter Stolz war an allem Schuld. Und das alles, weil der Junge ihm die Freundschaft ausgeschlagen hatte? Wie kindisch er sich doch all die Jahre verhalten hatte. Ob er noch eine Chance bekam? Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlichster.

Harry wußte nicht wieso, aber er hatte durch die sanfte Stimme keine Angst mehr. Zu sehr sehnte er sich nach den erklärenden Worten seines Gegenübers.

„Ich sollte wohl am Anfang beginnen. Aber vorher bitte ich dich mich nicht zu unterbrechen." Voldemort hatte die roten Augen fest auf Harry gerichtet und begann seine Erklärung erst, als er zustimmend nickte.

„Gut. Wo wollte ich beginnen? Ach ja, am Anfang. Als erstes solltest du wissen, daß ich kein Mensch bin. Mein Vater ist ein Dämonenkönig. Niemand würde es ihm ansehen, denn wenn er nicht gerade in seiner natürlichen Gestalt wandelt, sieht man keinen Unterschied zu einem normalen Menschen. Er ist unheimlich alt und wurde weit vor der Zeitrechnung geboren. Sein Name ist in unserer Sprache unaussprechlich, aber in dieser Welt nennt er sich Salazar Slytherin." Harry wollte etwas sagen, hielt sich dann aber zurück.

„Ich denke ich weiß, was du möchtest. Nach deinen Informationen, soll mein Vater ein Muggel, namens Tom Riddle gewesen sein. Dies ist nur zum Teil wahr. Aber dazu komme ich später. In Wirklichkeit bin ich bereits 947 Jahre alt. Was für Dämonen noch sehr jung ist." Harry hatte vor Überraschung den Mund geöffnet und schloß ihn nun wieder schnell. „Hinzu kommt, daß ich kein reinblütiger Dämon bin. Meine Mutter war eine Mischung aus einer Veela und einem Vampir. Ja, du hast richtig gehört, war. Sie wurde ermordet. Sie war Lehrerin und reiste durch viele Länder um zu unterrichten. Wie sie mir erzählt hatte, liebte sie es Kindern Wissen zu vermitteln. Dabei gab sie auch Unterricht an Muggelschulen. Ihre Fächer waren Geschichte und Wahrsagen. Zu der Zeit, als sie starb war sie in Hogwarts beschäftigt."

„Wo waren sie zu der Zeit?" Fragte Harry und schlug sich erschrocken die Hand vor dem Mund. Er sollte doch stumm zuhören. Aber Voldemort blickte ihn nur kurz an, bevor er ihm antwortete.

„Du mußt wissen, daß ich meine Mutter erst vor etwa fünfzig Jahren kennen gelernt hatte. Mein Vater durfte als Dämon keine Bindung mit ihr eingehen, aber er tat es heimlich. Sie wurde von dem Reich meines Vaters zum Tode verurteilt. Mein Vater konnte und durfte nichts dagegen tun. Die Regeln waren nicht brechbar. Aber man erlaubte ihr mich zu gebären. Danach verhalf ihr mein Vater zur Flucht und sie sah ihn nie wieder. Ihren Tod hatte er erfolgreich vorgetäuscht.

"Auch wenn ich kein reinblütiger Dämon war, wurde ich akzeptiert. Für unser Volk waren männliche Wesen heilig. Egal welcher Abstammung sie angehörten. Also wuchs ich bei ihm auf.

"Mein Vater war nun der Meinung, daß ich trotz meines hohen Alter noch einmal das Leben als ein normaler Mensch leben sollte. So legte er meinen Körper in eine Art Schlaf und setzte meinen Geist und meine Seele in ein ungeborenes Kind. Wobei wir nun bei Tom Riddle angekommen sind. Ich erlebte alles noch einmal. Von Anfang an. Allerdings mit dem Verstand eines knapp 900jährigen. Mein Vater hatte manchmal schon seltsame Ideen.

"Wie auch immer, als ich mein siebentes Jahr in Hogwarts begann, fing eine Lehrerin namens Lerana Maryan an Wahrsagen zu unterrichten. Sofort spürte ich zwischen uns ein unsichtbares Band. Sie war eine beeindruckende Wahrsagerin, wenn auch nicht sehr berühmt, denn sie haßte das Rampenlicht. Sie erkannte mich als das, was ich war. Ihr Sohn. Auch offenbarte sie mir ihr wirkliches Wesen, aber wir wurden belauscht.

"Ein damaliger Lehrer empfand sie als abstoßend. Zusammen mit einigen Freunden und auch Schülern jagte er sie, trieb sie in die Enge und ermordete sie im Verbotenen Wald.

"Unter den Mördern befanden sich fast nur Muggelstämmige und mein Haß war geschürt. Als Erbe Slytherins öffnete ich die Kammer des Schreckens um mich wenigstens an einigen von ihnen zu rächen, aber wie du sicher weißt, mußte ich sie zwangsläufig wieder schließen. Aber meine Rachepläne beendete ich nicht. Ich nahm mir fest vor jede Familie auszulöschen, die an diesem Mord beteiligt war." Er schaute zu Harry, ob er ihn und seine Tat verstehen konnte und er blickte ihn neugierig entgegen. Keine Angst war in ihm. Aber dennoch fragte er sich die ganze Zeit, was dies mit ihm zu tun hatte. Denn nichts aus den Erzählungen, erklärte seine Anwesenheit.

„Du willst wissen, weshalb du hier bist und was das alles mit dir zu tun hat. Ich kann dich verstehen, aber ich wollte dir erst einmal einen kleinen Einblick über mein Leben geben, bevor du die Wahrheit über uns beide erfährst. Ich wünsche mir damit einfach, daß du mich verstehst.

"Vor inzwischen gut achtzehn Jahren begann ich als Lehrer in Hogwarts unter dem Namen Professor Thomas Lerana. Dort verliebte ich mich in eine fast sechzehn-jährige Schülerin. Sie war eine Veela und vor allem etwas besonderes. Niemand wußte was sie war, denn sie hatte Angst. Wie du sicher weißt, muß eine Veela spätestens zu ihrem 16. Geburtstag mit einem Partner verbunden werden, da sie sonst, in ihrem Fall, männliche Wesen, mit ihrer Ausstrahlung in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte. Sie verliebte sich ebenfalls in mich und so beschlossen wir heimlich den Bund einzugehen. Mein Vater und eine Veelapriesterin führten die Zeremonie durch. Wir waren sehr glücklich und ich war bereit meine Rachepläne für sie zu begraben. Aber drei Monate bevor sie die Schule abgeschlossen hatte, erfuhr der Schulleiter von unserer Beziehung und ich wurde von der Schule und den umliegenden Ländereien verwiesen.

"Meine Partnerin war nicht mehr geschützt und hatte Angst allein zu sein. Es fiel ihr immer schwerer ihre Kräfte für sich zu behalten, wobei sie dazu, wie ich jetzt erfahren habe, schwanger war. Ich denke, die Veelapriesterin, die uns damals verbunden hatte, verriet uns und löste die Bindung. Wie sie das machen konnte, verstehe ich bis heute nicht, denn normalerweise ist diese für die Ewigkeit vorgesehen. Aber ich denke auch, daß ihre Liebe vielleicht nicht stark genug war." Er seufzte leise auf und eine Welle des Mitleides durchfuhr Harry fast schon ungewollt.

„Sie bekam einen neuen Partner, den sie auch kurz nach der Schule heiratete. Einige Monate später brachte sie ein Kind zur Welt. Als ich das hörte wurde meine Wut noch größer. Sie hatte mich betrogen und ich schwor mir, sie zu bestrafen, aber vorher beseitigte ich einige Mörder und deren Familien meiner Mutter. Sie schloß sich einer Organisation an, die mich jagte und mehr als einmal entkam sie mir mit ihrem Partner.

Doch knapp ein Jahr später erhielt ich meine Chance. Ich erfuhr von einem ihrer Freunde, wo sie war. Als erstes tötete ich ihren Mann und dann folgte ich ihr in das Kinderzimmer. Sie schützte ihr Kind und versuchte mich mit ihrem Veelacharme einzufangen, aber meine Wut und der Haß in meinem Herzen war größer. Sie starb. Sie starb für ihr Kind. Nun wollte ich auch den Jungen töten, aber ich konnte es nicht. Und wenn ich auch noch bis vor einiger Zeit dachte, daß es an diesen Blutschutz liegt, den sie durch ihre Liebestat erschaffen hatte, so weiß ich es doch heute besser. Ich konnte ihn nicht töten, da er mein Sohn war." Endete Voldemort schließlich und versuchte Harry mit seinen roten Augen zu durchdringen.

Harry verstand nichts von alledem. Er wollte es auch nicht. Es konnte einfach nicht sein. Seine Mutter war keine Veela genauso wenig wie er der Sohn Voldemorts war. Das war unmöglich!

„Meine Mutter war keine Veela! Außerdem sehe ich meinem Vater, James Potter sehr ähnlich!" Harry's Stimme klang sehr brüchig.

„Zu der Ähnlichkeit möchte ich dir sagen, daß auf dir ein Zauber gelegen hat. Ich weiß noch nicht wer idafür verantwortlich ist, aber habe eine kleine Ahnung. Bitte Frage mich aber nicht wer, denn ich würde es dir nicht sagen. Der Zauber wurde zusammen mit deinen zahlreichen Wunden, Narben und deiner Sehschwäche mit einem besonderen Heiltrank beseitigt.

"Deine Mutter betreffend möchte ich sagen, daß Lily wirklich eine Veela war. Ebenso wie ihre Eltern. Sie war sehr außergewöhnlich. Denn die meisten Wesen ihrer Art besitzen Blonde Haare und blaue Augen. Sie aber hatte rote Haare und die gleichen smaragdfarbenden Augen wie du. Veela's schätzen das nicht. Man betrachtete sie wohl als jemand, der Unglück bringen würde, daher wurde sie von ihrem Volk verstoßen. Die Familie Evans adoptierte sie. Sie wußten nichts von ihren Kräften und das einzige, was sie erfuhren war, daß sie eine Hexe war", erklärte Voldemort dem verwirrten Jungen ruhig.

„Ich kann es trotzdem nicht glauben! Woher wollen sie eigentlich wissen, daß ich wirklich ihr Sohn bin?"

„Wir haben dein Blut getestet?"

„SIE HABEN WAS? WANN?" Harry war mit einem Mal aufgestanden und tigerte nun wild im Zimmer herum.

„Am Ende deines letzten Schuljahres, als du auf der Krankenstation warst, hat Severus dies getan. Den Verdacht hatten wir allerdings erst durch Draco und Lucius. Ihnen sind einige Dinge an dir aufgefallen, die unmöglich von deiner Mutter kommen konnten. Geschweige denn von deinem Vater. Die Familie Malfoy besteht aus geborenen Vampiren und sie können Auren sehen. Wobei die Aura eines Dämons ein besonderes Merkmal hat. Sie erscheint über deinen Kopf mit roten Flamen. Bei einem Erbe des Thrones zeigt sie sogar goldene Flammen. Das war bei dir der Fall. Du fragst dich sicherlich wieso uns das nicht früher aufgefallen ist, aber ähnlich wie bei den Veela's, entwickeln sich diese Kräfte erst später. Meist mit der Pubertät." Harry war nicht besonders überrascht gewesen zu erfahren, daß die Malfoy's Vampire waren. Er kämpfte noch immer damit zu akzeptieren, wer sein Vater war.

„Wieso habt ihr mich dann erst jetzt von den Dursley's weg geholt."

„Zum einen mußte ich selbst erst mit diesem Gedanken fertig werden. Du kannst dir sicher denken, daß es für mich sehr schwer ist zu erkennen, daß du mein Sohn bist. Immerhin versuche ich schon eine ganze Weile dich zu töten. Ich denke du wirst genauso schwer akzeptieren können, daß ich dein Vater bin.

Der andere Grund ist, daß wir nicht wußten wie schlecht du behandelt wirst. Draco hat vor zwei Tagen ein Gespräch von zwei Männern belauscht. Wir haben sie als Mitglieder des Ordens identifiziert. Sie unterhielten sich über Muggel und kamen schließlich auch auf die Dursley's zu sprechen. Er erfuhr, daß man dich nach jedem Ferienende physisch und auch psychisch aufbauen mußte. Du auch oft mit blauen Flecken überseht warst. Also haben ich Severus, der ja auch Ordensmitglied ist wie du sicherlich informiert bist, befohlen dich dort abzuholen." Harry hatte inzwischen aufgehört in seinem neuen Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. Statt dessen hatte er sich in einen der Sessel gesetzt und aus dem Fenster gestarrt.

„Ich muß das erst einmal verkraften. Kann ich eine Weile allein sein?" fragte Harry. Er brauchte jetzt einfach etwas Zeit für sich. Es war alles zu viel für ihn.

„Natürlich. Meine Räume liegen deinen gegenüber. Wenn du also Fragen hast, scheu dich bitte nicht zu mir zu kommen." Harry nickte nur. Hielt ihn aber dennoch einmal zurück.

„Was bin ich jetzt eigentlich? Ein Dämon, ein Vampir oder eine Veela?"

„Erst einmal möchte ich dich bitten mich zu duzen. Nenne mich einfach Tom, oder was ich mir wirklich wünschen würde Vater. Aber ich denke dafür wirst du noch ein wenig Zeit brauchen. Zu deiner Frage. Dein Bluttest hat ergeben, daß die stärkste Kraft in deinem Körper, die der Veela's ist. Dennoch besitzt du auch die Kräfte eines Dämons und ein wenig die eines Vampirs."

„Werde ich mich verändern?"

„Ja, und da du ein Mann bist sogar sehr. Man wird dich wahrscheinlich nur noch an deinen Augen erkennen." Er blinzelte seinem Sohn zu. Wieder fiel Harry etwas ein.

„Aber wenn ich eine Veela bin, muß ich dann nicht auch bis zu meinem 16. Geburtstag verbunden werden?" fragte Harry erstaunt. Immerhin waren es bis dahin nur noch sieben Tage.

„Darüber werden wir später reden." Er wandte sich wieder der Tür zu.

„Noch eine letzte Frage. Bekomme ich dann einen anderen Namen? Ich bin doch dann kein Potter, wenn dies alles wahr ist."

„Severus hat recht. Du bist sehr neugierig." Beschämt senkte Harry den Kopf. „Aber mach dir nichts daraus. Ja du wirst einen anderen Namen bekommen. Mein eigener ist Tom Vorlost Slytherin und du wirst dann Nicholas Danyel Slytherin heißen. Da dieser Name an deiner Schule aber viel zu viel aufsehen erregen würde, nimmst du in der Öffentlichkeit genauso wie ich den Namen meiner Mutter an. Sie hieß Maryan. Soll ich dich nun allein lassen?" Er lächelte den Jungen an.

„Ja, bitte." Und wenige Sekunden später war er allein im Zimmer. Nicholas Danyel Maryan. Der Name gefiel ihm. Aber was war mit den ganzen Neuigkeiten? Er setzte sich zurück auf sein Bett, zog seine Beine an sich heran, legte die Arme darum und stützte sich mit seinem Kinn auf die Knie.

Voldemort war sein Vater. Seine Mum eine Veela und er selbst war auch eine. Er würde sein Aussehen verändern. Ob er sich schon verändert hatte? Er erhob sich vom Bett und schaute sich ein weiteres Mal in dem Schlafraum um, aber nirgendwo konnte er einen Spiegel erkennen. Dafür sah er aber eine weitere Tür. Mit einer gewissen Ahnung öffnete er sie und fand sich im Badezimmer wieder.

Es war sehr luxuriös und auch hier herrschten die Slytherinfarben grün und silber. Scheinbar war die Familie sehr stolz darauf. Harry, der nun auch zu dieser Familie gehörte, fühlte sich aus irgendeinem Grund geschmeichelt. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Was für ein Unsinn er da eigentlich dachte.

Er betrachtete die große Badewanne die in den Boden eingelassen war und die Mitte des Badezimmers bildete und wandte sich dann dem Spiegel über dem Waschbecken zu. Viel verändert hatte er sich ja noch nicht. Aber die Narbe war fort. Endlich würde ihn niemand mehr deswegen anstarren. Keiner würde sofort wissen wer er war.

Er betrachtete seine noch immer kindlichen Gesichtszüge und fuhr sich mit den Händen über die eingefallenen Wangen und sein rundliches Gesicht. „Bitte laß diese Veränderung bald herbeiführen", murmelte er vor sich hin. Möglichst noch bevor er nach Hogwarts mußte.

Und wenn er sich nicht veränderte, konnte er dann an eine andere Schule? Er würde morgen noch einmal seinen Vater nach allem fragen. Sein Vater. Wie das klang. Er hatte einen Vater. Und langsam breitete sich nun die Freude in seinem Bauch aus. Nur ein paar Momente dachte er daran, was ihm dieser Mann alles angetan hatte. Aber dann wurde ihm bewußt wieso. Immerhin traf ihn selbst ja auch die Schuld, daß er ihn fast vernichtete hätte. Schuldgefühle machten sich in ihm breit, aber auch Wut. Wenn dieser Schulleiter seinen Vater damals nicht raus geworfen hätte, wäre sein Leben anders verlaufen. Er hätte ein glückliches Leben mit seinen Eltern geführt. Sein Vater hätte aus Wut und Enttäuschung niemals seine Mutter getötet. Seltsamer weise nahm er ihm diese Tat nicht übel. Er war einfach nur zu glücklich endlich einen Vater zu haben.

Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ging er zurück in sein Zimmer. Dieses erstarb aber sofort, denn niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy saß auf seinem Bett. Er hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht und schien in Gedanken zu sein. Woher er das wußte konnte er nicht sagen, aber er konnte sich den Blick in seinen Augen gut vorstellen. Seine Augen. Dieses silbergrau schien ihn zu verfolgen. Sie waren auch zu... „Ich glaube ich werde krank."

Harry bemerkte erst, daß er seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte, als sich der Slytherin zu ihm umdrehte und ihn fragen und besorgt ansah. Halt mal, besorgt? Vielleicht habe ich doch schon Wahnvorstellungen, dachte sich der Gryffindor.

„Malfoy, was willst du?" Fragte Harry genervt. Er hatte jetzt überhaupt keine Lust auf irgendwelche Wortgefechte.

„Man, wenn du schon einmal bei mir zu Hause bist, kannst du auch etwas freundlicher sein", sagte der Blonde und seine Augen spiegelten seine Enttäuschung wieder.

„Ich habe einfach nur keine Lust mit dir zu streiten. Der Tag heute war schon anstrengend genug für mich", erwiderte Harry und war von seiner eigenen Ehrlichkeit überrascht.

„Ich bin nicht hier um zu streiten", sagte Draco und schmollte. Als Harry das sah, mußte er unwillkürlich Grinsen. Das sah einfach zu süß... Mist, schon wieder so ein dämlicher Gedanke. Aber es stimmte ja. Wenn dieses Gesicht seine Slytherinfreunde sehen könnten.

„Wieso grinst du so?" Draco klang inzwischen wie ein kleines Kind und Harry konnte sich nun nicht mehr halten und begann laut an zu lachen.

„Ich... es... tut... mir leid... aber... du...", brachte er unter Lachen heraus.

„Was ich? Du lachst über mich?" Der Slytherin wurde ärgerlich. Harry versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

„Ja, aber nicht wegen etwas schlimmen." Er wollte nicht, daß Dra...arg... Malfoy auf ihn sauer war. Wieso eigentlich nicht? Immerhin hatte ihn das die letzten Jahre auch nicht gestört.

„Dann sag doch weswegen."

„Ach Draco, du müßtest einfach dein Gesicht sehen." Mist jetzt hatte er ihn doch beim Vornamen genannt. Aber wieso eigentlich nicht?

Mit einem Mal war der Ärger verflogen. Er hatte ihn Draco genannt. Nicht Malfoy oder eine andere Beleidigung. Nein, einfach Draco. Und dabei hatte er gelacht. Kein falsches Lachen. Es war ehrlich und vor allem ansteckend. Wenn er selbst nicht das Gefühl gehabt hätte, daß er über ihn lachte, wäre er mit eingefallen.

„Du hast mich Draco genannt", er schaute ihn fragend an.

„Hast du etwas dagegen? Ich kann auch zu dem üblichen Malfoy zurückkehren", sagte Harry und Draco hatte einen Moment lang das Gefühl er würde enttäuscht klingen.

„Nein, nein, Harry. Vielleicht sollten wir versuchen etwas netter zu einander sein. Immerhin werden wir die nächste Zeit in einem Haus wohnen und leben."

„Stimmt, wir sollten wirklich langsam unsere Feindschaft begraben", willigte Harry mit ein. Sie reichten sich die Hände und als sie sich berührten, fuhr ein Schauer durch Dracos Körper. Diese einfach e Berührung durchströmte ihn. Er wußte ja, daß er etwas für Harry empfinden würde, aber das die Gefühle so stark waren, konnte er ja nicht ahnen. „Wieso bist du eigentlich wirklich hier?" Fragte Harry und ließ die Hand des Slytherin los. Er wollte schon enttäuscht aufseufzen, konnte sich aber gerade noch davon zurück halten.

„Naja, das Essen ist fertig und ich sollte dir ein paar Sachen von mir bringen. Wir haben ja fast die gleiche Größe", erwiderte er ein wenig abwesend. Harry blickte auf die Kleidung auf seinem Bett und murmelte ein leises ‚danke'.

Er beobachtete nun wie Harry anfing sich sein Oberteil aus zu ziehen und starrte gebannt auf den flachen Bauch. Er schien in seiner Kleidung zwar immer als etwas schmächtig, aber mit ein wenig Neid mußte der Blonde feststellen, wie viele Muskeln der Junge vor ihm doch hatte. Ob das vom Quidditchtraining kam? Kein Gramm Fett war an seinem Körper zu erkennen. Er sehnte sich danach mit seiner Hand über den goldbraunen Körper zu streichen und seine Lippen und seine Zunge folgen zu lassen...

„Draco?" Der angesprochene schreckte auf einmal auf. Seine Wangen waren vor Scham gerötet.

„Ja, was?" presste er heiser heraus.

„Würdest du bitte draußen warten?"

„Ähm ja, natürlich. Sofort", sagte Draco hastig und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Er ließ sich erst einmal auf sein Bett fallen. Was war nur mit ihm los? Diese Blicke des Blonden hatten ihn irgendwie erregt. Nur wieso? Immerhin hatte er ihn quasi mit seinen Blicken ausgezogen. Obwohl, soviel gab es da ja nicht einmal, stellte er spöttisch fest.

Was hatte der Junge nur an sich, daß ihn so faszinierte? Dabei haßte er ihn doch. ‚Tust du das wirklich', fragte eine leise Stimme in seinem inneren. „Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete er sich selbst ehrlich. Er würde es wohl heraus finden müssen. Im Moment war Harry nur froh das Kriegsbeil zwischen ihm und Draco endlich begraben zu haben.

Fast schon beschwingt machte er sich daran sich umzuziehen. Er betrachtete erst einmal die Kleidung genauer. Eine schwarze Hose, ein grünes Seidenhemd und eine ebenso grüne Unterhose. Schnell zog er sich um und sah sich in dem großen Badezimmerspiegel genauer an. Draco hatte recht, sie besaßen wirklich fast die selbe Statur. Und außerdem passte die Kleidung perfekt zu seinen grünen Augen. Auch fühlte sich die Kleidung angenehm auf seiner Haut an. So etwas feines besaß er sonst nicht.

Mit einem kleinen Seufzer machte er sich auf den Weg zurück in sein Zimmer und dann auf den Flur, wo ihn bereits Draco erwartete. Was wohl heute noch auf ihn zukommen würde? Er mochte nicht wirklich darüber nachdenken.

tbc.


	4. Chapter 3

_Huhuuuu,_

_ sorry, dass ich eine Weile nicht geupdatet habe, aber bei mir ging es drunter und drüber. Bin derzeit auch noch am Umziehen, das heisst das alles noch länger dauern kann als sonst, aber ich gebe mein bestes bald wieder zu updaten._

_ Sora_

* * *

Es bestand eine gespannte Atmosphäre im Eßzimmer. Zu viert saßen sie an dem großen und reichlich gedeckten Tisch. Sie blickte auf ihr Gegenüber, ihrem Meister, und versuchte einen überraschten Aufschrei zu verhindern. Er sah unheimlich nervös und wenn sie sogar richtig vermutete auch ängstlich aus.

Und sie konnte sich auch denken wieso. Er fürchtete sich vor der Reaktion seines Sohnes. Wie würde dieser reagieren, wenn er erst einmal wirklich verstanden hatte, wer Voldemort für ihn war. Ob der Junge sich damit abfinden konnte? Seinen Vater akzeptieren würde? Sie hoffte es. Sie empfand Tom als einen Freund, soweit man dies von seinem Meister behaupten konnte. Außerdem hatte sie ihn dazu überredet, dem Jungen die Wahrheit zu gestehen. Immerhin hatte ihr Draco erzählt, daß Harry in seinem bisher kurzen Leben genug Lügen und Geheimnisse ertragen mußte.

Sie wandte ihren Blick nun auf die verbissene Miene des Mannes schräg gegenüber von ihr. Severus konnte sich wohl noch immer nicht mit dieser neuen Situation abfinden. Sie lächelte bei der Erinnerung wie er getobt und gezetert hatte den Jungen zu holen.

_ Flashback_

"Wieso soll ich es machen?" Murrte er laut und schaute in die Gesichter seiner Freunde und dann zu seinem Meister, der schon eine ganze Weile kein einziges Wort gesprochen hatte.

_"Weil du ein Mitglied des Phönixordens bist und es nicht so auffällt", sagte Lucius und Narcissa bewunderte ihren Mann für seine Engelsgeduld am heutigen Tag, denn diese Diskussion dauerte inzwischen schon seit über einer Stunde._

_"NICHT AUFFALLEN? ES IST ALLGEMEIN BEKANNT, DASS ICH UND POTTER UNS HASSEN!" Schrie er auf._

_"Das hatten wir doch schon alles. Was sollen wir denn deiner Meinung nach sonst tun?" Fragte Narcissa genervt.  
"Holt ihr ihn doch ab!" Gab er schmollend zurück._

_"Benimm dich gefälligst nicht wie ein Kind! Sollen wir etwa seelenruhig zu dem Haus dieser Muggel gehen und darauf warten, daß wir von einer Horde Ordensmitglieder angegriffen werden, wenn die uns erkennen. Und erzähl mir jetzt nichts vom Abolescere-Zauber. Du weiß ganz genau, daß man damit in nichtmagische Häuser__nicht hinein kann", sagte Lucius._

_"Dann versteckt halt eure Gesichter unter euren Kapuzen."_

_"Tolle Idee. Zwei Todesser erregen ja überhaupt kein Aufsehen", spöttelte Narcissa._

_"Dann tut irgend etwas anderes, aber ich gehen nicht!" Severus verhielt sich störrisch wie ein Kind._

_"Willst du etwa, daß der Junge da bleibt?" Fragte sie gefährlich leise. Ihre Mutterinstinkte für Harry waren angesprungen, als Draco ihr von den Worten der_ _beiden Männer erzählt hatte. Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was der Junge alles noch erdulden mußte._

_"Nein, aber es muß doch einen anderen Weg geben", quengelte Severus, riß sich aber im nächsten Moment zusammen, als er sah wer mit einem Mal vor ihm stand. Die roten Augen des Dunklen Lords sprühten vor Zorn und die Stimme klang tödlich, als er endlich begann zu sprechen._

_"Severus, du wirst meinen Sohn dort weg holen und wage es nicht dich mit ihm zu streiten, duellieren oder sonstiges. Ich weiß, daß ihr euch nicht gut verstanden habt, aber das ist jetzt vorbei. Er ist dein zukünftiger Meister und wenn du ihm keinen Respekt zollst, wirst du die angemessene Strafe erhalten." So hatte ihr Meister in diesen Räumlichkeiten noch nie gesprochen. Diese Wut und dieser Zorn. Mit Schrecken hatte sie die schwarze Aura mit der goldenen Feuerkrone gesehen und war unwillkürlich einige Schritte zurück getreten._

_"Ja, Meister", sagte Severus untertänig und senkte den Kopf._

_"Dann geh jetzt", Voldemorts Stimme schien sich wieder beruhigt zu haben und ein sorgenvoller Blick hatte sich einen kleinen Moment in dessen Augen geschlichen. Mit einem Nicken und ein paar leisen Worten verschwand der Meister der Zaubertränke in einem flimmernden Licht._

_Flashback Ende_

"Sie müßten doch schon längst hier sein", unterbrach Narcissa die Stille und atmete erleichtert auf, als sich die Tür öffnete. Fast schon erschrocken, stellte sie fest, daß nur ihr Sohn eintrat.

"Ihr habt echt ein riesiges Haus", sagte Harry und bewunderte gerade die Gemälde und schönen Skulpturen, welche auf den langen Fluren verteilt waren.

"Ja, aber das ist nichts gegen das von Tom. Sein Schloß, Cetatea Poenari, in Rumänien ist sogar größer als Hogwarts."

"Tom hat ein Schloß? Wieso lebt er dann hier bei euch?" Harry hatte sich noch nicht daran gewöhnen können ihn als Vater zu bezeichnen. Zu lange hatte er James Potter als eben diesen gesehen, und auch wenn er ihn nie kennen gelernt hatte, war es doch ein komisches Gefühl jetzt jemand anderen als Dad oder Vater zu betiteln.

"Ja. Ein ziemlich altes. Es gehörte früher Vlad Tepes. Man bezeichnete ihn als Graf Dracula. Diese dummen Muggel. Haben doch keine Ahnung von Vampiren. Glauben die ernsthaft, er wäre einer gewesen? Und das nur weil er ein paar zu viel umgebracht hatte. Naja, und leben tut er hier, weil er dort vielleicht nicht gern allein ist, denke ich jedenfalls. Er würde es sicher niemals zugeben. Auch ist der Zutritt für einfache Todesser dort strengstens verboten. Ist so etwas wie sein Ruhepunkt. Jedenfalls hat meine Mum mir das gesagt", erzählte Draco.

"Sag mal Draco, wie ist das so als Vampir? Bist du jede Nacht unterwegs um Blut zu saugen?" fragte Harry vorsichtig. Er hatte Angst, daß sein ehemaliger Erzfeind ihn auslachen würde, aber dieser sah ihn nur erstaunt an, bis er sich schließlich mit der Hand vor die Stirn schlug. "Ich vergesse immer, daß du bei diesen Muggeln aufgewachsen bist. Also, diese Märchen mit dem ständigen Blut anzapfen sind echt Unsinn. Zumindest bei reinblütigen und geborenen Vampiren wie zum Beispiel meine Familie. Wir überfallen nicht den nächst besten und trinken dessen Blut. Nicht, dass du mich falsch verstehst, wir könnten es tun, aber das gehört sich in unseren Kreisen einfach nicht. Auch könnten wir mehrere Wochen ohne Blut auskommen."

"Und wessen Blut trinkt ihr dann?" Ich meine, wenn ihr dann mal etwas braucht?" Harry fand dieses Thema ziemlich spannend. Dies vielleicht auch, weil er es angenehm fand, sich zur Abwechslung mal mit Malfoy zu unterhalten.

"Einige Familien benutzen Blutkelche. Das sind eigentlich normal aussehende Becher aus Gold, Silber oder einem anderen Metall mit einem Familienwappen. Dieses Wappen wird einfach vom Besitzer berührt und schon füllt sich der Kelch mit Blut. Aber niemand weiß, wo es herkommt, deshalb stehen unsere Familie und einige andere diesen eher skeptisch gegenüber", schloß der Blonde. Gemeinsam gingen sie jetzt die Treppe in die große Eingangshalle herunter und auch dieses Mal schaute sich Harry nicht um. Sein Blick blieb auf Draco hängen.

"Also macht ihr es ganz anders", ermunterte er ihn zum weiterreden. Dieser nickte nur zögernd. Anscheinend war ihm das Thema inzwischen ziemlich unangenehm.

"Du hast recht, aber leider ist dies ein Familiengeheimnis und mein Vater wäre nicht sehr glücklich, wenn ich es jemanden erzählen würde. Es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich dir nicht trauen, aber..."

"Ich versteh dich schon", unterbrach ihn Harry. Er sah Draco regelrecht an, daß er mit sich kämpfte. "Außerdem haben wir doch gerade erst beschlossen unsere Feindschaft zu begraben." Der Slytherin schien ziemlich erleichtert zu sein und schenkte ihm ein aufrichtiges Lächeln. Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung und er blieb verwirrt stehen. Was war nur mit ihm los, fragte er sich. Fand er diesen arroganten, fiesen, hinterhältigen, wunderschönen, erregenden... Halt! Stop! Ich glaube ich drehe wirklich bald durch. Was bitte war an Draco Malfoy erregend? Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf als Bilder vor ihm anfingen zu tanzen. Bilder über silbergraue Augen, platinblondes weiches Haar, sinnliche Lippen, einen wunderbaren Körper und marmorfarbende Haut. Ein warmes Gefühl schoß durch seinen Körper. Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf und verpasste sich eine mentale Ohrfeige. Wieso bekam er diese Bilder so schwer aus dem Kopf?

Seufzend ging er weiter und sah gerade noch wie Draco einige Meter vor ihm eine Tür öffnete und hinein ging. Kurz bevor er an eben dieser ankam, hörte er auch schon eine enttäuscht klingende stimme: "Er kann sich wohl nicht damit abfinden, wer sein Vater ist."  
Harry war sich sicher, daß dies Voldemort gewesen war. Er hätte nie gedacht, daß dieser so viel für ihn empfinden würde.  
"Wie meinst du das Tom, Harry ist doch..." Aber Draco konnte gar nicht zu ende sprechen, denn Harry unterbrach ihn als er im Türrahmen erschien.

"Wieso sollte ich mich damit nicht abfinden, daß ich einen Vater habe, der zu meinem Glück sogar am Leben ist?" Harry sah nun in das Gesicht seines leiblichen Vaters und konnte ein erfreutes blitzen in den roten Augen erkennen. Ohne weitere Worte setzten sie sich an den Tisch, wobei sich Harry zwischen Tom und Snape wiederfand und ihm Draco mit seinen Eltern gegenüber saß.  
Der Gryffindor war nach wie vor nicht besonders von Snape's Anwesenheit begeistert. Außerdem schien dieser genauso wenig erfreut darüber zu sein.

Die Stille war unangenehm. Niemand schien etwas sagen zu wollen. Harry sah stumm auf seinen leeren Teller und als er das nächste Mal seinen Blick hob, standen viele Schüsseln und Platten mit einem lecker duftenden Inhalt vor ihm. Narcissa bedeutete allen mit einem Wink und einem freundlichen Lächeln herzhaft zu zugreifen.

Dies tat Harry auch und nahm von den Kartoffeln, Gemüse und ein wenig von dem Rinderbraten. Aber nicht wirklich viel. Nachdem er das wenige aufgegessen hatte, heftete er seinen Blick wieder auf seinen Teller. Er war einfach von dieser Situation verwirrt. Noch vor wenigen Wochen wollten mindestens zwei der Anwesenden ihn töten, wobei er weder Snape noch Draco einrechnete. Und nun war man freundlich zu ihm. Und das alles, weil Voldemort sein Vater war?

Langsam drangen alle Worte wieder in seinen Kopf. Er hatte das Gefühl in einem Muggelfilm zu sein und zwar einem sehr schlechten. Wie sollte das alles weitergehen? Und vor allem was war mit dieser dämlichen Prophezeiung? Sollte er nun seinen eigenen Vater umbringen? Immerhin hieß es doch, daß nur einer von ihnen überleben konnte. Vielleicht sollte er mit Tom darüber sprechen. Aber er verwarf den Gedanken schnell wieder. Dumbledore hatte ihm doch selbst gesagt, daß Tom die vollständige Weissagung gar nicht kannte. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was dieser dann tun würde. Würde er seinen eigenen Sohn töten, weil er Angst hatte, daß Harry es sonst tun würde? Er wollte nicht mehr daran denken.

"Harry, möchtest du nichts mehr essen?" hörte er Narcissa fragen. Harry schaute sie an.

"Nein danke, Mrs. Malfoy. Es schmeckt zwar sehr gut, aber mein Magen würde soviel noch nicht vertragen. Die Dursley's sind nicht sehr freigiebig, wenn es um mich geht", erwiderte er leise. Er sah einen geschockten Gesichtsausdruck in den blauen Augen der Frau. Er fragte sich, wieso er sie damals in einem so schlechten Licht gesehen hatte. Sie wirkte gar nicht mehr so arrogant und angeekelt. Vielleicht auch weil sie hier zu Hause war.

"Deshalb bist du so dünn. Aber keine Angst. Ich päppel dich schon auf", sagte sie nun zuversichtlich, zwinkerte ihm zu, bevor sie ihm noch ein warmes Lächeln schenkte.

"Ach Narcissa, wenn wir schon alle gerade beisammen sitzen, möchte ich dich doch bitten morgen mit Harry einkaufen zu gehen. Er hat sonst keine Kleidung." Warf Tom nun ein. Die Angesprochene warf ihm ein freches Grinsen zu.

"Ich wollte schon immer mal auf deine Kosten shoppen gehen", gab sie erfreut zurück. Harry bekam das alles kaum mit. Er war viel zu sehr mit einem anderen Thema beschäftigt.

"Tom, was wird eigentlich Dumbledore sagen, wenn sie mich nicht mehr bei den Dursley's finden. Du weißt doch, daß der Orden noch über mich wachen soll", sprach er aus, was ihn beschäftigte.

"Oh, sie werden dich finden", beantwortete sein Vater die Frage geheimnisvoll.

"A-a-aber ich dachte..." stotterte Harry.

"Mr. Potter, man wird ihre Leiche finden oder besser gesagt man hat ihre Leiche bereits gefunden. Daneben liegt ihr alter Zauberstab. Zerbrochen natürlich", unterbrach Snape in seinem üblichen ironischen Ton. Harry warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu, bevor er sich seinem Vater zu wandte. Er konnte gerade noch ein wütendes aufblitzen in den roten Augen erkennen, welche dem Meister der Tränke galten.  
"Severus, bestrafe meinen Sohn nicht weiterhin für etwas, was James Potter dir vor Jahren angetan hat", Voldemorts Stimme war gefährlich leise.

"Schon gut, Tom. Ich denke, es ist nicht so leicht sich so einfach umzustellen", beruhigte er seinen Vater. Den überraschten Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Professors übersah er. "Also, was genau meint er damit?" fragend schaute er in die roten Augen.

"Severus hat, während du deine Sachen gepackt hast eine Leiche, welche er in dein Abbild verwandelt hat, auf den Dachboden gelegt. Den Zauberstab haben wir dir dann nach deiner Ankunft hier abgenommen. Es würde etwas seltsam aussehen, wenn du ohne ihn gefunden würdest. Auch haben wir den Käfig deiner Eule zurückgebracht und das Gedächtnis der Dursley's so verändert, dass selbst ein Zauber dieses nicht durchschauen kann", erklärte er seinem Sohn.

"Wo ist Hedwig?" fragte Harry und eine gewisse Schärfe lag in seiner Stimme. Man hatte sie doch nicht dort zurück gelassen oder ihr etwas angetan?

"Hedwig?"

"Harry's Eule", klärte Draco seinen Meister auf.

"Ich verstehe! Keine Angst. Sie ist in der Eulerei oben im Turm. Draco wird dich sicher zu ihr bringen. Dann kann er dir auch das Haus zeigen", mischte sich nun Narcissa ein. Harry atmete erleichtert aus. Hedwig bedeutete ihm einfach zu viel und er würde sich nicht verzeihen, wenn ihr etwas passieren sollte.

"Und wo soll ich dann zur Schule gehen, wenn alle denken ich sei tot?"

"Harry, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, daß du dich verändern wirst und zwar so sehr, daß keiner deiner Freunde dich erkennen wird. Und selbst wenn dies nicht passieren sollte benutzen wir einfach einen Illusionszauber. Außerdem habe ich dir ja bereits deinen neuen Namen gesagt und die Taufe werden wir natürlich auch bald durchführen. Nur müssen wir uns vorerst um etwas anderes kümmern." Die roten Augen blickten Harry ernst an.

"Mein sechzehnter Geburtstag und die Veelakräfte", erriet Harry und seufzte auf.

"Genau. Wir haben bereits einen Bindungstest mit deinem Blut gemacht, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob dir das Ergebnis gefallen wird."

"Bindungstest?"

"Du hast doch keine Freundin... oder einen Freund?" Man sah dem Dunklen Lord an, daß ihm das Thema ein wenig peinlich war.

"Nein, ich habe keinen Freund", erwiderte Harry und sein Gesicht wurde von einer leichten röte überzogen. Auch ihm behagte das Thema nicht besonders. Aber er wußte auch, daß er ehrlich sein sollte. Er hatte bereits vor einigen Monaten erkannt, daß er nicht auf Mädchen stand. Auch hatte er bereits einige wenige Erfahrungen mit einem Jungen aus seinem Jahrgang und Haus gemacht.

"In dem Fall war es doch gut, daß wir den Test gemacht haben", warf Narcissa wieder liebevoll ein. Harry blickte nun auf sein Gegenüber und schaute in das neugierige Gesicht des blonden Slytherin. Die Augen zeigten unverhohlenes Interesse an dem Thema, aber auch etwas Angst. Ein weiteres mal fragte sich Harry, wo die Maske des kühlen Prinzen war und wieso er es zuließ, daß man seine Gefühle in seinen Augen erkennen konnte. Widerstrebend schaute er wieder in die Augen seines Vaters.

"Also, was ist das jetzt für ein Test?" Harry war inzwischen schon etwas ungeduldig. Irgendetwas hatte dieser Blick zu bedeuten und vor allem, wieso meinte Tom, daß ihm das Ergebnis wahrscheinlich nicht gefallen würde?

"Wie du weißt, brauchst du ab deinem sechzehnten Lebensjahr einen Partner. Man nennt ihn bei Veelas auch Mate. Da die Suche nach der wahren Liebe schon immer sehr schwierig war und das besonders für junge Menschen, wurde dieser Bindungstest erfunden. Nach dem ersten Lebensjahr wird von jedem Baby, bei dem magische Fähigkeiten vermutet werden, das Blut abgenommen. Wir fanden es etwas seltsam, daß sich keiner bei dir darum gekümmert hatte, aber ich denke, daß hat mit dem Tod von Potter und Lily zu tun.

"Wie auch immer. Wir haben diesen Test bei dir durchgeführt und konnten einige Kandidaten bei dir ermitteln. Vier, um es genau zu nehmen. Bei deiner Auswahl ist wichtig, daß der Magieanteil der Person sehr hoch ist und wie ich sehen kann ist das bei fast allen der Fall. Dies ist sehr wichtig, da ein schwacher Geist und Körper, die Macht, die besonders in dir steckt, nicht aufnehmen kann. Es gibt kaum einen der dir ebenbürtig ist." Harry wurde rot bei den Worten und starrte wieder seinen leeren Teller an.

"Ich habe hier das Pergament, welches deine eventuellen Partner anzeigt. Wobei der erste Name die schwächste Energie angezeigt hat und der letzte die stärkste." Er drückte Harry den Zettel in die Hand. Dieser versuchte ihn ohne Rührung zu lesen, aber schon bei dem ersten Namen entglitten ihm alle Gesichtszüge.

"Pansy Parkinson? Das ist ein Scherz, oder?" fragte Harry entsetzt. Er traute sich gar nicht weiter zu lesen.

"Oh Draco, die stand doch auch auf deiner Liste." Sagte Narcissa zu ihrem Sohn. Dieser verzog qualvoll sein Gesicht.

"Ja, aber ich werde sie nicht heiraten! Dann doch lieber diese Ravenclaw."

"Cho Chang", kam es nun von Harry.

"Woher weißt du?" Aber Harry blickte gar nicht zu Draco, sonder auf sein Pergament. "Oh Gott, steht die etwa auch bei dir drauf? Na super!" Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schmollte.

"Was hast du eigentlich?" fragte nun Harry. Er war sichtlich genervt. Bis jetzt war die Auswahl nicht sonderlich berauschend.

"Harry, es ist leider so, daß in reinblütigen Familien streng nach diesem Test geheiratet wird. Und leider stehen bei Draco nur zwei Namen auf der Liste. Diese Parkinson", Das Wort spuckte sie regelrecht angewidert heraus, "und Cho Chang. Über beide war er nicht besonders begeistert. Aber ich denke wir werden lieber Ms. Chang in unseren Reihen aufnehmen, als diese nervende... Wie auch immer. Draco ist wohl etwas besorgt, daß du ihm nur noch diese... diese Person übrig läßt."

"Keine Angst. Auf beide habe ich keine Lust. Außerdem habe ich ja noch zwei... Okay vergiß es. Doch nur noch einen Namen." Harry hatte kurz auf das Papier gesehen.

Severus nutzte die Chance und schaute ebenso auf den dritten Kandidaten und fing darauf an laut zu lachen. Der ‚Lieblingsschüler' blickte ihn darauf überrascht an. Aber konnte selbst ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Auch Tom lachte. Immerhin kannte er alle Namen und hatte sich auch umfangreich über diese Personen informiert. Er wußte genau, welche Person die beste für seinen Sohn war. Die Malfoy's blickten erstaunt und neugierig auf das ihnen gebotene Schauspiel. Snape liefen bereits Tränen über die Wangen.

"Oh Lucius..." aber mehr konnte der Zaubertränkelehrer nicht sagen, denn er fing wieder an herzhaft zu lachen. Dieses beendete er erst, als er das zuschlagen der Tür hörte.

Das konnte nicht sein, das konnte nicht sein, wiederholte Harry wie ein Mantra in seinem Kopf. Immer wieder blickte er auf den letzten Namen. Das mußte ein Trick sein. Man wollte ihn rein legen. Ein Scherz war es. Nichts anderes!

Draco wußte, daß Tom den Test gemacht hatte. Schon vor ein paar Tagen hatte er dies bei einem belauschten Gespräch zwischen Tom und seinem Vater erfahren. Einige Male hatte er versucht herauszubekommen, wer für ihn bestimmt war. Aber gesagt bekommen oder herausgefunden hatte er nichts.

Jetzt wo er bereits die ersten beiden Namen vernommen hatte, kroch die Angst in ihm hoch. Zum einen, weil er sich sicher war, daß Harry diese Chang nehmen würde und zum anderen, weil er dann Pansy nehmen mußte. Aber das schlimmste für ihn war, dass er Harry nicht haben konnte.

Vielleicht würde er ja doch noch von ihr weg kommen. Immerhin hasste seine Mutter sie und ihre Eltern. Bereist nach kurzer Zeit bekam sie von den Stimmen dieser Familie starke Migräneanfälle. Er hatte dies bereits ein paar Mal durchgemacht, denn die Parkinsons ließen es sich nicht nehmen mehrmals in den Ferien auf einen unerwarteten und erst recht ungebetenen Besuch vorbei zu kommen. Schon allein um immer wieder an die Hochzeit zu erinnern. Diese würde spätestens nach seinem Schulabschluß statt finden, denn so war es in der Familie Malfoy üblich.

Auch war sie kein reinblütiger Vampir und hatte nicht mal annähernd Blut eines in ihr. Draco kannte sich gut genug in der Familiengeschichte aus, um zu wissen, daß ohne Vampirblut in den Genen die Zukunft der Malfoy's auf dem Spiel stand. Und schon war er wieder bei Harry gelandet mit seinen Gedanken. Er war perfekt. Nicht nur, daß ein wenig Vampir in ihm steckte, nein, er hatte auch noch Veelablut in sich. Dies würde seine Familie sehr mächtig machen, denn diese Mischung war eine echte Bereicherung.  
Bei der Familie Chang brauchte er sich sicherlich keine Hoffnung zu machen. Seine Eltern hatte sich bereits mit Cho's Eltern in Verbindung gesetzt und diese hatten eindeutig bestimmt, daß ihre Tochter nur aus Liebe heiraten solle. Außerdem war sie eine der wenigen in Hogwarts die eindeutig nicht an ihm interessiert war.

Er konnte sich schon etwas auf sein Aussehen einbilden. Immerhin hatte man ihn mehrmals auf Date's angesprochen und auch genug Avancen bekam er. Und das von beiden Geschlechtern.

Dabei war er nur an einem Geschlecht interessiert. Genau genommen nur an eine einzige Person. Diese hatte eben noch mit einem lachenden Gesicht vor ihm gesessen, bis das Entsetzen in seinen herrlichen smaragdfarbenden Augen aufgeleuchtet hatte und er fluchtartig den Raum verließ. Fragend blickte er Tom an.

"OK, sag bitte wer die restlichen Personen sind!" Tom schien sehr ruhig. Er hatte den Ausbruch seines Sohnes wohl erwartet und erhob sich nun langsam um ihm zu folgen.

"Der dritte Name warst du, Lucius und der vierte... Ich denke, daß sollte er selber erzählen." Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Eßzimmer.  
Sein Vater war die dritte Person? Jetzt mußte er selber schmunzeln. Aber wer war so schlimm, daß Harry fluchtartig den Raum verlassen mußte? Ein schlechtes Gefühl machte sich in seinem Inneren breit.

"Mum, Dad, ich gehe in mein Zimmer", murmelte er beim raus gehen. Ein wenig abwesend ging er den bekannten Weg zu seinen Räumlichkeiten. Vor der letzen Abbiegung vor seinem Zimmer hörte er Stimmen und blieb stehen.

"Ja, aber wieso gerade er?" entsetzen sprach aus der Stimme, welche eindeutig Harry gehörte.

"Ist das wirklich so schlimm?" sprach Tom.

"Du verstehst das nicht. Seit fünf Jahren tun wir nichts anderes, als uns zu streiten und uns gegenseitig Flüche an den Hals zu hexen und nun soll ich ihn auf einmal als meinen Mate nehmen?" Draco durchfuhr eine schmerzhafte Erkenntnis. Er hatte es zwar schon geahnt, aber nun war er sich sicher. Der vierte Name war Draco Malfoy. Er selbst!.

"Ihr habt euch heute auch noch nicht gestritten oder verhext."

"Erstens: Wie sollte ich auch jemanden ohne Stab verhexen und Zweitens: Haben wir Waffenstillstand beschlossen. Kann ich nicht jemand anderes erwählen. Jemand mit dem ich mich wirklich verstehe? Bitte, Vater." Verzweiflung konnte Draco in der Stimme hören. Er selbst verspürte ein Brennen in den Augen. So sehr wurde er gehaßt? Hatte er ihn wegen seinem dummen Stolz wirklich so sehr verletzt und von sich getrieben? Gespannt wartete er die Antwort seines Meisters ab.

"Hast du denn jemanden in Aussicht?" fragte Tom sanft. Anscheinend hatte ihn das Wort ‚Vater' sehr berührt. Bisher hatte ihn Harry nur Tom genannt. Lange wartete Draco auf Harry's Antwort. Er merkte erst, daß er die Luft angehalten hatte, als sie bei seinem ersten Wort hinaus gepreßt wurde.

"Nein, aber... Aber ich meine, was wird er dazu sagen?" Draco erstarrte, als er Schritte hörte. Beruhigte sich aber wieder. Harry oder Tom liefen wahrscheinlich nur hin und her. "Auch wenn er nun wirklich freundlich zu mir ist, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, daß er der Sache zustimmt. Immerhin sind wir beide Jungen."

"So ist das also."

"Wie wie ist was?"

"Es geht gar nicht um deine Gefühle, sondern um seine." Draco's Herz machte einen Sprung. War das wahr?"Ich weiß es doch auch nicht. Ich gehe in mein Zimmer. Bis wann muß ich mich entschieden haben?" Harry klang sehr müde.

"Spätestens zwei Tage vor deinem Geburtstag. Auch wenn dies ziemlich schnell gehen muß. Die Vorbereitungen müssen auch noch getroffen werden."

"Dann Gute Nacht."

"Gute Nacht und vor allem, Danke."

"Danke? Wofür?"

"Daß du mich Vater genannt hast."

"Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen." Draco hörte wieder Schritte und dann das Öffnen und schließen einer Tür: Wie in Trance stand er noch immer an der selben Stelle. Ein wenig Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf. Sollte er jetzt zu ihm gehen? Nein, lieber nicht. Er wäre bestimmt nicht sehr darüber erfreut, daß er ihn belauscht hatte und wollte jetzt bestimmt allein sein.

"Draco, was machst du hier?" fragte Tom. Draco hatte gar nicht bemerkt, daß jemand auf ihn zugekommen war. Zu abgelenkt war er von seinen Gedanken an Harry.

"I-i-ich wo-wollte i-in m-m-mein Zimmer", stotterte er. Wenn sein Meister eines haßte, dann war es abgehört zu werden.

"Und dabei hast du nicht zufällig etwas von dem eben geführten Gespräch mit bekommen?" Lügen nützte nichts, also antwortete er mit einem zaghaften Nicken.

"Na dann weißt du ja jetzt, was zu tun ist", sagte Tom in einem rätselhaften Ton und verschwand in seinem Zimmer. Total verwirrt schaute Draco ihm hinterher.

tbc

* * *

_bis hoffentlich bald_

_eure Sora _


	5. Chapter 4

_Huhu,_

_ da habe ich schon so viele Chaps fertig und schaffe es dennoch nicht schneller upzuloaden... vielleicht ändert sich das ja mal..._

_ Sora_

* * *

Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Immer wieder ging Harry dieser Name durch den Kopf. Wieso gerade er? Und was war mit den anderen Namen?

Pansy Parkinson? Niemals, eher würde er sich umbringen. Cho? Nein, bereits seit seinem letzten Schuljahr ging sie ihm so ziemlich auf die Nerven. Ständig klebte sie an ihm. Wollte eine Verabredung, mit ihm zusammen seien, ihn küssen und ihre Hände konnte sie auch nicht von ihm lassen. Und das nur wegen einer Verabredung und einem Kuß?

Lucius Malfoy fiel auf jeden Fall aus. Es war nicht einmal ein Thema über das er nachdenken wollte. Aber was war mit seinem Sohn? Was war mit Draco? Empfand er etwas für ihn? In den letzten Jahren hatten sie sich nur Abneigung und Hass entgegen gebracht. Haßte er ihn wirklich? Und wenn ja, wieso bekam er diese silbergrauen Augen nicht aus seinem Kopf? Wieso hatte er dieses eigenartige Kribbeln in seinem Bauch, wenn der Slytherin bei ihm war?

Er ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und vernahm ein leises Quicken. Neben ihm lag ein wunderschönes schneeweißes Frettchen. Erschrocken erhob er sich wieder und ließ es dabei nicht aus den Augen. Die schwarzen Augen blickten ihm entgegen. Er versuchte es zu streicheln, aber es wich erst zurück, ehe es sich in seine Hand schmiegte.

„He Kleiner, wem gehörst du denn?" fragte er zärtlich während er über das samtweiche Fell strich. Kurz hielt er inne, als ihm ein merkwürdiger Gedanke kam.

„Gehörst du Draco?" Das wäre doch unmöglich. Mit einem leichten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht dachte er daran, wie der Blonde vor ein paar Jahren in eben ein solches Tier verwandelt wurde. Erstaunt stellte er fest, wie ihm das kleine Wesen scheinbar zunickte.

„Na dann, komm mal mit. Vielleicht vermisst er dich ja schon." Harry hob ihn hoch und ließ ihn auf seine Schulter klettern, wo er sich an seinem Hals ankuschelte. Er verließ sein Zimmer und sah sich um. Wo er wohl hin mußte? Er entschied sich Richtung Eingangshalle zu gehen und blieb nur wenige Schritte später an der nächsten Tür stehen. Ein goldenes Schild zierte die Tür mit der Gravierung Draco L. Malfoy.

„Das war ja nicht schwer zu finden", flüsterte er zu dem Frettchen. Harry klopfte an die Tür und betrat nach einem leisen „Herein" das Zimmer. Staunend sah er sich um. Es hatte zwar große Ähnlichkeit mit seinem eigenen, allerdings merkte man, daß hier jemand wohnte. Überall waren persönlich Sachen wie Fotos verteilt. Auf dem Bett war eine Tagesdecke mit einem silbergrauen Drachen. Auch konnte er im Zimmer mehrere Bilder und Figuren von Drachen ausmachen.

„Gefällt dir mein Zimmer?" riß Draco ihn aus seiner Beobachtung. Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch und hatte einige Bücher und Pergamente vor sich liegen.

„Ja, besonders die Drachen", sagte er staunend.

„Meine Mutter hat mir von jeder Reise immer Figuren oder etwas anderes mitgebracht. Diese Tiere faszinieren mich einfach. Das letzte was ich bekommen habe, war die Figur eines Ungarischen Hornschwanz. Willst du mal sehen?" plapperte er drauf los. War er nervös, fragte sich Harry.

„Nee, laß mal. Einmal so ein Tier in lebensecht hat mir gereicht", erwiderte Harry freundlich.

„Habe ich fast vergessen", murmelte Draco verlegen und wurde rot. Harry fand dies verdammt sü... Nein, das dachte er jetzt nicht, oder? „Kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun?"

„Ähm ja, ist das dein Frettchen?" Harry deutete auf das kleine Tier, welches sich noch immer an seinen Hals schmiegte.

„Zack! Ist er schon wieder entwischt?"

„Naja, er hat bei mir im Bett gelegen und geschlafen." Er streichelte dem Kleinen über den Rücken. „Zack heißt du also." Wie zur Bestätigung kuschelte sich der kleine Fellball noch mehr an ihn.

„Eigentlich heißt er ja Zacharias, aber das ist zu lang. Er streift manchmal durch das Haus und sucht sich dann das nächstbeste Bett zum schlafen", erzählte Draco. Er hatte den Blick fest auf das Tier gerichtet und schien eifersüchtig zu sein? Eifersüchtig? Wie kam er denn auf die Idee? Harry zweifelte ein weiteres Mal an seinem klaren Verstand.

„Ich wollte ihn dir zurück bringen."

„Ja, danke. Du kannst ihn einfach auf mein Bett legen. Er weigert sich sowieso in seinem Körbchen zu schlafen." Harry nahm das Fellknäul und legte es behutsam auf eines der Kissen.

„Ich hätte ja niemals gedacht, daß gerade du ein Frettchen hast. Immerhin..." Er ließ den Rest weg. Er wollte dem Blonden mit der Erinnerung an diese Schmach nicht weh tun. Und wieso nicht, fragte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Empfand er doch etwas für Draco? Aber was? Sollte er ihn doch als seinen Mate nehmen.

Bevor er sich noch mehr solche Gedanken machen konnte, erinnerte er sich selbst erst einmal daran, daß er ja nicht einmal wußte welches Geschlecht Draco bevorzugte. Was wenn er Jungen nicht mochte und nur auf Mädchen stand? Und vor allem, was wäre, wenn er nichts von Harry wollte? Was brachte es ihm denn, wenn er sich selbst für diesen blonden Engel... Engel? Irgendetwas stimmte heute nicht mit ihm, beschloß Harry.

„Kann ich dich mal etwas fragen?" seine eigene Stimme klang ziemlich brüchig.

„Klar. Setz dich ruhig, du machst mich nervös, wenn du da einfach so herum stehst." Er zeigte auf einen der Sessel und nahm selbst auf dem anderen Platz.

„Also, erst einmal frage ich mich schon die ganze Zeit, wieso du auf einmal so anders zu mir bist."

„Hatte ich nicht gesagt, daß ich keine Lust mehr auf die ständigen Streitereien habe?" Wich er aus. Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, daß es noch einen anderen Grund geben mußte, aber er wollte ihn nicht unter Druck setzen.

„Okay, dann laß uns Freundschaft schließen."

„Meinst du das ernst?"

„Ja, auch wenn ich verstehen könnte, daß du sie ausschlägst, immerhin habe ich das damals auch getan." Harry hielt dem Slytherin seine Hand hin.

„Naja, ich habe deinen ersten richtigen Freund beleidigt. Ich glaube wir sind einfach ganz schön stur, oder?" Draco dachte nicht lange nach und ergriff sie. Ein angenehmes Prickeln breitete sich in dem Gryffindor aus. Er schaute ihm in die Augen. Dieses silbergrau, in dem er ertrinken konnte.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, ehe sie sich von einander lösten und er vermisste sofort die Wärme der anderen Hand.

„Wenn wir jetzt Freunde sind, kann ich dich ja auch alles fragen, oder?" Harry schaute ihn ernst an.

„Ja, natürlich." Draco schien ein wenig nervös zu sein.

„Mit wem gehst du denn den magischen Bund ein?"

„Du kennst ja meine Auswahl. Aber ich will weder die eine noch die andere", erwiderte Draco und brummelte leise hinterer: „Ich halte nicht so viel vom weiblichen Geschlecht." Er hatte es trotzdem gehört und sein Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer.

„Hätte ich nicht gedacht." Harry hatte seine Beine angezogen und konnte den Blick nicht von dem Blonden abwenden. „Aber du mußt doch eigentlich niemanden heiraten, oder so. Immerhin bist du doch keine Veela. Ich verstehe gar nicht, daß deine Eltern auf so etwas bestehen."

„Aber du stehst doch auch auf Männer, oder? Und wegen dem Bund, naja, du hast schon recht, aber in den meisten reinblütigen Familien ist es schon Tradition. Meine Eltern wollen einfach jemanden der auch magisch zu mir paßt. Wobei ich ja der Meinung bin, daß Parkinson und Chang eindeutig nicht zu mir passen würden. Was ist mit deiner Auswahl?" Draco hatte wieder diese Neugierde in seinen Augen.

„Naja, ich will die Beiden auch nicht und deinen Vater schon gar nicht", wich Harry aus. Er wollte Draco auf keinen Fall sagen, daß er die vierte Person war.

„Was ist mit der letzten? Magst du und kennst du sie?" Wieder glomm unverhohlene Neugierde in den wunderschönen Augen auf. Wußte er es? Nein, das konnte nicht sein.

„Ich dachte immer, ich würde ihn kennen", antwortete er ehrlich und hatte auf einmal ein deutliches Interesse an seinen Händen.

„Empfindest du etwas für sie?"

„Ich... ich glaube schon. Auch wenn ich das noch nicht richtig deuten kann, aber irgend etwas ist da zwischen uns." Harry erhob sich aus dem Sessel. „Ich sollte wohl lieber schlafen gehen." Auch Draco war auf gestanden und begleitete ihn zur Tür. Wieder schauten sie sich in die Augen. Unendlich tief. Ohne zu wissen was er tat, kam er dem Blonden näher. Er legte seine Hand auf dessen Wange und strich mit seinen Fingern über die weiche marmorfarbende Haut. Und plötzlich schalteten sich vollkommen seine Gedanken ab. Nur noch sein Herz beherrschte seine Taten. Seine Augen schauten auf die sinnlichen Lippen, die so unschuldig und weich wirkten. Er wollte ihn schmecken, ihn berühren.

Doch bevor er den Mut fand, senkten sich die Lippen des Slytherin auf die seinen. Ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in seinem Körper breit. Alle Küsse die er je in seinem Leben bekommen hatte, waren nicht so süß wie dieser. Er hatte das Gefühl zu schweben.

Es war nur ein kurzer Kuß, aber in ihm hatte so viel Gefühl gesteckt. Ein letztes Mal streichelte Harry über die inzwischen gerötete Wange, bevor er das Zimmer verließ.

Eigentlich wollte er alles andere als gehen. Viel lieber hätte er noch mehr Küsse genossen, aber er mußte sich erst einmal über einiges klar werden.

Wieder in seinem Zimmer ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen. Das war heute eindeutig zu viel. Alle Worte strömten wieder auf ihn ein und zum Schluß der Kuß mit Draco. Seine Finger berührten seine Lippen. Noch immer kribbelten sie. Er brauchte jetzt Ruhe und mußte sich entspannen. Schlafen würde er so oder so nicht können. Entschlossen stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad. Er zog sich aus und stand schließlich in Unterwäsche vor der großen Badewanne. Er probierte ein paar Hähne und fand schließlich einen Duft, der ihm gefiel. Eine Mischung aus Vanille und Lavendel.

Zufrieden ließ er sich in das warme Naß gleiten und schloß seine Augen. Das Bild von Voldemort tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Voldemort. Tom Vorlost Riddle... nein, Slytherin. Du-weißt-schon-wer. Sein Vater. Harry schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Wie kam das alles so schnell? Waren sie gestern und heute morgen nicht noch Feinde? Wollte er ihn nicht vor einigen Wochen noch umbringen? Leise seufzte er auf. Er verstand es nicht. Oder wollte es eher gar nicht verstehen. Zu schmerzvoll war dies alles.

Er wunderte sich selbst, daß er es so schnell akzeptiert hatte, daß dieser Mann nicht nur sein Vater war, sondern auch, daß er auch seine Mutter umgebracht hatte. Harry hatte nach den Erzählungen von Remus und Sirius geglaubt wenigstens ein wenig seine Mutter zu kennen. Aber nun? Scheinbar hatte niemand wirklich geahnt, daß sie eine Veela gewesen war. Wieso? Er dachte an die Wesen, die er damals bei der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft gesehen hatte. Sie hatten ihn fast verlockt in den sicheren Tod zu springen und Lily sollte auch so eine gewesen sein? Sicher, er hatte auch Fleur kennen gelernt und sie hatte ihn schon ein wenig fasziniert. Aber hätte er sie als das erkannt, was sie war? Nein, er sicher nicht. Wahrscheinlich Hermine. Sie war ja so klug.

Wut stieg in ihm hoch, als er an seine sogenannten Freunde dachte. Welche Entschuldigung hatten sie? Wieso hatten sie ihm nicht geschrieben? Ihm wenigstens ein wenig Hoffnung und Aufmunterung geschenkt, während er in der Hölle namens Dursley gesteckt hatte. Weshalb hatte sie sich nur mit ihm angefreundet? Sollte sein Gefühl ihn nicht betrogen haben? Sollten sie wirklich nur für ihn da sein, wenn es ihnen einen Vorteil brachte? Er wollte und konnte nicht daran denken.

Zu gern wüßte er, was sie jetzt taten. Vielleicht hatten sie ja schon von seinem Tod gehört. Heulten sich die Augen aus, weil ihre Schuldgefühle zu stark waren und sie ihr nicht beachten bereuten. Könnte er es ihnen verzeihen? Er wußte es nicht. Es hängt einfach von den Gründen ab. Lange überlegte er hin und her. Seine Entscheidung stand fest. Er würde ihnen die Chance geben sich und ihre Verhalten zu erklären. Was spielte es für eine Rolle ob sie dies Harry Potter oder Nicolas Slytherin sagten. Sein Vater wäre davon sicherlich nicht begeistert, aber er mußte einfach seine Meinung und vor allem seine Gefühle akzeptieren.

Gefühle. Bei diesem Wort schlich sich wieder ein blonder Slytherin in seine Gedanken. Schon im letzten Schuljahr war er ihm immer wieder aufgefallen. Aber die einzigen Gefühle, die er für ihn hatte waren Haß. Oder doch nicht? War es soviel mehr? Die Wärme und das Kribbeln was sich in seinem Körper ausgebreitet hatte waren wunderschön gewesen. So hatte sich noch kein Kuß angefühlt. Nicht das Seamus Finnegan schlecht küssen konnte, wahrlich nein, aber bei Draco war es etwas anderes. Er hatte dabei das Gefühl zu Hause zu sein. Einen Ruhepunkt zu haben und nicht ständig nachdenken zu müssen, welches Schicksal ihn als nächstes ereilte.

Sein Herz hatte schnell angefangen zu klopfen, als er hörte, daß Draco ebenfalls dem eigenen Geschlecht zugeneigt war. Auch wenn er dies nicht unbedingt deutlich gesagt hatte. Hinzu kam, daß der Slytherin ihn geküßt hatte und daher sicher irgend etwas für ihn, Harry, empfinden mußte. Er wäre perfekt als sein Mate, denn tief in seinem Inneren wußte er bereits, daß er den jungen Mann von ganzen Herzen liebte und dies auch schon sehr lange. Trotzdem hielt er den Gedanken an die magische Verbindung noch weit von sich. Harry wollte jeden Tag nutzen Draco besser kennen zu lernen. Immerhin hatten sie die letzten Jahre nur damit verbracht sich zu verfluchen und zu streiten.

Harry merkte, daß er kurz davor war einzuschlafen. Nur das inzwischen kalte Wasser hielt ihn noch wach. Müde bewegte er sich aus der Wanne, trocknete sich ab und ging zurück in sein Zimmer. Auf dem Bett befanden sich seltsamer Weise Unterwäsche und ein Pyjama. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, zog er ihn an und ließ sich in sein Bett fallen. Noch bevor sein Kopf das Kissen berührte, war er eingeschlafen.

Er merkte nicht einmal den Mann, der ihn ungewohnt zärtlich zudeckte und ihm einen Kuß auf die Stirn drückte, bevor er zur Tür ging. Ein leises "Schlaf gut, mein Sohn." erfüllte den Raum. Dann war nur noch ein Schließen der Tür zu vernehmen.

Ein leises Klopfen holte ihn aus seinem Schlaf. Aber wollte nicht aufwachen und erst recht nicht seine Augen öffnen. Zu schön war der Traum gewesen. Er mußte nicht mehr bei den Dursley's leben, hatte einen Vater, auch wenn dies Voldemort war, und hatte die Möglichkeit ein neues Leben zu beginnen.

Er drehte sich ein wenig in seinem Bett und spürte, daß es ungewöhnlich weich war. Mit einem Mal öffnete er die Augen. Doch kein Traum? Er setzte sich auf und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Er war bei den Malfoy's und es war eindeutig alles kein Traum gewesen. Glücklich ließ er sich zurück in die weichen Kissen fallen.

Wieder hörte er das Klopfen. Er stand auf und öffnete die Tür. Vor ihm stand Draco. Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet und die Lippen zart Rosa. Wie gern würde er sie küssen. Noch mal auf seinen spüren. Nun wurde auch er rot. Schnell wandte er den Blick von seinem Mund und zu den Augen. Wieder ein Fehler. Die silbergrauen Augen nahmen ihn noch mehr gefangen.

"Guten Morgen. Hast du gut geschlafen?" Hörte er die Stimme von weit weg und er riß sich von den Augen los.

"Morgen." Harry klang heiser. "Ja, danke."

"Ich sollte dir noch ein paar Sachen bringen. Wenn du fertig bist mit waschen und anziehen, komm runter in das Eßzimmer." Erst jetzt sah er das große Bündel in der Hand des Blonden. "Wir Frühstücken erst und dann nimmt meine Mutter uns mit zum Einkaufen. Ich habe dir auch ein paar bequemere Schuhe dazu gelegt. Sie verändern ihre Größe. Ich hoffe du hast nichts dagegen, wenn ich mitkomme."

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Im Gegenteil, ich freue mich sogar." Brachte Harry schüchtern hervor und interessierte sich auf einmal besonders für seine nackten Füße.

"Ich mich auch. Mir gefallen übrigens deine Haare und dein neues Aussehen", sagte Draco. Dann gab er ihm einen kleinen Kuß auf die Wange, drückte ihm die Sachen in die Hand und verschwand. Harry sah ihm verwirrt hinterher. Und das nicht nur wegen dem Kuß. Was war mit seinen Haaren und seinem Aussehen? Er schloß die Tür und ging mit den Sachen in der Hand ins Bad. Vor dem großen Spiegel blieb er stehen und ließ erschrocken die Kleidung und die Schuhe fallen.

Er hatte sich wirklich verändert. Nichts erinnerte mehr an Harry Potter. Wieso hatte er nicht einmal gemerkt, daß seine Haare gewachsen waren? Sie fielen ihm jetzt in tiefschwarz bis hinunter zur Hüfte, aber das allein veränderte ihn nicht gänzlich. Seine Gesichtszüge waren nun ein wenig femininer. Hinzu kamen seine hohen Wangenknochen und auch seine Nase war etwas schlanker geworden. Seine Lippen wirkten voller und hatten ein helles kirschrot angenommen. Wirklich beeindruckt war er aber von seinen Augen. Das tiefe smaragdgrün war zwar immer noch zu sehen, aber dennoch konnte man viele goldene Punkte in ihnen erkennen. Er betrachtete sich noch eine Weile im Spiegel. So würde ihn sicher keiner erkennen.

Zufrieden machte er eine Katzenwäsche und zog die Sachen an. Wieder war es eine schwarze Hose, aber diesmal hielt er ein grünes Shirt mit einer silbernen Schlange in der Hand. Ob Draco nur Kleidung in slytherinfarben besaß? Eigentlich konnte er es sich schon gut vorstellen. Außerdem standen sie ihm. Als Harry die Schuhe anzog, bemerkte er zufrieden, daß der Blonde recht gehabt hatte. Sie paßten wie angegossen. Außerdem waren die schwarzen Turnschuhe auch sehr bequem. Er schaute ein weiteres Mal in den Spiegel und mußte sich eingestehen, daß auch ihm diese Farben viel besser standen als das Rot und Gold der Gryffindors.

Er kämmte sich noch kurz durch die Haare und ließ sie dann offen über seinen Rücken hängen. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg ins Eßzimmer. Es saßen bereits alle am Tisch und machten sich über Rührei, Schinken und frische Brötchen her. Als sie Harry bemerkten, schauten sie ihn überrascht an. Keiner schien so schnell mit einer Veränderung gerechnet zu haben. Nur Tom und auch Draco sahen ihn zufrieden an. Obwohl Harry auf Draco's Wangen noch immer einen leichten Rotschimmer entdecken konnte.

"Wie ich es mir gedacht habe. Guten Morgen, mein Sohn", sagte Tom und klatschte einmal kurz in die Hand. Harry murmelte ein allgemeines "Guten Morgen" und setzt sich dann wieder auf den Platz zwischen Snape und seinem Vater.

"Du wußtest, daß es so schnell geht?" Narcissa konnte ihren Blick nicht von Harry wenden.

"Cissa, ich habe es mir einfach gedacht. Severus hat einen ziemlich starken Heiltrank angewendet um die Narbe zu entfernen. Scheinbar wurden dadurch auch einige Blockaden gelöst. Du mußt wissen, daß die Verwandlung eigentlich schon mindestens einen Monat vor dem 16. Geburtstag einsetzt. Es wurde also langsam Zeit", erklärte Tom lächelnd.

"Was für eine Blockade?" Harry hatte bei diesen Worten aufgehört sich etwas von dem leckeren Essen aufzutun und schaute seinen Vater an.

"Wir haben bei einem kleinen Gesundheitscheck bei dir festgestellt, daß einige Kräfte blockiert wurden. In Wirklichkeit hast du noch viel mehr Mächte, die dir gar nicht bekannt waren und noch sind", erwiderte er.

"Und welche Kräfte sind das und wer hat das getan?" Eine kleine Ahnung beschlich Harry, aber er wollte noch nicht daran denken.

"Wer es war, weiß ich nicht. Aber ich denke, daß Dumbledore da seine Finger im Spiel hatte. Aber auch deine Mutter kann sie für deinen Schutz ausgesprochen haben. Welche Kräfte du noch hast? Das kann ich dir noch nicht genau sagen. Dafür steckt in dir zu viel von allem. Aber es ist gut möglich, daß du ohne Stab zaubern kannst, aber auch Telepathie könnte ich mir gut bei dir vorstellen. Das werden wir aber alles mit der Zeit sehen." Harry hatte mittlerweile wieder zum Essen gegriffen. Dumbledore als Täter hatte er auch vermutet. Und dass noch mehr Kräfte in ihm steckten, fand er interessant. Er freute sich schon sie alle zu entdecken. Nach dem Frühstück gingen Snape und Mr. Malfoy ins Arbeitszimmer.

"Hast du dir schon Gedanken über das Thema von gestern gemacht?" Fragte Tom seinen Sohn ernst. Harry nickte nur. "Auch schon eine Entscheidung getroffen?" Er blickte kurz zu Draco, bevor er sich seinem Vater zuwandte.

"Ich denke schon, aber ich brauche auf jeden Fall noch die restliche Zeit. Es geht immerhin um mein Leben", sagte Harry fest. "Ich habe noch eine Frage an dich oder besser gesagt eine Bitte."

"Sprich. Ich hoffe du weißt, daß ich dir jeden Wunsch erfüllen werde, wenn es in meiner Macht steht." sagte er ehrlich und lächelte Harry an.

"Versprich mir, daß ich mich für keine Seite entscheiden muß. Ich akzeptiere dich und dein Leben. Aber ich möchte keiner deiner Todesser werden. Ich will nicht jemanden töten müssen, nur weil er mich ein wenig geärgert hat", sagte Harry ernst. Es hatte ihm viel Mut gekostet diese Worte auszusprechen.

"Den Wunsch erfülle ich dir gerne, aber den Kontakt mit Dumbledore untersage ich dir. Ich will nicht, daß du dich noch einmal von ihm beeinflussen läßt. Auch weiß ich nicht, wie deine Freunde noch zu dir stehen. Sei bei ihnen bitte vorsichtig." Die roten Augen blickten ihn ebenfalls ernst an.

"Dumbledore kann mir gestohlen bleiben. Aber ich wollte Hermine und auch Ron die Chance geben mir zu erklären, weshalb sie sich nicht gemeldet haben. Aber natürlich ohne mich zu erkennen zu geben. Vater, wie soll ich mich eigentlich verhalten, wenn jemand meinen Namen wissen will? Ich kann schlecht sagen, daß ich Harry Potter heiße. Immerhin ist dieser jetzt tot."

"Wir werden dich heute abend taufen lassen. Aber du kannst natürlich heute schon deinen neuen Namen benutzen. Nicolas Danyel Slytherin. Nur solltest du in der Öffentlichkeit den Nachnamen Maryan benutzen. Ich habe übrigens Lucius gebeten dein Taufpate zu werden. Ich weiß, daß er dir deinen wahren Paten Sirius Black niemals ersetzen kann." Harry nickte nur. Er wollte jetzt nicht an ihn denken. Gedanken an Tatze lösten nur Tränen in ihm aus. "Ich bin noch immer sauer, daß diese dumme Kuh von Lestrange ihn getötet hat. Wie kann sie sich wegen einem Familienkrieg nur so meinem Willen widersetzen. Auch finde ich wirklich seltsam, daß man noch immer keine Beerdigung für ihn durchgeführt hat." Er sah seinen Vater überrascht an. Was meinte er damit? Beerdigung? Widersetzter Befehl?

"Wieso Beerdigung und was meinst du damit, daß sie sich deinem Befehl widersetzt hat?" Fragte er leise.

"Naja, man muß doch seine Leiche beerdigen. Außerdem wollte ich nicht, daß sie Black tötet. Wieso auch, ich hoffte ihn auf meine Seite zu bekommen. Er war ein starker Zauberer."

"Aber man konnte doch seine Leiche nicht finden. Er ist in diesen Torbogen gefallen", preßte Harry hervor. Er warf Harry einen unergründlichen Blick zu und verabschiedete, da er noch arbeiten mußte. Seine Fröhlichkeit war für den Moment verschwunden. Er fühlte eine Berührung an seiner Schulter und sah Draco, der hinter ihm stand und ihn aufmunternd anlächelte. Die Hand auf seiner Schulter versprühte eine angenehme Wärme und Harry hatte das Gefühl eine ungeheure Last würde ihm abgenommen. Erleichtert lächelte er zurück.

"Ich unterbreche euch beide nur ungern, aber wir sollten los", Mrs. Malfoy lächelte sie liebevoll an.

"Wie werden wir denn reisen, Mrs. Malfoy? Apparieren kann ich nicht und von Portschlüssel und Flohpulver bin ich nicht besonders begeistert", sagte Harry zu ihr.

"Erst einmal, solltest du mich Narcissa oder Cissa nennen und Portschlüssel und Flohpulver sind nichts für ordentliche Zauberer. Das kann selbst ein Muggel benutzen. Wir nehmen die Limousine." Sagte sie lächelnd und schritt aus dem Zimmer.

"Eine Limousine ist doch ein Muggelauto, oder?" Harry sah fragend zu Draco.

"Ich weiß, aber das kann man ihr wirklich tausendmal sagen. Sie findet diese Dinger einfach bequem. Mein Vater und ich haben inzwischen jeden Widerstand aufgegeben." Er zuckte mit den Schultern, und Harry erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Diese Familie war wirklich sehr merkwürdig.

Sie folgten Narcissa nach draußen. Dort erwarteten sie eine schwarzen Stretchlimousine, wie Harry sie ab und zu im Fernsehen hatte sehen können. Meist sind daraus irgendwelche berühmten Menschen ausgestiegen. Ein älterer Mann hielt ihnen die hintere Tür auf und sie stiegen ein. Von innen war es sehr luxuriös. Harry ließ sich in einen der Sitze fallen, die mit weichem Leder bezogen waren. Auf die Ausstattung wie Fernseher und Kühlschrank war hier verzichtet worden.

"Harry, was sagst du dazu? Mein Sohn und Lucius sind ja nicht so begeistert davon, aber ich finde es einfach herrlich. Auf langen Strecken kann man hier einfach entspannen und auch schlafen. Nur ein Wink genügt und ein bequemes Bett breitet sich vor einem aus" plapperte sie ganz begeistert.

"Mom, laß uns doch. Nicht jeder mag so etwas. Außerdem ist es wesentlich schneller auf die andere Art." warf Draco ein. Er saß neben Harry.

"Ach ich finde es gar nicht so schlecht. Ist einmal was anderes als durch dreckige Kamine zu reisen oder mit einem Portschlüssel auf einem Friedhof zu landen", flüsterte Harry leise.

"Harry, ich weiß es kommt zwar spät, aber ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Für alles was du durch unsere Familie erdulden mußtest und das schließt selbstverständlich Draco's Verhalten mit ein. Es tut mir auch leid, daß wir zu spät erkannt haben in welcher Familie du leben mußt und vor allem was dir Menschen angetan haben, denen du vertraut hast. Ich hoffe dennoch, daß du irgendwann uns vertrauen kannst", Narcissa schaute ihn bittend an und Harry konnte in ihren Augen sogar Tränen erkennen. Er glaubte ihr und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln aus seinem tiefsten Herzen.

"Ich nehme die Entschuldigung an und mit Draco habe ich das gestern schon geklärt. Ich glaube wir waren beide an unserem Streit schuld. Wir können beide ziemlich stur sein. Außerdem ist es unter anderem ihrer... ähm deiner Familie zu verdanken, daß ich meinen Vater gefunden habe. Er hat mir davon erzählt, daß Draco und dein Mann meine Aura erkannt haben." Harry meinte jedes Wort ehrlich. Sicher hatte diese Familie mehr als nur einmal sein Leben schwerer gemacht, aber er wollte endlich einen Neuanfang. Er sah zu Draco, der ihn erleichtert anlächelte. Wie zufällig berührte sich ihre Hände auf dem Sitz und keiner nahm die seine weg. Zu schön empfand Harry dieses kribbeln.

"Du bist wahrlich etwas besonderes, Harry. Kein Wunder, daß sich Tom in den letzten Tagen so sehr verändert hat. Es ist selbst für uns ungewöhnlich ihn so offen Lächeln zu sehen. Normalerweise hält er seine Gefühle zurück. Niemand kann durch seine Maske schauen. Selbst ich nicht, obwohl wir schon mehrere Jahre befreundet sind, wenn man das überhaupt so nennen kann." Narcissa schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln. Er wußte nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Immerhin war ihm selbst aufgefallen, wie anders sich Voldemort jetzt verhielt. Allerdings waren sie früher Feinde gewesen und nun Vater und Sohn. Den Rest der Strecke sagte keiner mehr etwas. Harry hing einfach nur seinen Gedanken nach.

Sie stiegen vor dem Tropfenden Kessel aus. Für einige Passanten war es schon etwas seltsam zu sehen, daß ein solches feines Auto vor so einem herunter gekommenen Lokal hielt, aber Narcissa ließ sich davon nicht stören. Sie setzte ebenso wie Draco ihre Maske aus Arroganz und Kälte auf und betrat die Kneipe. Dort hielt sie sich nicht lange auf. Tom, der Gastwirt begrüßte die Herrschaften kurz, wobei er einen längeren Blick auf Harry warf. Narcissa nickte ihm nur kühl zu und ging einfach weiter zum Hintereingang. Die beiden Jungen folgten ihr. Nur ein paar Momente später standen sie in der Winkelgasse.

"Wir werden jetzt erst einmal eure Bücher und Schulsachen holen. Ha... Nicolas, für dich brauchen wir eine komplette neue Ausstattung", sagte sie und eilte schon auf Flourish & Blots zu. Harry hielt sie gerade noch auf.

"Narcissa, sollte ich nicht erst einmal einen neuen Zauberstab bekommen? Ich fühle mich nicht besonders wohl ohne durch die Gegend zu laufen", erklärte er ihr.

"Oh, natürlich. Ich habe es glatt vergessen. Aber laßt uns nicht zu Olivander. Bei ihm habe ich immer ein schlechtes Gefühl. Wir gehen in den kleinen Laden in der Nokturngasse." Und schon Schritt sie voran. Draco und Harry hatten keine andere Wahl als ihr zu folgen. Etwas verängstigt sah sich Harry in der dunklen Straße um.

"Ich mag es hier nicht", flüsterte er Draco zu.

"Ist unheimlich, oder? Aber dafür bekommst du die besten Zutaten für Zaubertränke und auch die Quidditchausrüstungen haben hier mehr Qualität", erklärte er.

"Aber hier kaufen doch nur Schwarzmagier ein."

"Ja, und? Die schwarze Magie ist genauso wichtig wie die Weiße. Die meisten haben nur einfach Angst vor der Macht. Dein Vater sollte es dir alles einmal in Ruhe erklären." Harry nickte nur.

"Wie war das jetzt mit den Quidditchsachen?" Fragte Harry neugierig. Seine Augen hatten einen freudigen Glanz angenommen. Draco lachte.

"Ich zeige dir den Laden nachher", sagte er nur und zog ihn in einen Laden, in den soeben Narcissa verschwunden war. Er wirkte noch dunkler als das Geschäft von Olivander und vor allem auch größer. Schachteln und Kartons mit Zauberstäben reichten bis an die Decke und füllten jeden Platz und jede kleine Stelle aus. In der Mitte stand ein kleiner Tresen, hinter dem eine schlanke junge Frau stand und sie durchdringend anblickte. Ihre Haare waren schwarz und man konnte darin violette Strähnen erkennen. Ihre Augen und ihr Mund waren schwarz geschminkt und bei dem Licht konnte man nicht einmal die Farben der Augen ausmachen.

"Hallo, Mrs. Malfoy. Haben sie Probleme mit ihren Stäben oder wie kann ich ihnen helfen?" sie schien wahrlich Respekt vor der Familie Malfoy haben, den sie verbeugte sich leicht und hatte ein Lächeln aufgesetzt.

"Guten Morgen, Ms. Braren. Unsere Zauberstäbe sind wunderbar und wir haben kein Problem damit. Unser Patensohn braucht aber einen neuen." Sie deutete auf Harry.

"Dann treten sie einmal näher, Mr..."

"Mr. Nicolas Maryan." sagte Harry wie selbstverständlich. Sie nickte nur und holte ein Maßband hervor. Ohne zu Fragen hatte sie schon seinen richtigen Arm, in dem er immer seinen Stab gehalten hatte, vermessen. Sie schaute ihm einen Moment in die Augen, schnipste mit ihren Fingern und ging auf direktem Weg in einen Nebenraum. Er war etwas verwirrt, daß sie sich nicht an den Regalen zu schaffen machte. Auch in Narcissa's Blick stand Verwirrung. Scheinbar verhielt sich die junge Frau sonst anders. Es dauerte gut zehn Minuten, ehe sie mit einer hölzernen Schachtel zurück kehrte.

"Ich sehe es ihren Augen an, daß sie etwas besonderes sind. In ihnen stecken Fähigkeiten, von denen keiner etwas ahnen könnte. Auch spüre ich die Verbindung zu einem sehr mächtigen Wesen. Ich habe hier den Zauberstab Salazar Slytherin's und wenn ich mich nicht irre, sind sie mit ihm verwandt", sagte sie langsam. In ihren Augen lag pure Begeisterung, als sie die Schachtel öffnete und unter seidenen Stoffen einen schwarzen glanzlosen Stab freilegte. "Niemand weiß mehr, woraus er besteht. Einer meiner Vorfahren hat ihn nach dem Tod Salazar's gefunden und aufbewahrt. Eine Legende besagt, daß der wahre Erbe kommen wird und wir ihn dann erkennen. Ich denke, sie sind es." Harry schaute sie ungläubig an. Ungeduldig hielt sie ihm den Kasten entgegen und bedächtig griff er danach. Als er ihn dann in der Hand hielt durchströmte ihn eine ungeheure Kraft. Er wurde von einem goldenen Licht umschlossen und mußte selbst seinen Augen schließen.

Als er sie wieder öffnete, schaute er direkt in das zufriedene Gesicht der Verkäuferin. Aber nicht nur sie schien zufrieden zu sein. Nein, auch Draco und Narcissa hatten diesen Ausdruck.

"Wir nehmen ihn. Was schulde ich ihnen?" Unterbrach Narcissa schließlich die Stille. Jetzt schien Ms. Braren etwas verunsichert zu sein.

"Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich es nicht. Wie gesagt, wir haben den Stab gefunden und ihn lediglich aufbewahrt und wenn Mr. Maryan ein Erbe Slytherin's ist, wäre es doch nur rechtens ihm den einfach wieder zugeben. Ich kann unmöglich dafür Geld nehmen", sagte sie schüchtern. Doch Narcissa ließ es nicht gelten. Kurzerhand gab sie ihr hundert Galleonen und sprach, bevor sie den Laden verließen, "Oblivate".

Harry behielt die ganze Zeit seinen neuen Stab in der Hand. Schließlich verstaute er ihn kopfschüttelnd in seinem Umhang. Draco nahm ihn nun an die Hand und schleifte ihn ohne weitere Worte in das Quidditchgeschäft, in welchem sie die Besen, Ausrüstung und alles andere bewunderten.

"Hast du die Drachenhandschuhe gesehen? Die sind der Wahnsinn und dazu der neue Besen. Ist bestimmt hundert Mal schneller als mein Feuerblitz." Harry lief begeistert durch das Geschäft und stand nun vor einer Auslage mit seltenen Schnatzen. Sie waren von legendären Weltmeisterspielen. Draco schaute ihm über die Schulter.

"Du kannst ja mal den neuen Besen von mir ausprobieren. Mein Dad hatte ihn mir bereits zum Geburtstag geschenkt. Schade nur, daß das Gryffindor Slytherin Spiel immer im Herbst statt findet. Sonst hätte ich dich fertig gemacht", wisperte Draco ihm ins Ohr. Der warme Atem auf Harry's Haut verwirrte und erregte ihn. Ein Schauer breitete sich über seinem Körper aus.

"Du vergißt, daß ich ein Verbot zum spielen hatte", flüsterte er zurück und sah wie Draco wieder rot wurde. Er war dabei unglaublich süß. Wie gerne würde er ihn jetzt einfach küssen, aber zum einen traute er sich nicht und zum anderen waren sie in der Öffentlichkeit und der Laden war auch nicht gerade leer.

"Nicolas, Draco, kommt ihr? Wir wollen doch noch eure Schulsachen holen", rief Narcissa. Sie stand an der Kasse und sah ihnen auffordernd entgegen. Zusammen gingen sie zurück in die Winkelgasse. Wo die Hexen und Zauberer wie immer durch de Straßen liefen. Viele warfen ihnen abschätzende Blicke zu, aber auch interessierte, denn den jungen schwarzhaarigen Mann hatten sie noch nie bei den Malfoy's gesehen.

Im Bücherladen entdeckte Harry die Menschen, die er bisher für seine Freunde gehalten hatte. Er unterdrückte die aufsteigende Wut und erinnerte sich an sein Vorhaben ihnen eine Chance zu geben. Ron und Hermine standen in einer Ecke, abseits vom Trubel, und unterhielten sich. Langsam ging er auf sie zu und stellte sich vor ein großes Regal, so daß er sie verstehen konnte.

"Wie meinst du das, Ron, 'er ist tot'?" Sagte Hermine.

"Naja, Mrs. Figg erzählte Dumbledore gestern abend nur, daß ein Krankenwagen vor dem Haus der Dursley's gestanden habe, und nachdem sie seinen Onkel angesprochen hatte, sagte er ihr, daß ihr Neffe, also Harry, tot sei. Anscheinend waren ein Haufen Todesser in das Haus eingedrungen und haben ihn getötet. Sein Zauberstab soll zerbrochen neben ihm gelegen haben. Dumbledore ist sofort ins Krankenhaus und hat ihn dort abgeholt, aber niemand konnte ihm helfen. Er war danach ziemlich erschüttert, immerhin ist die Chance jetzt du-weißt-schon-wer zu besiegen gleich Null." Er sagte das so kühl, daß Harry kurz zusammen zuckte.

"Na toll und was machen wir jetzt? Wir hätten ihn doch mit zu deinen Eltern nehmen sollen", preßte sie hervor. War sie etwa traurig, fragte sich Harry hoffnungsvoll.

"Du weißt ganz genau, daß Dumbledore das nicht riskieren wollte. Er hatte viel zu viel Angst, daß er auf die dunkle Seite wechselt. Er mußte ihn doch wieder klein kriegen. Außerdem hast du doch seine Briefe gelesen. Wenn er nach Hogwarts zurück gekommen wäre, hätten wir ihn wieder klein und unterwürfig wie immer gehabt." Harry griff nach einem Buch und hielt es so fest, daß seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Er versuchte seine unbändige Wut zu beherrschen.

"Du hast recht. Ich hatte mir sogar schon eine gute Ausrede zu recht gelegt, wieso wir nicht geantwortet haben. Ich finde es noch immer gemein von Dumbledore, daß er uns dazu zwingen wollte es zu tun. Was soll ich denn jemanden schreiben, den ich nicht mag? Mir hat das schon die letzten Jahre gereicht. Außerdem ging mir sein ständiges Gejammer auf den Nerv", meckerte die Braunhaarige.

"Genau und ständig mußte er im Mittelpunkt stehen. Als wäre er der Beste und Wichtigste. Pah."

"Was passiert den nun? Ich meine bisher stand nirgendwo, daß er tot ist."

"Wird auch nicht. Dumbledore hat aus Harry's Cousin, diesen Dudley ein genaues Abbild von ihm erschaffen. Lediglich die Zauberkräfte fehlen noch. Wir beide sollen ihn jetzt in der Schule beschützen und ihn den Rest der Ferien alles beibringen, was wir wissen.

"Weiß es noch jemand?"

"Außer uns und Dumbledore nur noch meine Eltern und auch Percy, Fred und George. Wobei die Zwillinge nicht besonders begeistert davon waren. Sie haben sogar richtig getrauert. Sie meinten, sie würde ihm viel verdanken. Wollten sich mit mir streiten. Mum hat sie dann erst Mal aus dem Haus geworfen, um sich zu beruhigen. Sie sind zwar zurück gekommen, aber reden mit keinem mehr." Harry hatte genug gehört. Inzwischen liefen ihm stumme Tränen vor Wut über die Wangen. Ohne auf die anderen zu achten, verließ er das Geschäft und ließ sich in einer dunklen Gasse auf den Boden sinken. Hatte er das verdient? War er so ein schlechter Mensch, daß seine Freunde nicht einmal um seinen Tod trauerten. War ihnen der Ruhm, den sie mit seiner Freundschaft erhielten wichtiger?

"Nicolas?" Draco war gekommen und hatte sich nun neben ihm gesetzt. "Was ist passiert? Ich habe gesehen, wie du in ihrer Nähe gestanden hast. Was haben sie gesagt?" Er schüttelte erst mit dem Kopf, aber dann erzählte er dem Blonden doch alles. Nachdem er geendet hatte liefen noch mehr Tränen von seinen Wangen und Draco nahm ihn einfach in den Arm. Harry fühlte sich unglaublich geborgen. Er roch diese wunderbare Mischung aus Minze und Orangen an dem Slytherin. Langsam standen sie auf und wie selbstverständlich legte Harry seine Hände um die Hüfte des anderen. Noch immer hatte er seinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter, aber die Tränen waren versiegt. Es zählte nur noch er und dieser Junge in seinem Arm.

Er hob seinen Kopf und schaute ihm in die Augen, die ihn wieder gefangen nahmen. Sorge aber auch Verlangen spiegelte sich in ihnen. Er dachte nicht lange darüber nach. Er küßte ihn einfach und schmeckte wieder die weichen Lippen. Draco legte seine Hände in den Nacken von Harry und zog ihn enger an sich.

Harry versank in dem Kuß. Es war so herrlich. Er fühlte sich so glücklich und frei. Hände kraulten seinen Nacken und das Becken des anderen rieb an ihm. Leise stöhnte er auf und merkte wie Draco gleich seine Zunge in seinen Mund schob. Vorsichtig stupste sie die seine an und begann ihn zu massieren. Er wollte nun auch die süße des anderen kosten und kämpfte mit der Zunge um die Vorherrschaft. Schließlich gab Draco auf und ließ ihn in seinen Mund. Zufrieden glitt Harry über die Zahnreihen und spielte mit der Zunge des Blonden. Er war berauscht von dem Geschmack.

Nur langsam konnten sie sich von einander lösen und wäre nicht der Luftmangel gewesen, hätte sie es sicher nicht getan. Ihre Augen glänzten und ihre Wangen brannten, aber beide lächelten sie sich verliebt an.

"Draco, ich wollte dir etwas sagen. Ich weiß nicht was du davon hältst, aber..."

"Da seid ihr ja. Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht... Störe ich etwa?" Narcissa war näher gekommen und sah nun ihren Sohn genauer an. "Ich hole die restlichen Sachen. Wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde bei Madame Malkins." Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen war sie verschwunden.

"Was wolltest du sagen?" Draco's Stimme klang heiser.

"Naja, ich weiß nicht, ob mein Vater euch etwas über die letzten beiden Namen auf meiner Liste gesagt hat", brachte er stotternd hervor.

"Er sagte uns nur, daß der Dritte mein Vater war", Draco war nervös. Noch immer hatte er seine Hände in Harry's Nacken und gedankenverloren spielte er mit dem schwarzen Haar.

"Also, ich habe mich für einen entschieden, aber ich weiß nicht was die Person davon hält. Und vor allem weiß ich, was sie für mich empfindet." Harry traute sich nicht Draco in die Augen zu sehen. Vielleicht hätte es ihm sein Vorhaben leichter gemacht, denn in ihnen spiegelte sich Hoffnung, Nervosität und auch Angst.

"Nimmst du die vierte Person?" Flüsterte Draco und sah wie Harry nickte. "Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, daß es sich dabei um mich handelt?" Wieder ein nicken, diesmal sehr zaghaft. Draco hob mit einer Hand Harry's Kopf und schaute ihm kurz in die Augen, bevor er seine Lippen auf die seinen senkte. Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Er und Draco? Er würde wirklich mit ihm eine magische Verbindung eingehen? Er würde sein Mate werden. Ihn beschützen und für ihn da sein.

Er nahm Draco's Gesicht in seine Hände und drückte ihn ein wenig von sich. "Willst du es denn überhaupt?" Der Blonde schaute ihn verdutzt aber auch glücklich an.

"Würde ich dich denn sonst küssen? Natürlich möchte ich, und das nicht nur, weil meine Auswahl so begrenzt ist. Nein, ich habe mich schon vor langer Zeit in dich verliebt, und werde dich nie wieder her geben." Seine Stimme war erfüllt von tiefer Liebe und Leidenschaft. Harry spürte, daß jedes Wort ehrlich gemeint war. Auch brauchte er sich gar nicht mehr zu fragen, wie er selbst zu ihm stand, denn die Gefühle bei jedem Kuß und jeder Berührung verrieten es ihm.

"Ich habe mich auch in dich verliebt", sagte Harry leise und küßte Draco wieder. Seine Hände fuhren durch das seidene Blonde Haar. Der Kuß wurde immer leidenschaftlicher, und Harry spürte seine eigene Erregung, aber auch die von Draco. Ein wenig verlegen trennten sie sich von einander und waren froh, daß die Umhänge einiges verdeckten.

"Irgendwie bin ich Wiesel und dem Schlammblut dankbar. Immerhin habe ich durch sie dich bekommen", sagte Draco. Zusammen gingen sie nun in Richtung Madame Malkins, um sich neue Roben zu kaufen. Narcissa stand bereits vor dem Laden und lächelte ihnen entgegen. Scheinbar wußte sie genau, was in den letzten Minuten passiert war. Aber sie verlor kein Wort darüber. Vielmehr wartete sie darauf, daß ihr Sohn es selbst erzählen würde. Immerhin hatte er keine Geheimnisse vor ihr.

Bei Madame Malkins erhielt Harry Unmengen an Zaubererkleidung. Narcissa ließ ihn teure Roben aus Leder, Seide und Fellen anfertigen. Auch die Schulkleidung war von besserer Qualität, als er sie gewohnt war. Auf dem Tresen türmten sich nun eine Vielzahl von Roben, Umhängen und viele Kleinigkeiten. Die beherrschenden Farben waren grün, silber und schwarz. Aber Harry mochte sie inzwischen. Außerdem standen sie ihm sehr gut, wie er selbst festgestellt hatte. Nachdem Narcissa schließlich bezahlt hatte, zauberte sie alles klein und steckte es in ihren Umhang.

"Das ging ja schnell mit dem einkaufen", sagte Harry, als sie wieder im Tropfenden Kessel standen.

"Ähm, Nicolas, wir sind noch nicht fertig. Jetzt bekommst du noch ordentlich Sachen. Du kannst ja nicht immer aus meinem Schrank welche nehmen, obwohl mich das nicht stören würde", Draco grinste ihn an. Die nächsten vier Stunden verbrachten sie damit von einem Kleidungsgeschäft für Muggel in das nächste zu rennen. Selbstverständlich hatten sie vorher ihre Umhänge abgenommen, damit sie nicht zu sehr auffielen. Narcissa Malfoy fiel dennoch auf. Immerhin kannte man sie von vielen Einkäufen. Interessiert betrachtete man auch Harry in seiner außergewöhnlichen Erscheinung. Viele neugierige aber auch schwärmerische Blicke folgten ihm.

Nach zwei Stunden machten sie eine kleine Mittagspause in einem teuer aussehenden Restaurant. Auch hier kannte man die Malfoy's, denn ihnen wurde sofort einer der besten Tische zugewiesen. Harry war froh keine schweren Tüten tragen zu müssen. Narcissa zauberte in unbeobachteten Momenten die Sachen immer wieder klein.

Nach gut zwei weiteren Stunden waren beide Jungen ziemlich fertig. Keiner wollte sich mehr bewegen. Besonders nicht Harry. Den ganzen Tag verbrachte er nur damit sich an- und auszuziehen und sich begutachten zu lassen. Er haßte eh schon den Rummel um seine Person und hatte eigentlich gehofft, daß er jetzt vorbei war. Genervt ließ er sich nun auf sein Bett fallen. Seine Augen waren geschlossen. Ohne Worte war er in sein Zimmer verschwunden. Ihm tat alles weh und dabei besonders seine Füße. Keinen Schritt wollte er heute mehr gehen.

Er bemerkte nicht einmal Narcissa und Draco, welche die Einkäufe hinein brachten und auch groß zauberten. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes räumte sie die Sachen in die Schränke und ließ die beiden Jungen allein. Unsicher setzte Draco sich auf Harry's Bett und schaute ihn an.

Harry spürte den Blick und schaute überrascht auf, als er den Blonden erkannte. Ohne nachzudenken zog er ihn zu sich auf das Bett und kuschelte sich an ihn. Erschöpft schlief er ein.

Narcissa war mit sich zufrieden. Nicht nur, daß sie den Jungen ihres Meisters rundum ausgestattet hatte und dadurch einmal wieder einkaufen konnten. Nein, sie hatte auch glücklich fest gestellt, daß ihr Sohn endlich wieder richtig Lächeln konnte. Wie oft in den letzten Jahren war er unglücklich und enttäuscht von der Schule gekommen. Den Grunde hatte er ihr selbst erst vor ein paar Monaten in einem Brief geschrieben, doch innerlich hatte sie es immer geahnt. Er war verliebt und das gerade in Harry Potter. Das es ein Junge war machte ihr dabei nichts aus. Unter Zauberern und Hexen war gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe nichts besonderes mehr.

Dennoch bemerkte sie, daß diese Liebe ihn innerlich kaputt zu machen schien. Zu oft hatte er sich mit ihm gestritten und das Lucius ein Anhänger des Dunklen Lords war, machte es auch nicht einfacher. Um so glücklicher war Draco gewesen, als er erfuhr, daß gerade Harry Tom's Sohn war und in Kürze bei ihnen wohnen würde. In der letzten Woche war er nervös und hibbelig durch das Haus gelaufen und hatte selbst Lucius, der meist die Ruhe selbst war, in den puren Wahnsinn getrieben.

Sie hörte im Salon Stimmen, trat ein und sah Severus, Lucius und Tom zusammen sitzen. Während Tom las, unterhielten sich die beiden anderen. Sie küßte ihren Mann auf die Wange und ließ sich zufrieden in einen der Sessel fallen.

"Na Cissa, hast du Tom arm gemacht?" Ihr Mann grinste sie schelmisch an.

"Ich bezweifle, daß das so leicht ist. Aber ich hatte sehr viel Spaß. Obwohl ich glaube, daß die Beiden nicht so schnell noch einmal mit mir los ziehen", antwortete sie seufzend.

"Wo sind sie eigentlich?" Fragte Tom und schaute von seinem Buch auf.

"Nicolas ist in seinem Zimmer und Draco bei ihm. Ich glaube, zumindest dein Sohn wird erst einmal schlafen. Obwohl...", sie lächelte geheimnisvoll.

"Wie ich sehe, hast du dich schon an seinen neuen Namen gewöhnt. Und was bitte meinst du mit 'obwohl'? Sprich schon", Tom hatte seine roten Augen fest auf sie gerichtet.

"Ich glaube, ich habe die beiden heute vormittag bei irgend etwas gestört. Unsere Söhne hatten einen leicht verklärten Blick, rote Wangen und gerötete Lippen. Willst du noch mehr hören?"

"Habe ich da etwas nicht mit bekommen?" Fragte nun Lucius und schaute von einem zum anderen.

"Also wirklich, mein Freund. Sogar ich habe bemerkt, daß dein Sohn in Ha... Nicolas verliebt ist. Außerdem wäre er sicherlich ein guter Mate", Severus grinste Lucius an.

"Mate? Tom, du hast gar nicht erwähnt, daß er mit auf der Liste stand. Aber davon mal ab, wieso sagt ihr mir nichts? Ich wüßte schon gerne, in wen mein Sohn verliebt ist." Lucius schien eindeutig beleidigt zu sein. Narcissa ging zu ihm und setzte sich auf die Lehne seines Sessels.

"Liebling, wenn ich dir noch vor einem Monat erzählt hätte, daß dein Sohn in Harry Potter verliebt ist, was hättest du wohl gemacht?" Sie streichelte ihm über seine Wange.

"Ja, das würde mich auch einmal interessieren", mischte sich Tom mit ein.

"Ich hätte... also, ich würde... Ich... Ach, verdammt ich hätte meinem Sohn den Kopf gewaschen", brummelte Lucius schließlich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust wie ein Kind.

"Haben wir das Thema nun beendet? Gut, ich möchte mit euch noch etwas besprechen. Mein Sohn hat in einigen Tagen Geburtstag und ich habe heute das perfekte Geschenk gefunden", sagte er geheimnisvoll und breitete das Buch vor seinen treusten Anhängern aus. Verwirrt schauten die Drei auf die Zeichnung und den darunter liegenden Text. Schließlich erklärte er ihnen sein Vorhaben und erntete dafür skeptische Blicke.

"Und wenn es schief geht? Du weißt ganz genau wie gefährlich das ist und ob es funktioniert ist auch nicht bewiesen. Willst du das wirklich riskieren?" Fragte Narcissa ernst.

"Ja, das will ich und ich hoffe auf eure Hilfe. Außerdem habe ich ihm soviel genommen, daß ich ihm dieses Geschenk schuldig bin", seine Stimme klang fest. Er schlug das Buch zu. "Also, was sagt ihr?"

"Ich bin dabei", sagte Severus sofort und auch Narcissa und Lucius stimmten mit ein.

"Gut, dann haben wir morgen abend alle was vor. Lucius, Severus ihr kennt eure Aufgaben", sagte er schließlich und verließ das Zimmer. Narcissa schaute ihm besorgt hinterher.

tbc.

* * *

_bis zum nächsten Mal... _


	6. Chapter 5

_Huhu,_

_weil ich schon das 22. Chap fertig und gebetat habe, lade ich mal zwei Kapitel hoch... Muss ja mal irgendwie weitergehen ;)_

_Sora _

* * *

Draco war hellwach und glücklich. Mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr stellte er fest, dass er gut eine Stunde geschlafen hatte. Er schaute auf den schlafenden Jungen, der den Kopf an seine Brust gelehnt hatte und strich ihm durch das lange, schwarze Haar. Er konnte es noch immer nicht glauben. Endlich gehörte er ihm und er erwiderte seine Liebe. Allein die Entscheidung, ihn zu seinem Mate zu nehmen, war für Draco wie Weihnachten, Ostern und Geburtstag an einem Tag, aber dann das Liebesgeständnis. Vor Glück, hätte er weinen können.

Das ihm jetzt die Tränen herunter liefen, bemerkte er gar nicht. Zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt den Jungen, der so dicht bei ihm lag, zu beobachten. Mit den Fingern zeichnete er sein Profil und seine Lippen nach. Harry bewegte sich leicht und schloss Draco in seine Arme. Er drückte ihm einen Kuss auf das Haar. Die Augen öffneten sich und er sah wieder dieses wunderschöne smaragdgrün und die kleinen goldenen Punkte, die ihm schon am Morgen aufgefallen waren.

"Hast du gut geschlafen?" Fragte Draco zärtlich.

"Ja, aber wieso bist du hier?" Sagte Harry und fügte schnell hinzu: "Nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen habe."

"Du hast mich zu dir gezogen und ich bin dann auch eingeschlafen. Meine Mum ist nun einmal ziemlich anstrengend."

"Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"

"In einer Stunde gibt es Abendessen und kurz danach wirst du getauft."

"Dann kann ich mich endlich richtig Nicolas nennen", sagte Harry glücklich.

"Mmmh, und ich dich Nic. Das gefällt mir irgendwie." Draco streichelte dem Schwarzhaarigen über den Rücken.

"Dann nenne ich dich aber Dray", gab Harry zurück.

"Aus deinem Mund gefällt es mir sogar. Nur bitte sage niemals Draci zu mir. Ich könnte diese Parkinson jedes mal dafür töten."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass es an dem Namen liegt, sondern an ihrer furchtbaren Stimme", sagte Harry ernsthaft. "Man konnte sie immer durch den ganzen Saal kreischen hören. In solchen Momenten hattest du immer mein vollstes Mitleid."

"Und das, obwohl du mich gehasst hast?" Fragte Draco leise.

"Ich bezweifle, dass ich dich je gehasst habe. Ich habe mich immer nur gegen dich gewehrt. Immerhin warst du nicht gerade freundlich zu mir und meinen sogenannten Freunden. Aber lass uns das alles vergessen." Er kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn.

"Unter einer Bedingung."

"Welcher?"

"Küss mich." Nur zu gern kam Harry dieser Bitte nach. Glücklich seufzte Draco auf, als er die weichen Lippen spürte. Seine Zunge bat um Einlass und er wurde sofort gewährt. Ihre Zungen spielten miteinander und Draco ließ nun eine Hand unter sein Shirt wandern. Er fühlte die warme und weiche Haut unter seinen Fingern und streichelte den ganzen Rücken. Mit Entzücken stellte er das leichte Zittern seines Liebsten fest und presste ihn an sich.

Er bemerkte kaum, dass Harry auf einmal über ihm lag. Wie selbstverständlich öffnete er seine Beine, damit der Jüngere es bequemer hatte. Als er seine Erregung an seiner eigenen spürte, stöhnte er ein weiteres Mal auf. Es war unbeschreiblich schön. Nun glitt seine zweite Hand zu seinem verlängerten Rücken und er kniff ihn leicht in den Po.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie erschrocken auseinander fahren. Im nächsten Moment stand Tom im Türrahmen. Mit einem wissenden Lächeln schaute er auf die beiden Jungen. Es war aber auch zu eindeutig.

"Ich wollte euch nur erinnern, dass gleich nach dem Essen die Taufe statt findet und ihr euch bitte dazu passend anzieht. Außerdem habe ich für heute Abend noch eine Todessertreffen anberaumt. Ich würde dich dann gerne vorstellen, mein Sohn. Oder hast du etwas dagegen?" Fragte Voldemort.

"Ich weiß nicht. Mir ist dabei nicht besonders wohl. Immerhin musste ich schon gegen den einen oder anderen kämpfen", überlegte Harry laut.

"Sie werden natürlich nicht erfahren, wer du warst. Wir sagen einfach, dass du bisher bei deiner Mutter gelebt hast und sie vor kurzem verstorben ist. Vor ihrem Tod hat sie mir von dir geschrieben und jetzt lebst du halt bei mir. Oder was sagst du?"

"Du hältst aber dein Versprechen, dass ich kein Todesser werden muss?"

"Selbst wenn du es wolltest, würdest du keiner werden. Du bist mein Sohn und wenn überhaupt, würdest du mein Nachfolger werden", erwiderte Tom.

"Aber ich möchte auch nicht, dass Draco das Mal tragen muss. Ich möchte nämlich nicht, dass er deshalb vor Schmerzen zusammen zucken muss." Draco sah Harry überrascht an. Ihn erfreute diese Besorgnis, aber da er schon länger mit den Regeln der Todesser bekannt war, musste er auch leicht schmunzeln.

"Nur das untere Volk trägt das Mal. Mein Vater trägt es nicht und ich denke auch nicht, dass ich es je bekommen werde. Selbst Blaise Eltern wurden davon verschont, weil sie im Inneren Kreis agieren. Wenn eine Familie sich das Vertrauen unseres Meisters erarbeitet hat, verzichtet er darauf", versuchte Draco zu erklären.

"Schön und gut, aber wieso trägt Snape das Mal?" Harry fand das alles doch ganz schön verwirrend.

"Das ist nur eine billige Kopie. Was denkst du denn, würde Dumbledore sonst denken. Immerhin ist er der Meinung, Severus wäre sein Spion. Außerdem schmerzt es bei ihm nicht, wenn ich meine Todesser damit rufe. Es verursacht nur ein Kribbeln."

„Oh, na dann..." Er war etwas verwirrt. Wie hätte er das auch wissen können.

„Also, mein Sohn?" Tom schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an und Harry war noch mehr durcheinander. Sein Vater bemerkte dies wohl. Dies war eindeutig langsam zu viel für ihn. Draco strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Dein Vater möchte wissen, ob du am Treffen teilnimmst und als sein Sohn vorgestellt werden willst", erklärte Draco ruhig. Er musste bei dem rot angelaufenen Gesicht von Harry, schmunzeln.

„Ach so, ähm... ja." Er sah einfach zu niedlich aus, wenn ihm etwas peinlich war, dachte Draco entzückt.

„Wer wird kommen, Tom?" Fragte Draco. Er kannte solche Treffen schon zur Genüge und wollte eigentlich nur dabei sein, wenn es nicht wieder nur um die Unzulänglichkeiten der niederen Todesser ging.

Er war es leid, diese ständigen Ausflüchte und dummen Ausreden für nicht erbrachte Leistungen und unerfüllte Aufträge zu hören. Meist dauerten solche Treffen bis spät in die Nacht und er hatte schon die letzten beiden erfolgreich schwänzen können. Auch war Tom nach solchen Treffen immer so wütend, dass selbst Draco öfter Angst gehabt hatte, jeden Moment einen Unverzeihlichen auf den Hals gehetzt zu bekommen.

„Denk nicht einmal daran, Draco." Wieder einmal verfluchte er innerlich seinen Meister, dass er ihn immer so gut durchschauen konnte. „Aber freue dich, es wird nur der innere Kreis anwesend sein. Ausgenommen Lestrange und Parkinson. Wir werden unter anderem die Strafe für Bellatrix Lestranges Ungehorsam besprechen", sagte er mit einem kalten Lächeln.

Er sah zu seinem Liebsten. Auf dessen Gesicht hatte sich ebenfalls ein kaltes Grinsen geschlichen. Nur seine Augen blickten seltsam leer und traurig. Black muss ihm sehr viel bedeutet haben, überlegte er sich und streichelte ihm tröstend über den Rücken.

„Ich werde euch dann wieder allein lassen. Ihr habt aber nicht mehr viel Zeit, also macht euch bitte fertig", sagte er mahnend und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Tom hat recht. Wir sollten uns wirklich langsam fertig machen. Ich wollte noch duschen gehen." Er drückte Harry noch einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen, den dieser auch erwiderte und verließ widerstrebend das Zimmer.

Viel lieber hätte er natürlich bei dem weiter gemacht, wobei sie von Voldemort gestört worden waren. Es war wunderschön gewesen, den Körper des anderen so nah zu spüren. Die Küsse waren unheimlich erregend und schmeckten nach mehr. Glücklich betrat Draco sein Zimmer, legte sich die Kleidung für den Abend zurecht, zog sich aus und ging dann unter die Dusche.

Wieder dachte er über die Küsse nach. Die Zartheit seiner goldenen Haut. Er schloss die Augen und ließ das warme Wasser über seinen Körper laufen. Bei dem Gedanken an Harry spürte er wieder seine Erregung. Mit einem leisen Seufzer stellte er das Wasser kälter und griff nach seinem Duschgel.

Frisch gewaschen, trat er schließlich aus der Dusche. Mit einem Zauber trocknete er seine Haare und ging nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften, in sein Zimmer. Er wollte sein letztes Kleidungsstück gerade entfernen, als ihm eine Person auf seinem Bett ins Auge fiel. Sofort schlug sein Herz schneller.

Sehnsüchtig sah er dem Blonden hinterher. Mit geröteten Wangen dachte er an das zuvor erlebte, mit seinem Draco. Es war unbeschreiblich gewesen. Dieser süße Geschmack seiner Lippen und seine zärtlichen Hände auf seiner Haut hatten ihn vor Erregung erzittern lassen.

Er schüttelte die Gedanken von sich ab und ging duschen. Nachdem er dies beendet hatte, stand er im Bademantel vor seinem Schrank. Verzweifelt schaute er auf die neu erworbenen Sachen und das erste Mal in seinem Leben stellte er sich die Frage, was er anziehen sollte. Eine Robe, einen Anzug oder würde doch eine einfache Hose und ein Shirt reichen?

Hilfe suchend machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmernachbarn. Er konnte ihm sicher helfen. Vorsichtig klopfte er an, aber es kam keine Antwort. Sehr langsam öffnete er die Tür. Harry hörte das leise Rauschen aus dem angrenzenden Bad und ließ sich seufzend auf Draco's Bett nieder, wobei er das darauf liegende weiße Frettchen streichelte.

Als er das nächste Mal aufsah, erblickte er Draco im Türrahmen zum Badezimmer. Bei dem Anblick musste er wirklich schwer schlucken. Seine Kehle wurde sehr trocken. Verlangen überkam ihn. Sein Blick glitt über die zierliche Statur, die dennoch kräftig wirkte. Er sah auf den flachen Bauch, den er jetzt so gerne berühren würde.

„Ähm... was machst du hier?" unterbrach Draco Harrys Musterung. Sofort färbten sich seine Wangen rot.

„Na ja, ich..." setzte er an. Verstummte aber wieder, als der Blonde auf ihn zukam und sich neben ihn setzte. Harry wurde unendlich heiß. So nahe neben diesem fast nackten Slytherin brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Diese Begierde und diese Gefühle hatte er damals bei Seamus nicht empfunden.

„Was, du?" Fragte Draco lächelnd.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich anziehen soll", platze er schließlich heraus und wartete schon fast auf das höhnische Kommentar, welches er von dem Draco Malfoy in Hogwarts immer gewohnt war. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah.

„Warte einen Moment. Ich ziehe mich an und dann helfe ich dir, OK?" Harry nickte und beobachtete Draco wie er seine Sachen vom Bett nahm und wieder zurück ins Bad ging.

Nach wenigen Minuten kam er bekleidet wieder. Er trug nun eine schwarze Hose und ein weißes Hemd, welches von hauchdünnen silbernen Fäden durchzogen war und deshalb leicht im Licht glänzte. Dazu hatte er einen schwarzen Umhang angelegt, der mit silbernen Runen verziert war. Gehalten wurde dieser von einer silbernen Spange in Form eines Drachen. Harry fand, dass er unglaublich gut aussah.

„Und, gefalle ich dir?" Fragte er keck und Harry merkte wieder das Blut, welches ihm in den Kopf schoss. Er schaffte es gerade noch zu nicken. Außerdem wurde ihm soeben bewusst, wie wenig er doch selbst an hatte. Gerade einmal besagten Bademantel und ein paar enge Boxershorts.

Der Blonde ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank und zog zwei tiefschwarze Umhänge heraus und bedeutete Harry ihm zu folgen. In dessen Zimmer angekommen, warf er sie auf das Bett und ging auf direktem Weg zu dessen Kleiderschrank, der noch immer geöffnet war. Der Gryffindor ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und beobachtete den Blonden aus halb geschlossenen Augen, wie er ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen entnahm und es nach kurzer Zeit wieder zurück legte. Schließlich ließ er ein Bündel auf dem Bett nieder und setzte sich zu dem Schwarzhaarigen. Mit freudiger Erregung beobachtete er die Hand, die seinem Kopf immer näher kam und dann durch sein Haar strich. Er schloss die Augen und spürte im nächsten Moment die weichen Lippen auf den seinen. Kurz darauf waren sie auch schon wieder verschwunden und er seufzte enttäuscht auf.

„Glaube mir, ich würde auch gerne weiter machen, aber Tom wäre sicherlich nicht sehr erfreut, wenn du zu spät zu deiner Taufe kommst." Harry nickte verstehend, konnte aber dennoch seine Enttäuschung nicht verbergen. „Wenn du dich beeilst mit dem anziehen, bleibt uns beiden sicher noch Zeit für etwas anderes." Sofort kam Bewegung in den Goldjungen. Er griff nach seinen Sachen und verschwand im Bad. Ein helles Lachen folgte ihm.

Beim Anziehen bemerkte er, dass Draco ihm ähnliche Sachen gegeben hatte, wie er selbst trug. Eine schwarze Hose und ein Hemd mit silbernen Fäden. Nur war es bei ihm grün. Eine Farbe, die er inzwischen liebte. Sein Umhang war ebenfalls mit silbernen Runen verziert und wurde aber durch eine silberne Schlange gehalten.

Ein Blick in den Spiegel bestätigte, dass er gar nicht so schlecht aussah. Lediglich sein Haar störte ihn ein wenig. Immer wieder fielen ihm die langen Strähnen ins Gesicht. Entnervt griff er nach der Bürste, die auf der Ablage gelegen hatte.

Er bemerkte gar nicht das Klopfen und Eintreten von Draco, der das Problem seines Zukünftigen sofort erkannte und ihm kurzerhand die Haarbürste aus der Hand nahm. Harry beobachtete ihn, wie er in eine Schublade griff, etwas kleines grünes herausnahm und ihn dann sanft auf das Bett bugsierte, wobei er sich nun hinter ihn kniete. Ohne Worte begann der Blonde ihm die Haare zu kämmen und dann zu flechten. Schließlich befestigte er den Zopf.

Harry spürte nun warmen Atem in seinem Nacken und dann Lippen auf seinem Hals. Ein zittern durchfuhr seinen Körper, als er die Zunge des anderen fühlte. Arme umschlossen ihn von hinten.

„Mmmh, du riechst unwiderstehlich. Wie gern würde ich jetzt von deinem Blut trinken", hauchte Draco in seinen Nacken. Der warme Atem erzeugte eine Gänsehaut auf Harrys Körper und die Worte schienen ihn in eine Art Trance zu setzen. Er konnte keine klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.

Grinsend betrachtete er den männlichen Veela, der sich aufseufzend durch das lange Haar fuhr. Kopfschüttelnd nahm er ihm einfach die Bürste ab und griff sich noch ein grünes Haarband, bevor er ihn auf das Bett setzte,

Er musste sich gerade dazu durchringen, dem Jungen vor sich nur die Haare zu bürsten und flechten. Viel lieber würde er jetzt über ihn herfallen.

Nachdem er fertig war, konnte er sich schließlich nicht länger halten. Der freie Nacken und Hals trieben ihn in den Wahnsinn. Er schmeckte die Haut mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge und roch das süße Blut.

Noch nie hatte er Blut getrunken. Das Familiengeheimnis der Malfoy's verbot es ihm, vor der magischen Bindung. Dennoch hatte er den Drang es jetzt zu probieren. Jede Vorsicht war ihm egal.

Bevor er sich also gar nicht mehr zurück halten konnte, zog er sich zurück. Er musste schmunzeln, bei dem enttäuschten Aufseufzen seines Vordermannes.

Langsam erhob er sich und zog auch Harry mit sich. Seine Augen hatten einen seltsamen Glanz und blickten ihn von weiter Ferne an. Draco war selbst überrascht von sich, als er verstand was er getan hatte. Das mussten seine Vampirgene hervor gerufen haben. Er konnte sich zwar selbst kaum erinnern, aber er musste ihm etwas gesagt haben, dass ihn in eine solche Starre gebracht hatte. In seinen Erinnerungen kramend, fiel es ihm schließlich ein. Es war eigentlich nicht besonders schwer, den anderen wieder zu Verstand zu bringen.

Normalerweise reichte allein der Schmerz beim beißen um dies zu bewirken, aber das würde er jetzt nicht tun. Ein paar intensive Gefühle würden reichen, also küsste er ihn auf dem Mund. Seine Zunge ließ er leicht über die Lippen gleiten und spürte im nächsten Moment Arme, die sich um ihn schlangen und ein leises stöhnen. Beide ergaben sich in einen zärtlichen Zungenkuss, wobei sie erneut gestört wurden.

"Ich störe euch ja nur ungern, aber es ist wirklich Zeit", kam es belustigt von der Tür. Harry wäre vor Schreck fast einen Meter zurück gesprungen, aber Draco hielt ihn fest, legte seinen Arm um dessen Hüfte und warf seinen Vater einen Todesblick zu.

"Du hättest auch anklopfen können", warf er ihm vor. Sein Vater grinste ihn nur weiter an.

"Das habe ich und zwar mehrmals, aber ihr beide müsst wohl sehr beschäftigt gewesen sein. Außerdem genieße ich es dich so aus der Fassung zu sehen. Immerhin hast du mir so einfach verschwiegen in wen du dich verliebt hast. Schäme dich. Deiner Mutter hast du reinen Wein eingeschenkt und deinem alten Vater... Ts ts ts. Sogar Severus hat es geahnt. Das merke ich mir." Draco spürte wie sein Gesicht rot wurde. Er brauchte gar nicht zu fragen, woher er das wusste. Seine Mutter. Aber er war ihr nicht böse. Immerhin konnte sein Vater jetzt nichts mehr gegen die Verbindung sagen, da Harry ja der Sohn seines Meisters war.

"Sie haben doch nichts dagegen, Mr. Malfoy, oder?" Fragte Harry vorsichtig. Sein Blick war auf den Fußboden gesenkt.

"Nenne mich doch bitte Lucius. Ich werde bald dein Patenonkel und wie es aussieht, sogar Schwiegervater. Wie auch immer. Natürlich habe ich nichts gegen eure Verbindung. Du bist ein sehr starker Partner. Aber ich versichere dir, wenn Draco mir das vor einigen Monaten gesagt hätte, hätte ich ihn sehr wahrscheinlich ins St. Mungos einweisen lassen." Draco lief bei der Vorstellung ein Schauer über den Rücken. Er wollte gar nicht daran denken, was sein Vater noch mit ihm gemacht hätte. Er hatte ihn zwar nie geschlagen oder Flüche auf ihn gehetzt, aber dennoch wusste er, dass in einer Hinsicht mit ihm nicht zu spaßen war und das betraf seine Treue zu seinem Meister. Er hielt zu ihm. Auch wenn das meist bedeutete, dass Voldemorts Feind auch der seinige war. Draco hielt das für Übertrieben. Er wollte lieber seine eigene Meinung haben und auch vertreten. Aber dennoch hast du keinen Versuch gemacht, Harry näher zu kommen, erinnerte er sich selbst. "So, und nun kommt mit. Ach Draco, gibst du ihm nachher noch deinen zweiten Umhang für das Treffen heute Abend?"

"Vater, was denkst du von mir. Ich habe sie schon längst raus geholt." Er deutete auf das Bett und führte Harry vorbei an seinem Vater auf den Flur.

"Umhang?" Fragte Harry neugierig.

"Ja. Du müsstest doch inzwischen die Todesseruniform kennen", sagte Draco grinsend und schlug sich danach mit der Hand auf den Mund. "Es tut mir leid. Das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen. Bitte verzeih mir." Er war stehen geblieben und schaute ihm nun bittend in die grünen Augen. Aber Harry winkte nur ab.

"Ist schon OK. Du hast ja recht. Außerdem macht es mir nicht mehr so viel aus. Immerhin wird mich wohl kaum noch einmal jemand von denen angreifen", gab er zurück und ein breites Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Draco atmete hörbar auf. "Was passiert denn eigentlich bei solchen Treffen?"

"Ist unterschiedlich. Meist werden neue Pläne besprochen. Einige Mitglieder legen ihre Berichte vor. Glaube mir, die großen Treffen sind nur etwas für Sadisten. Du glaubst gar nicht was für Schwachköpfe sich deinem Vater angeschlossen haben."

"Doch tue ich. Habe immerhin schon gegen einige gekämpft", erwiderte er leichthin.

"Vielen Dank", kam eine beißende Stimme hinter den beiden. Lucius war ihnen gefolgt.

"Woher wollen sie... ähm willst du wissen, dass ich dich meine. Du bist doch nicht in Askaban gelandet. Wenn ich da nur an diesen Crouch denke, oder an Quirell. Sagt mal gehörte die Umbridge auch zu euch? Bei der hatte ich manchmal echt den Verdacht."

"Um Himmels willen. Diese Frau ist doch krank. Es hat mich mehrere Tage gebraucht, Draco zu überreden, dass er das tut, was sie sagt. Ich kenne sie schon länger durch das Ministerium und es gibt kaum einen Menschen, der so auf seine Paragraphen und Gesetze schwört, wie diese alte Schachtel. Ich bin nur froh, dass sie jetzt in der geschlossenen Abteilung vom St. Mungos lebt und dort nicht so schnell wieder raus kommt. Die faselt doch nur noch was von Gwarp und keiner weiß, wovon sie redet", sagte Lucius und seine Nase hatte sich mehrmals vor Ekel aufgebläht. Draco sah erstaunt Harry an, der laut anfing zu lachen.

"Du hast doch damit nichts zu tun, oder?" Fragte er seinen Freund, der inzwischen kaum noch Luft bekam.

"Überlege doch mal. Sie ist uns doch sehr leichtgläubig in den Wald gefolgt. Na ja und da traf sie auf die Zentauren. Ich denke doch, du weißt, dass dort welche leben. Du hast ja auch Firenze kennen gelernt. Und Gwarp, na ja. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich euch von ihm erzählen soll. Immerhin war es ein Geheimnis eines Freundes. Und an dieser Freundschaft will ich noch nicht zweifeln." Harry hatte sich wieder beruhigt.

"Wir würden deinen Freund sicher nicht verraten, oder Vater." Draco schaute seinen Vater an. Dieser spürte wohl, dass er es ernst meinte und nickte nur. Harry rang sichtbar eine Weile mit sich.

"Na ja, Gwarp ist Hagrid's Halbbruder und somit ein richtiger Riese und noch sehr jung. Hagrid hatte ihn auf einer Mission für den Phönixorden mitgebracht und ihn dann im Verbotenen Wald versteckt. Als Hagrid dann fliehen musste, sollten wir uns um ihn kümmern und auch ein wenig unsere Sprache beibringen", erklärte er langsam. Scheinbar war er sich noch immer nicht sicher, ob es richtig war dieses Geheimnis zu verraten.

"Glaube mir Harry. Wir werden Hagrid nicht verraten und auch seinem Bruder wird nichts passieren. Dies aber nur, wenn sie sich uns nicht in den Weg stellen", sagte Lucius. "Und nun Beeilung. Ich habe keine Lust, mit roten Augen aufgespießt zu werden und deine Mutter, Draco, hasst auch Unpünktlichkeit über alles. Ach noch etwas, Tom hat eine andere Gestalt angenommen." Harry wollte ihn gerade fragen, was er damit meinte, aber dieser betrat bereits das Esszimmer.

Zu Dritt gingen sie in das Esszimmer und konnten auch schon ein paar verbissene Minen erkennen. Darunter Severus und auch Narcissa. Sie setzten sich an ihre üblichen Plätze und griffen dann beherzt nach den leckeren Speisen. Tom hatte sich wirklich verändert. Sein Gesicht wirkte jünger und nur noch leichte Lachfältchen um den Mund und die Augen waren erkennbar. Auch hatte er nun schwarzes Haar und seine Augen leuchteten in einem strahlenden grün. Draco kannte das bereits und wusste auch, dass die Augen sehr schnell wieder rot leuchteten, wenn sein Meister schlecht gelaunt war.

Er sah in Harrys Blick Überraschung aber auch Freude. Scheinbar gefiel ihm dieses neue Aussehen, auch wenn es ihn im ersten Moment auch etwas irritiert hatte.

'Liebling, was hat so lange gedauert?' Narcissa hatte ihn per Gedanken eine Frage gestellt. Manchmal hasste Draco die Kräfte der Vampire. Wieso auch gerade Telepathie. Diese Sicherheit, dass Eltern ihn nie auf manche Sachen ansprechen würden, wenn Gäste da waren, hatte er einfach nicht. Schon öfter hatte er dann einfach mitten in einer Menschenmenge gesessen und war unwillkürlich rot angelaufen. Er war nur froh, dass diese Magie nicht bis nach Hogwarts reichte und er so nicht Gefahr lief mitten im Unterricht oder in der großen Halle gestört zu werden.

'Nichts.' Gab er nur zurück und wusste im gleichen Moment, dass sie es nicht glauben würde. Zu gut kannte er seine Mutter.

'Dein Vater erzählte, dass du die Bindung mit Nicolas eingehst?'

'Das stimmt.'

'Du machst mich glücklich, mein Sohn. Aber dennoch sehe ich, dass dich etwas bedrückt. Was ist mit dir?'

'Eigentlich nichts.'

'Ich kenne dich. Wenn es nichts wäre, würdest du dir nicht so viele Gedanken machen. Erzähle es mir einfach.'

'Ich hätte ihn fast gebissen.'

"Du hast was?" Narcissa war vor lauter Schreck die Gabel vom Tisch gefallen und sie hatte laut gesprochen. Entsetzt blickte sie ihren Sohn an. Sie registrierte gar nicht die verwirrten Blicke um sie herum.

"Fast, Mum, fast. Beruhige dich bitte", sagte Draco leise. Aber anscheinend tat sie es nicht und im nächsten Moment entglitten auch seinem Vater sämtliche Gesichtszüge. Sie hatte es ihm also auch mitgeteilt.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, sag mal weißt du nicht wie gefährlich das für dich ist?" Schrie er fast.

"Verdammt, natürlich weiß ich das. Aber können wir das bitte später besprechen?" Sagte er ungewöhnlich ruhig. Er versuchte seine Wut zu unterdrücken. Natürlich wusste er, in was für eine Gefahr er sich begeben hatte. Ein Tropfen von dem Blut in seinem Körper und er würde in eine Starre fallen. Aus dieser konnte er nur mit Glück herauskommen und selbst dann würde in den Wahnsinn getrieben worden sein. Er blickte in Harrys Augen und sah Verwirrung. Aber auch Angst.

"Vertrau mir, das werden wir!" zischte Lucius seinem Sohn eiskalt zu. Die Angst in Harrys Augen wurde größer und er konnte sich nicht mehr zurück halten. Wussten denn seine Eltern nicht, was sie mit ihrem Verhalten anrichteten.

"Ganz toll, Vater", rief er laut und schmiss seine Serviette auf seinen Teller, nachdem er aufgestanden war. "Hast du schon mal einen Blick auf Harry geworfen. Du machst ihm Angst. Mir sind eure Regeln im Moment so ziemlich egal. Ich werde ihm nämlich jetzt unser Familiengeheimnis verraten." Ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm er Harrys Hand und zerrte ihn fast schon aus dem Zimmer in den kleinen Salon. Er ignorierte die Blicke der anderen einfach. Alles was zählte, war seinen Liebsten wieder zu beruhigen. Auch wenn er mit seiner kopflosen Tat eben, nicht besonders dazu beigetragen hatte.

Harry schaute verwirrt von einem zum anderen. Was war hier los. Er hatte das Gefühl, etwas verpasst zu haben. Und als dann Lucius anfing seinen Draco anzuschreien und etwas von Gefahr rief, war es um ihn geschehen. Angst machte sich in ihm breit. Was war für ihn gefährlich? Und was hatte er fast getan. Hatte es etwas mit ihm zu tun?

Er wusste es nicht. Wieder versuchte er verzweifelt sich zu erinnern, was vorhin in seinem Zimmer passiert war. Er erinnerte sich nur noch an die Worte Draco's, dann Küsse und Liebkosungen auf dem Bett. Das nächste was er wusste war, dass sie auf einmal beide standen und er ihn küsste. Was war also geschehen? Hatte das etwas mit diesem merkwürdigen Streit zu tun?

Erschreckt zuckte er zusammen, als er das Zischen von Lucius hörte. Es machte ihm Angst. Als Todesser klang er ähnlich. Was hatte Draco getan? Würde sein Vater ihm etwas antun?

Nach dem Ausbruch seines Zukünftigen ließ er sich einfach hinterher ziehen. Hoffentlich würde er eine Antwort auf seine Fragen bekommen. Er setzte ihn fast schon vorsichtig auf das große Sofa und sich daneben. Dann nahm er ihn einfach in den Arm und legte seine Stirn auf seine Schulter. Er schien ziemlich aufgebracht zu sein, denn sein Atem ging sehr schnell.

"Bitte entschuldige mein Verhalten eben", flüsterte er leise.

"Dray, ich weiß doch nicht mal, was dort passiert ist."

"Ich weiß. Gut, dann beginne ich wohl mal dir noch ein wenig über Vampire zu erzählen. Wir haben die Kraft, uns mittels Telepathie zu unterhalten. Meine Mutter hatte sich ein wenig Sorgen um mich gemacht, weil ich wohl zu sehr in Gedanken versunken war und hatte mich gefragt was mit mir los ist. Ich habe ihr dann erzählt, was ich fast in deinem Zimmer mit dir gemacht hätte. Kannst du dich daran erinnern?" Er schaute ihm noch immer nicht in die Augen. Harry erzählte ihm woran er sich noch erinnern konnte. Und natürlich auch von dessen Worten und seinen Empfindungen, als er sie gehört hatte.

"Das habe ich mir fast gedacht. Ich hoffe, ich verschrecke dich jetzt nicht mit meinen Worten. Bitte hör mir auch bis zum Ende zu." Draco schaute ihm endlich in die Augen und er konnte Scham, Liebe und auch Angst in ihnen erkennen. Harry nickte nur. "Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber als ich im Zimmer hinter dir gesessen habe ist mir dein Blutgeruch in die Nase gekommen und sofort erwachte der Vampir in mir. Ich wollte dein Blut trinken und das, obwohl ich wusste, dass dies mein Tod sein könnte. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich denke, dass es an deinen Veelagenen und meinen Gefühlen für dich liegt." Er sah ihn verliebt an und suchte gleichzeitig in Harrys Augen nach Angst und auch Ekel.

Harry strich ihm mit den Fingern über die Wange und kuschelte sich leicht an ihn. "Wieso könntest du davon sterben?"

"Auf unserer Familie lastet ein Fluch. Kein besonders schlimmer, wenn man sich andere verfluchte Familien ansieht, aber wir dürfen kein Blut trinken. Jedenfalls keines, außer dem unseres Partners. Wenn ich dies heute bei dir getan hätte, wäre ich in eine Starre gefallen. Wenn mich aus dieser jemand holen würde, könnte man mich genauso gut auch umbringen, da ich keinen klaren Gedanken mehr hätte fassen können. Ich wäre wahnsinnig geworden." Wieder spürte er die Angst um seinen Geliebten und zog ihn noch enger an sich.

"Und wie ernährt ihr euch sonst mit Blut?" Fragte Harry neugierig. Draco lächelte ihn an und atmete dabei erleichtert aus.

"Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich wirklich Angst hatte, dass du mich jetzt verlassen würdest? Immerhin hätte ich dich fast gebissen", erwiderte Draco statt dessen.

"Aber du hast es nicht. Außerdem, wieso sollte ich dir böse sein. Du konntest dich ja auch nicht wehren. Wir müssen beide einfach etwas mehr aufpassen, wenn wir allein sind. Jedenfalls bis zur Bindung. Und letztendlich hätte ich mich auch nicht gegen dich gewehrt. Fast schon hatte ich es mir gewünscht, dass du es tust. Aber jetzt bin ich viel zu froh, dass du es nicht getan hast. Ich liebe dich und möchte dich nicht so verlieren. So und nun, beantworte mir meine Frage", Harry war glücklich. Besonders, da er die angst in den Augen des anderen sah. Und das nur, weil er dachte Harry würde ihn verlassen. Dieser Liebesbeweis bedeutete ihm sehr viel.

"Jetzt weiß ich wieder, wieso du ein Gryffindor geworden bist. Mutig bis in die Knochen. Also, gut! Ich zeige es dir." Draco öffnete sein Hemd ein wenig und zog ein Amulett mit einem blutroten Stein hervor. Harry hatte es noch nie zuvor gesehen. "Es versorgt uns ständig mit Blut. Außerdem ist es auf der Haut unsichtbar für andere. Meine Eltern haben ebenfalls so eines. Ist ganz praktisch, ich muss nicht einmal etwas tun. Es liegt einfach auf meiner Haut."

"Und wenn du es einmal verlierst?"

"Kann nicht passieren. Zum einen weiß nur unsere Familie und jetzt du davon und zum anderen, kann es uns keiner abnehmen. Man wird damit geboren und auch damit sterben. Und es stört dich wirklich nicht? Ich meine, dass ich dich beißen könnte?"

"Nein, ich möchte es sogar, aber erst nach unserer Bindung!" Sagte Harry fest. "Ich glaube, wir sollten zurück gehen, bevor deine Eltern noch saurer auf dich werden."

„Du hast recht. Mir graut jetzt schon vor dem Gespräch.". Er küsste Harry kurz auf die Lippen. Dann standen sie auf und gingen zurück ins Esszimmer.

Alle Gespräche verstummten als sie eintraten. Sie setzten sich zurück an ihre Plätze, als sei nichts gewesen und lächelten sich zu.

"Mum, sprich laut. Er weiß es." Durchbrach Draco die Stille. "Und Severus und Tom sind sicher auch informiert."

"Bist du uns böse, Nicolas?" Fragte sie nun Harry.

"Nein. Das werde ich erst, wenn ihr Draco daraus jetzt einen Vorwurf macht. Immerhin ist nichts passiert", sagte er ernst und sah aus den Augenwinkeln einen anerkennenden Blick seines Zaubertränkelehrers.

"Das werden wir nicht", sagte Lucius. "Dennoch war sein Ausbruch..."

"Lucius, lass es. Du solltest ihn verstehen. Mein Sohn sah wirklich sehr verschreckt aus und hatte die Wahrheit verdient. Außerdem habe ich gehört, dass du dich bereits entschieden hast." Beim letzten Satz wandte sich Tom Harry zu. Sein ursprünglich Angst einflößendes Gesicht zierte ein gütiges Lächeln. Harry nickte nur schüchtern und wurde rot, als er sich an das Gespräch in der engen Gasse und die Küsse dort erinnerte. Dann verpasste er sich urplötzlich eine mentale Ohrfeige.

"Das hätte ich fast vergessen, Dad. Ich habe meine Möchtegern-Freunde bei einem Gespräch belauscht.". Harry erzählte ihm schnell von dem Gespräch. Ließ aber die gemeinen Sachen über ihn selbst weg. Er wollte jetzt nicht bemitleidet werden. Als er endete, sah er in die ungläubigen Gesichter der Anwesenden, bis auf Draco, der ja schon Bescheid wusste.

"Dieses Schlitzohr von Dumbledore. Was bezweckt er damit? Und Severus, wieso bist du nicht informiert?", Sagte Tom nach einer Weile. Seine Stimme hatte eine gewisse Schärfe angenommen.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Tom. Aber ich denke, er wollte meine Deckung beibehalten. Morgen Nacht findet ein Treffen des Ordens statt. Vielleicht erfahren wir es dann. Außerdem erklärt das nun auch, wieso noch keine Zeitung über den Tod von Potter geschrieben hat. Nicht einmal ein Angriff auf das Dursley-Haus wird erwähnt und das, obwohl das Dunkle Mal über dem Haus schwebte", erklärte Severus ruhig. Harry sah ihm an, dass er innerlich ziemlich wütend war.

"Dennoch, was will er damit erreichen, dass Potter lebt? Mein Sohn, ich hoffe du fühlst dich dadurch nicht zu sehr angegriffen.", Sagte Tom entschuldigend.

"Schon gut. Aber ich weiß, was er damit bezweckt", Harry flüsterte die Worte und schaute auf seinen Teller.

"Wovon redest du?" Tom hob sanft seinen Kopf und schaute ihn in die Augen.

"Dad, versprich mir bitte, dass du es nicht ernst nimmst. Ich will und werde sie nicht erfüllen, und hoffe du tust es auch nicht", Harry war kurz vorm Weinen. Er wollte es ihm nicht erzählen, aber wenn er jemals ein Vertrauensverhältnis zu seinem Vater aufbauen wollte, sollte er es ihm nicht verschweigen.

"Die Prophezeiung." Waren seine einzigen Worte. Harry nickte.

"Was ist mit dem Versprechen?" Bohrte Harry nach.

"Natürlich verspreche ich es dir und bitte erzähle sie mir. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du sie kennst. Woher?"

"Dumbledore. Er hat sie mir nach dem Kampf im Ministerium gezeigt. Wollte wohl seine jahrelangen Lügen wieder gut machen. Ich weiß nicht mehr den gesamten Wortlaut, aber er besagt, dass einer von uns durch die Hand des anderen sterben wird und keiner leben kann, wenn der andere überlebt. Auf jeden Fall bedeutete es, dass nur ich dich töten kann. Jedenfalls denkt Dumbledore das.". Harrys Stimme war immer dünner geworden. Inzwischen liefen Tränen über seine Wangen. Er bemerkte kaum, wie Voldemort ihn auf seinen Schoß zog und ihn mit leisen Worten tröstete.

Laut sagte er dann: "Keine Angst. Dir wird nichts passieren. Nicht jede Prophezeiung wird erfüllt. Außerdem werde ich den Teufel tun, dich noch einmal anzugreifen. Ich liebe dich, mein Sohn. Habe es wahrscheinlich schon immer. Ich bewundere deinen Mut und deine Stärke. Niemand ist mir so oft wie du entkommen." Harry kuschelte sich enger an seinen Vater und hielt ihn mit beiden Armen umschlungen. Es war ihm egal, wenn die anderen ihn jetzt für ein kleines Kind hielten, aber er hatte nie wissentlich die Chance gehabt, von seinen Eltern in den Arm genommen zu werden.

"Dieser alte Kauz. Wieso erzählt der sonst niemanden, dass er sie kennt oder besser aufbewahrt? Sicher, wir alle wussten, dass es sie gab. Aber das sie direkt vor unserer Nase war. Nicht einmal Fudge weiß davon", brummelte Lucius.

"Ich glaube, das sollte uns jetzt nicht interessieren.", Sagte Severus. "Was mich viel mehr ärgert ist, dass dieser Kerl einen Jungen vorschiebt. Es ist doch unfassbar, dass er jemanden diese Bürde auferlegt. Nicht nur, dass er den Jungen dazu zwingt jedes Jahr zu diesen Muggeln zu schicken. Nein, er tischt ihm auch jedes Jahr wieder neue Lügen auf und schleimt sich bei ihm ein und tut so als wäre er der liebe Opa für ihn. Und in Wirklichkeit will er ihn nur auf seine Seite ziehen. Blutschutz durch Verwandtschaft. So ein Unsinn. Das funktioniert bei Muggeln doch gar nicht. Das erzähle ich ihm schon seit Jahren." Der Meister der Zaubertränke hatte sich in Rage geredet, mit der er gar nicht mehr aufhörte und Harry schaute ihn überrascht an. Aber nicht wegen den Informationen, die er bekam. Viel mehr faszinierte ihn, dass er sich für ihn einsetzte und das, obwohl sie sich doch bekanntlich hassten.

"Onkel Sev, jetzt beruhige dich doch mal", warf Draco ein. Aber das tat er nicht. Inzwischen stand er und fuchtelte mit den Armen in der Luft. Erst ein leises "Professor Snape, danke" riss ihn aus seinen Fluchtiraden.

Harry merkte selbst kaum, dass er es ausgesprochen hatte. Nur das überraschte Gesicht des Mannes wies darauf hin.

"Wofür?"

"Dafür, dass sie sich für mich eingesetzt haben, bei Dumbledore. Und das, obwohl wir es immer nicht besonders leicht miteinander hatten. Außerdem möchte ich mich für die letzte Okklumentik-Stunde entschuldigen. Es war nicht fair von mir, in ihre Privatsphäre einzudringen, aber ich..."

"Wir sollten das wirklich vergessen. Wie wäre es mit einem Neuanfang?" Er hielt Harry die Hand hin und Harry ergriff sie sofort. "Und wenn wir schon dabei sind. Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns nun mit Vornamen anreden und duzen? Natürlich nicht im Unterricht."

"Gerne Se-Severus", brachte Harry hervor.

"Dann hätten wir ja mal einen weiteren Streit begraben", sagte Tom zufrieden und schaute auf seinen Sohn. "Und da hier niemand mehr etwas essen will, sollten wir vielleicht in den Salon gehen und dort auf die Priesterin...", doch weiter kam er nicht. Denn ein leises 'Plop' war zu hören.

"Das warten können wir uns wohl sparen.", Sagte Lucius nur und gemeinsam erhoben sie sich, um den Ankömmling zu begrüßen. Nur handelte es sich dabei nicht um den Priester. Bellatrix Lestrange in ihrer Todesserkleidung stand mitten in der Halle und wurde von einem aufgebrachten Hauselfen daran gehindert, weiter zu gehen. Als sie die anderen sah, ging sie untertänig auf ihren Meister zu.

In Harry stiege eine unsagbare Wut auf. Er griff nach dem Zauberstab in seinem Umhang und wollte sie auch schon angreifen, aber Draco nahm ihn einfach in den Arm. Mit viel Kraft und leisen Worten hielt er ihn davon ab, auf sie los zu gehen.

"Was willst du hier?" Die eiskalte Stimme seines Vaters ließ ihn zusammenzucken und vor Angst leicht zittern. Draco beruhigte ihn mit kleinen Streicheleinheiten.

"Meister, ich wollte euch Neuigkeiten mitteilen", sprach sie untertänig und achtete nicht groß auf ihre Umgebung.

"Dann sprich und vergeude nicht meine Zeit", Voldemorts Stimme schien noch kälter zu sein.

"Ja Meister, allerdings sollte ich ihnen das lieber unter vier Augen sagen", erwiderte sie demütig.

"Habe ich nicht gesagt, du sollst nicht meine Zeit verschwenden? Hier ist niemand sonst anwesend, dem ich nicht vertraue. Also sag, was du zu sagen hast oder verschwinde, wenn du nicht an Schmerzen interessiert bist", sagte er gefährlich leise. Harry hatte inzwischen ein wenig gefallen an dem Schauspiel gefunden. Besonders, da es sich um die Mörderin seines Paten handelte. Er beobachtete ihre, vor Angst geweiteten Augen und ihre abschätzigen Blicke auf ihn selbst und auch auf Severus.

"Mir wurde mitgeteilt, dass einer euerer Berater euch belügt und für Dumbledore spioniert", auf ihrem Gesicht erschien ein triumphierendes Lächeln. "Severus Snape. Er ist Ordensmitglied."

"Woher weißt du das?". Keine Gefühlsregung konnte er an seinem Vater oder an Severus ausmachen.

"Ich hörte heute ein Gespräch zwischen Arthur Weasley und einem Auroren in der Winkelgasse. Sie sprachen über ein Treffen morgen und das der alte Giftmischer dabei ist." Sie lachte Snape hämisch an.

"Gut, und jetzt geh. Ich werde darüber nachdenken." Bella wusste wohl, dass sie nicht mehr erwarten konnte und verschwand.

"Dieses Weibstück. Es wird wirklich langsam Zeit, sie los zu werden", meckerte Severus vor sich hin.

"Da gebe ich dir recht, aber erst in der nächsten Woche. Ich kenne da jemand, der das garantiert gerne übernehmen wird", Voldemort grinste bei diesen Worten. Setzte aber seine Maske auf, als ein weiteres 'Plopp' ertönte. Eine in weißem Gewand gekleidete Frau erschien. Ihre Haare waren hellblond und ihre Augen tiefgrün und ihre Statur wirkte sehr zart. Sie schien so alt wie Narcissa zu sein, und doch ihre Augen verrieten, dass sie noch viel älter und weiser sein musste.

"Guten Abend. Mein Name ist Calmea Sindaheri und ich bin die höchste Veelapriesterin", sagte sie mit einer lieblichen Stimme freundlich. Dennoch schienen ihre Augen emotionslos zu sein.

"Guten Abend. Darf ich sie den Anwesenden vorstellen?" Sagte Tom und hielt ihr einen Arm hin, den sie scheinbar widerwillig ergriff. Er stellte ihr als erstes die Malfoys und dann Snape. "Und das ist mein Sohn. Nicolas Danyel Slytherin. Er soll heute getauft werden." Harry bemerkte, wie ihre Augen vor Schock geweitet wurden, als sie in die seinen sah. Mit ihren Fingern strich sie sanft über seine Wange.

"Ich bin erfreut dich kennen zu lernen", sagte sie leise und ihre Augen glänzten vor Freude. Harry hätte schwören können, dass sie fast vor Glück weinte. Aber er dachte sich nichts dabei. "Ich sehe dir an, dass du eine sehr starke Veela sein wirst. Hast du schon einen Mate?"

"Das werde ich sein." Draco war bei der Vorstellung seiner Familie zwischen seine Eltern getreten und hatte sich nun wieder zu seinem Geliebten gestellt. Seinen Worten Nachdruck verleihend, legte er ihm die Hand um die Hüfte. Abschätzend blickte sie ihn an.

"Sehe ich das richtig, dass deine Wahl auf einen Vampir gefallen ist? Bist du dir sicher?" Sie schien Draco nun zu ignorieren und hatte ihren Blick statt dessen auf Harry gelegt. Harry strafte sich, legte nun ebenfalls einen Arm um Draco und zog ihn näher zu sich.

"Ich weiß was er ist. Aber ich weiß auch, was ich für ihn empfinde. Ich will niemanden anderes." Harry war sich noch nie so sicher wie jetzt. Er liebte Draco und würde ihn auf keinen Fall hergeben. Für andere mochte es merkwürdig aussehen, wie sehr sich sein Leben in diesen gerade mal zwei Tagen geändert hatte. Für Harry aber, waren diese Tage die wichtigste Erfahrung. Niemals zuvor hatte er so viel über sich erfahren und endlich hatte er auch das Gefühl, dass man ehrlich und aufrichtig zu ihm war und das wichtigste, dass man ihn liebte. Und das nicht nur dafür, dass er der Junge war, der lebte, sondern weil er Harry, oder auch Nicolas, war.

"Gut. Es ist deine Entscheidung. Soweit ich weiß, haben wir ja auch noch einige Tage bis zur Vermählung. Lasst uns also..."

"Mrs. Sindaheri, ich werde mich nicht anders entscheiden. Außerdem geht sie meine Entscheidung nichts an", unterbrach Harry sie mit fester Stimme.

"Du hast recht, mein Junge. Bitte nehme meine Entschuldigung an. Unser Volk hat keine guten Erfahrungen mit Vampiren gemacht, daher sind wir etwas voreingenommen", sagte sie leise und sendete nun auch Draco einen entschuldigenden Blick.

"Wenn das geklärt ist", mischte sich nun Voldemort ein, "bitte ich sie mir zu folgen. Wir haben bereits alles für die Taufe vorbereitet." Tom ging zusammen mit Lucius vor. An einem großen Wandteppich in einem edel eingerichteten großen Wohnzimmer blieb er stehen, murmelte ein paar Worte und ein Durchgang erschien. Harry nahm Draco's Hand. Es verängstigte ihn ein wenig, denn er konnte kaum etwas erkennen. Nur schwärze schien dort auf ihn zu warten.

Erst nach mehreren Metern erschien die erste Fackel an den Wänden. In der Zwischenzeit, waren sie eine lange Wendeltreppe nach unten gegangen. Harry ließ Draco nicht los. Nachdem sie etwa fünf Minuten dem Treppenverlauf gefolgt waren, traten sie in eine große steinerne Halle. Harry wusste nicht wieso, aber sie erinnerte ihn verdächtig an die Kammer des Schreckens. An den Seiten waren Statuen von Schlangen und vorne konnte er einen Altar erkennen. Als er näher kam, sah er nun auch das daneben stehende Taufbecken und ein kleines Pult.

Als er sich nun am Altar angekommen, umdrehte, sah er auch einige Bankreihen auf beiden Seiten. Durch die gespenstisch wirkenden Schlangen, waren sie ihm gar nicht aufgefallen. Auf einer dieser nahmen nun Severus, Narcissa und Draco Platz. Alle drei lächelten ihn aufmunternd zu.

Er drehte sich zurück und sah seinen Vater in einer Unterhaltung mit der Priesterin. Dann trat er zu ihm und strich ihm beruhigend über das Haar. Lucius stellte sich an seine andere Seite und sie sahen zur Priesterin, die jetzt hinter dem Pult stand.

"Noch einmal, wünsche ich einen Guten Abend und bedanke mich bei Ihnen, Mr. Slytherin für die Ehre, ihren Sohn taufen zu dürfen." Sie verbeugte sich leicht vor Tom und sprach dann weiter: "Nicht nur eine Taufe soll dies werden. Ich gebe dir auch heute den Segen der Veelas. Bitte komme nun mit deinem Paten zu mir."

Lucius nahm Harry an die Hand, und sie gingen zum Taufbecken. Zu spät bemerkte er, dass er sich besser vorbereiten hätte sollen. Aber seinem neuen Paten war dies wohl bewusst. Er streckte die Hand, mit der Harry festhielt, über das Becken. Auch Mrs. Sindaheri war nun zu ihnen gekommen. Sie legte ein weißes, welches mit schwarzen Runen verziert war, um ihre Hände. Danach füllte sie einen kleinen goldenen Becher, den sie in der Hand hielt mit Wasser aus dem Becken und ließ es über die Hände der beiden Laufen. Nur einen kleinen Moment dachte Harry an die Muggelvorstellung von geweihtem Wasser und Vampire und musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

Als nächstes tauchte sie ihre Finger in das kühle Nass und berührte dann Harrys Stirn und sprach leise: " Denn er hat seinen Engeln befohlen, dass sie dich behüten auf allen deinen Wegen, dass sie dich auf den Händen tragen und du deinen Fuß nicht an einen Stein stoßest "

"Ich binde euch nun aneinander. Bitte wiederholen Sie meine Worte, Mr. Malfoy.

Ich, Lucius Malfoy, verpflichte mich..."

"Ich, Lucius Malfoy, verpflichte mich..."

"... Nicolas Danyel Slytherin wie meinen Sohn zu behandeln..."

"... Nicolas Danyel Slytherin wie meinen Sohn zu behandeln..."

"... und ihn in Gefahr und Not beizustehen, auch wenn dies mein Leben kostet."

"... und ihn in Gefahr und Not beizustehen, auch wenn dies mein Leben kostet." Sie zeigte die ganze Zeit bei seinem Paten keine Emotion und begann erst wieder freundlich zu lächeln, als sie Nicolas (A. d. A.: so, mit "Harry" ist es jetzt aus und vorbei) in die Augen sah. Auch er musste ähnliche Worte wiederholen. Nicolas wusste nicht wieso, aber diese Frau war ihm gleichzeitig unheimlich, wie auch faszinierend. Sie gab ihm das Gefühl bei ihr geborgen zu sein, was vermutlich an der Ausstrahlung ihres Veelacharmes lag.

Zum Schluss legte sie noch kurz ihre feingliedrige Hand auf die der beiden, wobei sich in Nic eine angenehme Wärme ausbreitete und schließlich entfernte sie das Band. Lucius entzog ihm langsam die Hand und sie gingen gemeinsam zum Altar, wo nun einige Formulare lagen, welche sie unterschreiben mussten. Ohne sich groß darüber Gedanken zu machen unterschrieb Nic mit seinem neuen Namen. Es schien ihm weder ungewohnt, noch war es eine große Umstellung. Er hatte er das Gefühl, dass dies schon immer sein Name war und Harry Potter nie wirklich für ihn existiert hatte.

"Und nun Nicolas, komm noch einmal zu mir, damit ich dir meinen Segen geben kann." Etwas verwirrt schaute er zu seinem Vater, der nach einer Weile nickte und Nicolas trat ein weiteres Mal auf das Taufbecken zu. Die Priesterin stellte sich ihm gegenüber und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Kopf. Ein Licht umgab ihn und unendlich viele Bilder, Gerüche und Farben strömten auf ihn ein. An nicht ein Bild konnte er sich später erinnern. Sondern nur an Freude und dieses schöne Gefühl von Liebe und Freiheit, welches ihn durchdrang. Er hatte die Augen bei der schönen Erfahrung geschlossen und öffnete sie wieder. Das wohlige Gefühl blieb noch eine Weile, als sie ihre Hand von ihm nahm und verschwand dann nach und nach wieder.

Er wusste nicht wieso, aber eine starke Bindung bestand zwischen ihm und der Frau. Ihr Lächeln war ihm so unglaublich fremd, dann aber wieder vertraut. Innerlich schüttelte er mit dem Kopf und ging dann wieder zu seinem Vater, der ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte.

Wie im Traum gingen sie die lange Treppe zurück und standen wieder oben im großen Salon. Draco stand erneut an seiner Seite und hatte ihn an sich gezogen und in den Arm genommen. Er genoss diese Berührung.

"Mr. Slytherin, darf ich sie um etwas bitten?" Hörte er die Priesterin und drehte sich zu ihr, aber sie sprach mit seinem Vater.

"Was wünscht ihr?" Fragte er mit seiner kalten Stimme.

"Es wird sicherlich absurd für sie klingen, aber ich würde diese Erinnerung gerne behalten. Dies gilt auch für die magische Bindung. Bitte pflanzen sie mir lediglich eine Blockade ein", bat sie ihn.

"Warum wünscht ihr das? Ihr müsst doch schon Hunderte von Taufen durchgeführt haben, wieso liegt euch an dieser?"

"Aber nie habe ich so ein besonderes Kind getroffen. Ihr wisst sicher, dass es sehr selten männliche Veelas gibt und besonders ihr Sohn wird sehr mächtig sein und ich möchte mich nun einmal gerne an ihn erinnern. Bitte gewährt mir diesen Wunsch."

"Nicolas, was sagst du?" Fragte Tom ihn.

"Auch wenn ich nicht weiß wieso, habe ich nichts dagegen", erwiderte er und wandte sich wieder Draco zu, in dessen Arme er sich kuschelte. "Wieso eigentlich Erinnerung löschen?", Murmelte er an Draco's Brust. Keiner der beiden merkte, wie die Erwachsenen in Richtung Eingangshalle gingen.

"Man tauft schließlich nicht jeden Tag einen Slytherin.", gab er leise zurück.

"Und was bedeutet eine Blockade?"

"Dein Vater zaubert ihr eine Blockade, die es ihr unmöglich macht, etwas davon zu verraten oder auch nur Andeutungen zu machen."

"Ich glaube, ich muss noch viel von euch lernen."

"Ich bin gerne dein Lehrer", bekam er als Antwort. Dann wurde sein Kopf angehoben, und weiche Lippen trafen auf die seinen. Stöhnend ergab er sich in den wunderschönen Kuss. Er knabberte leicht an den Lippen des Blonden und ließ seine Hände durch das weiche Haar gleiten.

"Sie sind ein schönes Paar", sagte eine leise weibliche Stimme von der Tür, und die beiden lösten sich peinlich berührt von einander. Wieso wird man eigentlich immer gestört, dachte Nicolas frustriert und drehte sich zur Tür. Narcissa, Lucius und auch Tom beobachteten sie. Sofort schoss ihm das Blut in die Wangen.

Sie standen noch kurz da, dann erinnerte Tom an das Todessertreffen und Draco holte die Umhänge. Er half Nic beim anziehen und zog ihm die Kapuze ins Gesicht. Eine Maske war nicht nötig, wie ihm sein Vater erklärte. Da diese zum einen, nur in der Öffentlichkeit oder bei großen Treffen getragen wurden. Einige Momente später waren sie auch schon mit dem 'Abulescere-Zauber' aus dem herrschaftlichen Haus Malfoy Manor verschwunden.

Nun standen sie mitten auf einer Lichtung in einem undurchdringbaren Wald. Es erinnerte ihn irgendwie an den Verbotenen Wald von Hogwarts. In einem Halbkreis um sie herum hatte sich ungefähr zwanzig Todesser versammelt. Narcissa und Draco stellten sich zu ihnen. Nicolas sollte bei seinem Vater bleiben und die beiden wurden nun von Lucius und Severus eingeschlossen.

"Ich habe heute einige Anordnungen zu erteilen, die ihr an eure Untergebenen weiterleiten werdet. Verstößt einer dagegen, werdet auch ihr zur Rechenschaft gezogen. Aber das ist euch ja bekannt, nicht wahr McNair?" Nicolas war im ersten Moment bei der kalten Stimme seines Vaters wieder zusammen gezuckt. Hatte sich dann aber schnell wieder unter Kontrolle. Er wollte sich hier nichts anmerken lassen.

"Zum einen werdet ihr Harry Potter vorerst nicht angreifen. Die Beschattung der Mitglieder des Ordens bleibt bestehen und wehe ich höre auch hier von einem Angriff. Des weiteren gilt die Familie Lestrange nicht mehr als vertrauenswürdig. " Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge und Nic konnte sich ein diebisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Wie ihr wisst, war ihr Auftritt im Ministerium mehr als peinlich. Sie hat einen guten Mann außer Gefecht gesetzt. Dazu kommt auch die Familie Parkinson. Allerdings werden sie noch eine faire Chance erhalten sich zu behaupten. Ich bitte nun um Vorschläge, wie mit Lestrange zu verfahren ist." Nicolas schaute sich unter der Kapuze in der Menge um und sah einen großen Mann vortreten und kurz verbeugen. Als dieser die Kapuze abnahm, stockte ihm der Atem. Er sah Sirius so verdammt ähnlich, dass Tränen in seine Augen schossen. Geschockt vernahm er den Namen.

"Regulus Black, was hast du zu sagen?"

"Meister, wie ihr wisst, hat diese Frau, welche auch meine Cousine ist, meinen Bruder getötet und dafür soll sie leiden. Auch wenn ich mich nicht immer gut mit ihm verstanden habe, sehe ich es als persönliche Rache sie zu beseitigen." Nic durchströmte eine Welle der Zuneigung für diesen Mann. Sirius hatte zwar immer schlecht von seiner Familie gesprochen, aber doch niemals von seinem Bruder.

"So soll es sein, Regulus. Aber ich werde dir noch jemanden an die Seite stellen. Seine Rachegefühle an diese Frau sind noch stärker, als die deinen." Regulus nickte kurz, zog seine Kapuze über den Kopf und stellte sich zurück in die Reihe. Nicolas hielt bei den Worten seines Vaters den Atem an. Er meinte doch nicht ihn, oder? Sicher, seine Gefühle für diese Frau waren mörderisch. Aber dennoch wollte er keinen Menschen töten. Zu viele waren für ihn gestorben. Nic hatte genug Blut an seinen Händen.

Voldemort spürte wohl die Verwirrung seines Kindes, denn er raunte ihm leise zu: "Hab keine Angst. Ich halte mein Versprechen. Aber du kannst gerne dabei sein, wenn du willst." Nic überlegte einen Moment, ehe er leise 'Nein' hauchte. Ihm reichte es zu wissen, dass sie mit ihrem Tod gesühnt hatte.

Die nächste Stunde verbrachte Voldemort damit Berichte über erteilte Aufträge, wie die Beschattung des Phönixordens, zu hören. Nicolas hätte nie gedacht, dass sein Vater in solch vielschichtige Bahnen dachte. Er hatte nicht nur das Ministerium hier in England in der Hand. In der ganzen Welt arbeiteten seine Todesser und dies auch in der Zeit, als Voldemort für besiegt erklärt wurde. Diese Treue fand er beeindruckend. Also konnte sein Vater gar nicht so böse sein, dass er ständig seine Untertanen quälte. Bisher war auch noch kein einziger Fluch gefallen. Man behandelte Tom mit Respekt und nicht Angst.

Nicolas spürte die ganze Zeit neugierige Blicke auf sich ruhen. Tuscheln oder untereinander reden tat keiner. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde bat Voldemort seine Todesser ihre Kapuzen abzulegen. Lediglich Tom und Nicolas behielten sie auf. Er sah nun in viele bekannte Gesichter. Teils vom Kämpfen, aber auch von der Verabschiedung von ihren Kindern am Bahnhof Kings Cross. Er sah die Eltern von Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini und auch Bulstrode. Er musste sich ein Lachen vergreifen. Die Vorstellung ihrer Gesichter, wenn sie erfuhren würde, dass er Harry Potter war, war einfach zu göttlich.

"Der offizielle Part für diesen Abend ist nun beendet. Ich möchte euch nun meinen Sohn vorstellen." Sagte Voldemort und seiner Stimme hatte einen Teil der Kälte verloren. Ein geschocktes aufatmen und aufstöhnen, ging durch den Wald. "Ihr seid sicher genauso überrascht wie ich es war. Meinem Sohn und Erben, Nicolas Danyel Slytherin, habt ihr ebenso Respekt zu zollen wie mir."

In dem Moment zog Nic seine Kapuze vom Kopf. Bewundernde Blicke wurden ihm zugeworfen. Viele verbeugten sich vor ihm und schließlich knieten alle nieder. Selbst Draco und Narcissa, was Nicolas mehr als verwirrte. Das wollte er nicht. Er schaute zu seinem Vater, der nun auch sein Gesicht zeigte, und warf ihm einen bittenden Blick zu. Doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Auch ihn schien diese Geste überrascht zu haben. Als Nicolas sah, dass sein Vater nichts unternahm, ging er nach vorn und half Narcissa und Draco hoch. Dann auch Regulus, welcher ein sehr überraschtes Gesicht machte. Zum Schluss bedeutete er allen anderen aufzustehen und schritt dann zurück an die Seite von Voldemort, der mit seinen Augen interessiert der Tat seines Sohnes gefolgt war.

Die Stille danach war schon sehr ungemütlich, so dass er erleichtert war, als sein Vater anfing zu sprechen. "Ich bin froh, dass ihr meinen Sohn so gut aufnehmt. Wie ihr sehen könnt, ist auch unser jüngstes Mitglied, Draco Malfoy, mal wieder in unseren Reihen." Nicolas sah ihm an, dass er kurz davor war rot zu werden, aber er behielt seine kalte Maske. "Ich habe die erfreuliche Mitteilung zu machen, dass Draco und mein Sohn Nicolas, sich in wenigen Tagen magisch verbinden werden. Selbstverständlich seid ihr alle eingeladen. Das Datum wird der 31. Juli sein. Bitte seid dann mittags in Malfoy Manor." Nach diesen Worten spürte Nic eine Berührung an der Schulter und stand im nächsten Moment wieder in der großen Eingangshalle der Malfoy's.

"Es tut mir leid, Vater", sagte Nic und schaute in die grünen Augen seines Vaters.

"Was tut dir leid. Ich verstehe nicht."

"Mein Verhalten, aber ich mag es einfach nicht, wenn man mich so behandelt. Ich bin nichts besonderes und erst recht kein Mensch vor dem man knien sollte."

"Es muss dir nicht leid tun. Auch wenn es nicht gerade meine Art ist, gütig zu sein wie du, denke ich, dass sie dich gerade für diese Tat respektieren werden. Ich habe ehrlich nicht einmal damit gerechnet, dass sie dies für dich tun", sagte Tom und strich ihm über das Haar. Nic war nun etwas beruhigter und als Draco vor ihm auftauchte, schloss er ihn gleich in die Arme. Dieser nutzte die Chance und ein paar Sekunden später waren sie in dessen Schlafzimmer, wo sie sich auf das große Bett fallen ließen.

"Wieso hast du das getan?", Flüsterte Nic, während er auf Draco's Brust lag und seine Finger dort mit der Spange vom Umhang spielten.

"Du hättest dich einfach sehen sollen. So viel Kraft und Magie schienst du auszustrahlen. Richtig kann ich es noch immer nicht verstehen. Es war wie eine innere Stimme, die mich dazu zwang. Verstehst du das?" Antwortete Draco und löste Nic's Zopf.

"Ehrlich gesagt, nicht. Mir war es nur unangenehm. Ich hasse so viel Aufmerksamkeit."

"Und das als der Junge-der-lebt. Mein armer Engel", erwiderte Draco in sein schwarzes Haar. Das leise Klopfen an der Tür beachteten die beiden nicht und schauten erst auf, als Narcissa in der Tür stand.

"Ich denke, ihr solltet jetzt beide in eure Betten", sagte sie entschieden.

"Ich bleibe hier", brummelte Nic leise und Draco zog ihn enger an sich.

"So ungern ich euch beide auseinander bringe, aber Nicolas, wir sollten auch an Draco's kleines Vampirproblem denken. Also, verabschiedet euch mit einem Gute-Nacht-Kuss und dann geht jeder in sein Bett." Ihre Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch. Nic schenkte seinem Freund einen zärtlichen Kuss und erhob sich leise meckernd und nur widerstrebend vom warmen Bett.

In seinem Zimmer suchte er seinen Pyjama heraus und ging nach einer Katzenwäsche ins Bett. Trotz Müdigkeit war es ihm nicht möglich einzuschlafen. Immer wieder rollte er sich von einer Seite auf die andere. Er vermisste den warmen Körper neben sich. Zu schön war das kleine Schläfchen heute Mittag gewesen.

Auf alle Anweisungen pfeifend, stand er auf und schlich sich ohne zu Klopfen in das Zimmer nebenan. Es war schon ziemlich dunkel in dem Raum, aber er fand sich schnell zurecht und kuschelte sich zu Draco unter die Decke.

"Wenn du jetzt nicht zu mir gekommen wärst, hätte ich mich zu dir geschlichen", sagte er leise in sein Ohr und sie schmiegten sich eng aneinander. Nic fühlte noch einen Kuss auf seiner Stirn, bevor er einschlief.

Harry wurde von einem lauten Streit vor der Tür wach, aber er wollte sich nicht rühren. Zu schön war das Gefühl hier in Draco's Armen zu liegen. Er hörte seinen Herzschlag und schlief wieder ein.

tbc.

* * *

_Noch kurz als Nachtrag: Ich weiss, dass es wirklich schnell ging mit den Beiden... was eigentlich nie so geplant war. Na ja, ich glaube noch immer, die haben mich dazu gezwungen ;)_

_Sora _


	7. Chapter 6

_Und gleich das nächste... _

* * *

Narcissa war eben in das Zimmer ihres Sohnes gekommen, um ihn zu wecken. Dies tat sie in den Ferien häufiger, da sie beide in dieser Zeit häufig lange Gespräche führten. Sie genoss die Zeit mit ihm. Er erzählte ihr dann häufig über seine Freunde und auch über Nicolas. Narcissa war sich sicher, dass sie selbst viel früher erkannt hatte, was ihr Sohn für diesen Jungen empfand.

Als sie nun die beiden Jungen in dem Bett überrascht hatte, musste sie erst lächeln. Als ihr dann der Grund einfiel, wieso sie sie gestern Abend getrennt hatte, beschloss sie erst einmal, die Tür zu schließen. Viel zu wütend war sie auf die Leichtsinnigkeit der beiden. Sicher, Nicolas wusste jetzt Bescheid, aber dennoch wollte sie sich nicht ausmalen, was hätte passieren können. Das in dieser Nacht nichts passiert war, konnte sie gut erkennen, denn bei beiden Jungen hob und senkte sich der Brustkorb.

Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Am liebsten hätte sie den beiden jetzt eine Standpauke gehalten, aber so einfach war es nicht. Besonders da Nicolas der Sohn ihres Meisters war. Entschlossen ging sie zu dessen Zimmer und klopfte an. Die Tür öffnete sich fast sofort und Tom stand bereits angekleidet vor ihr.

"Guten Morgen, Cissa. Was ist los? Du wirkst etwas durcheinander", sagte er freundlich.

"Das bin ich auch. Aber vor allem wütend. Es kann doch nicht sein, dass unsere Söhne sich einfach über meine Anweisung hinweg setzen", rief sie aufgebracht.

"Du meinst, weil Nic bei Draco geschlafen hat?"

"Du wusstest es? Das kann doch nicht war sein. Du kennst doch den Fluch! Verstehst du denn nicht, in welcher Gefahr mein Sohn schwebt? Gerade von dir, Tom hätte ich das nicht erwartet", schrie sie aufgebracht. Seine Augen funkelten rot, aber das war ihr im Moment egal.

"Verdammt, Narcissa. Hast du so wenig Vertrauen in deinen Sohn? Ich vertraue den beiden. Keiner von ihnen wird etwas dummes tun. Außerdem können wir nicht den ganzen Tag auf sie aufpassen, und einschließen werde ich nachts auch keinen von ihnen", erwiderte er und versuchte eindeutig ruhig zu bleiben.

"Ich vertraue ja meinem Sohn. Aber du weiß ganz genau, dass Veelablut besonders anziehend für Vampire ist. Ich möchte mir gar nicht vorstellen, was in der Nacht zu Nic's Geburtstag passiert, wenn seine Kräfte frei gesetzt werden", gab sie zu bedenken und ihre Stimme war ein wenig leiser geworden.

"Ich denke, es ist einfacher es ihnen zu erklären und sie nur für diese Nacht zu trennen, als das du es ihnen bis dahin verbietest. Du hast doch gesehen, was passiert. Außerdem solltest du dich freuen, dass die beiden sich so gut verstehen. Ich möchte dich gern noch einmal an deine Auswahl in Sachen Schwiegertochter oder -sohn erinnern", sagte er in einem sarkastischen Ton.

"Du hast ja recht. Aber dennoch bestehe ich auf eine kleine Rache für die Beiden", ergab sie sich. Innerlich wehrte sie sich immer noch ein wenig, aber sie wusste, dass er recht hatte. Sie konnte ja auch schlecht Tag und Nacht bei ihrem Sohn hocken und auf ihn aufpassen. Der Schock und die Angst gestern, waren aber einfach zu groß gewesen. Er war nun einmal ihr einziger Sohn und sie liebte ihn mehr als ihr Leben. Die Geburt damals war so schwierig gewesen, dass selbst die besten Heiler ihr nur schwer helfen konnten und trotz Hunderten von Heil- und Zaubertränken stand es doch fest, dass Draco ihr einziger Sohn bleiben sollte.

"Nimm dabei auf meinen Sohn keine Rücksicht. Er ist eh bald dein Schwiegersohn", erwiderte er lachend und machte sich auf in das Esszimmer. Über Narcissa's Gesicht huschte ein diabolisches Lächeln und mit Schwung öffnete sie die Tür zu Draco's Zimmer. Sie schwang kurz den Zauberstab und eiskaltes Wasser ergoss sich über die beiden. Laut lachend verschwand sie aus dem Zimmer.

Er saß senkrecht im Bett, als er das kalte Wasser auf seinem Körper spürte. Ein zittern durchfuhr seinen Körper und als er das lachen hörte und seinen Kopf wandte, sah er gerade noch seine Mutter das Zimmer verlassen.

"Verdammt, was war das?" Meckerte Nic. Er war sofort aufgestanden und blickte nun zitternd auf das Bett.

"Das, mein Engel, war die Rache meiner Mutter", gab Draco zurück und stand ebenfalls auf, wobei ein paar kleine Eiswürfel auf den Boden fielen. "Geh schnell heiß duschen. Ich räume hier erst einmal auf."

"Macht sie das öfter? Ich habe solche Aktionen schon bei Ron immer gehasst, aber dann gerade noch von deiner Mutter, das ist doch..." Draco hörte nicht weiter hin. Nicolas war sauer ins Bad gestürmt und wenige Momente später hörte er auch schon das Rauschen der Dusche.

Dafür würde er sich rächen, da war er sicher. Auch wenn er gegen ihre Anweisung verstoßen hatte, war dies doch wirklich unfair von ihr. Besonders, da er Nic in seinem Bett hatte. Wie gern hätte er ihn mit einem Kuss langsam und zärtlich geweckt, aber diese Chance war nun vorbei. Grummelnd trocknete er mit seinem Stab das Bett und schließlich auch sich. Aber besonders warm wurde ihm dadurch nicht.

Er betrat ebenfalls das Bad und sah gerade noch seinen Liebsten, wie er sich in ein Handtuch wickelte. Schlagartig war alle Kälte aus seinem Körper gewichen. Er hatte ihn noch nicht gemerkt und stellte sich hinter ihn. Sich der Gefahr, die von dessen Nacken ausging bewusst, drehte er ihn blitzschnell zu sich herum und senkte seine Lippen auf die seinen. Seine Hände wanderten über den noch feuchten Rücken. Ein Stöhnen entrang sich Nic's Kehle und er nutzte die Chance, um in die Mundhöhle seines Freundes vorzudringen. Er stupste dessen Zunge mit der seinen an und begann sie dann zu massieren. Es war so schön, ihn zu schmecken und er war süchtig danach. Am liebsten hätte er ihn zurück zum inzwischen trocknen Bett gebracht und nach allen Regeln der Kunst verführt. Aber das wollte er sich für dessen Geburtstag und den Tag ihrer Bindung aufheben.

Seufzend löste er sich von dem unglaublichen Körper und schaute ihm tief in die, vor Lust verklärten Augen.

"Was für ein Gutenmorgenkuss, Dray", sagte Nic und klang heiser. "Obwohl ich ihn lieber im Bett bekommen hätte." Nach den Worten sah er einen leichten Rotschimmer auf dessen Gesicht.

"Was meinst du, wieso ich meiner Mum so böse bin. Glaube mir, das hat sie nicht umsonst gemacht. Rache ist süß."

"Hast du schon eine Idee dafür?"

"Noch nicht wirklich, aber mir fällt schon etwas ein. Nicht umsonst bin ich ein Malfoy", sprach er in seiner arroganten Art und Nic fing an zu lachen. "So und nun, ab in dein Zimmer. Du solltest dir etwas anziehen."

"Wir haben doch heute nichts besonderes vor, oder?" Fragte Nic vorsichtig. Noch so einen Tag wie gestern würde er wohl nicht überleben.

"Nein. Ich dachte heute nur an eine Hausführung und dann mal sehen."

"Dann kann ich Hedwig besuchen und vielleicht spielen wir noch eine Runde Quidditch", gab Nicolas glücklich zurück und rannte glücklich und nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet aus dem Zimmer. Kopfschüttelnd sah ihm Draco nach. Manchmal benahm er sich echt noch wie ein Kind, aber seltsamer weise gefiel ihm das. Außerdem, erinnerte er sich selbst, hatte er nicht einmal eine richtige Kindheit.

Draco duschte selbst kurz und putzte sich die Zähne. Haargel benutzte er nicht. Er hatte schon vor einem Monat damit aufgehört. Seine Haare fühlten sich so einfach viel besser an. Schließlich stellte er sich vor den Kleiderschrank und griff nach einer schwarzen Hose und einem grünen Shirt mit einem silbernen Drachen. Seine meisten Sachen hatten dieses Abbild und das nicht nur, weil seine Mum viel davon ausgesucht hatte. Er liebte diese Wesen einfach selbst und beneidete Nic ein wenig, dass er ihnen schon so nah gekommen war. Als er mit seinen Eltern vor drei Jahren in Rumänien war, hatten sie nur die Chance gehabt, diese schönen Geschöpfe von weitem zu sehen.

Er dachte an den norwegischen Stachelbuckel, den er in seinem ersten Jahr bei Hagrid gesehen hatte und seine Eifersucht, als er feststellte, dass gerade Potter die Chance bekommen hatte, dem Kleinen beim Schlüpfen zu zusehen. Wie gerne wäre er auch dabei gewesen. Nur wegen dieser dämlichen Eifersucht hatte er damals den Wildhüter verraten, aber inzwischen bereute er das Verhalten von damals.

So in Gedanken merkte er erst, dass Nicolas bei ihm war, als zwei Arme ihn umschlungen und einen sanften Kuss in seinen Nacken hauchten. Zusammen gingen sie zum Frühstück. Die Erwachsenen waren bereits fertig, aber unterhielten sich noch leise am Tisch. Als die Jungen eintraten, wurde es ruhig. Beide warfen Narcissa einen tödlichen Blick zu und ließen sich dann auf ihre Stühle fallen.

"Narcissa, was hast du getan?" Fragte Tom amüsiert.

"Die beiden geweckt", gab sie fröhlich zurück. Sie störte sich nicht an den Blicken der zwei.

"Pah, geweckt. Das Wasser war eiskalt. Sogar Eiswürfel waren dabei. Wir hätten uns den Tod holen können", brummelte Draco.

"Ach, tu nicht so. Als wenn dies deine erste Morgendusche war. Außerdem war sie gerecht. Und Nicolas hat es ja auch überlebt, oder?" Sie grinste die beiden schelmisch an. Ein weiteres Mal bekam sie eine Todeserklärung in Form von Blicken.

"Meine erste war es auch nicht, Narcissa. Aber dennoch war das ganz schön gemein. Und das nur, weil ich bei Dray geschlafen habe? Wir haben doch gar nichts gemacht", meckerte Nic und nahm sich von dem köstlichen Essen.

"Darum geht es gar nicht, Nicolas. Ich mag es nun einmal nicht, wenn meine Anweisungen missachtet werden", sagte sie. Sie lächelte zwar noch, aber ihre Augen drückten den ernst der Lage aus.

"Heißt das, wir werden nun jeden Morgen so geweckt?" Fragte Draco genervt.

"Das überlege ich mir noch", Ihre Augen hatten wieder dieses schalkhafte Grinsen und wurden gleich wieder ernst. "Ich habe heute morgen mit Tom gesprochen. Ihr könnt bis zur Nacht vor Nic's Geburtstag in einem Zimmer schlafen. Aber dann erst wieder nach der Bindung." Draco verstand und nickte.

"Wieso?" Die Frage kam von Nicolas.

"Weil in dieser Nacht deine gesamten Kräfte erwachen, und für Draco es noch schwieriger wird, dir zu widerstehen", erklärte Tom. "Aber das gilt wahrscheinlich dann für das gesamte Haus. Wir werden uns dafür noch etwas ausdenken müssen. Wahrscheinlich bekommst du zur Sicherheit erst einmal ein Zimmer im anderen Flügel und wir werden... Verdammt, ich weiß es auch nicht."

"Und können wir denn die Bindung nicht schon einen Tag früher vollziehen?" Fragte Nic.

"Nein, deine volle Kraft muss bereits entwickelt sein, denn sonst kannst du Draco davon nichts übertragen", antwortete Lucius, da Tom zu sehr in Gedanken war.

"Was ist mit einem Bannen seiner Kräfte bis zur Verbindung?" Warf nun Draco ein.

"Wenn ich meinen Sohn richtig einschätze, können wir das vergessen. Dafür wird seine Kraft zu stark sein. Selbst die Veelapriesterin hat das bemerkt", sagte Tom. "Ich hab's." Erfreut stand er auf und klatschte in die Hand. "Eigentlich dürfte das nicht allzu schwierig sein. Sie wird ihm auch sicher nichts tun", murmelte er vor sich hin und ignorierte die fragenden Blicke der Leute um sich herum.

"Dad, ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du mit der Sprache raus rücken würdest. Denn langsam werde ich wahnsinnig", Nicolas beherrschte inzwischen einen perfekten Todesblick und seine grünen Augen schrieen gerade nach Avada Kedavara. Doch sein Vater trat hinter ihn und strich ihm durch das lange Haar, welches am heutigen Tage noch keine Bürste gesehen hatte.

"Wir werden einfach die Priesterin bitten, sich für den Tag oder besser den halben Tag, um dich zu kümmern. Sie kann dich auch sicher noch über dein Volk informieren. Ich bezweifle, dass sie etwas dagegen hat. Immerhin scheint sie einen Narren an dir gefressen zu haben. Ich werde sie gleich bitten, einen Tag früher zu kommen." Mit diesen Worten verließ Tom den Saal. Die Anwesenden schauten ihm verwirrt nach.

Draco erkannte seinen Meister gar nicht wieder. So fröhlich und auch ausgelassen war er sonst nie. Muss wohl an Nicolas liegen, dachte er. Schon gestern bei dem Todessertreffen war es ihm aufgefallen. Nicht einen Fluch hatte er los gejagt und das, obwohl sogar Draco bei einigen Berichten das Grausen bekommen hatte. Besonders die Berichte über Harry Potter waren sehr widersprüchlich. Dieser Idiot McNair behauptete doch tatsächlich, dass dieser mit seiner Familie in den Urlaub gefahren war.

"Ich glaube langsam, ich werde wirklich irre. Das ist alles so unreal." Nic hatte seinen Teller von sich geschoben, seine Arme auf den Tisch gefaltet und nun seine Stirn rauf gelegt. Draco stand auf und setzte sich neben ihn.

"Was meinst du, mein Engel?" fragte er leise und nahm ihn in den Arm.

"Das alles hier. Elf Jahre lebe ich bei meinen Muggelverwandten, die mich nebenbei behandeln wie einen Sklaven. Und weiß nichts von Zauberei und Hexerei, außer den Dingen im Fernsehen, dann komme ich nach Hogwarts und bin auf einmal berühmt. Und das für etwas woran ich mich nicht einmal erinnern kann. Trete gleich im ersten Schuljahr gegen Voldemort an und dann ein weiteres Mal im zweiten. Im Dritten wird mir eingeredet, dass mein Pate mich umbringen möchte. Im Vierten erlebe ich die Auferstehung von Voldemort und im Fünften verliere ich den Menschen, der für mich wie ein Vater war. Mein Pate. Und nun erfahre ich, dass Voldemort mein Vater ist und Dumbledore, der mir seiner Meinung immer nur gutes wollte, mich nur benutzt hat. Dazu kommt, dass meine angeblichen Freunde nur mit mir zusammen waren, weil ich berühmt war. Ich bin einfach nicht mehr ich. Wie auch, wenn ich nicht einmal weiß wer ich bin oder war", Nicolas Stimme wurde immer leiser. Inzwischen hatte Draco seinen Kopf an seine Schulter gelegt. Er spürte die Tränen auf seinem Shirt und strich ihm immer wieder beruhigend über das Haar.

"Ich verstehe dich ja, mein Liebling", sagte Draco. Er hörte ein Schniefen und brauchte sich gar nicht umzusehen, um die Tränen seiner Mutter zu erblicken.

"Es ist alles so verwirrend und schwer für mich. Und dann kommst du noch dazu. Und dein verändertes Verhalten", sagte Nic so leise, dass nur Draco es hören konnte.

"Wenn ich irgend etwas für dich tun kann, dann sag es einfach."

"Ich wüsste nicht was, außer das, was du gerade schon für mich tust. Lass mich einfach nicht mehr allein. Ich will nie wieder etwas verlieren müssen." Nic hatte den Kopf gehoben und Draco spürte einen Stich durch sein Herz, als er die roten Augen und die Tränen auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes sah. Er küsste ihm die feuchten Wangen.

"Als wenn ich dich jemals wieder gehen lassen würde", erwiderte er lächelnd. Nicolas lief auf einmal rot an. Er wurde sich wohl gerade der Zuschauer bewusst.

"Es tut mir leid." Sagte er nun heiser.

"Aber Nicolas, das muss dir nicht leid tun. Ehrlich gesagt war das schon längst überfällig. Du kannst deine Gefühle nicht immer für dich behalten", sagte Narcissa und wischte sich nun ihre Tränen von den Wangen.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über die Vergangenheit. Lucius und auch Severus entschuldigten sich mehrmals für ihr Verhalten in den letzten Jahren. Ähnlich wie Draco früher, hatten sie nur den Namen und nicht den Menschen in Harry Potter gesehen. Er hielt die ganze Zeit Nic im Arm und streichelte durch sein Haar und über seinen Rücken.

"Jetzt ist aber mal gut mit den ganzen Entschuldigungen. Ich will davon nichts mehr hören", erklärte Nic entschieden und schaute Severus ernst an.

"Ja, aber ich muss es doch wieder gut machen", sagte Severus.

"Ich weiß auch wie. Gib mir Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke", antwortete Nicolas.

"Bist du dir sicher? Immerhin hast du Ferien und wenn du wieder in der Schule bist, werde ich es dir ja nicht mehr so schwer machen. Außerdem hast du ja Draco an deiner Seite", erwiderte Severus zweifelnd. Draco sah überrascht von einem zum anderen.

"Ja, aber wie sieht denn das aus. Ich komme von einer renommierten Zauberschule und kann nicht einmal ordentliche Tränke brauen. Außerdem hast du selbst gesagt, dass ich etwas gut bei dir habe und ich würde mich wirklich darüber freuen", Nicolas sah ihn bettelnd an.

"Gut. Wir können ja heute nach dem Mittag schon beginnen. Täglich eine Stunde müsste reichen."

"Ähm, Onkel Severus, das glaube ich nicht. Nic ist zwar nicht so schlimm wie Longbottom, aber ich denke zwei Stunden wären schon besser." Draco wartete schon auf einen deftigen Schlag in seine Seite, aber Nicolas gab ihm nur mit einem Nicken recht.

"Und wenn ihr schon dabei seid, können ihr auch noch ein paar Stunden in den Dunklen Künsten haben", kam es von Tom, der im Türrahmen stand.

"Oh super." Nic war total begeistert und auch Draco hatte nichts dagegen. "Aber ich wüsste trotzdem zu gerne wie meine ZAG-Ergebnisse ausgefallen sind." Severus lächelte ihn nur an.

Der restliche Tag verging sehr schnell. Bis zum Mittag zeigte er Nicolas einen Großteil des Anwesens. Sie besuchten Hedwig, die Nic gleich auf die Schulter flatterte. Dieser war von dem neuen Aussehen der Schneeeule etwas überrascht. Schließlich war ihr Federkleid jetzt silberschwarz. Nach dem Mittagessen saßen sie in der großen Bibliothek über Büchern mit Zaubertränken. Der Meister der Tränke hatte beschlossen jeweils eine Stunde Theorie und Praxis zu machen. Man merkte Nicolas regelrecht an, dass ihm das Fach nun wirklich Spaß machte. Danach hatten sie eine Stunde Freizeit, die sie auf ihren Besen verbrachten. Dann folgten zwei weitere Unterrichtsstunden. Diesmal mit Tom und Lucius, die sie in die Dunklen Künste einwiesen. Draco kannte durch seinen Vater schon viele der Flüche und bewunderte Nic dafür, dass er so schnell mitkam und für dieses Fach ein besonderes Talent aufwies.

Nach dem Abendessen verzogen sich die beiden Jungen in ihr Zimmer, wobei Nicolas sich einen riesigen Stapel an Büchern aus der Bibliothek mitnahm. Kopfschüttelnd sahen ihm die Erwachsenen hinterher.

"Severus ist hier, dann können wir ja anfangen" sagte Dumbledore und eine Gruppe von Zauberern setzte sich an den Großen Esstisch im Grimmouldplace 12. Abschätzig beobachtete Severus die Anwesenden. Unter ihnen waren Arthur, Bill, Charly und Molly Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Kingsley und unter anderem auch die vor kurzem aus St. Mungos entlassene Minerva McGonagall. Der Meister der Tränke wäre schon jetzt am liebsten wieder gegangen.

"Severus, willst du nicht anfangen?" Fragte Dumbledore auffordernd.

"Sicher. Aber zuerst hätte ich gerne die Antwort auf ein paar Fragen. Ihr habt mich mit eurem Verhalten in große Gefahr gebracht. Kein Wort habt ihr mir erzählt, dass Potter getötet wurde. Selbst in den Nachrichten steht nichts. Was denkt ihr eigentlich wie ich vor dem Dunklen Lord dastehe, ohne Antworten", redete er sich in Fahrt. Aber innerlich lachte er sich schlapp über diese Versager.

"Aber was hätten wir denn tun sollen? Außerdem haben wir bereits einen Plan ausgearbeitet. Aber bitte erzähle uns doch erst einmal, was du von dem Unfall weißt. Wir können es noch immer nicht glauben, was passiert ist", redete sich Dumbledore raus. Severus konnte diese gütige Stimme nur schwer ertragen.

"Ich habe es erst gestern Abend beim Treffen erfahren. Er hat seine besten Männer geschickt. Anscheinend haben sie diesen lächerlichen Blutschutz durchschaut. Laut Aussage der Todesser, soll Potter nicht einmal gekämpft haben. Seine Verwandten haben ihn wohl so sehr zusammengeschlagen, dass er kaum noch seinen Stab halten konnte. Sie zerbrachen seinen Stab und brachten als Andenken dann seine Eule, seinen Besen und diesen Tarnumhang mit. Wo auch immer er dieses Ding her hatte", log Severus glaubhaft.

"Albus, wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du den Jungen da nicht hinschicken sollst. Ich hoffe, du bist dir darüber im klaren, dass es deine Schuld ist, dass er tot ist. Lily und James hätte niemals gewollt, dass er dahin muss. Sogar ich hätte mich besser um ihn gekümmert. So viele hätten ihn zu sich genommen, aber du musst ihn ja zu den irren Muggeln stecken..."

"Remus beruhige dich. Wer konnte denn ahnen..." setzte Dumbledore an.

"Ahnen? Denkst du nicht, dass ich mitbekommen habe, dass Harry mehrere Briefe an dich geschickt hat? Ich will mir lieber nicht vorstellen, was er dir geschrieben hat..." wieder wurde Lupin unterbrochen. Molly hatte mit der Hand auf den Tisch gehauen.

"Verdammt Remus, was bringen uns diese Vorwürfe. Der Junge ist tot, aber deine Vorwürfe bringen ihn auch nicht zurück. Wenn mein Sohn das wegstecken kann, kannst du das auch. Immerhin waren sie beste Freunde", sagte sie entschieden.

"Beste Freunde nennst du das? Dein Sohn ist nicht besser als Petegrew damals und seine Freundin ist es auch nicht. Sie wollen nur ein Stückchen von seinem Ruhm. Schaue dir lieber deine anderen Söhne an. Du solltest dich einmal um Fred und George kümmern. Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, sie reden seit gestern kein Wort mehr."

"Sag du mir nichts von Erziehung, als wenn gerade du davon Ahnung hast", schrie sie ihn an. "Und außerdem hast du kein Recht, Ron und Hermine zu beleidigen. Sie waren seine besten Freunde."

"Ich will euch ja nicht unterbrechen, aber ihr schuldet mir noch immer ein paar Erklärungen", unterbrach Severus das Schauspiel kalt. Eigentlich wollte er den Streit schon früher beenden, aber die Ansichten des Werwolfs interessierten ihn.

"Da hier alle noch ziemlich geladen sind, werde ich das übernehmen", sagte Arthur Wealsey, der ihm gegenüber saß. "Mrs. Figg sah das Dunkle Mal über dem Haus und ist gleich hinüber gerannt. Gesehen hatte sie aber niemanden. Das Haus schien verlassen, als sie ankam. Im Elternschlafzimmer fand sie schließlich die Dursley's, die verängstigt und zitternd in einer Ecke kauerten. Sie sagten, dass mehrere schwarz gekleidete Männer eingedrungen sind und Harry suchten. Man hatte sie dann im Zimmer eingesperrt und das Haus durchsucht.

Sofort hatte sie uns dann gerufen. Doch vorher kam ein Krankenwagen und auch die Polizei. Sie fanden den Jungen zusammen gekrümmt und tot auf dem Dachboden. Sein ganzer Körper war mit blauen Flecken, Schnitten und Kratzern überseht. Er wurde dennoch noch ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Albus, Remus und ich haben ihn so schnell wie möglich dort weggeholt und haben einiges ausprobiert um ihn zu retten, aber nichts hat geholfen.

Das Krankenhaus wusste seinen Namen nicht, und den Dursley's haben wir das Gedächtnis etwas verändert. So konnten sie keinen Harry Potter als tot erklären. Wir wussten dann auch nicht weiter und haben kurzerhand den Sohn, der Dursley's Harrys aussehen gegeben und ihm das Gedächtnis gelöscht. In wenigen Tagen wird bekannt gegeben, dass er angegriffen wurde und einen Teil seiner Zauberkräfte verloren hat. Aber nur für kurze Zeit. Wir suchen im Moment nach jemanden, der ihm seine Kräfte abgeben wird. Aber bisher hatten wir noch keinen geeigneten Zauberer gefunden."

"Ihr wollt mir erzählen, dass ihr aus einem Muggel Potter gemacht habt. Seid ihr denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Wie soll ich das dem Dunklen Lord verheimlichen und ihn davon abhalten den Jungen anzugreifen. Er ist im Moment ein perfektes Ziel", regte sich Severus auf. Überlegten die denn nicht weiter, als bis zu ihrer Nasenspitze, dachte er.

"Deshalb bleibt er jetzt erst einmal bei uns und in der Schule ist er geschützt", warf Dumbledore ruhig ein.

"Ihr schickt einen Muggel nach Hogwarts? Meint ihr nicht, dass das ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit erregen kann? Er kann nicht zaubern, erwartet nicht von mir, dass ich ihn durch meine Stunden durchziehen. Ihr kennt meine Schüler aus Slytherin. Das kann ich mir wahrlich nicht erlauben." Severus zweifelte immer mehr am Verstand, der Mitglieder des Ordens.

"Uns wird schon was einfallen. Vielleicht finden wir bis dahin auch einen geeigneten Spender", überlegte Albus.

"Wie stellt ihr euch das eigentlich vor? Ihr könnt doch nicht einem Zauberer einfach die Kräfte abnehmen."

"Aber Severus, es geht um Harry Potter." Sagte der Schulleiter nur und schaute ihn über seine Halbmondförmige Brille an.

"Und was erwartet ihr jetzt von mir?"

"Verhalte dich ihm gegenüber wie immer, aber ein wenig freundlicher. Alle anderen Lehrer werden informiert, dass der Junge vorerst keine Zauberkräfte besitzt. Außerdem wollte ich dich noch um eine andere Sache bitten. Hogwarts bekommt einen neuen Lehrer. Wir sollen auf Anweisung vom Ministerium Dunkle Künste unterrichten. Als Lehrer wurde uns ein Professor Thomas Maryan vorgeschlagen. Kannst du dich ein wenig über ihn informieren? Der Name kommt mir bekannt vor, aber ich kann ihn nicht zuordnen. Vielleicht steckt ja Voldemort dahinter", sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich.

"Ich weiß bisher nichts über Pläne in Sachen Hogwarts. Werde mich aber erkundigen. Seine Fühler hat er im Moment eher in Richtung Übersee ausgestreckt. Besonders, nachdem er sicher ist, dass Potter tot ist. Es ist allerdings euer Glück, dass er nicht anwesend war, als der Junge starb. Ein Auftritt in der Öffentlichkeit von dem neuen Potter und er wird glauben, dass der Junge am Leben ist", erklärte Snape kühl.

"Sehr gut. Dann kommen wir zu den anderen Punkten des heutigen Tages", sprach Arthur Weasley. Severus notierte sich innerlich alle Fakten. Es war wirklich zu einfach den alten Kauz zu täuschen. Er war noch immer der Meinung, dass er ihn damals vor Askaban gerettet hatte, aber tatsächlich war es Lucius mit seinen guten Kontakten im Ministerium gewesen. Dumbledore sah sich einfach zu gern als Lebensretter für andere. Dabei war er nichts anderes als ein Puppenspieler. Jeder sollte das tun, was er wollte und als Harry dies nicht mehr tun wollte, bestrafte er ihn ein weiteres Mal mit einem Aufenthalt bei den Dursley's. Snape war sich sicher, dass er etwas mit dem gewalttätigen Verhalten der Muggel zu tun hatte. Nur wie weit waren die anderen darin verstrickt?

Lupin war ein interessanter Fall. Severus war sich sicher, dass er den Jungen sehr mochte. Besonders auch durch seine gute Freundschaft mit James Potter und Lily Evans. Auch hatte er Granger und Ron Weasley durchschaut.

Nach dem Treffen verschwand er schnell wieder nach Malfoy Manor, auch wenn er gerne noch einen Blick auf Potter geworfen hätte. Zu gerne hätte er diesen Hochstapler zusammen gestaucht. Nicolas würde er es nicht antun. Er hatte den Jungen lieb gewonnen und das schon, als er gesehen hatte, was er jedes Jahr durch machen musste, bei diesen Muggeln. Allein dafür würde dieser Dudley büßen. Die Unterrichtsstunden heute, hatten ihm viel Spaß gemacht. Nic hatte scheinbar wirklich seinen Spaß und auch Begabung. Wieder machte sich sein schlechtes Gewissen breit.

Er strafte sich und betrat den kleinen Salon, wo er bereits von drei Zauberern erwartet wurde. Er grinste sie an und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. "Ich soll ein paar Informationen über einen Professor Maryan sammeln. Kann es sein, Tom, dass er mit dir unter einer Decke steckt?" Alle vier fingen laut an zu lachen.

Der nächste Tag begann für Nicolas schon viel schöner. Und zwar mit einem langen Kuss. Den Vormittag verbrachte er zusammen mit Draco über einen Haufen Büchern in der Bibliothek. Nic war froh, dass er ihm nicht böse dafür war. Er hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass er alles nachholen musste, was er die letzten Jahre nicht gelernt hatte. Auch den Unterricht am Nachmittag genoss er, auch wenn er heute der Meinung war, dass sein Lehrer ein wenig Abgelenkt wirkten. Aber er machte sich nichts daraus. Sicher lag es an dem gestrigen Ordenstreffen.

Am schönsten aber fand er die Zeit zusammen mit Draco. Zusammen gekuschelt saßen sie oft auf der Couch und erzählten sich alles aus ihrem Leben. Er liebte es ihm zu zuhören und vor allem von ihm geküsst und berührt zu werden.

Die restliche Woche verbrachten sie ähnlich und immer mehr viel ihm das veränderte Verhalten der Erwachsenen auf. Oft waren sie über Stunden verschwunden und kamen dann müde und auch fertig zurück. Nicolas angeborene Neugierde erwachte immer mehr, aber auch Draco spürte, dass hier etwas lief, wovon sie beide nichts erfahren sollten. Jedenfalls noch nicht.

Morgens, einen Tag vor seinem Geburtstag wurde es ihm dann zu bunt. Bewaffnet mit seinem Tarnumhang schlich er gerade Lucius hinterher. Bei seinem Vater hatte er sich das nicht getraut, denn dieser hätte seine Anwesenheit sicher gespürt. Aber auch bei Lucius musste er vorsichtig sein, da dieser Auren sehen konnte. Nur schien er ihn nicht zu bemerken.

Er folgte ihm in dunkle Kellergewölbe, die er nicht kannte und er war sich sicher, dass er hier allein nie wieder herausfinden würde. Vor einer großen Tür machten sie schließlich halt und Nic bedankte sich bei sich selbst für seine Aufmerksamkeit. Sonst wäre er mit Sicherheit in seinen zukünftigen Schwiegervater hinein gerannt.

Dann wurde die Tür geöffnet, und Nicolas schlich im letzten Moment mit herein. Es war ein gemütlich eingerichteter Raum. Eine Mischung aus Wohn- und Schlafzimmer. Schnell versteckte er sich hinter einer großen Couch und beobachtete die Erwachsenen. Tom, Severus und Narcissa standen an dem großen Bett, in welchen eine Person lag, die er von seinem Platz aus nicht erkennen konnte. Lucius ging direkt auf sie zu.

"Wie geht es ihm?"

"Er ist fast wieder auf dem Damm. Morgen kann er sicher schon aufstehen. Er war auch schon ein paar Mal wach heute. Die Medizin hat wohl gewirkt", antwortete Narcissa.

"Und habt ihr euch schon unterhalten? Ich meine hast du ihm alles erzählt?" Fragte Lucius.

"Ich habe es versucht. Er glaubt mir aber noch nicht. Was ich aber sehr gut verstehen kann. Aber er hat mir gesagt, falls dies alles wahr ist, stellt er sich uns nicht in den Weg. Alles was er will ist, dass es ihm gut geht. Er wird sich uns sicherlich anschließen", erklärte Narcissa. Nic sah, wie sie sich auf das Bett setzte und dem Menschen, der dort lag durch das Haar strich. Schwarzes Haar.

"Und er war auf keinem Fall von Dumbledores Verhalten erfreut. Er ist wohl noch immer ziemlich sauer, dass sein Patensohn einfach an Muggel gegeben wurde. Außerdem verzeiht er ihm noch immer nicht, dass er in seinem eigenen Haus regelrecht eingesperrt wurde. Zeitweise hat man ihm auch den Kontakt mit ihm verboten." Nicolas konnte nicht glauben, was Severus eben gesagt hatte. Der Gefahr zum Trotz, kam er aus seinem Versteck und trat näher an das Bett. Er bemerkte den umher schauenden Blick seines Vaters nicht und auch nicht das Starren der beiden Vampire. Sein Blick war nur auf die Person auf dem Bett gerichtet. Als er das Gesicht sah, sackte er einfach zusammen.

Das konnte nicht sein. Er war doch tot. Nur ein kleines Wort entkam seinen Lippen, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde. "Sirius."

Narcissa war müde und abgespannt. Die letzten Tage waren ziemlich anstrengend gewesen. Auch wenn das eindringen in das Ministerium einfach war. So hatten die vier Zauberer doch viel Energie bei der Befreiung des Dunkelhaarigen vor ihr verbraucht. Sie selbst, die sich für eine mächtige Hexe hielt, musste von Severus aus dem Ministerium getragen werden. Es hatte viele Stärkungstränke gebraucht, um sie schnell wieder fit zu bekommen. Keiner der beiden wollte, dass Nicolas etwas mitbekam. Perfekt sollte seine Überraschung werden. Auch deshalb hatte sie ihren Sohn nicht eingeweiht. Sie bemerkte selbst, wie aufrichtig die Beziehung der beiden Jungen war und wollte sie nicht durch Heimlichkeiten stören, auch wenn dies keine schlimme war.

Heute hatte sie den ganzen Tag am Bett ihres Cousins gesessen und mit ihm gesprochen. Immer wieder war er vor Schwäche eingeschlafen. Die Nachrichten, welche er heute bekommen hatte, waren sicherlich nicht einfach zu verdauen. Besonders berührt hatte sie auch seine erste Frage. Er hatte nur nach Harry gefragt. Nichts anderes schien ihm wichtig. In dem Moment war sie sich sicher, dass Tom die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte, den Mann aus dem schwarzen Gefängnis, des Torbogens zu befreien. Immerhin kannte sie die Sturheit ihres Cousins. Sirius war schon immer so.

Ihre Gedanken wurden vom Eintreten ihres Mannes unterbrochen. Sie informierte ihn über seinen Gesundheitszustand und auch über die heutigen Gespräche, als etwas anderes ihre Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchte. Tom sah verwirrt durch den Raum und sie schaltete ihr Kräfte ein. Sie musste ein Keuchen unterdrücken, als sie die Aura sah. Es war die von Nic. Immer näher kam er an das Bett und sackte schließlich zusammen. Sofort schoss sie auf ihn zu und spürte den weichen Stoff auf ihn, wie Seide und Wasser fühlte er sich an. Ein Tarnumhang. Sie entfernte ihn und sah nun auf den jungen Mann, der zusammen gekrümmt und ohnmächtig auf den Boden lag. Tom war sofort an ihrer Seite.

"Wie kommt er hier herein?" Donnerte es durch den Raum und Narcissa bemerkte, wie sich Sirius in seinem Bett schwerfällig aufsetzte und zu ihr sah.

"Er muss mir gefolgt sein. Tut mir leid, Tom. Ich habe es nicht bemerkt. Ich denke, dein Sohn hat unser merkwürdiges Verhalten bemerkt und wollte herausfinden, was wir tun. Du kennst doch seine Neugierde", sagte Lucius niedergeschlagen.

"Schon gut. Ich glaube, ich hätte ihn sicher heute auch nicht bemerkt", beruhigte Tom sich und auch die Anwesenden. Er hatte Nicolas inzwischen in seinen Arm genommen.

"Dein Sohn? Heißt das, dass ist Harry?" Kam es von einer heiseren Stimme. Sirius Black. Dieser versuchte sich aus dem Bett zu bewegen. Aber erst mit der Hilfe von Lucius gelang es ihm und er kniete sich zu ihnen auf den Boden.

"Das ist er, aber du solltest versuchen ihn mit Nicolas oder Nic anzusprechen. Auf etwas anderes hört er schon gar nicht mehr", sagte Narcissa liebevoll.

"Er sieht so anders aus. Keine Ähnlichkeiten mehr mit James, aber seine Gesichtszüge erinnern doch noch sehr an Lily", sagte er fast zu sich selbst.

"Glaubst du mir jetzt? Du wirst schon sehen, dass er sich von seinem Wesen kaum verändert hat", Narcissa schaute ihren Cousin durchdringend an.

"Ich denke schon, aber ich mache es von seiner Reaktion und seinem Handeln abhängig. Und wie ich dir sagte, wenn alles wahr ist, was du mir erzählt hast, kann sich Dumbledore schon jetzt sein Grab schaufeln." Sirius sprach nun mit fester Stimme und strich seinem Patensohn durch das lange Haar. "Könnt ihr mich ein wenig mit ihm allein lassen?"

Vor ihm war alles dunkel gewesen. Langsam wachte er nun auf und lag in einem Bett. Er hatte nur geträumt. Seine Hände wanderten suchend über die Laken und fanden schließlich einen warmen Körper. "Dray", murmelte er und kuschelte sich an ihn.

"Dray? Also, früher nanntest du mich Sirius, Tatze oder Schnuffel. Auch mit Mr. Black würde ich noch klar kommen, aber Dray?", Sagte eine spöttische Stimme neben ihm. Sofort riss er die Augen auf und schaute in das Gesicht der Person, die ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Gleich wieder machte er sie wieder zu, öffnete sie erneut und rieb sie dann mit seinen Fäusten.

"Oh Merlin", flüsterte er nun und warf sich seinem Paten um den Hals.

"Hatten wir das nicht eben mit den Namen? Aber ich freue mich auch Kleiner." Sirius drückte ihn fest an sich.

"Wie kommst du hier her. Man hat mir gesagt du seiest tot. Ich habe doch gesehen, wie du in den Torbogen gefallen bist", Nic hatte sich aufgerichtet und schaute ihm nun fest in die Augen.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Cissa hat mir nur gesagt, dass sie, Voldemort, Lucius und Sniffelus mich gerettet haben und ich dein Geburtstagsgeschenk bin. Wobei ich wirklich sagen muss, dass du dir die Überraschung ganz schön versaut hast." Nicolas überhörte den Spitznamen von Severus einfach. Er wollte ihn jetzt nicht zurecht weisen.

"Ist mir egal. Ich bin so froh dich wieder zu haben. Ich muss dir soviel erzählen. Alles hat sich so schnell geändert."

"Angefangen mit deinem Namen. Einen großen Teil hat mir Cissa schon erzählt, aber ich höre es lieber noch einmal von dir", Nicolas kuschelte sich in die Arme seines Paten, der dies nur ein wenig überrascht zur Kenntnis nahm, und begann dann alles zu erzählen, was nach dem Sturz in den Torbogen alles passiert war. Er hatte gerade geendet, als jemand in das Zimmer stürzte.

"Verdammt, weißt du eigentlich was ich mir für Sorgen um dich gemacht habe? Du bist einfach heute morgen abgehauen. Keinen Kuss, kein Wort. Ich habe über eine Stunde gebraucht aus meinem Vater Informationen zu bekommen." Draco war immer näher gekommen und hatte Nic nun regelrecht in seine Arme gerissen. Er spürte wie der Blonde zitterte.

"Dray, es tut mir leid. Ich mache es nie wieder, aber ich wollte doch unbedingt wissen, was Dad, Sev und deine Eltern immer machen", verteidigte er sich leise.

"Du hättest mich ja wenigstens mitnehmen können", brummelte dieser und küsste ihn leicht auf die Stirn.

"Aber der Tarnumhang wird langsam zu klein für mehrere Personen und ich wollte dich nicht in Gefahr bringen. Dad ist bestimmt ziemlich sauer auf mich."

"Nein, ist er nicht. Ich glaube er ist froh, dass du es heute schon erfahren hast. Wäre nicht sehr angenehm, wenn du morgen in Ohnmacht fällst, oder", sagte Draco beruhigend und wandte sich dann an Sirius. "Sorry, dass ich so unhöflich bin, Mr. Black, aber..."

"Schon gut, Draco. Verstehe dich ja. Und das Mr. Black, lass mal schön sein. Entweder Sirius oder Tatze für dich. Außerdem sind wir ja irgendwie verwandt", sagte Sirius grinsend.

"Gut, dann Sirius. Ich frage lieber nicht wieso du dich Tatze nennst. Lasst uns gehen, mein Vater sagt, dass Sirius oben ein Zimmer bekommen kann. Immerhin wissen ja jetzt alle Bescheid", Draco Stand auf und reichte Sirius eine Hand, um ihm aufzuhelfen, dieser nahm sie auch dankbar an.

"Das zeige ich dir, wenn es mir ein wenig besser geht, oder du lässt es dir von Ha... Nic erklären. Wegen dem Zimmer, eigentlich finde ich es hier ja ganz schön." Die beiden Jungen hatten sich an je eine Seite gestellt und stützten ihn beim gehen.

"Na ja, das schon. Aber die Zimmer werden eigentlich sonst für Gefangene genutzt und nicht für Gäste", erklärte Draco und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Salon, wo sie ihn auf dem großen Sofa hinunter ließen. Die anderen Erwachsenen hatte es sich auch bereits dort gemütlich gemacht.

Nicolas fiel als erstes allen um den Hals und bedankte sich vor allem bei seinem Vater herzlich. Sirius wieder an seiner Seite zu haben, bedeutete ihm unendlich fiel. Besonders, da das Schuldgefühl an seinem scheinbaren Tod verschwunden war. Nachdem er fertig war, warf ihm Tom einen ernsten Blick zu.

"Nicolas, du brauchst es dir hier jetzt gar nicht erst bequem zu machen. Du gehst nach oben und machst dich fertig. Dein Haar ist nicht gekämmt und deine Kleidung lässt auch zu Wünschen übrig. Die Priesterin wird in einer Stunde hier sein und du willst doch dann einen ordentlichen Eindruck machen. Packe dann auch gleich deine Sachen für heute Nacht und morgen zusammen." Toms Ton duldete eigentlich keinen Widerspruch.

"Aber Dad, Sirius ist doch hier. Und ich kann das doch auch später machen", quengelte er und blickte ihn bittend an.

"Nein, kannst du nicht. Es ist bereits Mittag vorbei. Wir lassen dir was zu Essen bringen. Danach hast du wie üblich Unterricht. Dann Abendessen. Danach wirst du mit der Priesterin die Räumlichkeiten beziehen. Treffen mit Draco sind heute Abend und besonders heute Nacht gestrichen. Und frag nicht wieso! Deinen Tarnumhang bekommst du auch erst morgen wieder."

"Aber Dad..." setzte Nic an. Er fand das alles unfair.

"Mache mich heute lieber nicht wütend. Du weißt genau, was morgen für ein Tag ist. Und damit meine ich nicht nur deinen Geburtstag. So und nun ab. Und zwar ohne Widerrede", entschieden deutete Tom auf die Tür und schmollend verließ Nicolas den Raum. Seufzte aber erleichtert auf, als ihm Draco folgte.

"Ich finde das gemein von ihm", meckerte er nun seinen Freund voll.

"Er hat aber recht. Du siehst wirklich unmöglich aus", gab dieser lächelnd zurück. Nic sah an sich herunter und bemerkte erst jetzt seinen Aufzug. Er trug eine Schlafanzughose und hatte sich nur schnell ein Shirt übergezogen. Welches er bereits gestern getragen hatte. Seine heute morgen noch weißen Socken, waren von dem Kellergewölbe dreckig. Und er brauchte gar nicht erst in einen Spiegel zu sehen, um zu erkennen, dass sein Haar furchtbar lag. Als er noch kurze hatte, war dies nicht so schwierig gewesen, dachte er mürrisch.

"Und wieso muss ich heute Unterricht haben?"

"Weil heute kein besonderer Tag ist. Außerdem solltest du ihm das lieber nicht sagen. In Toms Verfassung müssen wir morgen auch noch zu den Stunden. Dabei habe ich dann was ganz anderes vor.", Nicolas wurde rot und senkte den Blick.

* * *

_Bis zum nächsten Freitag... spätestens _


	8. Chapter 7

_Huhu,_

_hier nun das nächste Chap..._

* * *

Er schaute amüsiert seinem schmollenden Patensohn hinterher. Seine Zweifel darüber, ob es sich wirklich um Harry handelte waren schnell verschwunden. Seine Art war einfach nicht änderbar. Nur eines hatte sich bei ihm sehr stark geändert. Seine Fröhlichkeit. Er hatte seinen Patensohn noch nie so glücklich gesehen. Er schien hier wirklich aufgeblüht zu sein. Besonders aber hatte ihn die Liebe in den Augen Voldemorts überrascht. Sirius bemerkte die aufmerksame Musterung seiner Cousine und sah sie auffordernd an.

"Wie hast du dich entschieden?" Fragte sie in die Stille. Alle Blicke ruhten auf ihm.

"Ich glaube Har... Nicolas. Und nur zu gern schließe ich mich beim Kampf gegen diesen senilen Alten an. Aber ich tue es alles nur für meinen Patensohn", antwortete er. Narcissa atmete hörbar auf.

"Sehr gut. Was anderes verlangen wir auch nicht. Allerdings solltest du wissen, dass wir dich überwachen werden. Kontakt zu Ordensmitglieder ist dir untersagt", sagte Lucius mahnend.

"Da ist eigentlich nichts dagegen zu sagen. Aber vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal klären, wie das mit mir weitergeht. Ich bin offiziell für tot erklärt worden und nebenbei noch immer schuldig." Er hob eine Augenbraue und blitzte Voldemort auffordernd an.

"Wie willst du denn, dass Wurmschwanz gefunden wird? Tot oder lebendig?" Die Stimme des Lords klang todernst und Sirius entgleisten alle Gesichtszüge, aber er fasste sich schnell wieder.

"Lebendig. Er soll in Askaban schmoren!", bestimmte er mit fester Stimme.

"Lucius, bitte veranlasse alles." Der Angesprochene stand auf und verließ den Raum. "Gut, nach deiner Freisprechung werden wir bekannt geben, dass du am Leben bist. Oder hast du was dagegen?" Sirius konnte nur noch den Kopf schütteln. Zu unwirklich schien das alles noch auf ihn. Immer wieder fragte er sich, wieso er das tat. Harry oder besser Nicolas, war nicht einmal James Sohn. Der Mann vor ihm war ein mehrfacher Mörder. Aber dann erinnerte er sich an die Erklärung seines Patensohnes und er war sich sicher. Wenn dieser verzeihen konnte, dann konnte er es auch. "Ich werde mich dann in mein Arbeitszimmer zurück ziehen. Ruft mich, wenn die Priesterin da ist." Mit diesen Worten verließ Tom den Raum.

"Kann ich euch beide allein lassen oder schlagt ihr euch gleich die Köpfe ein?" Fragte Narcissa und erst jetzt registrierte Sirius, dass sich auch Snape in dem Raum befand.

"Cissa, was denkst du denn von mir? Ich werde diese ölige Fledermaus doch nicht anfassen." spöttelte er.

"Pass lieber auf was du sagst, Black." Knurrte Severus.

"Gehst du sonst auf mich los? Uhh, ich habe Angst. Außerdem hackst du ja eh nur auf armen Schülern rum", gab Sirius zurück.

"Ach, halt doch die Klappe." Sauer verließ der Tränkemeister den Raum. Narcissa sah ihren Cousin vorwurfsvoll an.

"Kannst du nicht einmal damit aufhören? Ich dachte, du wärst inzwischen erwachsen geworden. Hast du ihm in der Schule nicht genug angetan?", Motzte sie ihn an.

"Ja und? Er hatte es doch verdient. Er hat uns ständig beleidigt. Außerdem lässt er alles an Ha... Nicolas aus.", Verteidigte er sich.

"Verdient? Sag mal, spinnst du? Vom ersten Tag an hattet ihr ihn auf dem Kieker und das nur, weil er anders aussah. Ihr habt ihm eine Menge gemeiner Streits angetan. Von der Sache mit dem Werwolf rede ich schon gar nicht mehr. Außerdem hat er sich mit Nicolas ausgesprochen. Die beiden kommen sehr gut zurecht und falls du das nicht glauben willst, geh einfach mal in die Bücherei. Dort nimmt Nic Nachhilfe bei ihm, um die dein Patensohn selbst gebeten hat. Hör endlich auf, dich wie ein Kindskopf zu verhalten." Mit einem erhoben Kopf schritt sie hinaus und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Sprachlos schaute er ihr nach. So kannte er sie wahrlich nicht. Normalerweise war seine Cousine immer die Ruhe selbst. Nur wenn es um ihre Familie ging, setzte sie sich mit ganzer Kraft ein.

Vielleicht sollte er sich wirklich mal zusammennehmen. Aber Snape hatte doch angefangen mit dem Ärgern, oder? Er hatte doch Moony als erstes geärgert und ihm einen kleinen Fluch aufgehalst. Moony. Sein Freund Remus kam ihn in dem Sinn. Sollte er ihn etwa auch nicht wiedersehen dürfen? Der letzte der Rumtreiber. Wurmschwanz zählte er schon lange nicht mehr dazu. Er war nur ein lästiges Anhängsel, der ständig nach James und seinem Mund gesprochen hatte. Niemals hatte er als erstes seine Meinung kund getan. Und jetzt endlich würde er sich rächen können. Er vertraute Voldemort. Auch, wenn er es selbst kaum glauben konnte.

Langsam stand er auf. Das Zittern in seinen Beinen war verschwunden. Der Stärkungstrank hatte wohl geholfen. Wenn Snape wirklich etwas konnte, dann war es das Brauen von Zaubertränken. Schon auf der Schule war es so gewesen. Selbst James und er selbst, denen die Noten schon fast in den Schoß gefallen waren, konnten gegen dessen Talent nicht ankommen.

Er trat aus dem Salon und sah sich um. Wo war die Bibliothek? Er kam in das große Wohnzimmer und sah eine Tür. Vorsichtig öffnete er sie und sah hinein. Große Regale, Bücher. Er hatte sie wohl gefunden. Drinnen waren Stimmen zu hören und er entschloss sich, hinein zu gehen. Er stellte sich an eines der Regale. Keiner der anwesenden schien ihn zu bemerken.

Nicolas und Draco standen jeweils über einen Kessel gebeugt an einem großen Tisch in der Mitte der Bibliothek und schauten auf die Flüssigkeit darin. Severus hatte sich in ein Buch vertieft und es sich in einem alten Ohrensessel bequem gemacht.

"Also, Dray. Einer von uns hat Mist gebaut und ich bin es bestimmt nicht!", Sagte sein Patensohn selbstsicher.

"Ein Malfoy macht keine Fehler", brummelte dieser. Schien aber zu überlegen, was falsch gelaufen war.

"Genau und deshalb hat dein Schlaftrank auch so eine orange Farbe." Nicolas lachte nur.

"Hey, lachst du über mich?" Draco schmollte.

"Ja, aber allein die Vorstellung, dass du mal etwas falsch machst und nicht ich, ist doch wirklich komisch. Außerdem liebe ich es, wenn du schmollst." Nicolas nahm seinen Freund in den Arm. Dieser hörte erst auf sich dagegen zu wehren, als der andere ihn küsste.

"Jeweils 10 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor und Slytherin, wegen Knutschen im Unterricht", witzelte Severus.

"Das darfst du nicht!" Erwiderten beide gleichzeitig und alle drei fingen gleichzeitig an zu lachen.

"Außerdem bin ich kein Gryffindor mehr", setzte Nic noch hinzu und streckte die Zunge aus.

"Ihr seid heute aber ganz schön frech. Na dann lasst mal schauen, was ihr veranstaltet habt." Severus war aufgestanden und schaute in die Kessel der beiden. Sirius war über dieses Verhalten mehr als erstaunt. Er hatte den Mann noch nie so offen und auch fröhlich gesehen. "Ähm, Draco, was ist das?" er deutete auf das Orange schmierige Zeug in seinem Kessel.

"Also, ich bin der Meinung, dass mich Nic abgelenkt hat."

"Sicher. Dann habe auch ich die doppelte Portion Rosenblätter hinzugefügt."

"Nein, dass... Warte mal. Woher weißt du das? Immerhin gibt es bei diesem Trank mehrere Möglichkeit ihn so zu verfärben." Nicolas sah ihn unschuldig an.

"Was denkst du eigentlich von mir?" Der Schwarzhaarige hatte nun ein gespielt entsetztes Gesicht aufgelegt. Draco gab nur ein 'Pfhh' von sich und zeigte ihm die kalte Schulter. Dies konnte aber nicht lange durchhalten, den Nic verteilte kleine Küsse in seinen Nacken und nur wenige Momente später waren sie in einen Kuss versunken.

"Ich will mich ja nicht beschweren, aber eure Aufmerksamkeit war auch schon besser." Murrte jetzt Severus.

"Ja, aber nur weil wir bis jetzt nur Wiederholungen gemacht haben."

"Wiederholungen? Ich habe mit euch gestern und heute Stoff aus der siebten durchgenommen."

"Oh. Aber können wir denn nicht ein wenig mehr von den verbotenen Tränken machen? Ich will unbedingt auch diesen Geistertrank herstellen. Dad hat gesagt, ich darf ihn dann an dieser Lestrange ausprobieren, bevor sie Regulus fertig macht."

"Regulus? Du meinst, Regulus Black?" Machte sich Sirius bemerkbar. Überrascht schauten sie in seine Richtung, aber Nic erholte sich schnell.

"Klar. Dein Bruder ist echt in Ordnung. Habe ihn beim Todessertreffen kennen gelernt und dann war er vor ein paar Tagen hier. Wir haben uns ein bisschen unterhalten. Er ist ganz schön sauer auf Bellatrix. Du solltest dich wirklich mal mit ihm vertragen. Er hat mir erzählt, dass du dich zwar mit deinen Eltern gestritten hast, aber niemals mit ihm. Und er es deshalb ziemlich unfair von dir findet, dass du dich nicht mehr bei ihm meldest. Er wird übrigens morgen auch kommen." Sagte Nic altklug. Sirius musste nicht einen Moment über das gesagte nachdenken. Sein Patensohn hatte vollkommen recht. Zu unrecht hatte er seinen Bruder zu seinen Eltern in einem Topf geworfen.

Nic lag auf dem Bett in dem Gästezimmer, welches er für die eine Nacht bezogen hatte. In dem Buch "Schwarzmagische Zaubertränke", das aufgeschlagen vor ihm lag, las er nicht wirklich. Er war aufgeregt. Immer wieder schaute er auf die Uhr und wartete auf Mitternacht. Calmea, sie hatte ihm gleich nach dem 'Einzug' das du angeboten, hatte ihm bis eben Gesellschaft geleistet und wollte nun nach nebenan, um sich für die Nacht fertig zu machen, wobei sie ihm das selbe geraten. Doch er wusste ganz genau, dass er nicht schlafen konnte. Zum Einen, weil Draco nicht bei ihm war und zum anderen weil er es nicht erwarten konnte endlich seine neuen Kräfte zu spüren.

"Du willst wohl wirklich nicht schlafen, oder?" Calmea setzte sich zu ihm auf das Bett.

"Ich weiß nicht. Kannst du nicht ein wenig bei mir bleiben und mir von den Veelas erzählen. Auch von ihren Kräften. Was ich in der Schule gelernt habe, war nicht viel."

"Was willst du denn wissen?"

"Alles. Aber besonders interessiert mich, wieso meine Mum bei Muggeln aufgewachsen ist und nicht bei ihren wahren Eltern. Es kann doch nicht nur sein, weil sie rote Haare hatte, oder?"

"Deine Mutter war Lily Evans. Habe ich recht?" Nic sah sie mit großen Augen an.

"Woher weißt du das? Kanntest du sie? Erzähl mir bitte von ihr."

"Ich kannte sie vielleicht vier Stunden ihres gesamten Lebens. Ich habe sie ebenso wie dich, gesegnet. Sie war eine sehr schöne Frau oder besser noch ein Mädchen, denn als ich sie zuletzt sah, war sie gerade einmal sechzehn. Und woher ich es weiß? Du siehst ihr sehr ähnlich. Deine Augen und auch dein Gesicht." Sie strich ihm über die Wange. "Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wieso man sie weg gegeben hat. Aber rote Haare bei einer Veela sind selten und man sagt ihnen nach, dass sie Unglück bringen. Unser Volk ist sehr abergläubisch und lebt nach strengen Regeln."

"Was für Regeln?"

"Unterschiedlich. Es beginnt mit der richtigen Erziehung der Mädchen. Schon früh werden sie dazu getrimmt gehorsam zu sein. Sie sollen ihre Gefühle unterdrücken. Du weißt sicher, was mit wütenden Veela's geschieht."

"Ja, sie verwandeln sich in ein Vogelwesen und können mit Feuer werfen, oder so."

"Richtig. Nichts hasst unser Volk mehr als diese Gabe. Sie wollen nicht, dass man sie als etwas schlechtes sieht. Sie sehen sich nämlich selbst als reine Wesen."

"Du sagst das so, als wäre es etwas schlechtes.", Stellte Nic fest.

"Für mich ist es das auch. Weißt du, ich habe es mir nicht ausgesucht Priesterin zu sein. Man wird dafür geboren. Ich musste Sachen machen, die ich nicht wollte. Hast du dich eigentlich je gefragt, wieso es so wenig männliche Veela's gibt?" Nicolas nickte nur und sie sprach weiter. "Unser Volk hat Angst vor ihnen. Die Mächte der Jungen sind stärker, als die der Mädchen. Einst gab es einen König unter uns. Er war bösartig und nutzte seine Macht, um uns zu unterdrücken. Lange hat niemand etwas getan. Wir sind halt ein sehr friedfertiges Volk. Aber eines Tages ließ er die damalige Priesterin töten. Man hatte diese Frau sehr geliebt und verehrt, aber er war eifersüchtig auf sie und ihren Ruhm. Und als er erfuhr, dass sie ein Kind geboren hatte, ließ er sie hinrichten. Niemand konnte gegen die Gesetze etwas tun, denn einer Priesterin ist es untersagt Kinder zu bekommen.

Aber unserm Volk war es egal. Nur einmal in ihrem Leben ließen sie Gefühle in Form von Wut los und töteten gemeinsam ihren König. Sie schworen sich darauf, jede männliche Veela gleich bei ihrer Geburt zu töten. Wie du vielleicht weißt, sind einige wenige am Leben. Dies war meist die Arbeit von gutmütigen Hebammen. Sie erklärten die Jungen für tot und gaben sie in die Obhut von Waisenhäusern oder kinderlosen Familien. Vielleicht passierte das auch mit deiner Mutter, da mit rothaarigen Kindern ähnlich gehandelt wurde."

"Bedeutet das, wenn meine Mum damals bei ihrem Volk gelebt hätte, wäre ich wahrscheinlich heute tot?" Nic sah sie mit offenem Mund an.

"Das könnte gut sein, aber mache dir darüber keine Gedanken. Du lebst und das allein ist wichtig. Und jetzt solltest du wirklich schlafen. Du hast morgen einen anstrengenden Tag vor dir."

"Noch eine Frage. Was passiert morgen? Ich meine stimmt es, dass mich jeder anfallen will, solange ich noch nicht gebunden bin?" Ihm lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.

"Leider wird es so sein. Aber ich werde dir ein wenig Schutz geben. Bleibe morgen einfach immer bei mir und es wird nicht zu schlimm." Sie küsste ihn leicht auf die Stirn und verschwand dann im anliegenden Zimmer. Leise seufzte er auf. Solange Calmea bei ihm war, hatte er nicht mehr über Draco nachgedacht, doch jetzt vermisste er ihn wieder schmerzlich. Er könnte ihm doch eine...

Ein leises Klopfen am Fenster ließ ihn hoch schrecken. Langsam ging er auf dieses zu und sah seine Eule Hedwig davor sitzen. Schnell öffnete er das Fenster und, sie flog ihm auf die Schulter. Sie streckte ihm ihr Bein entgegen und mit klopfenden Herzen nahm er ihr den Brief ab.

_Hallo mein Engel, ich vermisse dich. Obwohl wir erst wenige Nächte bei einander verbracht haben, kann ich ohne dich schon gar nicht mehr einschlafen. Zu sehr vermisse ich deinen warmen Körper neben mir. Geht es dir genauso? _

_In Liebe _

_Draco_

Nicolas schaute sich schnell im Zimmer um und entdeckte einen Sekretär. Nach durchsuchen aller Schubladen und Fächer fand er schließlich Tinte, Feder und Papier. Mit verliebtem Blick antwortete er schließlich.

_Hallo mein Drache, auch ich kann ohne dich nicht mehr schlafen. Ich fühle mich im Moment so einsam und zähle jede Sekunde, bis ich wieder bei dir bin. Würde am liebsten jetzt zu dir kommen, aber ich wette, unsere Eltern halten Wache vor unseren Türen. Ich liebe dich. Nic._

Hedwig hatte sich die ganze Zeit nicht von seiner Schulter bewegt und ihm immer wieder am Ohr geknabbert. Er rieb seine Wange an ihren schwarzsilbernen Federn, befestigte den Brief und schickte sie zurück zu Draco.

Er musste zwar nur eine Viertelstunde auf den nächsten Brief warten, aber dennoch schien es ihm wie eine Ewigkeit, als seine Eule durch das geöffnete Fenster hinein flog. Schnell nahm er ihr das Schreiben ab.

_Mein Engel, die Wette gewinnst du. Toms Zimmertür steht offen und jedes mal, wenn ich das Zimmer verlasse, schaut er heraus. Meine Mum war innerhalb der letzten zwei Stunden schon vier mal bei mir. Ich bin kurz davor, einen Fluch auf sie zu hetzen. Ich liebe dich auch. Draco._

Nicolas musste bei der Vorstellung, dass sein Vater Wache schob, grinsen. Es war schon merkwürdig, aber ihn rührte auch die Sorgen, die er sich um Draco machte.

Die beiden Jungen schrieben sich noch eine ganze Weile, bis Nicolas ganzer Körper von einem Kribbeln überzogen wurde. Wie in Trance ging er auf sein Bett zu und schlief sofort ein. Er hatte nicht einmal Zeit sich darüber Gedanken zu machen was es war.

Als er am Morgen erwachte, fühlte er sich frisch und gestärkt. Ein inneres Licht schien ihn zu erfüllen. Und er sprang schon fast aus dem Bett. Calmea hatte ihn gehört und trat nun in sein Zimmer. Sie war schon angekleidet und trug ein weißes Gewand, welches nicht von dieser Welt schien.

"Guten Morgen, Nicolas und alles Liebe zum Geburtstag. Na, wie fühlst du dich?" Ein wissendes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

"Danke. Wunderbar, einmalig, irgendwie frei... Ich kann es einfach nicht richtig erklären." Er schaute sie verwirrt an. Sie kam zu ihn und drückte ihn kurz an sich.

"Ich kenne das Gefühl. Es ist für mich, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Und dabei ist es doch schon so lange her", sagte sie und ihre Augen nahmen einen abwesenden Ausdruck an.

"Weißt du, wieso ich doch eingeschlafen bin?" Fragte er sie.

"Das ist wohl meine Schuld. Du musst doch ausgeruht sein und bevor du fragst, mit Draco habe ich das gleiche gemacht", sagte sie entschuldigend.

"Danke."

"Aber dafür nicht, mein Junge. Jetzt iss erst einmal etwas vom Frühstück", sie deutete auf das Tablett auf seinem Nachttisch, "und dann solltest du ins Bad gehen und dich fertig machen. Es ist bereits zehn und um zwölf soll ja alles beginnen."

Nicolas nickte nur und setzte sich auf sein Bett, um zu frühstücken. Danach machte er sich auf in das Badezimmer. Er gönnte sich ein Bad, denn die Aufregung in seinem inneren trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn. Aber selbst das schien ihn nicht zu beruhigen. Er stieg wieder heraus und trocknete sich mit einem Zauber. Seine Haare richtete er ebenfalls mit seinem Zauberstab. Sie waren nun mit einem silbernen Haarband im Nacken gebunden.

Mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften ging er zurück in sein Zimmer und betrachtete die Sachen für den heutigen Tag, welche er gestern auf den Sessel gelegt hatte. Draco hatte ihm diese heraus gesucht, da Nic von so etwas überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte. Er hatte sich gerade die schwarze Hose und das Hemd übergezogen, als Calmea wieder eintrat.

"Du bist ja noch nicht fertig. Die ersten Gäste sind schon gekommen.", Sagte sie und trat näher zu ihm. Nic knöpfte schnell sein Hemd zu und griff nach seinem Umhang. Aber sie nahm ihm den ab. Mit ihren schlanken Fingern richtete sie den Hemdkragen und strich über die kleine Stickerei in Form einer Schlange. Dann legte sie ihm den Umhang an und befestigte ihn mit einer Spange. "Du siehst sehr gut aus. Lass uns nun gehen und bedenke, dass du immer an meiner Seite bleibst, ja?"

"Versprochen. Ich möchte ja nicht gleich von jemandem angefallen werden", erwiderte er. Sie nahm ihn an die Hand und gemeinsam gingen sie durch die langen Flure in die Eingangshalle. Sofort viel ihm Draco ins Auge, der nervös zwischen seinen Eltern stand. Er wollte zu ihm, aber Calmea hielt ihn fest.

"Die letzten Minuten ohne ihn wirst du auch noch schaffen", flüsterte sie ihm leise zu. Nicolas bemerkte nicht die lüsternen Blicke der vielen Gäste. Zu sehr war er von Draco's Augen gebannt. Auch er wurde von seinen Eltern festgehalten. Aufmunternd lächelte er ihm zu und bemerkte gar nicht, mit wie viel Veelacharme er um sich warf.

Erst als er viele Personen auf sich zukommen sah, erkannte er den Fehler und wurde etwas ängstlich, als er die begierigen Blicke sah.

"Keine Angst, mein Schutzschild wird sie aufhalten", sagte die Priesterin. Und tatsächlich blieben die Leute bis zu zwei Meter vor ihm stehen. Sie bildeten eine Gasse und folgten ihnen schließlich, als Nicolas und Calmea zusammen in den Raum gingen, wo auch schon die Taufe abgehalten wurde.

Vorne am Altar hatte Nicolas, da Draco noch nicht da war, die Gelegenheit die Gäste zu begutachten. Wäre er nämlich anwesend gewesen, hätte er nicht den Blick von dem Blonden nehmen können.

Nic erkannte auch viele Schüler von Hogwarts. Unter ihnen war Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bullstrode, Mandy Brocklehurst, Theodore Nott, Crabbe und Goyle. Auch deren Eltern konnte er erkennen. In der ersten Reihe sah er nun Sirius neben seinem Bruder, Regulus, sitzen. Auch Severus saß einige Plätze weiter. Keiner ließ ihn aus den Augen, was ihn sehr irritierte und auch ängstigte.

Er spürte jemanden hinter sich auf sich zukommen und sah in das Gesicht seines Vaters. Nic unterdrückte ein Lächeln und sah ihm zu, wie er sich hinter ihm platzierte. Er wusste wozu. Draco hatte ihm gestern lang und breit das Ritual erklärt, damit er keine Angst hatte.

"Aufgeregt, mein Sohn?" Fragte Tom leise.

"Ja, sehr. Aber mir ist ziemlich unwohl unter den ganzen Blicken."

"Das merke ich. Wir sollten froh sein, dass Eltern von dieser Magie ausgeschlossen sind. Ich würde nur ungern über dich herfallen", Sein Vater grinste ihn frech an.

"Ich finde das nicht witzig. Hoffentlich ist das bald vorbei. Wo bleibt eigentlich Draco?" Nic trat nervös von einem Bein auf das andere.

"Ich glaube, wenn Pansy erfährt, was du vorhast, würde sie dich hier raus schleifen und dich unter den Imperius-Fluch setzen", witzelte gerade Draco's bester Freund Blaise Zabini. Sie hatten noch eine Stunde Zeit bis zur Bindung und Draco hatte seine besten Freunde zu sich ins Zimmer geholt, damit sie ihn etwas ablenkten. Seine Kleidung hatte er bis auf den Umhang bereits angelegt.

"Als, wenn die auch nur ihren Stab richtig halten könnte", brummelte Draco und lief in seinem Zimmer auf und ab.

"Jetzt setz dich doch endlich einmal", fauchte ihn Millicent an. "Du machst uns alle nervös. Außerdem hast du uns noch immer nichts von deinem Zukünftigen erzählt."

"Genau. Es ist einfach unfassbar, dass du so ein Geheimnis vor uns hast", murrte Blaise. Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle und auch Mandy Brocklehurst hielten sich zurück und schauten nur stumm auf die drei Freunde.

"Ihr wisst doch schon alles", Draco warf sich auf den letzten freien Platz, in einen gemütlichen Sessel und blickte seine Freunde mürrisch an. Wie konnten sie ihn jetzt ausquetschen wollen?

"Na sicher. Meine Eltern kommen spät in der Nacht nach Hause und erzählen mir, dass mein bester Freund sich mit dem Sohn unseres Meisters verbinden will. Weißt du eigentlich, dass es gut eine Stunde gedauert hat, bis sie mir glaubten, dass ich rein gar nichts davon wusste?" Sagte Blaise und schmollte.

"Es war halt ein Geheimnis. Außerdem haben wir uns auch erst an dem Tag dazu entschieden. Und richtig kennen tu ich ihn ja auch erst seit einer Woche", sagte Draco und hatte nicht einmal gelogen.

"Also, Liebe auf den ersten Blick, wie romantisch", seufzte Millicent. "So kenne ich dich ja gar nicht."

"Du kennst ja auch Nic nicht", schwärmte Draco und seine Augen begannen an zu glänzen. Seine Freunde blickten ihn überrascht an.

"Stimmt es, dass er eine Veela ist?", Fragte Milli nun interessiert.

"Jep, und wehe ich sehe nur einen lüsternen Blick von euch", drohte der Blonde.

"Genau, als wenn du das heute bemerken würdest", spöttelte Blaise. "Wahrscheinlich hast du nur Augen für ihn." Dafür fing er sich einen von den berühmt berüchtigten Todesblicken der Malfoy's auf. Allerdings war dieser sehr jämmerlich, da Draco einfach zu nervös war.

"Und er kommt mit nach Hogwarts?", Bohrte sie weiter.

"Natürlich. Als wenn ich ihn wieder nach Durmstrang lasse. Außerdem kommt Tom ja auch mit. Ich freue mich schon darauf, wenn wir Dumbledore auf der Nase herum springen. Sein neues Aussehen ist einfach zu gut, als das ihn dieser alte Sack erkennen würde."

"Unser Meister kommt nach Hogwarts? Als Lehrer? Was unterrichtet er denn?" Blaise schaute ihn durchdringend an.

"Natürlich als Lehrer, aber für was? Als wenn ich euch das sage. Ist ein Geheimnis, aber es wird euch gefallen."

"Weißt du denn wieso Potter unter Schutz gestellt wurde? Kein Todesser darf ihn oder die Ordensmitglieder angreifen. Mum, hat mich jetzt schon gewarnt ihn auch in der Schule in Ruhe zu lassen", mischte sich nun Goyle ein.

"Keine Ahnung. Ist Tom's Sache. Vielleicht will er sie ja alle selbst erledigen. Wartet es einfach ab. Aber ich habe kein Verbot bekommen ihn zu ärgern. Aber auch das Schlammblut und das Wiesel werden leiden." Draco hatte vor, ihnen allen ganz Bestimmt nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen. Bei Blaise und Milli war er sich noch nicht sicher, aber er wollte mit Voldemort sprechen. Sie waren seine besten Freunde und er hatte eigentlich nie etwas vor ihnen verborgen. Bis auf seine Gefühle für einen gewissen Goldjungen.

Ein Klopfen rettete ihn vor weiteren Fragen. Tom trat ein und sofort nickte ihm alle bis auf Draco ehrfürchtig zu.

"Wie geht es dir? Wie ich höre, hast du gut geschlafen", er schmunzelte und setzte sich dann auf das Bett.

"Hast du etwas damit zu tun? Ich wollte Nic gerade auf seinen Brief antworten, als ich wie ihn Trance zum Bett ging und einschlief."

"Nein, das war Calmea Sindaheri. Sie war noch kurz danach bei mir. Sie musste euch wohl beide zwingen zu schlafen. Ich möchte gar nicht wissen, was passiert, wenn Nic in ein anderes Haus kommt."

"Wieso sollte er? Immerhin ist kein Schüler mehr Slytherin als er. Außerdem würdest du und Severus diesen senilen Schulleiter schon überreden, dass wir ein gemeinsames Zimmer bekommen", sagte Draco selbstsicher.

"Da hast du recht. Und nun solltet ihr euch auf den Weg nach unten machen." Draco warf seinen Umhang um und wollte schon los gehen, als Tom ihn fest hielt. "Du bleibst bei mir. Ich gebe dich nachher bei deinen Eltern ab."

"Aber..." setzte Draco an. Wurde aber von roten Augen abgehalten weiter zu sprechen. Ergeben seufzte er. Seine Freunde gingen in die Eingangshalle, und Tom und er folgten langsam. Wie gesagt, brachte Voldemort den Blonden zu seinen Eltern und bat sie gut auf ihn aufzupassen.

Er schaute sich in der Halle um und suchte nach seinem Zukünftigen. Er gab schon fast auf, als er ihn an der Hand der Priesterin die Treppe herunterkommen sah.

Ihre Augen trafen sich, und er spürte die Sehnsucht in sich. Er wollte direkt auf ihn zugehen, aber seine Eltern hielten ihn mit einem festen Griff zurück. Seinem Liebsten schien es ähnlich zu gehen.

Nicolas lächelte ihm zu und in dem Moment schoss ein Blitz durch seinen Körper. Er versuchte mit allen Mitteln sich von seinen Eltern los zu reißen. Erst recht als er sah, wie viele Leute auf seinen Engel zu gingen.

Schließlich drückte Lucius seinen Sohn an die Wand und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. Noch immer wehrte sich Draco. Er wollte hier nicht stehen bleiben. Er wollte Nic in die Arme schließen. Seine Küsse spüren und schmecken. Von seiner Haut probieren und sein Blut gierig in sich aufnehmen. Beim letzten Gedanken kam er schließlich wieder zu sich.

"Geht es wieder?" Fragte Lucius besorgt.

"Ja. Oh man, bin ich froh, dass ihr uns für die Nacht getrennt habt. Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was sonst passiert wäre", flüsterte Draco.

"Mach dir keine Gedanken, mein Schatz. Außerdem habt ihr das ja fast überstanden. Lass uns nun langsam runtergehen", sagte seine Mutter. Erst jetzt bemerkte Draco, dass sie allein in der großen Halle standen. Nun gingen auch sie in die kleine Kapelle im Keller. Fast alle Plätze waren besetzt, aber er hatte nur Augen für den jungen Mann vorne am Altar. Ihre Augen waren fest auf einander gerichtet.

Seine Mutter hatte sich in die erste Reihe zu Severus gesetzt und er stand nun am Altar. Gegenüber von Nic, der ebenso wie er fest an der Schulter gehalten wurde.

"Lass mich nie wieder so lange allein", flüsterte Nicolas ihm zu.

"Das verspreche ich dir." Die beiden Väter schauten sich über die Köpfe ihrer Söhne stolz an. Schließlich richteten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Veelapriesterin.

"Willkommen, meine Damen und Herren. Wir sind hier zusammen gekommen um Nicolas Danyel Slytherin und Draco Lucius Malfoy auf ewig miteinander zu binden. Ihre Liebe wird ihnen Kraft und Halt geben und gegenseitig werden sie sich schützen vor allen Gefahren. Ich bitte nun die Väter, ihren Söhnen mit diesen gesegneten Dolchen gleichzeitig in die Hand zu schneiden." Auf dem Altar erschien ein schwarzes samtenes Kissen und darauf lagen zwei silberne gezackte Dolche. Ihr Griff war in Schlangenform. Lucius und Tom griffen sich jeweils einen und nahmen dann die rechte Hand ihres Kindes. Draco zuckte ebenso wie Nicolas mit keiner Wimper, als ihnen die Lebenslinie durchschnitten wurde.

Ein goldener Kelch erschien auf dem Altar und das Blut der beiden Jungen fand seinen Weg hinein. Als kein Tropfen mehr die Hände verließ, legte sie die Priesterin ineinander. Eine wohlige Wärme durchzog Draco bei der Berührung seines Geliebten. Wie sehr hatte er es doch vermisst.

Die ganze Zeit hatten sie sich nicht aus den Augen gelassen und er musste sich immer mehr davon abhalten, nicht auf den Jüngeren zuzugehen und ihn einfach zu küssen. Etwas Schuldbewusst dachte er gerade daran, dass er ihm noch nicht einmal zum Geburtstag gratuliert hatte.

Die Hände der Beiden wurden wieder gelöst. Und er brauchte nicht einmal auf seine Hand zu schauen, um zu wissen, dass die Wunde verschlossen war. Mit einem Druck auf der Schulter erinnerte sein Vater ihn an die Pflichten und drückte ihm im nächsten Moment ein Armband in die Hand. Es war aus Silber gemacht und mit zwei Ruhnen versehen. In der Mitte befand sich ein Diamant.

"Ich sehe dein Licht und deine Dunkelheit. Ich folge dir ins Leben und in den Tod. Meine Liebe schützt die Macht und die Kraft in dir. Nur dein ist mein Herz und dir gebührt meine Ehre. So trinke ich von deinem Blut, auf das es zusammen mit dir auf ewig ein Teil von mir ist. Trete in mein Leben und nehme meinen Namen an." Als Draco die Worte beendet hatte, griff er nach dem Kelch und trank ihn zur Hälfte leer. Süß schmeckte ihr gemischtes Blut und lockte ihn nach mehr. Er stellte den Kelch zurück und schloss das Armband um Nicolas rechten Arm. Zärtlich strich er ihm dabei noch über die Innenfläche der Hand und sah dabei ein verlangendes Aufleuchten in den grünen Augen seines Gegenübers. Nun war auch Nic an der Reihe.

"Ich sehe dein Licht und deine Dunkelheit. Ich folge dir ins Leben und in den Tod. Meine Liebe schützt die Macht und die Kraft in dir. Nur dein ist mein Herz und dir gebührt meine Ehre. So trinke ich von deinem Blut, auf das es zusammen mit dir auf ewig ein Teil von mir ist. Ich trete in dein Leben und nehme deinen Namen an." Auch Nic trank das Blut und stellte den leeren Kelch zurück. Dann legte auch Nic seinem Liebsten das Armband an. Draco erkannte noch, daß es sich bei dem seinigen um einen Smaragd handelte.

"Worauf wartet ihr noch", flüsterte Lucius ihm ins Ohr. Mehr brauchte Draco nicht. Sofort zog er Nic an sich und sie vereinigten sich zu einem sehnsuchtsvollen Kuss. Ein kleines Stöhnen entrann sich aus beiden Mündern. Draco schmeckte noch den süßen Geschmack des Blutes auf Nicolas Lippen und in seinem Mund. Noch enger zog er ihn an sich und es schien, als wären sie allein. Seine Hände vergruben sich in dem schwarzen Haar. Keiner wollte den anderen los lassen. Zu viele Stunde waren sie getrennt gewesen. Schließlich trennten sie sich doch und sahen sich schwer atmend in die Augen.

Nur langsam wurden sie ihrer Umgebung gewahr und Draco sah das süße erröten seines Partners. Er küsste ihn auf die Wange und sie unterzeichneten die Urkunden, ehe sie sich zu ihren Vätern umdrehten, um sich beglückwünschen zu lassen. Auch Narcissa, Sirius und Severus schlossen sie danach in die Arme.

Zwei Stunden später hatte Draco es endlich geschafft ein paar Minuten mit Nic allein zu sein. Alle hatten Nicolas unbedingt kennen lernen wollen und selbst bei großen Essen hatte sie keine ruhige Minute gehabt. Erschöpft ließen die beiden sich auf die Couch im kleinen Salon fallen. Draco hatte vorher den Raum magisch verschlossen.

"Endlich allein", seufzte Nic auf. "Bei den Leuten, die mir heute vorgestellt wurde, kann ich kaum noch einen Namen behalten." Er kuschelte sich dicht an den Blonden, der ihn mit beiden Armen umschloss.

"Und jetzt kann ich es dir auch endlich sagen."

"Was sagen?"

"Alles gute zum Geburtstag." Er küsste ihn auf das schwarze Haar. "Dein Geschenk ist in meinem Zimmer."

"Du brauchst mir doch nichts zu schenken. Mein schönstes Präsent bist du. Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass du jetzt mir gehörst." Zufrieden legte er seinen Kopf in den Schoß des Slytherin und genoss die Hände in seinem Haar.

"So weit kommt es noch. Natürlich bekommst du ein Geschenk von mir. Ich hoffe nur, die Gäste gehen bald alle. Mein Vater ist bestimmt sauer, weil wir uns schon davon gestohlen haben."

"Meinst du nicht, Lucius versteht uns. Immerhin war er auch mal jung..." In dem Moment wurde Draco's Zauber über der Tür gebrochen und ein gut gelaunter Zabini nebst Anhang in Form von Draco's Freunden erschien im Zimmer und ließ sich ungestört von ein paar Todesblicken in einen Sessel fallen.

"Zabini, hast du nichts besseres zu tun?" Draco drückte Nic's Kopf wieder an seinen Platz, da er spürte wie dieser sich aufsetzen wollte.

"Nö. Außerdem hat dein Vater gesagt wir sollen dich suchen. Die meisten Gäste sind fort und unsere Eltern sind mit euren im großen Wohnzimmer und reden über uninteressantes", sagte er grinsend.

"Sag doch gleich, dass sie euch raus geschmissen haben", meldete sich Nicolas zu Wort. Blaise war nun das Grinsen vergangen und er wurde leicht rot im Gesicht, was aber gleich wieder verschwand. Die anderen um ihn herum fingen an zu lachen.

"Schatz, ich liebe dich. Eine Minute mit Blaise und du hast ihn durchschaut. Er verdreht nämlich die Tatsachen gern so, wie er es möchte", rief Draco triumphierend. Blaise schmollte wieder und machte einen kläglichen Versuch eines Todesblickes.

"Du bist mir doch nicht böse oder Blaise?" Nic schenkte ihm ein lächeln und legte etwas von seinem neu gewonnen Veelacharme hinein. Dieser bekam sofort einen glasigen Blick und wollte auf Nic zugehen, aber Draco hielt ihn mit seinen Worten ab.

"Was habe ich vorhin gesagt, Blaise?", Sagte er laut. Dann drehte er Nic's Gesicht zu sich und küsste ihn auf den Mund. "Bitte ärger sie nicht, Okay?"

"Na gut. Ich bin brav. Aber du könntest mir deine Freunde jetzt wenigstens einmal richtig vorstellen", gab er zurück und Draco gab sich eine mentale Ohrfeige.

"Da hat er recht. Oder schämst du dich für deine Freunde?" Blaise hatte sein Selbstvertrauen gerade wieder gefunden.

"Meinen ehemaligen besten Freund Blaise Zabini hast du ja eben schon kennen gelernt. In dem Sessel neben ihm sitzt meine beste Freundin Millicent Bulstrode. Wenn du wissen möchtest, was in Hogwarts los ist, musst du nur sie fragen."

"Genau", unterbrach sie Draco. "Ich habe Verbindungen in alle Häuser. Habe ich euch schon erzählt, dass..."

"Nicht jetzt Milli", stoppte Draco. "Sei vorsichtig, mein Engel, wenn sie einmal angefangen hat, hört sie so schnell nicht wieder auf. Aber das beste ist, sie ist Vertrauenswürdig. Sie verbreitet niemals etwas über die Slytherins. So als nächstes hätten wir Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle. Beide sind wirklich in Ordnung und beschützen einen, auch wenn ich es nicht nötig habe, vor..."

"...Gryffindors?", Beendete Nic, lächelnd den Satz.

"Wenn du das sagst. Die meisten halten sie für nicht helle, dabei bekommen sie oft mehr mit, als man denkt. Die liebreizende Blonde da vorne ist Mandy Brocklehurst, die verdammt neugierig ist, und als letztes hätten wir Theodore Nott." Den letzten Namen hatte Draco mit sehr wenig Begeisterung ausgesprochen. Aber auch Nott schien das egal zu sein, denn er schien dem Gespräch nicht zu zuhören. "Und wie mein Liebling hier heißt, wisst ihr ja schon."

"Lass uns noch mal überlegen...", sagte Blaise nachdenklich. "Also, da hätten wir Engel, Schatz und Liebling. Milli, habe ich noch etwas vergessen?"

"Zieh mich da nicht mit hinein. Ich wollte heute noch lebend nach Hause kommen", sagte sie abwehrend und deutete auf Draco's giftigen Blick.

"Ihr könnt mich auch einfach Nic oder Nicolas nennen", warf nun der Gryffindor ein und richtete sich auf. "Da ihr uns ja nicht alleine lassen wollt, was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir irgend etwas unternehmen. Mir ist langweilig."

"Wir könnten Quidditch spielen. Dein Dad hat doch immer genug Besen im Haus, oder?" Schlug Blaise vor. "Also, als Sucher nehme ich schon mal Draco. Den schlägt fast keiner und ich selbst spiele einen Treiber."

"Gut, aber wir sind zu wenig. Wir brauchen noch wenigstens einen Hüter und zwei Jäger pro Team. Aber als Treiber nehme ich schon mal Millie und Vincent und mich natürlich als Sucher", sagte Nic.

"Du nimmst mir meine besten Spieler?", Fragte Draco und schaute seinen Liebsten mit einem Hundeblick an. Er ignorierte seinen besten Freund, der mehrmals den Mund öffnete und wieder schloss.

"Ja, aber ich liebe dich. Und ich werde dich eh schlagen. Immerhin habe ich heute Geburtstag und das Glück ist auf meiner Seite." Sofort beglückwünschten ihn alle herzlich.

"Was ist jetzt mit weiteren Spielern?", warf Milli ein.

"Wartet hier, ich habe eine Idee." Und schon zog Nic Draco mit sich. Dieser sah ihn irritiert an, als er in Richtung großes Wohnzimmer ging. Er würde doch nicht die Erwachsenen stören? Aber er tat es. Mit einem süßen Lächeln auf den Lippen betrat er den Raum, die Gespräche verstummten und alle drehten sich sofort zu ihm um.

"Wir haben nur eine kurze Frage und zwar wollen wir ein kleines Quidditchspiel veranstalten und brauchen noch sechs Spieler. Also, möchte jemand mitmachen?" Draco wartete schon auf das Donnerwetter seiner Eltern und das von Tom, aber nichts geschah.

"Was brauchst du denn für Spieler, Nic?" fragte Sirius, der neben seinem Bruder stand und sich mit ihm angeregt unterhalten hatte.

"Also, ich suche noch einen Hüter und zwei Jäger. Du kannst ja mit deinem Bruder zusammen als Jäger spielen und Dad, als Hüter?" Draco starrte mit offenem Mund auf seinen Liebsten. Die Angesprochenen, Tom eingeschlossen, nickten nur. Alle waren sprachlos. "Super. Drache, ich habe ein Team. Jetzt bist du am Zug."

"Hast du noch ein wenig Veelacharme für meine Eltern übrig?" Draco hatte seinen Freund mittlerweile durchschaut und dieser nickte ihm zu.

"Okay, Mum und Severus, ihr seid Jäger und Dad du spielst als Hüter." Auch diese drei nickten nur ergeben. "Na toll, dann zieht euch mal um. Wir erwarten euch in einer halben Stunde auf dem Feld." Schnell flitzten die beiden zurück in den Salon.

"Ach Mandy, du bist der zweite Treiber", rief Draco, als er seinen Freunden bedeutete ihm zu folgen. Mit Nic an der Hand ging er in den riesigen Garten. Draco zauberte mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes, die große Wiese in ein Quidditchfeld. Dann ging er auf ein Haus zu, in welchem wie Nicolas inzwischen wusste sämtliche Quidditchsachen aufbewahrt wurden, einschließlich der Besen.

Nicolas griff sich seinen Besen und verteilte welche an die anderen. Inzwischen waren ihnen auch die Erwachsenen gefolgt. Tom zog sofort seinen Sohn zur Seite, doch Draco hörte dem Gespräch zu.

"Ich war noch nie so sprachlos. Kannst du mir mal erklären, wieso du das gemacht hast?" Seine Stimme klang nicht böse, eher amüsiert.

"Ganz einfach. Ihr habt Blaise, Milli und die anderen zu uns vertrieben. Und wenn ich schon nicht mit Draco allein sein kann, will ich wenigstens meinen Spaß haben und richtig Quidditch zu spielen, habe ich irgendwie vermisst. Außerdem wollte ich schon immer einmal sehen, wie gut du auf dem Besen bist."

"Du kannst von Glück reden, dass wir gerade fertig waren, denn du weißt, dass dein Charme nicht wirklich bei mir wirkt."

"Vielleicht nicht so wie du denkst." gab Nic nur geheimnisvoll zurück und holte einen Besen, den er seinem Vater in die Hand drückte. Dieser schüttelte nur noch mit dem Kopf und kleidete mit seinem Zauberstab alle Spieler in angemessene Kleidung, wobei Nic's Team Grünsilber und Draco's Schwarzsilber trug.

"Wir haben noch keinen Schiedsrichter", rief Draco in die Menge der Zuschauer. Keiner der Gäste wollte verpassen, wenn ihr Meister bei einem solchen Spiel dabei war. Der Schiedsrichter wurde Blaise Vater.

Das Spiel begann. Da die beiden Sucher noch nicht so viel zu tun hatten, schauten sie sich das ganze Spiel von oben an.

"Hätte gar nicht gedacht, dass unsere Väter so gut spielen", sagte Nic beeindruckt. Beide Männer hatten bereits mehrere Tore verhindert.

"Das ist nichts gegen meine Mum. Aber, wenn Blaise noch einmal einen Klatscher auf sie abfeuert ist er dran", brummelte Draco.

"Ist aber kein Wunder, denn Mandy jagt Sirius und Severus wäre auch schon ein paar Mal fast vom Besen gefallen. Allem in allem ein wirklich faires Spiel. Typisch Slytherin", sagte Nicolas sarkastisch und schoss mit seinem Feuerblitz davon.

"Das büßt du mir", rief er seinem Freund hinter her und sah im nächsten Moment etwas goldenes nahe den Torringen der silbergrünen. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, dass auch Nicolas ihn gesehen hatte. Sie waren direkt vor den Ringen, als der Schnatz wieder verschwand. Draco nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und hielt Nic an seinem Umhang fest.

"Hey, du foulst", meckerte er, bevor sich ihre Lippen zu einem kurzen Kuss trafen.

"Tue ich nicht."

"Doch, erst hältst du mich fest, dann küsst du mich, was machst du als nächstes?" In den Augen des Schwarzhaarigen blitzte Verlangen auf.

"Ich sag es dir, wenn ich den Schnatz habe", gab Draco zurück und brachte seinen Besen in eine bessere Position, um das Spiel zu beobachten. Nic schloss sich ihm an. Sie sahen gerade noch wie der Quaffel durch einen der Ringe der schwarzsilbernen ging. Lucius bedrohte daraufhin den 'Schuldigen' mit seinem Zauberstab. Draco und Nic fingen an laut zu lachen.

"Du hast recht. Allem in allem ein faires Spiel", gluckste Draco.

"Mmmh. Was meinst du, ob Sirius seine neuen Hasenohren stören. Ich möchte nicht wissen, was mein Vater tut, wenn jemand ein Tor bei ihm macht." Inzwischen hatten alle ihre Zauberstäbe aus den Umhängen geholt und verteilten kleine Flüche auf die gegnerische Mannschaft. Sirius hatte zu seinen Hasenohren nun auch eine Schweinsnase, Blaise schwarzes Haar war grauem gewichen und im nächsten Moment ausgefallen, Mandy war bereits auf dem Boden und da sie sich mit den gezauberten zittrigen Beinen nicht mehr in der Luft halten konnte.

"Das hätten wir mal in Hogwarts machen sollen. Ich glaube Severus hätte euch Slytherins eine Party geschmissen und die Gryffindors hätten keinen einzigen Punkt mehr", kommentierte Nicolas.

"He, ihr beiden. Könnt ihr bitte den Schnatz fangen", rief Tom ihnen zu. Er hatte um sich ein kleines Schutzfeld geschaffen und wurde so von allen Flüchen verschont.

"Aber Dad, das macht gerade so einen Spaß", schrie Nic zurück. Machte sich aber wieder auf die Suche. Nur zehn Minuten später hielt er ihn dann in der Hand. Er hatte mit Draco hart darum gekämpft. Letztendlich gewonnen hatte er aber auch nur, weil dieser von einem Kitzelfluch getroffen wurde. Und nun lachend am Boden lag.

Er war erleichtert, als Nic neben ihm landete und mit einem "Finite Incantatem" dem ein Ende setzte.

Inzwischen war er mürrisch. Irgendwie schien heute niemand verstehen zu wollen, dass er mit seinem frisch Angetrauten alleine sein wollte. Zwar waren seit einer halben Stunde alle Gäste weg, aber dennoch hatte man sie fast schon gezwungen, mit zu Abend zu essen. Fast schon bockig hatte er Draco neben sich auf den Stuhl gezogen. So, dass Severus zwischen dessen Eltern saß.

Nach dem Spiel hatten Tom und Severus alle Zauber rückgängig gemacht und sie hatten sich umgezogen.

"Nicolas." Der Angesprochene schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch.

"Was?" er sah seinen Vater an und erkannte das sie die beiden letzten im Esszimmer waren.

"Wir wollten in den kleinen Salon gehen. Komm."

"Och Dad, wie lange dauert das heute noch alles?" Murrte er.

"Nicht mehr lange, aber wir wollten dir wenigstens noch deine Geburtstagsgeschenke geben. Gleich danach kannst du mit Draco verschwinden", sagte er beruhigend und strich seinem Sohn über den Kopf. Dieser schien schon wieder etwas munterer und folgte seinem Vater.

Dort angekommen setzte er sich zu Draco auf die Couch und bekam reihum seine Geschenke. Von seinem Vater den neuen Quidditchmaster 3000. Den Besen hatte er schon mit Draco zusammen in der Nokturngasse bewundert. Von Lucius und Narcissa erhielt er eine komplette Ausrüstung dazu. Die Schützer und Handschuhe waren aus feinstem Drachenleder. Severus beschenkte ihn mit zwei Büchern über schwarzmagische Tränke und einem umfangreichen Paket an seltenen Zutaten, die er für das Brauen benötigen würde. Von Sirius bekam er das Versprechen ihm zur Verwandlung in einen Animagi zu helfen, da er leider nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, ihm ein Geschenk zu kaufen. Allen fiel er nacheinander dankbar um den Hals.

"Noch mal vielen Dank für die lieben Geschenke, aber seid mir nicht böse, wenn ich jetzt zu Bett gehe." Und mit diesen Worten zog er Draco mit sich. Ein amüsiertes Gelächter folgte den beiden.

tbc.


	9. Chapter 8

Huhu ihr Lieben,

ich denke, es ist klar was an dieser Stelle eigentlich statt finden soll, aber es kennen ja alle die Einstellung von zu MA-Szenen.  
Wer sie also lesen möchte, kann sich gerne per E-Mail bei mir melden und ich sende sie euch gerne zu...

Liebe Grüsse

Sora

PS: An dieser Stelle möchte ich noch einmal ganz herzlich allen Reviewern danken...


	10. Chapter 9

_Huhu, und nun hier ein weiteres Kapitel._

_Ach, nur zur Info, das 8. Kapitel ist für die Story nicht sooo wichtig... Ist halt nur die Hochzeitsnacht :)_

* * *

'Mir ist langweilig.' Draco's Kopf schoss hoch. Das war eindeutig nicht die Stimme seiner Mutter oder seines Vaters in seinen Gedanken. Sein Blick glitt durch das Esszimmer, aber keiner schaute ihn an oder schien mit ihm sprechen zu wollen. Sie waren gerade beim Frühstück mit der gesamten Familie und Nic saß neben ihm. Sein Kopf schaute auf den Teller und einige schwarze Haarsträhnen hingen ihm ins Gesicht.

Hatte er mit ihm _gesprochen_, fragte sich Draco. Er wollte gerade versuchen, mit ihm eine Verbindung aufzubauen, als er es wieder hörte.

'Ob er mit mir in die Winkelgasse fährt?' Draco hatte jetzt die Stimme erkannt und er konnte sich nun auch denken, wieso dies geschehen war. Durch den Blutaustausch und die magische Bindung hatte Nicolas wohl einige seiner Kräfte bekommen. Unter anderem die Telepathie. Um so besser, dachte er sich und grinste.

'Was willst du denn in der Winkelgasse, mein Engel?' Neben ihm flog gerade eine Gabel klirrend auf den marmornen Fußboden. Als er seinem Liebsten in die Augen sah, waren sie weit aufgerissen.

"D-d-du..." stammelte er.

"Hey, du hast angefangen mit der Telepathie", flüsterte er dem Verwirrten ins Ohr.

"Telepathie?" Fragte Nic laut.

"Scheinbar. Habe dich nämlich zuerst gehört. Aber du hast mir meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet." Draco amüsierte sich über das geschockte Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen und beachtete gar nicht die überraschten Gesichter um ihn herum.

"Welche Frage? Und wieso kannst du mich hören?"

"Na, was du in der Winkelgasse machen willst. Also, normalerweise kann man mit jemanden per Gedanken, wenn man sich auf ihn konzentriert und ihm etwas mitteilen will. Es gibt aber nicht viele, die diese Fähigkeit beherrschen. Dein Vater, Severus und meine Familie kann es, so wie die meisten geborenen Vampire. Aber ich denke nicht, dass dein Vater es dir vererbt hat, denn dann könntest du es schon länger", erklärte Draco.

'Das ist toll, dann kann ich mich jetzt immer mit dir unterhalten. Wird besonders lustig im Unterricht.' Ein freches Grinsen hatte sich nun auf Nic's Gesicht ausgebreitet. Stöhnend barg Draco sein Gesicht in den Händen. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Er wusste schon jetzt, was passieren würde oder besser gesagt, was Nicolas ihm über Gedanken erzählen würde.

"Ich unterbreche euer nettes Gespräch ja nur ungern, Draco, aber verstehe ich euch richtig, dass ihr euch jetzt mittels Telepathie unterhalten könnt?" Fragte Tom die Jungen.

"Wenn ich ihn richtig verstanden habe, ja. Ist doch Klasse, oder? Kann ich das auch mit dir, Dad?" Erwiderte Nicolas statt dessen.

"Normalerweise müsstest du die Gabe bereits durch mich erhalten haben, aber wie Draco richtig gesagt hat, könntest du es dann schon länger. Allerdings könnte die Kraft auch unterdrückt worden sein oder sie wurde erst durch eure Bindung erweckt. Lass uns doch mal ausprobieren, ob wir uns auch unterhalten können." Scheinbar hatten sich die beiden kurz unterhalten, denn Draco sah in Nic's Augen erst ein neugieriges funkeln, dann ein freches Grinsen im Gesicht und schließlich fing dieser an zu brummeln.

"Das ist gemein von dir. Sag es bitte." Nic hatte jetzt wieder ein Lächeln aufgesetzt.

"Versuch es erst gar nicht mit deinem Veelacharme", sagte sein Vater lachend und verließ das Esszimmer. Murrend sah der Veela ihm nach.

"Was hat er dir erzählt?" Draco war neugierig geworden. Doch Nic antwortete ihm nicht, sondern zog seinen Freund nur mit sich in die Bibliothek. Dort wurde die Tür geschlossen und der Schwarzhaarige ging die Regale durch, bis er vor einem stehen blieb und mit seinen Fingern über die Buchrücken fuhr. "Nicolas, erzähl!"

Der Angesprochene hatte inzwischen ein Buch gefunden und ließ sich damit auf die Couch plumpsen. Er winkte Draco zu sich, und dieser ließ sich seufzend neben ihm nieder. Er wusste jetzt schon, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, aus ihm eine Antwort heraus zu locken, die er noch gar nicht geben wollte.

Nach ein paar Minuten schweigen und dem einzigen Geräusch von umblätternden Seiten, schrie Nic erfreut auf.

"Als wenn er etwas vor mir verbergen könnte", triumphierte Nicolas.

"Sagst du es mir jetzt?"

"Natürlich. Dad hat mir eben erzählt, dass er für unsere Klasse eine kleine Überraschung als Lehrer geplant hat. Aber er will es mir nicht erzählen. Nach ein wenig bitten und betteln, meinte er doch tatsächlich zu mir, dass ich aus ihm nichts herausbekommen würde. Es sei denn ich hätte ein gutes Veritaserum und selbst das würde er nie und nimmer zu sich nehmen", erklärte Nicolas leise.

"Und was hast du nun vor?" Nicolas deutete als Antwort nur auf die Seite seines Buches und grinste ihn an. Draco schlug die Hand an die Stirn und schloss die Augen.

"Das hast du nicht wirklich vor, oder? Dein Vater bringt dich um oder besser noch uns."

"Glaube ich nicht. Ich habe noch einiges gut bei ihm und du musst nicht mit machen."

"Sicher. Und du bekommst auch einen so schwierigen Trank allein hin", spöttelte Draco und setzte dann sanft hinzu: "Außerdem will ich mir das nicht entgehen lassen."

"Gut, dann lass uns in die Nokturngasse und die Zutaten holen", sagte Nic zufrieden. Er holte sich Feder und Pergament, um sich einen Einkaufszettel zu machen.

"Du hast mir noch immer nicht gesagt, was du eigentlich in der Winkelgasse wolltest", erinnerte Draco den Gryffindor.

"Mmmh. Ich habe mir überlegt, dass ich mir auch noch ein Tier besorgen könnte. Du nimmst doch Zack mit und dann hast du noch deine Eule. Außerdem wollte ich schon immer eine Schlange haben", Nicolas schrieb nebenbei weiter.

"Eine Schlange? Wie kommst du darauf?" Draco war von dieser Idee überrascht.

"Ich finde diese Tiere faszinierend. Besonders, seit ich erfahren habe, dass ich mit ihnen sprechen kann. Außerdem hat Weasley gleich nach Spinnen die größte Angst vor ihnen."

"Ich dachte immer, du fändest es schrecklich Parsel zu sprechen."

"Nicht wirklich. Es war nur Schein. Außerdem wurde mir eingeredet, dass es etwas schlechtes ist. Dabei ist es eine besondere Gabe. Die anderen sind doch nur neidisch, dass sie diese wundervollen Tiere nicht verstehen können", meckerte Nicolas vor sich hin. "Und noch dazu habe ich durch die Sprache, die Möglichkeit, als einer der wenigen in die Kammer des Schreckens zu kommen. Was übrigens ein perfektes Versteck ist, da nicht einmal Dumbledore in ihr war."

"Zeigst du sie mir?"

"Klar. Sie ist echt faszinierend. Habe sie im letzten Jahr ein paar Mal aufgesucht, um meine Ruhe zu haben. Hat mich einige Zauber gebraucht, den Gestank von dem toten Basilisken, geschweige denn seinen verwesten Körper los zu werden. So, können wir jetzt los?" Er hatte das Pergament zusammen gefaltet und in seine Tasche gesteckt.

"Ich hole nur unsere Umhänge und du sagst unseren Eltern Bescheid", rief Draco ihm beim raus gehen zu. Noch immer dachte er über das Vorhaben von ihnen beiden nach. Das grenzte wirklich schon fast an Wahnsinn. Aber Nic hatte recht. Tom war ihm wirklich einiges schuldig. Mehr als einmal hatte er seinen Sohn töten wollen, auch wenn man ihm ansah, dass er dies jetzt bereute.

Mit den Umhängen in der Hand trat er in die Eingangshalle. Dort stand bereits Nic und hielt ihm ein kleines schwarzes Buch entgegen. Auf den fragenden Blick, erwiderte der Veela nur "Portschlüssel" und ein paar Sekunden später standen sie im Tropfenden Kessel. Ohne es groß zu bemerken, setzten sie ihre arroganten Masken auf und nickten dem Barmann kurz zu. Sie verließen das Lokal, um in die Winkelgasse zu kommen.

"Hast du was dagegen, wenn wir in den Lader der Weasley-Zwillinge gehen?" fragte Nicolas vorsichtig an. Er wusste nicht wie der Blonde darauf reagieren würde. Er mochte Fred und George sehr gern. Und als er gehört hatte, dass die beiden um ihn getrauert hatten, hatte es ihm doch ein kleines Glücksgefühl versetzt.

"Eigentlich nicht. Ich finde sie gar nicht schlecht. Ihre Scherze sind super. Habe selbst bei ihnen einige gekauft. Wenn ich dabei nur an die Qualen der Umbridge denke..." Draco's Augen glänzten vor Freude. Sein restliches Gesicht zeigte keine Emotion. Er kannte das bereits. Der Eisprinz von Slytherin ließ es nicht zu, dass Fremde seine Gefühle sehen konnte und sei es auch nur ein echtes Lächeln. "Dennoch frage ich mich, woher sie das Geld für so einen Laden haben." Sie standen vor dem großen Geschäft.

"Vielleicht hat es ihn jemand geschenkt, der es nicht brauchte", antwortete Nicolas ausweichend und betrat den Laden. Da es noch morgen war, schien das Geschäft nicht ganz so voll zu sein. Er sah sofort die beiden Zwillinge. Sie standen an der Kasse und unterhielten sich leise, bis sie Draco erkannten.

"Hey Malfoy, was können wir mal wieder für dich tun?" Rief ihm gleich einer der beiden zu.

"Weiß nicht, habt ihr was neues?" Sie gingen zusammen zum Tresen und begrüßten sich mit einem Händeschütteln und Lächeln. Nic war ehrlich überrascht, dass die drei sich so gut verstanden.

"Nicht wirklich. Wir haben in der letzten Woche nichts zustande gebracht. Waren ein wenig abgelenkt." Nicolas erkannte ihn als Fred. Beide hatten einige wenige Merkmale, wie er sie unterscheiden konnte. Dazu gehörte auch ein kleiner Leberfleck am Hals von Fred, welchen George nicht hatte. Er fragte sich schon seit Jahren wieso Ron und auch Ginny ihre beiden Brüder nicht auseinander halten konnte. Selbst die Eltern hatten dabei Probleme und schenkten ihnen daher immer Kleidung mit ihrem Namen darauf.

"Was passiert?" Fragte Draco unschuldig.

"Nein, nein. Schon alles wieder gut." George klang nicht sehr glaubwürdig, wie Nic fand. "Haben uns nur mit unseren Eltern etwas gezofft. Nichts neues halt."

"Willst du uns nicht deinen Freund vorstellen?" Fragte Fred interessiert.

"Sicher, wenn du aufhörst zu sabbern?" Konterte Draco. "Das ist Nicolas Maryan-Malfoy. Wir sind seit vorgestern verbunden, aber behaltet es erst einmal für euch."

"Sicher. Bei unserem besten Kunden doch immer. Glückwunsch euch beiden. Übrigens haben wir wieder etwas von deinem Parkinson-Abwehrmittel fertig", sagte George und verschwand gleich im hinteren Teil des Ladens.

"Maryan? Der Name sagt mir was? Bist du der Sohn des neuen Lehrers? Dann kommst du wohl auch nach Hogwarts. Wo warst du vorher", fragte Fred an Nic gewandt.

"Jep. Das ist mein Dad. Ich war bisher in Durmstrang. Keine schlechte Schule. Habe schon einiges von Hogwarts gehört. Nur Schade, das sie so einen unfähigen Schulleiter haben", erwiderte Nicolas.

"Die unterrichten dort Dunkle Künste, oder? Was unterrichtet dein Vater eigentlich? Dumbledore hat mal wieder nichts verraten."

"Mmmh. Ich finde es ziemlich idiotisch, dass das in Hogwarts bisher nicht gelehrt wurde. Wie soll man sich gegen etwas wehren, was man nicht kennt. Aber du hast recht. Ich kenne einige Flüche aus dem Gebiet der dunklen Künste."

"Bisher? Heißt das dein Vater unterrichtet Dunkle Künste? Cool!" rief Fred aus.

"Aber verrate es nicht. Besonders nicht deinem Bruder und diesem Schlammblut", mahnte Draco.

"Was denkst du von uns? Wir reden seit Tagen nicht mehr mit unserer Familie. Die verhalten sich so idiotisch, seit..." Fred brach ab, als er den Blick seines Bruders wahr nahm. George hatte Draco eine Schachtel überreicht.

"Hey, wir haben euch so viel erzählt. Jetzt schießt schon los, oder habe ich euch jemals verraten?" Draco hob eine Augenbraue und schaute auf die beiden Zwillinge.

"Hast ja recht. Geht um Harry. Aber ich kann euch nicht alles sagen." Mit diesen Worten legte er über sie einen Schutzzauber, damit keiner das Gespräch belauschen kann. "Voldemort weiß es eh, also kann ich es dir ja auch sagen. Ein paar Todesser haben ihn umgebracht. Dieser Idiot von Dumbledore hat dann Harry's dämlichen Cousin in seine Gestalt verwandelt. Natürlich hat er keine Zauberkräfte und nun sollen sich Granger und mein ach so toller Bruder um ihn kümmern."

"Kanntest du ihn gut?" Fragte Nic scheinbar uninteressiert.

"Harry? Ja schon. Spielen zusammen Quidditch. Für uns war es ein großer Schock. Er war immer nett zu uns und hat uns auch bei einigen Streichen geholfen. Wir vermissen ihn..." Nic sah Tränen in Freds Augen.

"Und uns nie verpfiffen. Wenn ich dabei an seine Pseudo-Freunde denke... Er war auch der einzige außer Draco, der uns auseinander halten konnte." sagte nun George. Er hatte die Hand auf die Schulter von Fred gelegt.

"Wieso Pseudo-Freunde? Draco hat mir erzählt, dass er sich mit den beiden immer gut verstanden hat." Nicolas kannte zwar schon fast alles, aber er wollte es noch einmal hören. Außerdem interessierte ihn, was sie über ihn wussten.

"Das war nur Schein. Im letzten Jahr ist er ihnen fast immer ausgewichen. War dann stundenlang verschwunden. Und sie haben ihm diesen Sommer nicht einen Brief geschrieben. Wir wollten es tun, aber Dumbledore hat sie jedes mal abgefangen. Er meinte, dass wir nicht seine Freunde seien und wir ihn damit nur in Gefahr bringen würden. So ein Unsinn!" meckerte Fred und eine Träne lief seine Wange hinunter.

'Ich möchte es ihnen so gern sagen, Dray. Ich kann sie nicht leiden sehen.' Nicolas kämpfte selbst mit den Tränen.

'Lass uns noch ein wenig abwarten. Wir müssen erst mit Tom sprechen. Diese Entscheidung kannst du nicht so einfach treffen. Außerdem könnten sie sich durch ihr verhalten zu Hause verraten.' Nicolas nickt unmerklich.

"Es tut mir leid für euch", sagte Draco und legte einen Arm tröstend um Nic.

"Danke, Draco. Ich weiß, dass du es ernst meinst. Immerhin hast du dein liebstes Streitobjekt verloren. Eure Kämpfe und Streitereien waren schon legendär. Hatte eigentlich noch gehofft ihr würdet das mal im Bett austragen", Fred hatte sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt und ein wenig Schalk lag nun in seinen Augen. Nicolas stand der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sein Blick wanderte von Draco zu Fred und wieder zurück.

"Wie immer eine große Klappe, oder?" Draco blitzte ihn an.

"Du kennst ihn doch. Seitdem er einen Blick auf jemand bestimmtes geworfen hat, denkt er nur noch an das eine", entschuldigte George seinen Bruder.

"Als wenn du besser bist. Du kennst auch nur noch einen Namen und das ist..." Eine Hand landete auf Freds Mund und hielt von weiterem ab.

"Ich glaube, wir sollten langsam gehen. Nic und ich brauchen noch ein paar Dinge. Was bekommst du für das Mittel?" Draco deutete auf das Päckchen vor ihm auf dem Tresen. George nahm den Zauber von ihnen und winkte ab.

"Ist geschenkt. Wir nehmen zur Sicherheit auch genug nach Hogwarts mit."

"Danke. Sagt mal, was ich mich vorhin schon gefragt habe, wie kommt ihr an das Geld um so einen Laden zu eröffnen? Ich meine, eure Eltern haben ja nicht so viel."

"Ist ein Geheimnis. Und das erzählen wir wirklich niemanden. Wir haben unserem edlen Spender es versprochen." sagte Fred und winkte ihnen zum Abschied zu. Nic lächelte bei den Worten leicht vor sich hin.

"Wieso nur habe ich das Gefühl, dass du es weißt."

'Weil du mich kennst und ich es weiß!' sendete ihm Nic. Die Straßen wurden immer voller und er hatte keine Lust belauscht zu werden.

'Erzähl es mir, bitte!'

'Was bekomme ich dafür?'

'Ich lass mir was schönes für dich einfallen.' Draco's Stimme klang verführerisch.

'Es war der Gewinn vom Trimagischen Turnier. Ich wollte ihn nicht und die beiden konnten es gebrauchen. Und lass dir was gutes einfallen. Ich habe noch niemals jemanden davon erzählt. Nicht einmal Wiesel und Granger wissen es!'

'Das war ne ganze Stange Geld. Wieso hast du es weg gegeben?'

'Habe es nicht verdient.' Nach der Antwort ging Nicolas schneller. Er wollte nicht darüber reden und erst recht nicht darüber nachdenken. Noch immer fühlte er sich für Cedric's Tod verantwortlich.

Schließlich schalt er sich selbst. Was nützte es darüber nach zu denken. Es würde nur Bilder über ihn und seinen Vater hoch kommen und das wollte er nicht. Er war mit seinem jetzigen Leben zufrieden und wollte es auch nicht mehr missen. Er hatte einen Vater, der für ihn da war und ihn auch liebte und vor allem hatte er Draco. Als Zusatz verstand er sich endlich gut mit Snape und Draco's Eltern waren auch wunderbar. Narcissa behandelte ihn schon fast wie ihr eigenes Kind.

Er bemerkte gar nicht, dass er stehen geblieben war. Er fand sich plötzlich vor dem Quidditchgeschäft wieder und versuchte nun einen Überblick auf der schmalen Straße voller Zauberer und Hexen zu bekommen. Er achtete nicht auf die lüsternen Blicke und rief schließlich per Telepathie nach Draco. Er antwortete ihm, dass er gleich bei ihm sein würde und sie sich im Laden treffen würde.

Im fast leeren Geschäft schaute sich Nic ein wenig um. Die Auswahl in der Nokturngasse war besser und hatte mehr Qualität. Dennoch blieb sein Blick an den Besen hängen. Es war nun einmal sein Lieblingssport. Plötzlich fühlte er eine fremde Hand um seine Taille und drehte sich schnell um. Er schaute in klare blaue Augen. Ron Weasley.

"Hey, bist du allein hier?" säuselte dieser. Nicolas trat zwei Schritte zurück. Er musste sich erst einmal von dem Schock erholen. Was sollte das? Versuchte er ihn anzumachen? Ron trat näher und ließ ihn nicht gehen.

"Lass mich los." sagte Nic gefährlich leise.

"Was hast du denn? Ich bin doch nur nett zu dir. Du bist so schön. Wollen wir nicht ein Eis zusammen essen?" Mit jedem Wort kam Ron näher. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er Hermine, die gelangweilt einige Bücher über Quidditch betrachtete.

"Ich sagte, du sollst mich verdammt noch mal los lassen oder ich hexe dich in die nächste Woche." knurrte Nicolas nun. In seinem Inneren machte sich eine riesige Wut breit. Wie konnte er es wagen ihm näher zu kommen und vor allem ihn zu berühren.

"Aber sei doch nicht so schüchtern. Ich..." Aber weiter konnte Ron nicht sprechen. Er hatte nämlich gerade versucht Nic über die Wange zu streicheln. Er wollte den Jungen nur weg schubsen, aber plötzlich schoss aus seiner Hand ein rötlicher Strahl und Ron klatschte mit seinem Körper an eine Wand. Bewusstlos sank er zu Boden. Auf ihn fielen einige Besen, die er mit seinem krachen an die Wand kaputt gemacht hatte, auf ihn herunter.

Sofort sprang Hermine auf den Rothaarigen zu und sendete Nic noch einen giftigen Blick. Aber ihm war es egal. Seine Wut war noch nicht verraucht, aber dazu hatte sich jetzt auch Überraschung gesellt. Er hatte gezaubert ohne Stab. Er hatte nicht viel Zeit darüber nach zu denken, denn im nächsten Moment stand Hermine mit erhobenem Stab vor ihm.

"Was hast du mit ihm gemacht. Wie kannst..." bedrohte sie Nic.

"Schlammblut, lass ihn in Ruhe oder du kannst gleich mit deinem Leben abschließen." Sofort wandte sie sich Draco zu, der den Laden betreten hatte. Aber er kümmerte sich nicht um sie. Er sah nur den seltsamen Blick seines Freundes.

'Was ist passiert, Liebling?'

'Dieses Wiesel wollte sich an mich ran machen. Ich wollte ihn von mir weg drücken und dabei habe ich wohl ohne Stab gezaubert.'

'Ich glaube wir sollten uns mal ernsthaft mit deinem Vater über deine neuen Kräfte unterhalten.'

"Malfoy, verzieh dich. Dein Freund hier, hat Ron angegriffen." Ihr Zauberstab zeigte nun wieder auf Nicolas.

"Das glaube ich nicht!" Draco hatte sich zu ihm gestellt und seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Abschätzend blickte er auf die Braunhaarigen und den Bewusstlosen auf dem Boden.

"Frag ihn doch. Er hat nichts getan und wurde gleich an die Wand geschleudert", schrie sie den Blonden an.

"Sag mal, spinnst du? Dein toller Freund hat sich an mich ran gemacht. Und du dumme Kuh hast das genau gesehen. Und wenn du Schlammblut nicht gleich dein Stöckchen runter nimmst, kannst du ihm Gesellschaft leisten." drohte Nic. Er hatte nun ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab heraus genommen.

"Das ist ein Grund ihn gleich bewusstlos zu hexen?" Sie war noch immer sauer, aber sie versuchte nun ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Angst war in ihren Augen erkennbar.

"Mr. Malfoy, was ist hier passiert?" Der Ladenbesitzer war aus seinem Hinterzimmer gekommen und sah entsetzt auf den Schaden.

"Guten Tag, Mr. Meran. Mr. Weasley hat meinen Freund belästigt und dieser hatte sich dann gewehrt. Dabei ist Mr. Weasley gegen ihre Besen gefallen und hat wohl einige dabei zerstört." erklärte Draco auf seine arrogante Art. Mr. Meran schien sehr viel Respekt vor ihm zu haben und nickte ihr freundlich zu, während der inzwischen Erwachte mit einem sauren Blick bestraft wurde.

"Danke, Mr. Malfoy. Sie können jetzt gerne gehen, wenn sie wollen. Ich werde Mr. Weasley zur Rechenschaft ziehen für den entstandenen Schaden. Falls ich noch fragen habe, werde ich mich mit ihrem Vater in Verbindung setzen."

"Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Der da," Hermine deutete auf Nicolas, "hat meinen Freund angegriffen und Malfoy hat überhaupt nichts gesehen. Sie können ihm doch nicht die Schuld an dem Schaden geben."

"Hör zu, ich sage es dir ein letztes Mal. Dein kleiner Freund da vorne, hat mich dumm angemacht. Er hat es heraus gefordert und wenn du so weiter machst, wird dir das selbe passieren." Er bedrohte sie noch einmal mit seinem Stab und wollte dann mit erhobenen Kopf auf den Ausgang zu marschieren, als die Stimme von Granger ihn noch einmal zurück hielt.

"Sehen sie, Mr. Meran. Er hat uns bedroht", triumphierte sie. Doch bei diesem biss sie auf Granit. Er gab nur vor nichts gehört zu haben und wandte sich der Aufnahme des Schadens zu.

Als sie den Laden verlassen hatten, zog Draco ihn in eine Ruhige kleine Seitenstraße. Er nahm ihn einfach in den Arm und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Sofort beruhigte sich Nic. Das war genau das, was er jetzt gebraucht hatte. Es war schon ein komisches Gefühl so mit seinen ehemaligen Freunden zu sprechen, aber er wusste, dass sie es verdient hatten. Auch verblasste der Ekel in ihm, welchen er bei den Berührungen von Ron empfunden hatte.

"Geht es wieder?" Er nickte nur. "Dann erzähl mal, wieso er dich an gegraben hat. Ich verstehe das nämlich nicht. Oder hast du etwas von deinem Veelacharme eingesetzt?"

"Ich habe ihn nicht einmal gesehen. Auf einmal legt mir dieser Idiot einfach den Arm um die Hüfte. Ich bin einfach sauer geworden. Dann ist er immer näher gerückt und wollte mich sogar zum Essen einladen. Kurz danach bin ich einfach durch gedreht und dann flog er auch schon an die Wand." Die Erinnerung wühlte ihn wieder etwas auf, aber die streichelnde Hand auf seinem Rücken ließ ihn ruhig bleiben.

"Finde ich sehr seltsam. Das dürfte dir eigentlich nicht passieren, weil wir ja jetzt verbunden sind. Wir sollten darüber wirklich mit deinem Vater sprechen." Draco küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Mund und sie verließen zusammen die kleine Straße, und machten sich auf den Weg in die Nokturngasse.

'Der Besitzer hatte wohl ganz schön Angst vor dir, oder?'

'Du kennst doch meinen Vater. Er hat nun einmal guten Einfluss im Ministerium. Außerdem wäre es ja noch schöner, wenn du eine Strafe bekommst, nur weil der sich wie ein Idiot benimmt.'

'Ich finde die Vorstellung ziemlich lustig, dass die Weasleys jetzt erst mal ihr Hab und Gut zählen müssen, um den Schaden zu bezahlen. Schade nur, dass es lediglich zwei Sauberwischs und ein Nimbus 2000 waren.' Beide Jungen fingen an zu lachen.

Gemeinsam betraten sie einen düster aussehenden Laden für Zaubertrankzutaten. Sie kauften alles, was auf ihrem Pergament vermerkt war und Draco zog ihn dann in eine Tierhandlung.

"Glaub mir, hier gibt es die Besten. Mum hat hier Lira, meine Eule, gekauft." sagte er. Mit einem Nicken begrüßte er den Inhaber und führte Nic zu einigen Terrarien. Sie beobachteten die Schlangen, aber keine sagte ihm wirklich zu.

"Kann ich ihnen helfen, Mr. Malfoy." Schon wieder so ein Schleimer, dachte Nicolas nur und warf dem Besitzer einen kalten Blick zu.

"Wir suchen eine Schlange für meinen Freund. Aber es ist nicht die richtige dabei." Erklärte Draco arrogant.

"Ich habe gerade heute ein paar junge Kobras bekommen. Vielleicht sagen die ihnen zu." Sofort war Nic's Interesse geweckt. Er hatte als Kind einmal einen Bericht über diese Tiere gesehen. Die Dursley's waren nicht da gewesen und hatten den Schrank nicht richtig abgeschlossen, so dass er ein wenig Fernsehen konnte. Er kannte die Gefahr, welche von ihnen ausging, aber es störte ihn nicht. Er fand sie wunderschön und ließ sich nur zu gerne die jungen Schlangen zeigen.

Die Tiere lagen in einer großen Box. Es handelte sich um vier wunderschöne Schlangen, aber eine nahm ihn besonders gefangen.

Hallo zischte sie.

Hallo, wie heißt du denn?

Serena, und du?

Nicolas. Ich finde dich sehr schön und würde dich gerne mitnehmen. Aber nur wenn du willst und mir versprichst niemanden, meiner Freunde zu beißen. Er steckte seine Hand in die Box. Angst vor Bissen hatte er nicht. Serena kletterte an seinem Arm hoch zu seinem Nacken.

Danke, aber ich bin nicht schön. Ich bin doch nur eine Schlange. Ich würde gerne mitkommen und bin froh, dass du meine Sprache beherrscht.

"Gut, ich habe mich entschieden. Ich nehme sie", sagte Nic zu dem überraschten Ladenbesitzer. Dieser konnte es wohl kaum fassen, dass jemand Parsel sprach. Trotz der ganzen Schwarzmagier in der Gegend, waren Parselmünder doch sehr selten. Die Schlange rieb ihren Kopf an seiner Wange.

Nicolas ließ Serena um seinen Nacken liegen als sie zurück in die Winkelgasse gingen. Sie hatten beide Hunger auf ein Eis bekommen und ließen sich Florena Fortescues Eissalon an einem Tisch nieder.

"Sie wird mich aber nicht beißen, oder. Ich meine, immerhin ist sie hochgiftig." Draco's Stimme klang ganz normal, aber Nic sah leichte Angst in seinen Augen.

Sag ihm, dass ich ihn nicht beiße. Nur wenn dich jemand ärgern sollte. zischte Serena.

"Ich glaube sie versteht unsere Sprache. Ach und sie sagt, dass sie dich nicht beißt. Nur wer mir schlechtes will, wird ihr Gift zu spüren bekommen", übersetzte Nic.

"Gut. Du hast dir wirklich die schönste ausgesucht. Ich hoffe sie hat nichts dagegen, wenn ich sie mal berühre." Draco berührte mit seinen Fingern leicht ihren Kopf. Serena streckte sich den Streicheleinheiten regelrecht entgegen.

"Scheinbar nicht. Sie mag dich wohl." Die beiden Jungen bestellten sich ein Eis. Die Schlange schien um Nic's Hals zu schlafen.

"Hey Kumpel, Nicolas, na wie geht es euch?" Blaise kam im Schlepptau mit Mandy und Millicent auf sie zu und setzte sich in seiner üblichen Art einfach an den Tisch dazu.

"Bis eben, super", meinte Draco. Seine Augen funkelten frech. Sie begrüßten sich alle und auch die Neuankömmlinge ließen sich ein Eis kommen. Die Fünf unterhielten sich über die Schule und deren Vorhaben in den Ferien. Nach einer Stunde brachen trennten sie sich schließlich von einander und Nic und Draco reisten zurück nach Hause.

Sie gingen gleich in das Arbeitszimmer von Lucius, in welchem Lucius und Tom sich unterhielten. Mit ernsten Gesichtern ließen sie sich auf eine kleine Chaiselongue nieder und erzählten von den Vorkommnissen des heutigen Tages.

"Also, das Zaubern ohne Stab ist eine Fähigkeit bei Dämonen. Ich beherrsche sie auch. Allerdings nutze ich sie nur selten, da man dadurch sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen kann." Er schaute seinen Sohn ein wenig vorwurfsvoll an.

"Aber Dad, wie soll ich das denn wissen. Ich wollte ihn nur von mir weg haben", verteidigte Nic sich.

"Außerdem habe ich gleich sein Gedächtnis etwas verändert." Warf Draco ein, und erntete einen überraschten Blick von Nic.

"Ist ja gut. Erinnert mich daran, dass ich mich niemals mit euch anlege. Aber nun zum anderen Problem. Ich hatte nach der Zeremonie noch einmal mit der Priesterin gesprochen. Sie sagte, da deine Kräfte so stark sind, könnten sie selbst ohne dein Zutun freigesetzt werden. In der Nähe von Draco hättest du wohl keine Probleme, aber alleine dürfte man dich nicht lassen. Eine weitere Ausnahme ist wohl, wenn deine Eltern, also ich bei dir bin", erklärte Tom.

"Na toll. Heißt das, ich kann nirgendwo mehr allein hingehen? Da muss man doch etwas tun können. Ich will nicht ständig von jemanden angemacht werden und Draco und du könnt ja schlecht ständig in meiner Nähe sein", brummelte Nicolas. Ihm ging das ganze extrem gegen den Strich. Natürlich war er gern mit seinem Partner zusammen und auch mit seinem Vater, aber er wollte auch mal allein sein.

"Wir werden uns etwas einfallen lassen. Vielleicht kann man das ja ein wenig mit einem Trank unterdrücken. Ich werde Severus bitten, sich darum zu kümmern. Er ist immerhin einer der größten Tränkemeister und ihm wird schon etwas einfallen.

Deine anderen Fähigkeiten werden wir wahrscheinlich erst nach und nach heraus finden. Ich bin gespannt darauf, was uns noch erwartet. Du solltest dich aber zu deiner Sicherheit über diese Themen informieren. Ich lasse dir ein paar Bücher über Veela's, Vampire und auch unsere Dämonenart heraussuchen." sagte Tom.

"Ja, ist gut. Kann ich das Zaubern ohne Stab irgendwie kontrollieren oder richtig erlernen? Ich werde natürlich vorsichtig sein", Fragte er seinen Vater und schaute ihn bittend an.

"Gut, ich bringe es dir bei. Aber versprich mir, es nur einzusetzen, wenn du wirklich in Gefahr bist oder keine andere Chance siehst", erwiderte er mahnend und Nicolas nickte begeistert. "Habt ihr beide sonst noch etwas auf dem Herzen?" Beide Jungen schüttelten die Köpfe und standen auf.

Draco hatte den Raum bereits verlassen, als Tom seinen Sohn noch einmal zurück rief.

"Wir werden übrigens morgen nach Hogwarts reisen. Ich muss mich Dumbledore vorstellen und werde dich dann gleich bei der Schule anmelden. Ich weiß zwar, dass deine Fähigkeiten in Okklumentik gar nicht so schlecht sind, aber dennoch soll dir Severus noch einen Trank geben, der es Dumbledore unmöglich macht in deine Gedanken einzudringen. Ich will nicht, dass er erfährt wer du bist", sagte er und schickte ihn nach einem zustimmenden Nicken aus dem Zimmer.

Am Nachmittag hatten die beiden Jungen wie immer Unterricht und Severus und auch Tom waren beide immer wieder verwundert wie schnell und eifrig ihr neuer Schützling lernte. Jedes Wissen zog er auf wie ein Schwamm. Den Trank von Severus nahm Nic an sich und versprach ihn gleich am nächsten morgen zu nehmen.

Dies tat er auch und stand nun zusammen mit seinem Vater in der Eingangshalle. Draco hatte ihm Sachen heraus gelegt und er trug nun eine feine schwarze Robe, die im Licht einen dunklen Grün Ton annahm. Nach einem langen Abschiedskuss apparierte Tom mit Nicolas an der Hand nach Hogsmeade, wo sie sich eine Kutsche nach Hogwarts mieteten.

Nicolas fühlte sich etwas unwohl, als er in das große Schloss sah. Er hatte es immer als sein Zuhause empfunden, aber durch das Verhalten von Dumbledore und seinen 'Freunden' war dies nur noch schwer möglich. Hatten ihm alle nur etwas vorgetäuscht? Wollten alle nur, dass er sie befreite? Befreite von der Existenz Voldemorts? Nein, nicht wirklich. Er hatte auch andere kennen gelernt. Fred und George hatten um ihn getrauert und das scheinbar nicht nur aus dem einen Grund. Vielleicht taten das noch mehr?

Außerdem hatte er nun ein neues Zuhause. Malfoy Manor. Er fühlte sich dort wohl und keiner machte ihm ständig Vorschriften. Außerdem hatte er dort alle Menschen die ihm etwas bedeuteten. Seinen Paten Sirius, seinen Vater, Severus, Lucius und Narcissa und vor allem seinen Draco. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass Draco Malfoy einmal ihm so viel bedeuten würde. Er ihn sogar lieben würde und wieder geliebt wird. Noch immer schlichen sich ein rötlicher Schimmer in sein Gesicht, wenn er an ihre Nächte dachte.

Er schüttelte den Gedanken von sich, als sie aus der Kutsche stiegen und setzte eine kalte Mine auf. Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall standen am Eingang und erwarteten sie mit einem freundlich Lächeln. Nic's Augen blitzten vor Wut. Scheinbar teilnahmslos ging er neben seinem Vater her und begrüßte die beiden Professoren nur mit einem Nicken.

"Ich bin erfreut sie kennen zu lernen Professor Maryan", sagte Dumbledore freundlich und schüttelte dessen Hand.

"Vielen Dank. Ich bin natürlich auch sehr erfreut. Ich möchte ihnen gern meinen Sohn Nicolas Maryan-Malfoy vorstellen. Er soll ab diesem Jahr hier mit auf die Schule gehen", sagte er kühl. Dumbledore warf dem jungen Mann neben dem Professor einen freundlichen und auch neugierigen Blick zu.

"Das können wir alles gerne in meinem Büro besprechen. Folgen sie mir bitte", Dumbledore ging zusammen mit Nic's Vater voran und dieser folgte ihnen langsam. "Habe ich das richtig verstanden und sie sagten Malfoy? Sind sie verwandt mit Lucius Malfoy?" Nicolas grinste innerlich. Der alte Mann wusste scheinbar überhaupt nichts, und das gefiel ihm.

"Nicht so wie sie denken. Mein Sohn und Draco Malfoy sind mit einander verbunden", erwiderte er kalt. Sie machten vor dem Wasserspeier halt und Dumbledore nannte das Passwort 'Lemondrops'. Im Büro des Schulleiters ließen sich Vater und Sohn schließlich in die Sessel gleiten.

"Ist es nicht noch sehr früh für eine Bindung?" Fragte er Nicolas freundlich, doch dieser blickte ihn nur kalt an.

"Nicht für eine Veela", gab Nic überlegen zurück. Er hatte eigentlich keine Lust mit ihm zu sprechen.

"Oh, dann..." setzte er an.

"Professor Dumbledore, ich wollte eigentlich über eine Anmeldung meines Sohnes sprechen und nicht über seine Herkunft oder sein Privatleben. Können wir bitte die Formalitäten erledigen? Außerdem sagte mir Cornelius Fudge, dass mein Vertrag zur Unterzeichnung derzeit bei Ihnen vorliegt", unterbrach ihn Tom brüsk. Dumbledore hatte mit diesem Verhalten scheinbar nicht gerechnet. Aber Nicolas war glücklich über das eingreifen. Das Gespräch mit dem Schuldirektor machte ihn wütend und er hatte nicht vor so schnell wieder seine Beherrschung zu verlieren wie gestern in der Winkelgasse.

"Ja, sicher. Ich habe alle Unterlagen hier. Ihr Sohn kann ja den Fragebogen ausfüllen, während wir uns um ihren Vertrag kümmern." Mit diesen Worten überreichte er Nicolas ein paar Pergamente und Feder. Er deutete auf einen kleinen Schreibtisch und Nicolas setzte sich daran. Die Fragen über sein leben in Sachen Geburtsdatum, Geburtsort und so weiter, beantwortete er teilweise mit der Hilfe seines Vaters. Danach ging es um seinen Wissensstand. Er gab seine belegten Schulfächer an. Unter anderem auch Dunkle Künste. Als er fertig war, ging er zurück zu den Erwachsenen und übergab Dumbledore die Papiere. Diese waren inzwischen fertig und Tom steckte seinen Vertrag ein.

"Sehe ich das richtig? Sie waren vorher in Durmstrang? Hat es ihnen dort gut gefallen?" Nicolas nickte nur als Antwort und schaute dann demonstrativ aus dem Fenster. Der Professor hatte wohl verstanden und wandte sich nun wieder seinem Vater zu. "Haben sie die ZAG-Ergebnisse ihres Sohnes dabei? Ansonsten würde ich sie anfordern."

"Ja, einen Moment ich habe sie bei mir" antwortete Tom. Nicolas verhinderte es gerade noch überrascht herum zu fahren, um diese zu sehen. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er Dumbledore, wie er sie eingehend studierte.

"Beeindruckend. Vor allem Zaubertränke und auch Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Ihr Sohn ist ein wahrer Musterschüler. Ich gebe ihnen gleich die Bücherliste mit", sagte er freundlich. Mit einem Zauber machte der Schulleiter eine Kopie des Zeugnisses und gab es Tom zusammen mit einem weiteren Pergament zurück. Dieser drückte sie sofort Nicolas in die Hand.

Er schaffte es ohne Regung die Noten zu betrachten. Wahrlich beeindruckend waren die Noten. Bis auf Wahrsagen und Geschichte der Zauberei hatte er mit einem Ohnegleichen bestanden. In diesen hatte er noch ein Erwartungen Übertroffen bekommen. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass dies nicht seine echten Noten waren. Aber dennoch freute er sich innerlich über die Ergebnisse. Bis ein kleines Stimmchen in ihm ihn daran erinnerte, dass er diese Noten auch weiterhin halten musste. Aber mit Draco an meiner Seite schaffe ich das, dachte er sich und rollte das Pergament zusammen, ehe er es wieder seinem Vater gab.

"Haben sie oder ihr Sohn noch Fragen an mich, Mr. Maryan?" Fragte der Schulleiter freundlich und sah sie über den Rand seiner halbmondförmigen Brille undurchdringlich an.

"Nein, ich habe nur noch ein Anliegen. Wie ich bereits vorhin erwähnte, ist mein Sohn ein Veela. Ich bitte sie, darüber ihre Schüler und auch Lehrer in Kenntnis zu setzen. Man soll ihn, wenn er allein ist, nicht ansprechen oder zu nahe kommen. Nur in meiner oder in der Begleitung von Draco Malfoy ist dies möglich. Außerdem sollten Übergriffe an ihn strengstens bestraft werden. Dies sicherte mir auch bereits der Zaubereiminister zu."

"Aber sagte sie nicht, er ist bereits verbunden? Da dürfte doch nichts mehr passieren, oder? Es sei denn, er setzt seine Kräfte bewusst ein." Gab er altklug zu bedenken.

"Ich denke, ich kann das besser beurteilen. Mein Sohn ist sehr mächtig und trotz der Bindung ist die Unterdrückung nicht möglich. Er braucht nicht erst seinen Charme einzusetzen, wenn die erwähnten Personen nicht in seiner Nähe sind. Wir arbeiten bereits an einem Trank oder einem Zauber, der ihm dabei hilft. Dennoch kann dies wohl noch eine Weile dauern", sagte Voldemort. Selbst Nic ließ die eisige Stimme seines Vaters eine Gänsehaut über seinen Körper fahren.

"Gut, ich werde alle informieren. Kann ich noch etwas für sie tun?"

"Ja, eine Sache wäre da noch. Es geht um Mr. Malfoy und meinem Sohn. Ich bin mir zwar ziemlich sicher, dass mein Sohn nach Slytherin eingeteilt wird. Dennoch bitte ich sie, falls dies nicht so sein sollte, ihnen ein paar eigene Räumlichkeiten zuzuteilen. Soweit ich weiß, teilt sich Mr. Malfoy derzeit mit ein paar Schulkameraden einen Gemeinschaftsraum. Dies ist natürlich nicht mehr möglich."

"Ich denke, da werden wir schon eine Möglichkeit finden", erwiderte Dumbledore freundlich und verabschiedete dann die beiden. In der Kutsche fing Voldemort dann schließlich an laut zu lachen.

"Was ist denn, Dad?"

"Ach, dieser alte Kauz. Hat doch tatsächlich die ganze Zeit versucht meine Gedanken heraus zu finden. Als wenn ich mich so einfach durch schauen lasse. Er war scheinbar ziemlich sauer darüber, dass er nichts aus mir bekam und ließ daher seine eigenen Schutzmauern fallen", erwiderte er grinsend.

"Und was dachte er denn?"

"Er ist sauer, dass Fudge mich ihm vor die Nase gesetzt hat. Er weigert sich nach wie vor, dass an seiner Schule Dunkle Künste unterrichtet werden. Außerdem denkt er, dass du ziemlich unhöflich bist, aber er war sehr beeindruckt von deinem Wissen. Irgend etwas hat ihn an dir beunruhigt."

"Unhöflich? Immerhin hat er mich die ganze Zeit mit Fragen löchern wollen, oder?" Meckerte Nicolas sofort los.

"Ganz ruhig, mein Sohn. Ich hatte nichts gegen dein Verhalten. Niemand kann dich dazu zwingen, mit ihm freundlich zu reden. Alles, was ich von dir erwarte ist, dass du ihn nicht beleidigst und dir nichts zu schulden kommen lässt. Und vor allem, dass deine Noten gut sind und du ordentlich lernst."

"Apropos lernen. Woher habt ihr eigentlich die ZAG-Ergebnisse? So gut war ich doch nie in der Schule", fragte Nic erstaunt.

"Du unterschätzt dich. Severus hat deine Prüfungsergebnisse besorgt und wir haben sie in ein paar Fächern etwas angeglichen. Lediglich drei Fächer haben wir verändert, Dunkle Künste nicht mitgerechnet, den Rest hast du allein bestanden. Wobei deine Zensuren in Zaubertränke und Dunkle Künste verdient sind. Ich und Severus haben uns erlaubt deine Arbeiten zu benoten", sagte er mit unüberhörbarem Stolz in der Stimme.

"Welche zwei Fächer habt ihr denn noch geändert, obwohl ich es mir schon denken kann. Wahrsagen und Geschichte der Zauberei, oder?"

"Kluger Junge. In den beiden Fächern hast du nur knapp bestanden, aber ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf. In Wahrsagen hast du wirklich eine Verrückte als Lehrerin und die Prüfung in Geschichte... Na ja..."

"Da bist du nicht ganz unschuldig daran", beendete Nicolas schmunzelnd den Satz. Tom sah ihm nicht in die Augen. Die Schuldgefühle nagten an ihm. "He Dad. Vergiss es einfach. Es ist vorbei und wenn ich damit klar komme, solltest du es auch."

"Da hast du sicher recht, aber die Vorstellung, dass ich dich hätte töten können, nagt noch immer an mir." Nic gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange und grinste ihn dann an.

"Ich bin viel zu gut, als dass du mich töten kannst", gab er lachend zu bedenken und erntete dafür einen leichten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

"Du bist ganz schön frech geworden. Von wem du das nur hast?" sagte er kopfschüttelnd. Nic stieg aus der Kutsche, welche soeben angehalten hatte und rief ihm ein "bestimmt von dir" zu. Lachend machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück nach Malfoy Manor.

Draco hasste schon jetzt die Vorstellung ab morgen wieder in einem Raum zusammen mit Blaise, Crabbe und Goyle zu schlafen. Das einzige was ihn beruhigte war, dass sowohl Severus, Tom und sein Vater dafür Sorgen würden, dass Nicolas bei ihm blieb. Hinzu kam, dass sie sogar unwissentlich die gleichen Fächer belegt hatte, was wegen Nic's Veelakräften auch wichtig war.

Er fuhr sich durch sein Blondes Haar und widmete sich wieder seinem Buch. Er saß zusammen mit Nic in der Bibliothek. Der Schopf des Schwarzhaarigen lag in seinem Schoß und er ließ immer wieder seine Finger durch die langen Haare gleiten. Er war über seinem Buch eingeschlafen. Doch als die Tür sich öffnete, wachte er schließlich auf. Lucius schaute eine Weile auf das friedliche Pärchen und trat dann näher zu ihnen.

"Ich wollte euch ja nicht stören, aber wir bekommen gleich Besuch. Ich wollte euch nur schon mal vorwarnen."

"Wer kommt denn, Lucius?" Fragte Nic etwas verschlafen.

"Ein paar Anhänger. Tom wollte ein paar Dinge mit ihnen besprechen. Deren Kinder sind auch dabei. Es sind nur Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode, Nott, Brocklehurst und..." Doch Lucius wurde sofort unterbrochen von seinem Sohn.

"Nein, Dad sag es nicht. Nicht Parkinson. Tu mir das nicht an. Es reicht schon, wenn ich dieses... dieses..." Draco schaute ihn giftig an, als dieser langsam nickte. Er hasste diese Person. Pansy war einfach furchtbar. Ständig versuchte sie ihn ins Bett zu bekommen oder ihn dazu zu bringen sie zu heiraten. Nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass sie selbst auf seiner Bindungsliste stand, war es sogar noch schlimmer geworden.

"Keine Angst, mein Drache. Ich passe auf dich auf", sagte Nicolas zärtlich und streichelte seine Wange, bevor er einen sanften Kuss auf seinen Lippen platzierte.

"Ihr könnt ja hier zusammen in der Bibliothek bleiben. Immerhin ist hier kein Bett, worauf sie dich verfrachten kann", warf Lucius lachend ein, als er das Zimmer verließ. Grummelnd sah der Blonde seinem Vater nach.

"Was meinst du, was mein Dad mit ihnen besprechen will?" Fragte Nic leise.

"Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht geht es um Petegrew. Mein Vater hat doch erzählt, dass sie ihn bisher nicht finden konnten. Hält sich wohl etwas versteckt. Wenn es um dich gehen würde, hätte Tom es dir sicher gesagt. Nach seinem Erlebnis vor zwei Wochen wird er nie wieder etwas vor dir verheimlichen", gab Draco grinsend zu bedenken. Nicolas lachte leise bei der Erinnerung daran auf.

"Du hast recht, wir..."

"DRAYCIIIIIII", schrie jemand laut von der Tür. Genervt schloss dieser die Augen. Wieso nur, fragte er sich immer wieder.

"Parkinson, wenn du mich noch einmal so nennst bringe ich dich persönlich um", meckerte er sofort los. Sie ließ sich davon nicht stören und wollte sich sofort zu ihm setzen, als sie Nic entdeckte und kurz aufschrie.

"Was machte der da und wer ist das?" Fragte sie entsetzt. Nicolas dachte im Moment gar nicht daran, sich aufzusetzen oder bewegen. Er starte kalt auf die Blondine vor sich und sah sie abschätzend an.

"Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an Parkinson", sagte Draco kalt und widmete sich wieder seinem Buch. Er hatte beschlossen diese Person zu ignorieren. Leider machte sie ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Sie trat näher zu ihnen und packte Nicolas plötzlich an den Arm um ihn von dem Slytherin weg zu zerren. Im gleichen Moment betrat Tom zusammen mit Blaise, Milli und Mandy den Raum.

"Ms. Parkinson, wenn sie nicht sofort ihre Hände von meinem Sohn nehmen, vergesse ich mich." Seine Augen glühten Rot und bei der eiskalten und furchtbar harten Stimme Voldemorts zuckte sie ängstlich zusammen und ließ den Schwarzhaarigen sofort los. Verwirrt starte sie schließlich von ihrem Meister zu dem Jungen in dem Schoß ihrer großen Liebe.

"Meister, ich... ich wusste nicht..." stotterte sie und schaute nun ergeben auf den Boden. Im nächsten Moment kniete sie vor ihm nieder.

"Das ist mir gleich, dass sie es nicht wussten. Sie haben in diesem Haus nicht das Recht, jemanden anzugreifen. Erst recht nicht meinen Sohn", schrie er sie kalt an. Sie schrumpfte regelrecht zusammen, als sie nach einem kurzen Aufblicken sah, dass der Dunkle Lord seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet hielt. "Sollte ich noch eine Beschwerde von meinem Sohn oder Draco bekommen, können sie sich von ihrem Leben verabschieden und glauben sie mir, ihre Eltern können ihnen nicht aus jeder Misere helfen", schnarrte er und verließ das Zimmer. Die Tür hinter ihm fiel knallend ins Schloss. Als sie sich sicher war, erhob sie sich langsam und setzte sich in einen Sessel weit weg von Draco und Nicolas. Amüsierte Blicke folgten ihrem Treiben.

"Man, was für ne Show", rief Blaise von der Tür und bewegte sich auf das Paar zu. "Hey Nic, hey Draco." Die Beiden begrüßten die frisch angekommenen. Nic setzte sich schließlich doch ordentlich hin. Lediglich seinen Kopf legt er auf die Schulter seines Partners.

"Wenigstens haben wir jetzt erst mal Ruhe vor dem Ding", meinte Nicolas und deutet auf die Blondine, die nun schmollend in ihrem Sessel saß.

"Na ihr Süßen, was habt ihr beide denn die letzten Wochen gemacht? Wir haben gar nichts mehr von euch gehört?" Fragte Milli neugierig. Draco schenkte ihr ein schmutziges Lächeln.

"Möchtest du das wirklich wissen? Ich glaube deine kleinen unschuldigen Ohren könnten es nicht vertragen", Nic's Wangen wurden bei den Worten leicht rot und er stupste Draco mit dem Ellbogen leicht in die Seite, aber dieser lachte nur.

"Verschon uns, Dray", sagte Mandy, die in solchen Sachen sehr schüchtern war. "Lass Milli lieber den neusten Schulklatsch erzählen. Sie brennt schon darauf und hat mir die ganze Zeit gestern beim Einkaufen in der Winkelgasse schon ein Ohr abgekaut."

"Ach, und wie war das mit 'Milli, komm erzähl schon.'?" Fragte sie frech und hob eine Augenbraue.

"Du willst uns ehrlich weiß machen, dass du es schaffst heute keinen Tratsch zu erzählen?" Fragte Draco zweifelnd.

"Ist ja schon gut. Ihr kennt mich einfach zu gut. Also, ich war doch letzte Woche mit meiner Mum Schulbücher und so weiter kaufen. Übrigens wisst ihr schon, dass ich bis auf Wahrsagen und Arithmantic überall ein E geschafft habe? Klasse, oder? Habe dafür einen neuen Besen bekommen. Mum meinte, dass..."

"MILLI!" riefen Draco, Blaise, Mandy und Nicolas im Chor.

"Bin ich schon wieder abgeschweift? Sorry, also ich war in der Winkelgasse und wen treffe ich dort? Schlammblut und Wiesel zusammen mit Narbengesicht", Draco spürte wie Nic neben ihm etwas zusammenzuckte bei dem Schimpfwort und nahm ihn schützend in den Arm. "Die waren Eis essen und so. Ich hatte Langeweile und habe sie ein bisschen beobachtet. Auf jeden Fall verhält sich Potter sehr merkwürdig. Die ganze Zeit hat er staunend durch die Gegend gestarrt und den beiden voll dumme Fragen gestellt. Hat sich verhalten wie ein dämlicher Muggel. Na ja, aber das ist noch nicht das merkwürdigste. Ich war mit meiner Mum im Quidditchladen in der Winkelgasse und habe mich dort umgesehen, plötzlich rempelt mich Potter an. Er fängt sofort an zu zittern und sich zu entschuldigen. Ich meine, das ist doch seltsam, oder? Sonst ist er doch auch so mutig. Seine beiden Freunde kamen dann sofort und haben ihn weg gezerrt. Was sagt ihr? Ich habe gehört, dass ihm wohl seine Magie abgenommen wurde und er ein Squib ist." sagte sie. Abwartend sah sie ihre Freunde an.

"Bist du sicher, dass du das nicht geträumt hast, Milli-Schatz?" Fragte Blaise.

"Ganz sicher, Blaise-Spatzi", gab sie sarkastisch zurück.

"Hört sich schon interessant an", sagte Draco ruhig. Er ließ sich genauso wenig wie Nic etwas anmerken. Er hatte bereits mit Tom besprochen, dass er seinen Freunden Milli und Blaise die Wahrheit sagen durfte. Dies wollte er auch heute noch tun, allerdings nicht vor Mandy und erst recht nicht Pansy. Er hatte nichts gegen Mandy, aber er war der Meinung, dass sie irgend etwas verheimlichte und sein Vertrauen nicht verdiente. Nur konnte er nicht erklären, wieso?

Blaise und Milli tauschten noch eine Weile Theorien aus, als auch die letzten drei Gäste kamen. Greg, Vince und Theodore. Letzterer setzte sich etwas abseits von der Gruppe, denn er wusste, dass er genauso unerwünscht war, wie auch Pansy.

Draco merkte, wie wohl sich Nic in seinem Freundeskreis fühlte. Besonders mit Milli verstand er sich gut. Beide scherzten, als wären sie schon seit Jahren Freunde. Er hoffte nur, dass sie es auch bleiben würden, wenn sie die Wahrheit erfuhren.

Nach dem großen Abendessen gingen die meisten. Lediglich Blaise, Milli und Theodore waren noch anwesend. Draco saß allein mit seinen besten Freunden in seinem Zimmer. Nic wollte sich noch ein Buch für später holen und Theodore war nach unten zu seinem Vater gegangen.

Der Blonde wollte gerade beginnen, ihnen die Wahrheit zu erzählen, als er einen Hilferuf in seinem Kopf vernahm. Er griff sofort nach seinem Drachenanhänger und rannte aus dem Zimmer in die Bibliothek. Erschrocken starrte er auf das Bild, dass ihm sich in dem Raum bot.

Langsam suchte er die sie Reihen der Regale ab. Hatte er das Buch über die Veela's nicht hier gesehen? Es musste doch hier sein, oder? Er hatte vor es morgen mit nach Hogwarts zu nehmen. Er kannte zwar fast alle Wörter in ihm auswendig, dennoch fand er die Geschichte seiner Rasse so interessant, dass er sie immer wieder lesen konnte.

Er achtete gar nicht auf das Klappen der Tür. Die leisen Schritte auf dem marmornen Boden nahm er kaum wahr. Richtig bemerkte er die Person erst, als zwei Arme sich um seine Taille legten. Er spürte sofort, dass es nicht Draco war.

Mit einer beeindruckenden Schnelligkeit drehte er sich in den Armen um und schaute in die braunen Augen von Theodore Nott. Er versuchte den Braunhaarigen von sich fort zu drücken, aber er war ziemlich stark.

"Lass mich sofort los", sagte Nic gefährlich leise.

"Aber süßer, du willst es doch auch, oder? Du riechst so gut und machst mich besinnungslos", flüsterte der andere und beugte seinen Kopf vor um ihn zu küssen. Sofort drehte er seinen Kopf weg und der feuchte Schmatzer landete auf Nic's Wange. Wieder versuchte er von dem anderen weg zu kommen. Wut überkam ihn und in Gedanken rief er nach Draco.

Er spürte eine starke Macht in sich. In seinem Körper loderte ein heißes Feuer und war kurz davor aus ihm heraus zu brechen. Schließlich konnte er den Körper mit seinen Händen auf dessen Brust von sich stoßen. Dabei löste sich aus seiner Hand ein Feuerball. Dieser schlug direkt über Nott's Kopf in ein Regal ein und sengte durch die Hitze einen Großteil der Haare des Braunhaarigen an.

Starr schaute Nicolas auf den Jungen vor sich und realisierte erst nach einer Weile, wie ihn Draco in die Arme schloss und beruhigende Worte sprach.

"Was ist hier passiert?" rief eine Stimme von der Tür. Nic kam langsam wieder zu sich und sah seinen Vater zusammen mit Lucius, Sirius und Timmothy Nott, Theodore's Vater.

Der Junge auf dem Boden rappelte sich langsam auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein angesengtes Haar. Entsetzt blickte er zu Nicolas. Dieser fing nun langsam an zu erzählen, was geschehen war und als er endete glühten die Augen von Voldemort rot. Der Blick galt dem inzwischen zitternden Theodore.

"Was hast du in der Bibliothek zu suchen?" fragte er kalt. Theodore und sein Vater zuckten unter der unterkühlten Stimme etwas zusammen.

"Ich hatte etwas vergessen und als ich rein kam... Es hat mich einfach überkommen... ich..." stotterte er vor sich hin. Sein Blick war gesenkt und seine Haltung ängstlich. Nic beobachtete wie sein Vater den Jungen geradezu mit Blicken durchbohrte. Er versuchte wohl dessen Gedanken zu lesen, überlegte er. Nach ein paar Minuten schließlich verließ die Familie Nott schließlich das Haus. Aber nicht ohne eine Warnung Voldemorts, der mit nachhaltigen Konsequenzen drohte, falls Theodore seinem Sohn noch einmal zu nahe kommen sollte.

Danach begleitete er Nic zurück in ihr Zimmer. Er hatte sich schon wieder beruhigt. Inzwischen erfreute er sich schon an seiner neuen Gabe. Scheinbar hatte er die Fähigkeit Feuerbälle zu werfen ohne sich in diese Vogelmonster zu verwandeln. Er hörte nur nebenbei zu wie Draco seinen Freunden von dem Vorfall erzählte. Sofort kam Milli zu Nic und nahm ihn tröstend in den Arm, obwohl er es gar nicht erst brauchte.

"Ich wollte euch heute noch was anderes erzählen", brachte Draco hervor. Nicolas war ziemlich nervös und froh, als Draco ihn in seine Umarmung zog. Er wusste, was der Blonde jetzt geplant hatte und er hatte Angst vor der Reaktion der beiden Slytherins. Er hatte Milli und auch Blaise ins Herz geschlossen. Beide waren sehr freundlich mit ihm umgegangen und besonders bei Milli hatte er das Gefühl sie wären von Kind auf an Freunde.

"Schieß los, Dray." sagte Milli ungeduldig. Sie saßen inzwischen zu viert auf dem großen Bett.

"Gut, als erstes, kein Teil dieses Gespräches verlässt den Raum. Ihr wisst hoffentlich, dass ich euch sehr vertraue. Und falls ich erfahren, dass ihr dies missbraucht, könnt ihr euch auf einen langen und schmerzhaften Tod gefasst machen", sagte er ernst.

"Haben wir schon einmal dich verraten oder sonstiges. Selbst dein dunkelstes Geheimnis ist bei mir gut bewahrt", sagte Milli lächelnd.

"Nicht mehr lange", murmelte Dray. "Also, ihr habt doch von Harry Potter einiges schon gehört. Tja, aber auf die Wahrheit kommt ihr nicht so schnell", sagte er grinsend und begann die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen.

Bereits seit fünf Minuten schaute Millicent geschockt von einem zum anderen. Blaise dagegen unterstellte Draco ihn zu beschwindeln.

"Also, Dray, als wenn du jemals etwas mit Potter anfangen würdest. Also, was für ein Scherz ist das?" Fragte er genervt.

"Man, ich mache über so etwas keine Scherze und wenn du mir nicht glauben willst, frage doch Nic. Er kann dir alles bestätigen und dir auch jede Frage über Harry Potter beantworten." Draco war ebenfalls genervt. Seine Freunde hatten es bis hierher ziemlich gut aufgenommen.

"Aber du und Potter? Ich..."

"Ach Blaise, ich bitte dich. Als wenn du noch nie bemerkt hast wie Draco ihn seit seinem vierten Schuljahr die ganze Zeit anstarrt." Sagte Milli schließlich und kam zu sich. Sie lächelte dem Paar freundlich entgegen und drückte Nic's Hand.

"Das meinst du nicht ernst. Das hätte ich bemerkt. Wieso hast du mir nichts erzählt?"

Blaise sah seinen besten Freund überrascht an.

"Weil du nur hättest fragen müssen, Blaise-Spatzi. Mir hat er es erzählt", sagte sie stolz.

"Pfhh. Erzählt? Du hast mich erpresst. Wenn ich es dir nicht erzählt hätte, hätte Pansy für mich gestrippt und du hättest sie auch dazu gebracht Nacht für Nacht in mein Bett zu steigen", meckerte Draco. "Ich hasse dich dafür."

"Ach, du hast mich viel zu lieb. Wie eine Schwester halt", erwiderte sie und steckte ihm die Zunge aus. Sie scherzten die nächste halbe Stunde und auch Blaise bekam sich langsam ein. Auch diese beiden entschuldigten sich für ihr Verhalten in der Schule bei ihm, was Nicolas mit einem Wink abtat. Er war nur erleichtert, dass sie dennoch Freunde waren. Zum Abschied drückte Millicent Nicolas fest an sich und erzählte ihm dabei grinsend, wie Draco ihr erzählt hatte, dass er in ihn verliebt war. "Er wollte sich ins St. Mungo's einweisen lassen", flüsterte sie schließlich noch, bevor sie ging und ihm zuwinkte. Nicolas lachte bei der Vorstellung über einen zeternden Draco Malfoy und seine freiwillige Einweisung ins Krankenhaus, weil er sich in seinen Erzfeind verliebt habe.

Das Lächeln blieb noch, als er schließlich in den Armen seines Liebsten einschlief. Ein paar mal in dieser Nacht wurde er wach und dachte wehmütig an seine Rückkehr nach Hogwarts und ein weiteres Aufeinandertreffen mit seinen ehemaligen Freunden und vor allem Dudley "Harry Potter" Dursley.

tbc.


	11. Chapter 10

_Huhu,_

_sorry, nun auch heir ein weiteres Kapitel... ja, ich weiss es ist nicht vollständig, aber ich kann ja schlecht gegen die Regeln von verstossen._

_Sora _

* * *

Das Gleis 9 3/4 war inzwischen überfüllt. Nicht nur von Lehrern und Eltern. Nein, auch eine große Menge an Auroren waren erkennbar. Das Ministerium hatte sie aus Vorsicht vor Anschlägen von Voldemort geschickt. Die Angst ging um. Einige Eltern hatten beschlossen, ihre Schüler nicht zurück nach Hogwarts zu schicken, aber die meisten trauten und hofften auf Dumbledore. 

Kaum einer achtete aber heute auf die Auroren. Zu interessant war die kleine Gruppe an schwarz gekleideten Personen. Man erkannte unter ihnen Lucius und Draco Malfoy. Die beiden anderen Herrschaften waren fast allen unbekannt. Flüsternde Stimmen waren zu hören. Viele vermuteten, dass die Malfoy's Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wer waren, aber man traute es sich nicht laut auszusprechen.

Aber dies war nicht das Einzige über was die Beobachter der vier Personen redeten. Bewundernde Blicke wurden den jungen Männern zugeworfen. Dass Draco Malfoy der Schwarm vieler Mädchen und auch einiger Jungen war, war bekannt. Aber der andere Junge neben ihm ließ ebenso viele Herzen höher schlagen. Seufzende Blicke blieben an ihnen hängen.

"Draco, Nicolas, wir werden dann gehen. Ich sehe euch dann heute Abend beim Fest", Thomas Maryan strich seinem Sohn kurz über das geflochtene Haar, nickte Draco zu und disapparierte dann. Auch Lucius tat es ihm gleich und verschwand.

Nic warf einen weiteren bewundernden Blick auf den jungen Mann neben sich. Draco sah einfach umwerfend aus. Er trug eine schwarze Stoffhose, welche seine kräftigen Beine hervorhob und sich wunderbar an seinen knackigen Hintern schmiegte. Dazu trug er ein schwarzes Seidenhemd mit einer Drachenstickerei am Rücken. Das Hemd war nicht zugeknöpft und man konnte ein eng anliegendes schwarzes T-Shirt erkennen. Er sah einfach verdammt gut aus.

"Kannst du bitte aufhören, mich mit deinen Augen auszuziehen?" Draco's Atem streifte seinen Nacken.

"Sicher, wenn du das schaffst." Nic war das Verlangen in Draco's silbergrauen Augen nicht entgangen und er blitzte ihn amüsiert an. "Lass uns einsteigen. Ich habe keine Lust mehr, ständig an gegafft zu werden", sagte Nicolas und machte sich auf dem Weg zu Zug. Ihre Koffer hatten sie schon vorher einladen lassen. Er wollte sich gerade nach seinem Partner umdrehen, als jemand in ihn hinein lief. Während Nicolas stehen blieb, fiel der Junge auf seinen Hintern und schaute zu ihm auf.

Mit viel Mühe hielt Nic seine kühle Maske und blickte in das Gesicht von Harry Potter. Sein altes aussehen blickte ihn fasziniert an.

"Kannst du nicht aufpassen, wo du hin läufst? Solltest dir vielleicht mal eine neue Brille besorgen", schnarrte Nic ihn sofort an.

"E-es tut m-m..."

"Entschuldige dich bloß nicht bei ihm, Harry. Das ist ein Freund von Malfoy." Ron war zusammen mit seiner Freundin Hermine näher gekommen und blitzte nun Nic wütend an.

"Oh, das Wiesel und das Schlammblut. Nett euch einmal wieder zu treffen", Nic zeigte ein spöttisches Lachen.

"Nenn sie nicht so, du... du..."

"Was? Wiesel, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?" provozierte er ihn. Zu gern sah er, wie sein ehemaliger bester Freund vor Wut rot wurde.

"Er hat nur Angst bekommen", hörte Nic Draco hinter sich.

"Als wenn ich vor dir Angst hätte du Junior-Todesser." spuckte Ron regelrecht aus.

"Uhh, ich habe Angst. Deine Schimpfworte werden von Jahr zu Jahr besser." spöttelte Draco.

"Ron, vergiss es einfach. Sie sind es nicht wert. Wir sollten lieber einsteigen. Ich muss noch ins Abteil für die Vertrauensschüler", warf Hermine ein und zerrte die beiden Jungen mit sich.

Hermine Granger:

"Ich finde diesen Maryan noch immer sehr seltsam. Irgendwas hat der vor." sagte Hermine und schaute ihren Freund von der Seite an.

"Aber er sieht richtig gut aus", murmelte Harry.

"Ist ja kein Wunder", brummelte Hermine. Sie stiegen in den Zug und suchten sich ein Abteil. Die meisten Schüler verabschiedeten sich noch von ihren Eltern und daher fanden sie sehr schnell ein leeres.

"Wieso meinst du kein Wunder?" fragte Ron.

"Er ist eine Veela und ich gehe fest davon aus, dass er sogar eine sehr mächtige ist."

"Du irrst dich. Veelas sind blond und vor allem weiblich."

"Ron, du solltest wirklich mehr lernen. Es gibt männliche Veelas, nur sind sie sehr selten. Insgesamt soll es gut fünf auf der ganzen Welt geben und er ist wahrscheinlich der einzige mit schwarzen Haaren."

"Bist du dir da sicher?" er blickte sie skeptisch an.

"Natürlich. Ich habe in der Winkelgasse bereits sein Armband gesehen und dann noch einmal in der Bibliothek im Grimmouldplace nachgeschaut. Die Blacks hatten erstaunlich viele Bücher darüber. Die Form dessen zeigt den Stand und die Macht des Veelas. Es ist eines der Armbänder der Veela-Hohepriesterin. Es sind bisher keine Veela's bekannt, die dies tragen durften, da es sehr viel Macht demonstriert", versuchte sie zu erklären.

"Na und, so ein Armband kann man sich auch bestimmt kaufen oder anfertigen lassen. Malfoy hat auch so eines."

"Bist du dir sicher? Außerdem kann man sie nicht einfach anfertigen lassen. Es ist verboten."

"Ja, habe es gesehen, als er sich eben eine Strähne seiner Haare zurück gestrichen hat."

"Das bedeutet ja die beiden sind miteinander magisch verbunden." schnell teilte sie ihr Wissen über Veelas ihrem Freund mit. Harry beachtete sie gar nicht. Er schaute aus dem Fenster und sah sich die Menschenmassen an. Für ihn war das einfach zu fremd. Sicher, man hatte ihm versucht alles beizubringen, aber dennoch war er kein Zauberer. Ständig hatte man sie und auch Ron ermahnt ihn niemals allein zu lassen.

"Vielleicht ist ja auch Malfoy eine Veela. Er hat immerhin die blonden Haare", überlegte Ron.

"Nein, dann wäre uns das schon im letzten Jahr aufgefallen. Immerhin ist er schon länger sechzehn. Glaube mir, wir sollten gut aufpassen, was wir machen, wenn die beide in der Nähe sind."

"Trotzdem sehe ich nicht ein mich von ihm ärgern zu lassen." sagte Ron trotzig.

"Glaube ich dir ja, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er gefährlicher ist als Malfoy. Hast du gesehen, wie er Harry angesehen hat? Wie ein lästiges Insekt." Sie schaute ihren Freund eindringlich an. "Versprich mir, dich nicht mit ihm anzulegen."

Nicolas Slytherin-Malfoy

Nicolas hatte es sich im Abteil bequem gemacht. Seine Füße lagen auf der gegenüberliegenden Bank und er las in dem Buch einmal mehr über den Geistertrank, den er für Bellatrix Lestrange vorgesehen hatte. Er hatte ihn bisher nicht brauen können, da ihnen eine Zutat gefehlt hatte. Erst gestern hatte einer von den Anhängern seines Vaters sie aus dem Ausland mitgebracht. Severus hatte ihm versprochen, dass er den Trank im Unterricht würde brauen können, da er und Draco bereits über den Lehrstoff hinaus waren. Nur noch wenige Aufgaben des siebten Schuljahres mussten sie erledigen, dann konnten sie endgültig sich den Schwarzen Künsten widmen. Sein Interesse in diesem Gebiet wuchs immer mehr. Besonders durch seinen Vater. Die schwarze Magie war nicht wie jeder behauptete, nur schlecht. Viel gutes hatte sie hervor gebracht, auch wenn Dumbledore das immer abstritt.

Er war inzwischen froh, dass er endlich seine eigene Meinung bilden konnte. Sein Vater drängte ihn zu nichts. Erst recht nicht, auf seine Seite zu wechseln. Er hatte Voldemort auf eine andere Art kennen gelernt. Liebevoll, besorgt und humorvoll. Dies aber nur bei ihm und seinen engsten Vertrauten. Bei Todessertreffen war er unnachgiebig und hart. Nic war inzwischen bei zwei weiteren gewesen und hatte sie zusammen mit Draco in der Menge beobachtet. Bei diesen Malen waren mehrere Anhänger anwesend. Er gab Draco inzwischen recht. Sie waren langweilig. Dennoch hatte er auch bei diesen Treffen einiges mehr über seinen Vater heraus gefunden. Seine Todesser mochten ihn ja fürchten, aber sie respektierten ihn und Nicolas war sich sicher, mehr als nur einer von ihnen würde für seinen Vater sterben und das mit Stolz. Sie hatten sich ihm angeschlossen, weil sie seine Meinung vertraten. Auch wenn Voldemort in der Zaubererwelt gefürchtet wurde, so war sich doch Nic sicher, dass es den Menschen unter seiner Hand besser ergehen würde.

Eine Stunde später hatte Draco sich noch immer nicht blicken lassen. Aber er wusste ja noch von Hermine und Ron, dass solche Treffen länger dauern konnten. Inzwischen hatte er sich sein neues Buch für Dunkle Künste geschnappt. Sein Vater hatte es ihm bereits in den Ferien gegeben. Die anderen Schüler sollten es erst in ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde erhalten, da es noch immer nicht öffentlich gemacht wurde, dass es wieder unterrichtet werden würde. Dumbledore hatte bis zum letzten Tag versucht den Minister zu überreden das Fach wieder abzusetzen. Aber erfolglos.

Die Abteiltür ging auf und Nic lächelte in Erwartung Draco's Gesicht zu sehen, aber es verschwand sofort wieder. Es war Theodore Nott, der ihn schüchtern anlächelte. Seine Augen glänzten seltsam.

"Hey Nicolas, wo ist Draco?" Theodore Nott hatte die Abteiltür geöffnet und schaute in das fast leere Abteil.

"Vertrauensschüler." antwortete Nic abwesend und schaute dann langsam auf. "Wieso, was willst du denn von ihm?"

"Von ihm nichts, aber von dir." er schloss die Tür. Nic seufzte hörbar auf. Musste das jetzt sein?

'Dray, kannst du bitte kommen. Nott fängt gleich an zu sabbern. Außerdem habe ich keine Lust, dass jeder der Meinung ist, er könnte mich angrabbeln.'

'Ich bin gerade dabei das Schlammblut zusammen zu stauchen. Leg doch einfach den Versiegelungszauber auf die Tür, wenn du ihn rausgeschmissen hast.'

'Komm bitte trotzdem.'

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Nott bei Nic auf die Bank gesetzt und rutschte nach und nach immer näher. Bevor Nic noch richtig reagieren konnte hatte der Braunhaarige seine Arme um Nicolas geschlossen und nahm ihn besitzergreifend in den Arm.

Die Wut sammelte sich in ihm. War er denn jedermann Spielzeug? Wie konnte es dieser Typ wagen überhaupt das Abteil zu betreten und noch schlimmer ihn anfassen. Mit aller Kraft stieß er Theodore von sich. Doch dieses mal erschien keine Feuerkugel, sondern ein weiteres Mal ein roter Strahl aus seiner Hand. Ohnmächtig blieb der Junge vor der Tür liegen.

Im nächsten Moment kam auch schon Draco ins Abteil und schaute belustigt auf dem am Boden liegendem Körper und dann ein wenig besorgt zu seinem Partner.

"Hast dich doch gut gewehrt." Draco grinste Nic frech an, während er im Türrahmen stand und auf das ihm gebotene Schauspiel starrte.

"Ich finde das langsam nicht mehr lustig! Und glaube mir, der nächste bekommt einen saftigen Feuerball direkt in seine empfindlichen Teile geworfen." wütend vergrub er sich wieder in seinem Buch während Draco, Nott aus dem Abteil warf und es danach magisch versiegelte, so dass niemand mehr eintreten konnte. Auch konnte nun keiner mehr hören oder erkennen, was hier passierte.

"Sei doch nicht so wütend." Draco setzte sich zu ihm und strich ihm beruhigend durch das schwarze lange Haar.

"Ich bin einfach genervt. Diese ganzen Tränke und Banne schaffen es nicht, mich vor Übergriffen zu schützen." Nic klappte mit einem Knall das Buch zu und warf es genervt auf den Platz gegenüber.

"Ich verstehe dich ja, aber Severus ist wirklich dabei und wenn ich in deiner Nähe bin, dann tut dir auch keiner was." Er nahm den kleineren in den Arm und küsste ihn leicht in den Nacken.

"Aber du kannst nicht immer da sein." Nic kuschelte sich enger an seinen Mate und war daher nur sehr leise zu verstehen.

"Wir haben doch seit diesem Jahr immer zusammen Unterricht." Er strich beruhigend über den Rücken und Nic wurde von einer Gänsehaut überzogen.

Er hob seinen Kopf und schaute in die silbergrauen Augen. Langsam kam er ihm näher und küsste die weichen Lippen. Er spürte wie Draco seinen Mund öffnete und ließ seine Zunge hinein gleiten, um die süße des anderen zu kosten. Ohne sich zu trennen, setzte Nicolas auf seinen Schoß und fühlte wie ihn unbändiges Verlangen durchzog. Er knabberte leicht an seiner Unterlippe und widmete sich dann mit seiner Zunge dem Hals seines Geliebten. Draco stöhnte leise auf. Eine Hand wanderte unter Nic's Shirt und berührte die nackte Haut auf seinem Rücken.

"He, ihr beiden, lasst uns rein. Wir haben auch was zu Essen mitgebracht." schallte es laut von der Tür. Unbefriedigt trennten sie sich von einander. Nic nahm die Zauber von dem Abteil und ließ die Vier herein und schnappte sich sein Buch, bevor er sich wieder neben Draco nieder ließ.

'Willst du jetzt wirklich lesen?'

'Nein, aber das was ich will, wird uns leider verwehrt.' Sogar durch die Telepathie hörte man die schmollende Stimme.

'Heute Nacht gehöre ich nur dir.'

'Nur heute Nacht?' Draco schenkte ihm ein vielsagendes Lächeln und Nic kuschelte sich an ihn.

"Sagt mal, was habt ihr Süßen eigentlich schon wieder getrieben?" fragte Blaise mit seinem schmutzigsten Grinsen.

"Wieso?" fragten beide unschuldig.

"Nott sah ziemlich fertig aus." sagte Milli.

"Hätte halt nur seine Hände bei sich behalten sollen", nuschelte Nic schläfrig. "Was war eigentlich mit der Granger, dass du sie runter putzen musstest?"

"Ist zu spät gekommen. Du weißt ganz genau, wie ich das hasse. Außerdem hat ihr Nekron, unser Schulsprecher und aus Slytherin, gedroht, dass er ihr die Aufgabe entzieht, wenn sie sich nicht mehr um ihre Pflichten kümmert. Glaub mir, sie war kurz vorm heulen. Die Chang ist dann noch für sie in die Bresche gesprungen." erzählte Draco und gab ihm einen Kuss auf sein Haar.

'Kann mir schon denken wieso.' sendete Nic Draco.

"Was meinst du?" fragte Draco laut und handelte sich einen verwirrten Blick von zwei seiner Mitschüler ein.

'Wieso Chang die Granger verteidigt. Immerhin ist sie ja die Freundin von diesem Möchte-gern-Potter.'

"Ach so."

"Redest du mit dir selbst?" Crabbe hatte seine übliche Mine aufgesetzt, mit der er jedem zeigte, dass er keine Ahnung hatte. Erst jetzt bemerkte Draco, dass er die ganze Zeit laut gesprochen hatte.

"Nein, er redet mit mir." sagte Nicolas nur und gähnte. Keiner sagte daraufhin mehr etwas und er schlief ein.

Er wurde von einem leichten rütteln an seiner Schulter geweckt. Als er die Augen öffnete, sah er in die Augen von Blaise. Dieser stupste als nächstes Draco an, denn auch er war von der Müdigkeit übermannt worden. Nic hatte sich im Schlaf noch näher an seinen Geliebten gekuschelt, denn er lag nun in seinem Schoß.

"Wir sind gleich da, ihr solltet euch umziehen." sagte er und griff selbst nach seinem Koffer. Nic richtete sich auf, gab Draco einen Kuss auf seine Stirn bevor er selbst seinen Umhang heraus suchte. Bis auf Crabbe und Goyle zog keiner die angeforderte Schulkleidung an. Lediglich ihren Umhang legten sie sich um. Auch Millicent trug noch immer ihr pinkes Shirt. Sie hatte nur ihre Pants gegen den Schulrock getauscht. Ihnen war die Meinung der anderen einfach egal und auf die Kleidung achteten eh nur die Hauslehrer. Snape hatte bei seinen guten Schülern noch nie etwas dagegen gesagt. Die einzige aus ihrem Jahrgang in Slytherin, welche er ständig Punkte und Strafaufgaben erteilte war Pansy Parkinson. Dies wussten aber nur Slytherins. Draco selbst hatte Nic all die kleinen Geheimnisse dieses Hauses verraten und immer wieder hatte er bereut, dass er sich damals für Gryffindor entschieden hatte.

Nach Ankunft in Hogsmeade stiegen sie aus und suchten sich eine Kutsche. Nic hatte sich Serena, welche die ganze Zeit in einem Körbchen im Gepäcknetz geschlafen hatte umgelegt. Sie hatte kurz mit der Zunge seine Wange berührt, eh sie wieder einschlief. Ihr war einfach zu warm.

Im Schloss angekommen wurde er sofort von Professor McGonagall abgefangen. "Mr. Maryan, bitte warten sie hier. Sie werden zusammen mit den Erstklässlern in ein Haus eingeteilt." sagte sie, nachdem sie sich bei ihm vorgestellt hatte. Draco blieb bei ihm stehen. "Mr. Malfoy, gehen sie bitte in die Halle. Soweit ich weiß, wurden sie bereits vor ein paar Jahren in ihr Haus eingeteilt." sagte sie mit schneidender Stimme.

"Ich denke nicht, dass sie die Verantwortung für ein paar angebrannte Schüler übernehmen wollen, oder? Also werde ich hier bleiben!" sagte Draco scheinbar freundlich.

"Wie meinen sie das?" McGonagalls Stimme schwankte zwischen Verwirrung und Unglauben über die Frechheit dieses Schülers.

"Hat mein Vater nicht mit ihnen gesprochen?" fragte Nic gelangweilt. Er konnte groß und deutlich das große Fragezeichen in ihrem Gesicht erkennen und sprach daher weiter. "Ich bin eine Veela und Mr. Malfoy beschützt mich vor Übergriffen. Wie sie vielleicht wissen, sind wütende Veelas nicht gerade ungefährlich und da ich bereits einen Schüler heute von Zugriffen abhalten musste, ist meine Laune nicht besonders erträglich." Er versuchte nicht seine aufsteigende Wut zu unterdrücken.

"Mr. Maryan, halten sie mich nicht für dumm. Sicher gibt es männliche Veelas, aber sehr wenige. Wollen sie mir dazu noch sagen, dass der einzige sind mit schwarzen Haaren? Für diese Lüge verdienen sie Punktabzug!" Ihre Augen blitzten vor unterdrückter Wut auf.

"Scheinbar sind sie es. Aber gut, lassen sie mich allein. Ihre Erstklässler tun mir jetzt schon leid. Immerhin ist es nicht besonders angenehm mit Feuerbällen beworfen zu werden." Nic's Ton triefte vor Sarkasmus. Die Schüler um sie herum verfolgten verängstigt dem Gespräche. Viele waren schon einige Meter zurück getreten.

"Das lasse ich mir nicht von ihnen bieten. Ich werde ihren Vater holen. So eine Frechheit." schnaubend stürmte sie davon.

"Und das an deinem ersten Tag. Ich bin beeindruckt", sagte Draco grinsend. Nur einen Moment später kam McGonagall mit Tom im Schlepptau zurück. Er warf seinem Sohn einen unergründlichen Blick zu. Zu viert gingen sie in einen kleinen Nebenraum.

'Was ist passiert, mein Sohn?'

'Diese Schnepfe wollte, dass Draco in den Saal geht. Du hast doch Dumbledore alles erzählt!'

'Ich habe Dumbledore gebeten alle zu unterrichten wie du weißt. Wieso er es nicht getan hat, ist mir ein Rätsel.'

"Professor Maryan, es ist eine Frechheit wie ihr Sohn einen behandelt. Er beleidigt einen..." setzte sie an.

"Sie haben mir zuerst unterstellt zu lügen. Ich habe sie nur darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass es nicht so ist. Was kann ich dafür, wenn sie über mein Volk nicht Bescheid wissen." unterbrach sie Nicolas wütend. Draco legte die Hand in seinen Nacken und begann ihn langsam zu kraulen.

"Beruhige dich bitte, Nic", sagte Tom leise, aber die Worte waren nicht nötig, denn allein Draco's Berührung tat schon seine Wirkung. "Professor McGonagall, wenn mein Sohn ihnen gesagt hat, dass er eine Veela ist, so hat er nicht gelogen. Seine Macht ist so groß, dass er, trotzdem er einen Mate hat, nicht vor übergriffen geschützt ist. Dies ist nur möglich, wenn ich oder Mr. Malfoy, sein Partner, in seiner nähe sind. Dies wollte Professor Dumbledore heute sicherlich noch bekannt geben. Haben sie sonst noch Fragen? Ansonsten gehe ich zurück zu Professor Snape. Wir waren gerade in ein sehr interessantes Thema vertieft." sein Vater klang kalt und Nic stellte mit einer gewissen Befriedigung fest, daß sie ein paar Mal zusammen zuckte.

"Nein, ich..." In diesem Moment fiel ihm die Schlange um Nic's Hals auf, die soeben erwacht war. "Das geht aber wirklich zu weit. Sie können doch nicht erlauben, dass ihr Sohn eine Königskobra mitbringt. Diese Tiere können einen mit ihrem Gift töten."

"Sie hört auf mich und würde niemanden einfach so beißen", erklärte Nic trotzig.

Es sei denn du möchtest es.

Vielleicht später mal, Sera. zischte er zurück.

"Sie können Parsel?" entsetzt schaute sie den Jungen an. Man merkte ihr deutlich an, dass sie sich in seiner Nähe nicht wohl fühlte.

"Jetzt reicht es aber, Professor. Was ist daran so schlimm? Diese Sprache ist sogar sehr nützlich. Ich finde diese Vorurteile sehr unpassend. Außerdem hat ihr Goldjunge, Potter, ebenfalls diese Gabe." Tom's Stimme war noch kälter geworden.

"Gut, behalten sie die Schlange aber immer im Auge. Wir sollten uns jetzt um die Zeremonie kümmern." sie flüchtete schon fast aus dem Raum. Nic stellte sich zusammen mit Draco vor die Erstklässler, die noch immer ängstlich zurück wichen. Nic kam sich ziemlich dämlich vor, hier zwischen diesen ganzen Knirpsen zu stehen. Immerhin wusste er jetzt schon in welches Haus er gehen würde. Der Hut würde sich schließlich nicht weigern.

Es schien Stunden zu dauern, ehe McGonagall sie in die Halle führte. Nic setzte ein gelangweiltes Gesicht auf. Was auch eindeutig seiner Stimmung entsprach. Viele Stimmen tuschelten um ihn herum. Schließlich sang der sprechende Hut sein Lied. Mit einem inneren Lachen hörte er zu. Von Frieden, Liebe und Einigkeit unter den Häusern war die Rede, um die dunkle zeit zu bekämpfen. Was für ein Unsinn. Er schaute hoch zu dem Tisch der Lehrer und erkannte seinen Vater bei Snape. Beide unterhielten sich leise, als der Hut begann die Schüler in ihre Häuser einteilte. Sie wurde erst ruhig als die Professorin laut "Nicolas Danyel Maryan-Malfoy" rief.

Nic ging langsam nach vorne. "... hat sie eben Malfoy gesagt?" hörte Nic eine Stimme die erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit der von Hermine Granger hatte. Mit erhoben Kopf ging er auf den Hocker zu und setzte sich. Auf seinen Gesicht zeigten sich noch immer Langeweile und Arroganz. Dies änderte auch nichts, als der Hut auf seinem Kopf saß.

"Ah, da bist du ja wieder? Willst wohl in ein anderes Haus. Hast dich auch sehr verändert." flüsterte er in sein Ohr.

"Mach schon. Schicke mich nach Slytherin." zischte Nic ihn an.

"In das Haus deines Großvaters und Vaters. Hast wohl endlich eingesehen, dass du dorthin gehörst. Wenn das so ist dann ab nach...

SLYTHERIN." schrie er das letzte Wort laut und die Slytherins begannen laut zu klatschen. Die Kinder der Todesser wussten inzwischen wer er war. Bis auf Pansy Parkinson und Theodore Nott. Harry zog sich den Hut vom Kopf und stolzierte zusammen mit seinem Geliebten auf seinen Tisch zu. Seinem Vater zwinkerte er unauffällig zu.

'Was hat so lange gedauert? Hatte schon befürchtet, der würde dich wieder nach Gryffindor stecken.' hörte er die Frage in seinem Kopf.

'Ach Dad, du kennst ihn ja. Muss immer noch seine klugen Kommentare los lassen.' Sie ließen sich zwischen Millicent und Greg nieder.

"Das hat ganz schön gedauert bei dir." flüsterte ihm Milli zu.

"Ich weiß, Dad dachte schon die stecken mich nach Gryffindor." Er grinste sie an.

"Wie kommt er dann darauf?" sie warf ihm einen entsetzten Blick zu.

"Ach, meine Mum war eine, aber glaube mir, hier bin ich richtig", sagte er zufrieden und schaute wieder zum Lehrertisch. Nicolas grinste seinen Vater kurz an und beobachtete dann wie Dumbledore aufstand. "Willkommen zurück in Hogwarts, liebe Schüler und auch Kollegen. Bevor ich euch einige Änderungen in diesem Jahr mitteile, lasst es euch nicht nehmen und füllt eure Mägen." Er setzte sich wieder und die Haustische waren mit reichlich leckerem essen gefüllt. Erfreut stellte Nic fest, dass das Essen am Slytherintisch anders war, als er es bei den Gryffindor's gewohnt war. Die Auswahl war größer und auch von den Desserts konnte jeder mehr als nur zwei nehmen. Crabbe und auch Goyle griffen neben ihnen beherzt zu. Immer wieder ruhten neugierige Blicke auf Nic's Gesicht. Auch ein respektvolles Nicken wurde ihm mehrmals geschenkt.

Nach dem Essen erhob sich Dumbledore ein weiteres Mal und setzte zu seiner üblichen Rede an. "Wie ich bereits erwähnte, werden in diesem Jahr einige Änderungen eintreten. Aber vorerst sei gesagt, dass in diesem Jahr auch die Regelung besteht, dass der verbotene Wald nicht betreten wird.

Ab diesem Jahr werden die oberen Klassen ein neues Unterrichtsfach erhalten. Gemäß dem Ministerium sollen nun auch hier die Dunklen Künste gelehrt werden", viele Stimmen wurden laut und auch allgemeine Aufschreie waren zu hören. "Ebenso wie ihr, bin ich davon nicht besonders begeistert, aber wir müssen uns dieses Mal leider dem Ministerium fügen. Es wird für die sechsten und siebten Klassen jeweils eine Pflichtstunde geben. Auf Wunsch der Eltern des Hauses Slytherin erhalten diese Schüler zwei weitere Stunden die Woche." Nun wurde Entrüstung von den anderen Tischen laut. Die Slytherin's lächelten überlegen den anderen zu. "Unterrichten wird dieses Fach Professor Thomas Maryan." Die Schüler von Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw klatschten verhalten, Gryffindor fast gar nicht. Aber der Tisch der Slytherin's dagegen schien vor Freude geradezu zu explodieren. Erst nach einem Wink ihres Meisters beruhigten sie sich.

"Zusammen mit Professor Maryan ist auch sein Sohn Nicolas mit an diese Schule gekommen. Er war bisher in Durmstrang. Vielleicht haben einige schon erkannt, was er ist. Er ist eine Veela. Wer sich gut mit dem Thema befasst hat, ist sich sicher darüber im klaren, dass männliche Veela's meist sehr mächtige Zauberer sind. Ich möchte euch bitten, ihm nicht zu nahe zu kommen, wenn er allein ist. Seine Kräfte sind noch nicht vollständig unter Kontrolle. Sollte eine Veela einmal wütend sein, so kann sie sich in ein Vogelwesen verwandeln und Feuerbälle werfen. Ich denke, niemand von ihnen möchte eine solche schmerzhafte Begegnung machen. Sie sollten ihn nur in Begleitung seines Vaters oder seines Mates ansprechen. Dieser ist übrigens Draco Malfoy und ich möchte dem jungen Paar herzlich gratulieren." Mehrere Aufschreie gingen durch den Saal. Anscheinend hatten sich viele Hoffnungen bei Draco und wahrscheinlich auch schon bei Nicolas gemacht. Unter anderem war Pansy Parkinson ohnmächtig zusammen gebrochen und von ihrem Platz gefallen, aber keiner aus ihrem Haus achtete auf sie.

"Den Unterricht für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste wird in diesem Jahr wieder Professor Remus Lupin übernehmen. Inzwischen wissen sie sicher alle, dass er ein Werwolf ist, aber das Ministerium hat bestätigt, dass keine Gefahr von ihm ausgeht. Er erhält zur rechten Zeit seine Medizin und zu der Zeit des Vollmondes wird den Unterricht Professor Snape oder Professor Maryan übernehmen.

Eine letzte Neuigkeit habe ich noch für sie. Ab Morgen wird uns ein Visitor des Ministeriums beiwohnen. Unter anderem soll sich dieser ansehen, ob die derzeitigen Unterrichtsmethoden ausreichend sind oder Änderungen bzw. Angleichungen an andere Schulen nötig sind. Bitte verhaltet euch alle höflich. Und keine Angst, eine Wiederholung wie im letzten Jahr mit der verehrten Mrs. Umbridge wird es nicht geben." Mit diesen Worten schloss er. Nicolas hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass er noch etwas über Voldemort sagen wollte, aber er hielt sich zurück.

Er blickte durch den Saal und blieb am Tisch der Gryffindor's hängen. Einen ganz kleinen Moment zog ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen durch sein Herz, als er seine ehemaligen Freunde sah. Harry Potter saß dort. Eingekreist von Ron und Hermine. Seltsam schon sah dieses Bild für ihn aus. Die beiden ignorierten den verloren wirkenden Jungen in der Mitte und unterhielten sich mit ihren Mitschülern. Aber kein Mitleid für ihn wallte in Nic auf. Wieso auch? Dudley hatte ihn schon immer wie den letzten Dreck behandelt. Aber dennoch empfand er das Verhalten sehr komisch. Dudley Dursley war nie schüchtern gewesen, aber vielleicht hatte er auch nur Angst vor dieser Welt. Der Zaubererwelt, welche so anders war, als die der Muggel.

"Wollen wir gehen?" Fragte Draco leise von der Seite und unterbrach weitere Gedanken über die Gryffindor's.

"Yepp, hast du schon das Passwort für unser Zimmer?" Fragte Nic zurück.

"Zimmer? Du meinst für die Kerker von Slytherin." Die silbergrauen Augen schauten ihn verwirrt an. Der Schwarzhaarige grinste ihn frech an.

"Ach, ich liebe es, wenn ich mehr weiß als du." Nicolas setzte sich schnell mit seinem Vater gedanklich in Verbindung und zog im nächsten Moment auch schon Draco mit sich nach oben. Mit kaltem Gesichtsausdruck verließen sie die Halle, aber Nic hatte große Schwierigkeiten ihn aufrecht zu erhalten. Per Telepathie fragte Draco ihn nämlich immer wieder, was er ihm verschwieg.

"Du bist ganz schön gemein", schmollte er jetzt. Sie befanden sich vor dem Eingang von Slytherin und Draco sprach das Passwort "Slytherin's Erbe". Kurz musste sich der Veela orientieren, nahm dann Draco an die Hand und zog ihn zu den Wendeltreppen, die zu den Schlafräumen der Jungen führten. Bis nach ganz oben stiegen sie und blieben vor einer kahlen Wand stehen. Auf einen seltsam aussehenden Stein legte Nic seine Hand und sagt das Passwort "Vampirkuss". Sofort entstand ein Durchgang und die Sicht auf ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer wurde frei gemacht. Zwei große Sofas standen in der Mitte. An einem Kamin, in dem ein gemütliches Feuer brannte, standen zwei Sessel. Auch ein großer Tisch zum lernen war hier zu finden. Als letztes war eine Wand komplett mit Bücherregalen vereinnahmt worden. Nic brauchte nicht einmal nachzuschauen, um zu wissen, dass die meisten von schwarzer Magie handelten. Auf die Verbotene Abteilung konnten sie also gut und gerne Verzichten. Wenn nicht sogar auf die ganze Bibliothek. Die Farben waren wie üblich in grün und silber gehalten.

"Unfassbar", sagte Draco leise, als er mitten im Zimmer stand. "Ich bin jetzt seit fünf ganzen Jahren in dieser Schule und lebe im Hause Slytherin. Aber mein Ehemann, der übrigens das erste Mal hier ist, zeigt mir so ganz nebenbei mal ein paar neue Räumlichkeiten" Draco schüttelte grinsend seinen Kopf.

"Du meinst wirklich, ich wäre noch nie hier gewesen. Liebling, du unterschätzt mich", sagte Nic grinsend und schloss den Blonden von hinten in seine Arme. Seinen Kopf hatte er an dessen Schulter gelehnt. "Aber lass mal. Von diesen Räumen hat mir Dad erzählt. Salazar Slytherin selbst hat ihn hier versteckt und nicht einmal Dumbledore kannte ihn. Früher konnte man ihn nur als Parselmund betreten. Ähnlich wie die Kammer, aber Dad hat es heute für dich geändert."

"Räume?"

"Natürlich. Du willst doch nicht auf der Couch schlafen. Hier gehört noch ein Schlafzimmer und ein großes Badezimmer dazu", sie schauten sich um und entdeckten am anderen Ende des Raumes die Tür. Das Schlafzimmer war nur ein wenig kleiner. Zwei große Kleiderschränke und ein riesiges Bett nahmen viel Platz weg. Das Badezimmer konnte sich auch sehen lassen. Es war um einiges größer als das der Vertrauensschüler und noch etwas luxuriöser ausgestattet.

"Der Wahnsinn und das alles nur für uns beide", rief Draco und ließ sich auf das große Bett fallen. Nicolas beobachtete ihn. Der Blonde hatte die Augen geschlossen und sich mit seinem ganzen Körper auf der bequem aussehenden Matratze ausgestreckt. Leise ging er näher und kletterte auf das Bett. Er krabbelte zwischen dessen Beine und begann kleine Küsse auf dem friedlich aussehenden Gesicht zu verteilen. Er rührte sich nicht. Er küsste sanft die Lippen und dann den Hals.

* * *

cut!

* * *

Nach einigen Minuten trennten sie sich voneinander und ließen sich auf das Bett fallen. Keiner sprach ein Wort. Nic säuberte sie beide mit einem Zauber und Dray kuschelte sich dicht an ihn. Eine Decke brauchten sie nicht, denn ihre Körper waren noch immer erhitzt. 

"Das war der Wahnsinn. Ich könnte sicher öfter so eine Behandlung gebrauchen." nuschelte Draco an seiner Brust.

"Mmmh, ich bestimmt auch", gab Nic zurück und zog seinen Geliebten noch näher an sich heran. Sein Mate schaute kurz auf und sie versanken für den Moment in den Augen des anderen. Er kuschelte sich dicht an ihn und deckte sie schließlich beide zu. Niemals würde er seinen Drachen gehen lassen, nahm er sich vor. Im nächsten Moment umfing ihn die Nacht.

"Wir sollten aufstehen", murmelte Draco an Nic's Brust verschlafen. Aber keiner der beiden bewegte sich auch nur einen Millimeter. Zu schön war es diese Nähe und Wärme des anderen zu spüren. Nic ließ seine Augen zu. "Engel, aufstehen. Wir haben die erste Stunde gleich bei Sev und ich will nicht zu spät kommen."

"Der ist immer so gemein zu mir", nuschelte Nic und zog Draco, der aufstehen wollte wieder an sich.

"Aber jetzt doch nicht mehr. Außerdem willst du doch nicht verpassen, wie dämlich Potter sich anstellt, oder?" warme Lippen pressten sich kurz auf seine und zum ersten Mal heute öffnete Nic seine Augen und blickten in ein paar silbergraue.

"Ich liebe deine Augen, Dray", Nic fühlte sich unheimlich glücklich. Auch wenn er schon seit Wochen mit seinem Liebsten das Bett teilte, war es doch jeden Morgen etwas besonderes neben ihm auf zu wachen. "Und vor allem liebe ich dich."

"Ich dich auch, mein Engel. Begrüßt du mich so jeden Morgen?" Draco lächelte ihn liebevoll an. Er konnte nur nicken, und gemeinsam standen sie auf und machten sich fertig. Nicolas ließ es sich nicht nehmen schnell noch in die Wanne zu springen. Als er dann frisch gewaschen und mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften bekleidet das Schlafzimmer betrat, war Draco schon angezogen. Und dabei die Schulsachen für den heutigen Tag zusammen zu suchen. Ein weiteres Mal wurde auf Schulkleidung einfach verzichtet. Nic schnappte sich ein schwarzes Shirt mit einer grünen Schlange, die seine Augenfarbe noch ein wenig mehr zur Geltung brachte und eine enge schwarze Hose.

"Woher weißt du eigentlich, was wir heute haben?" Nic war gerade dabei seine Schuhe anzuziehen, während er auf dem Bett saß.

"Dein Dad hatte den Plan doch in unser Dunkle Künste Buch gelegt."

"Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen." Nic stellte sich hinter Draco und umfing ihn mit seinen Armen, als er sich aufrichtete. Er hauchte ihn einen kleinen Kuss in den Nacken, bevor er zum Ausgang ging. Der Durchgang hatte sich wieder verschlossen, aber mit einer kleinen Berührung und dem Passwort öffnete er sich und sie gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo bereits Blaise und Vince warteten.

"Na, gut geschlafen? Ihr wart ziemlich schnell weg." Nic war sich inzwischen sicher, dass Zabini gar nichts anderes konnte als schmutzig zu Grinsen.

"Neidisch? Wir mussten doch unser neues Zimmer einweihen", antwortete Draco und nahm seinen Freund in den Arm, der sich gleich dicht an ihn kuschelte.

"Wo ist denn euer Zimmer? Dein Bett scheinst du ja heute Nacht nicht benutzt zu haben", sagte Blaise, doch keiner antwortete ihm darauf. Milli und Gregory waren jetzt erschienen und zusammen gingen sie zum Frühstück. In der Halle ruhten fast alle Blicke auf ihnen. Die meisten galten Nicolas. Sie sahen ihn teilweise neugierig, schwärmerisch aber auch hasserfüllt an. Die letzteren kamen hauptsächlich vom Tisch der Gryffindors, aber keinem in der Gruppe schien dies zu stören. Draco und Nic schritten kühl und geschmeidig zu ihren Plätzen. Leises Aufseufzen von einigen Mädchen war zu hören.

"Also, wo ist denn nun euer Zimmer? Draco hat mir noch immer nicht geantwortet." Blaise schmierte sich gerade ein Brötchen und schaute die beiden Abwechselnd an.

"Ich zeige es euch heute nachmittag", sagte Draco und widmete sich wieder seinem Frühstück. Mit einem lauten Knall folgen plötzlich die großen Flügeltüren der Halle auf und ein Mann, welcher komplett in schwarz gekleidet war, trat ein. Kleine Aufschreie gingen durch die Halle, doch die meisten Slytherins hatten dafür nur ein Lächeln übrig. Der Mann warf einen Blick zum Lehrertisch, an dem bisher nur Professor Vektor und Professor Flitwick Platz genommen hatten und wandte sich dann zum Tisch der Slytherins. Zielstrebig ging er auf sie zu. Hinter Draco und Nic blieb er stehen.

"Hallo Mr. Malfoy." begrüßten ihn ein Großteil der Slytherins und er nickte ihnen kühl zu. Nic sah Lucius gleich an, dass seine Laune auf dem Tiefpunkt war. Draco und er begrüßten ihn freundlich und er beugte sich ein Stück vor.

"Wo ist Dumbledore? Ich will ihn sofort sprechen." zischte er.

"Bestimmt in seinem Büro. Ist was passiert Lucius?" fragte Nic leise zurück.

"Das kann man wohl sagen. Kennst du das Passwort?" man sah ihm an wie sehr er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

"Nein, aber ich frage gleich mal Dad." erwiderte Nic und schleuste sich in die Gedanken seines Vaters.

'Dad, Lucius ist hier. Er braucht das Passwort für Dumbledores Büro.'

'Es ist "Möhrentörtchen". Aber wieso ist er denn jetzt schon da?'

'Keine Ahnung, aber er ist stinksauer. Weißt du etwas?'

'Ich habe eine Ahnung, aber ich erzähl euch das später. Bis heute nachmittag.' Nic verriet Lucius das Passwort und ohne eine weitere Erklärung verließ er die Halle. Die beiden Jungen zuckten nur mit den Schultern und widmeten sich wieder ihrem Frühstück.

"Man, dein Vater war echt geladen, Draco. Was hat er denn?" Wie immer war Milli verdammt neugierig.

"Weiß ich nicht. Ich denke mal Dumbledore hat damit etwas zu tun." Draco machte sich darüber im Moment keine Gedanken. Er kannte seinen Vater gut genug, um zu wissen, dass dieser nicht lange Geheimnisse vor ihm hatte. Ihn zu bedrängen würde nichts bringen, eher das Gegenteil.

"Drayciii..." kreischte auf einmal eine Stimme. Draco ließ seinen Kopf genervt auf die Tischplatte sinken. Seine Hände hatte er auf den Ohren.

"Mach, das es weg geht", flüsterte er nur immer wieder vor sich hin.

"Draciii, das war doch gestern ein Scherz, oder? Du bist doch nicht schon magisch verbunden, oder? Erst recht nicht mit einem Jungen. Ich dachte du liebst mich. Wir waren doch für einander bestimmt und..." kreischte sie mit ihrer Stimme. Inzwischen stand sie direkt hinter Draco und wollte ihn an der Schulter zu sich herum ziehen, als Nic ihre Hand schnappte und sie wie ein Schraubstock fest hielt.

"Wage es nicht Draco anzufassen, sonst machst du eine sehr schmerzhafte Begegnung. Halte dich lieber von ihm fern. Wenn ich dich nämlich noch einmal in seiner Nähe sehen sollte, kannst du dich von deinem Leben verabschieden." Nic's Stimme klang sehr bedrohlich und die schmerzhafte Behandlung ihrer Hand tat ihr übriges. Er hatte sie ihr bereits zwei Mal gebrochen und sie gleich wieder geheilt. Kein Ton entkam ihren Lippen, dafür hatte er mit einem Schweigezauber gesorgt. Aus den Augen winkeln sah er Dumbledore und Lucius auf den Tisch zukommen. Schnell nahm er den Zauber von ihr und ließ sie los. Ein lauter Schrei erfüllte den Raum und Pansy rieb mit verzogenen Gesicht, die inzwischen rot gewordene Hand. Nic wusste, dass man auf der Krankenstation nichts feststellen konnte und grinste sie nun selbstsicher an. Verängstigt rannte sie an Mr. Malfoy und dem Schulleiter vorbei aus der großen Halle. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Draco sich aufgerichtet und schaute ihr mit einem diabolischen Lachen hinterher.

"Mr. Maryan, was ist eben passiert?" fragte Dumbledore sofort, aber Nic schaute ihn gar nicht an und wandte sich seinem Frühstück wieder zu.

Die Antwort erhielt er zwischen zwei Bissen. "Ich habe Ms. Parkinson lediglich davon abgehalten meinen Mate anzugreifen, oder ist das verboten?" fragte Nicolas ohne aufzublicken. Er hörte das zustimmende Gemurmel seiner Mitschüler. Keiner mochte diese Person. Sie war eine Schande für Slytherin. Der einzige, der ab und zu mit ihr freiwillig sprach war Nott, aber dieser hatte sich noch nicht am Tisch eingefunden.

"Würde sie bitte mitkommen, Mr. Maryan", sagte Dumbledore mit seiner schmeichelnden Stimme. Nun sah Nic auf und blickte in die scheinbar gütigen Augen des Schuldirektors. Aber er sah noch etwas anderes in ihnen. Was, das konnte er nicht deuten.

"Warum?" fragte er nur.

"Ich wollte etwas mit ihnen besprechen. Mr. Malfoy senior wird auch dabei sein", erklärte Dumbledore.

"Gut! Draco komm." Nic stand auf und zog seinen Freund mit sich.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob Mr. Malfoy das hören sollte", warf der Schulleiter ein.

"Hatten sie nicht gestern erst ihren Schülern erklärt, dass man mich in Ruhe lassen sollte, wenn nicht mein Mate oder mein Vater dabei sind? Oder wird mein Vater bei dem Gespräch dabei sein?" Eine leichte röte überzog die Wangen des Direktors.

"Ihr Vater ist verhindert. Dann folgen sie beide uns bitte." Nic sah aus den Augenwinkeln eine kurze Handbewegung von Lucius und fühlte sich in seiner Annahme bestätigt, dass sein Vater nicht Bescheid wusste. Mit einem boshaften grinsen setzte er sich mit ihm in Verbindung.

'Hast du Zeit?'

'Ja, was ist passiert?'

'Ich soll zu Dumbledore. Lucius ist auch dabei. Mir wurde von diesem alten Kauz gesagt, du hättest keine Zeit für das Gespräch. Weißt du was er will?'

'Ich kann es mir denken. Sicher wegen deinem Verhalten. Las dich nicht ärgern. Ich bin gleich bei euch.'

Draco und Nicolas warfen sich noch einen genervten Blick zu, bevor sie den beiden folgten. Vor dem Wasserspeier sagte der Schulleiter das Passwort und sie begaben sich über die Wendeltreppe in das Büro. Ohne zu fragen oder auf eine Aufforderung zu warten setzten sich die beiden jungen Männer in einen der Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch. Lucius zauberte sich einen weiteren herbei und setzte sich neben Nic. Als der Schulleiter ebenfalls seinen Platz eingenommen hatte, blickte man ihn erwartungsvoll an.

"Ich denken, Mr. Maryan, dass sie bereits wissen, weshalb Mr. Malfoy senior hier ist. Er hat unter anderem als Visitor die Aufgabe auch bei den Gesprächen der Schüler dabei zu sein. Auch wenn dies nicht immer möglich ist." Der Angesprochene nickte nur. Der Schulleiter schaute ihn ernst an.

"Ich wollte sie auf ihr Verhalten hier in der Schule ansprechen. Ich habe inzwischen einige Beschwerden erhalten, dass sie unter anderem ziemlich schnell aufbrausend und auch von ihren Fähigkeiten als Zauberer und Veela Gebrauch machen."

"Ich dachte, mein Vater hätte ihnen alles erklärt", erwiderte Nic genervt.

"Dennoch entschuldigt es nicht, dass sie einen Schüler im Zug mit einem Zauber außer Kraft gesetzt haben, einen weiteren bereits in der Winkelgasse und eine Professorin verbal beleidigt haben. Und Schulkleidung scheinen sie wohl auch nicht nötig zu haben. Haben sie etwas dazu zu sagen?"

"Nott und Weasley haben sich an mich heran gemacht, sollte ich sie lieber auf Veelaart angreifen? Zu Professor McGonagall, sie hat mich..." In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür und Tom trat ein.

"Ich wollte sie fragen, ob... Oh, was macht mein Sohn hier?" fragte der Professor für Dunkle Künste scheinbar überrascht und stellte sich hinter Nic.

"Ich hatte etwas mit ihm zu besprechen." Dem Schulleiter war es scheinbar ziemlich unangenehm.

"Wieso haben sie mich nicht gerufen?"

"Ich dachte, sie hätten keine Zeit." redete sich Dumbledore heraus.

"Ich habe immer Zeit für meinen Sohn und wenn nicht, dann nehme ich sie mir", sagte Voldemort bestimmt und warf dem Direktor einen eiskalten Blick zu.

"Albus, hatten sie nicht gesagt, Mr. Maryan wäre verhindert? Ich denke nicht, dass es im Sinne des Ministeriums ist, dass sie ihre Schüler anlügen", mischte sich nun Lucius ein. Nic musste innerlich Lachen. Hatte er doch seinem Vater und Schwiegervater einen Grundstein gelegt, den jetzigen Schulleiter aus dem Amt zu werfen.

"Das können wir später besprechen. Mr. Maryan, wie ich ihrem Sohn bereits gesagt habe, dreht es sich um sein ungebührliches Verhalten hier an der Schule." Dumbledore hatte sich schnell wieder gefasst.

"Ich habe bereits gestern mit meinem Sohn darüber gesprochen und ich weiß, dass er sich ordentlich verhalten wird, wenn er nicht gerade provoziert wird. Ich hoffe doch, dass ihre Belehrung gestern für die Schüler ausgereicht hat", sagte Tom in seiner gewohnt kalten Art.

"Wenn sie gestern mit ihrem Sohn gesprochen haben, wieso hat er dann heute wieder jemanden angegriffen?" Nic sah den Schulleiter fragend an.

"Nicolas, wovon spricht er?" fragte er scheinbar ernst.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht meint er, dass Ms. Parkinson heute Draco angreifen wollte und ich lediglich sie davon abgehalten habe indem ich ihre Hand fest hielt." Er sprach mit einer unschuldigen Stimme. Per Telepathie erklärte er seinem Vater die Situation. "Hat sie denn etwas gegenteiliges gesagt?"

"Sie wissen ganz genau, dass ich sie noch nicht befragen konnte, Mr. Maryan." Dumbledore schien langsam die Nerven zu verlieren.

"Dann sollten sie nicht vorschnell urteilen. Vielleicht hätten sie den Jungen erst fragen sollen wie sich alles zugetragen hat, bevor sie ihn gleich angreifen. Es ist im Ministerium allgemein bekannt, dass sie die Schüler ihres alten Hauses Gryffindor ständig in Schutz nehmen. Mehrmals schon hatten Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley und auch Ms. Granger die Regeln, gebrochen. So kann es nicht weiter gehen. Vielleicht ist die Arbeit hier für sie nicht mehr tragbar." sagte Lucius ernst.

"Ich denke nicht, dass wir das vor den Schülern besprechen sollten. Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Maryan bitte gehen sie zum Unterricht. Soweit ich weiß, ist ihre erste Stunde bei Professor Snape." Nic stellte mit Vergnügen fest, dass der Schulleiter inzwischen knallrot vor Zorn und Scham war. Mit einem gemeinen Grinsen verließen die beiden Slytherins den Raum. Tom kam ihnen gleich hinterher.

"Na, das war ja ein aufschlussreiches Gespräch." sagte er nur grinsend und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinen Räumen. Beiden Jungs klopfte er noch einmal auf die Schulter. Da der Unterricht für Zaubertränke bereits begonnen hatte und sie keine Schmach der Gryffindors verpassen wollten, rannten sie fast in die Kerker. Nach einem kurzen Klopfen traten sie ein und setzten sich in die erste Reihe an den freien Tisch. Die gehässigen Blicke der 'mutigen Löwen' ignorierten sie. Snape sagte kein Wort und deutete lediglich auf die Aufgabenstellung.

Nic und Draco stöhnten vor Langeweile auf. Aid-serum. Ein Heiltrank für Knochenbrüche. Sie sollten die Vor- und Nachteile, die Entstehung und dazu die Wirkungsweise der einzelnen Zutaten aufschreiben. Als letztes sollte der Trank gebraut werden. Das war zu einfach. Ohne in ihr Buch zu schauen, holten sie ihre Pergamente und Federn hervor und begannen die Aufgabenstellung zu lösen. Bereits nach wenigen Minuten holte Nic die Zutaten und nur eine halbe Sunde später konnte der Trank umgefüllt und verkorkt werden. Keiner der anderen Schüler hatte auch nur seinen Kessel auf den Tisch stehen.

"Professor, haben sie noch eine andere Aufgabe für uns?" durchbrach Draco die Stille. Ihnen beiden war langweilig.

"So wie ich das sehe, wird der Rest der Klasse noch die ganze Stunde brauchen, aber sie können sich schon einmal einem anderen Projekt widmen." sagte er freundlich zu den beiden. Den Gryffindors warf er einen giftigen Blick zu. Er drückte seinen beiden Lieblingsschülern einen Zettel in die Hand und hörte ein weiteres aufstöhnen. "Was ist?"

"Das kennen wir schon. Haben wir in den Ferien gebraut", sagte Nic und schaute ihn unschuldig an.

"Ach, dahin sind meine Schlangenzähne und das Basiliskenblut verschwunden." Er schaute die beiden leicht beleidigt an.

"Hey, das war nur geborgt. Dad wollte dir neues besorgen, wenn er das nächste Mal im Schloss ist." gab Nic leise zu. Noch immer setzte er sein unschuldigstes Gesicht auf.

"Das hast du deinem Vater erzählt?" erstaunt sah er die beiden an.

"Na ja, wir mussten es tun. Immerhin haben wir es doch an ihm ausprobiert", nun grinsten beide schelmisch. Severus musste sich darauf erst einmal hinsetzen. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass diese beiden Lausbuben es tatsächlich geschafft hatten, dem Dunklen Lord Veritaserum einzuflößen und das auch noch zu überleben.

"Und wozu das ganze?" Snape achtete im Moment überhaupt nicht auf die neugierigen Blicke um ihn herum.

"Wir haben so erfahren, wohin die Bildungsfahrt geht und auch wann sie statt findet. Was können wir denn dafür, dass er es uns nicht verraten wollte", wieder hatten sie diesen Blick aufgesetzt, als würde sie kein Wässerchen trüben.

"Ihr seid..." setzte er an, und wurde dann schließlich der geschockten Blicke um ihn herum wahr. "Was gibt es hier eigentlich zu starren. Machen sie sich gefälligst wieder an die Arbeit. 60 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und noch mal 20, weil Mr. Longbottom es nicht einmal schafft sich die richtigen Zutaten zu besorgen." schrie er durch den Raum. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Maryan sie können gehen. Ihre Aufgabe haben sie für heute erfüllt."

"Aber Professor Snape, das ist unfair uns gegenüber", wandte Hermine ein.

"Ms. Granger, unfair ist nur, dass ich seit Jahren mit einer so unfähigen Klasse zusammenarbeiten muss. Wenn sie genauso arbeiten würden, wie diese beiden Herren, könnten sie jetzt auch gehen. Und übrigens 10 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor." herrschte Snape sie an.

"Aber wieso?" Ron sah nicht ein, dass man seinem Haus so einfach Punkte abzog.

"Noch zehn weitere, Mr. Weasley. Und beide Abzüge erhalten sie, wegen unaufgeforderten Sprechen im Unterricht. Wenden sie sich jetzt ihrer Arbeit zu, oder es gibt noch mehr Abzüge. Es reicht schon, dass ich mir diese jämmerlichen Ausreden für ihren Freund Potter anhören muss, weil er nicht zum Unterricht erscheint. Krank, pah." Die Gryffindors zuckten bei der kalten Stimme zusammen, während die Slytherins lachten. Draco und Nic stahlen sich zufrieden aus dem Raum.

"Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Nic sie gingen gemeinsam aus den Kerkern.

"Wir gehen zu deinem Dad. Vielleicht weiß er schon etwas, wegen dem alten Kauz." sagte Draco und er stimmte ihm zu. "Aber interessant, dass sie Potter einfach krank gemeldet haben. Ist ziemlich feige. Ich denke, Severus hätte ihn gerne zusammen gestaucht." Wenig später betraten sie gemeinsam den neuen Klassenraum für die Dunklen Künste. Es war leer und daher klopften sie an die Bürotür. Drinnen saßen Lucius und Tom und tranken Tee. Erstaunt sahen sie auf ihre Kinder.

"Solltet ihr nicht im Unterricht sein?" presste Lucius schließlich hervor. Die beiden Jungen ließen sich auf der bequemen Couch nieder und grinsten ihre Väter an.

"Wir haben Severus so lange genervt, bis er uns gehen ließ", sagte Nic und es entsprach sogar fast der Wahrheit.

"Das kann ich mir sogar sehr gut vorstellen. Also, was habt ihr gemacht?" Tom durchdrang sie mit seinen roten Augen.

"Na ja, wir haben unsere Arbeit weit vor allen anderen beendet und dann wollte er, dass wir als nächste Aufgabe ein Veritaserum herstellen. Wir haben ihm dann nur erzählt, dass wir es schon gebraut haben und auch an wem wir ihn getestet haben. Daraufhin war er ziemlich geschockt. Nachdem er dann den Gryffindors noch über hundert Punkte abgezogen hatte, schmiss er uns freundlich raus", erklärte Draco grinsend.

"Wann habt ihr das Wahrheitsserum gebraut?" fragte nun Lucius.

"In den Ferien. Haben es an Dad ausprobiert." Lucius starrte Nic an, als hätte er ihm gesagt, dass er Gott sei und sie nun alle zu sich holen würde. "Vater, du hast es uns doch schon verziehen, oder?" Tom schoss seinem Sohn einen giftigen Blick zu, den er nicht lange halten konnte, da dieser ein wenig Veelacharme in sein Lächeln legte.

"Kannst du mir einmal sagen, was uns geritten hat, diese beiden miteinander zu verbinden? Als Feinde waren sie schon sehr aufwendig, aber als Paar? Bei Merlin." Lucius vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Draco und Nic ignorierten die Worte einfach.

"Wir wollten eigentlich nur wissen, ob es etwas neues von Dumbledore gibt? Außerdem haben wir gehofft, dass Lucius uns erzählt, wieso er heute morgen so sauer war." sagte Nic und schaute neugierig in die Runde.

"Wieso sollte ich das euch erzählen?" fragte Lucius herausfordernd.

"Sag es ihnen lieber. Sie bekommen es doch heraus. Außerdem schmeckst du ihr Veritaserum nicht einmal heraus. Sie haben es irgendwie Geschmack- und Farblos gemacht", Tom klang genervt, aber Nic hörte auch den Stolz in der Stimme seines Vaters.

"Also, Dumbledore hat den Minister gebeten, Potter magische Kräfte zu übertragen. Ihr könnt euch sicher denken, dass ich dagegen bin. Der Minister hat dem aber noch nicht zugestimmt. Seine Angst vor Voldemort ist aber ziemlich groß. Er ist sicher der Meinung, dass Potter ihn nach wie vor retten könnte." erzählte Lucius.

"Aber dann weiß er ja, das der echte 'Tod' ist, oder?" warf Nic ein.

"Nein, sie haben ihm erzählt, dass dem Jungen nach einem Angriff alle Fähigkeiten zum Zaubern genommen wurden. Sie suchen nun einen geeigneten Kandidaten für dieses Vorhaben und haben ihn auch gestern gefunden." schloss er.

"Sie wollen mich. Was für ein Witz." rief Nic in den Raum und begann schallend an zu lachen.

"Ja, sie haben gestern noch dem Minister mitgeteilt, dass du große Mächte in dir hast. Deine Fähigkeit Parsel zu sprechen, hat sie noch mehr gelockt." Lucius, Draco und Tom war nicht zum Lachen. Sie sorgten sich viel zu sehr um den Jungen. "Du solltest furchtbar vorsichtig sein.

"Und wie wollen sie das machen?", fragte Nic, als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

"Sie werden die nächst beste Möglichkeit nutzen dich zu einem Squib zu machen und die entzogenen Kräfte dann auf Potter übertragen. Deshalb darfst du dir unter keinen Umständen etwas zu Schulden kommen lassen."

"Ach Dad, wenn sie das wirklich versuchen sollten, verschwinde ich einfach. Außerdem dürfen sie das ohne ein richtiges Verfahren gar nicht und bei diesem kann man ohne Probleme beweisen, dass dieser Dursley nicht Potter ist. Meinst du wirklich, ich lasse mich so leicht reinlegen? Lieber gebe ich zu, wer ich war, als dass ich mich je wieder verstelle. Ich weiß endlich wer ich bin, wo ich hin gehöre und werde mir nie wieder von einem betagten Schulleiter vorschreiben lassen, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe." Nic hatte sich so in Rage geredet, dass in seiner geöffnete Hand eine Feuerkugel erschien. Mit einem leichten aufseufzen schloss er sie und das Feuer verschwand.

"Das ist mein Sohn", sagte Tom, und der pure Stolz sprach aus ihm. "Aber dennoch solltest du immer gut aufpassen. Ich denke, auch in deinem Haus gibt es Spione. Von Parkinson und Nott einmal abgesehen. Auch wenn sie durch den auferlegten Zauber nicht in der Lage sind, über das gesagte zu reden. So befürchte ich doch, dass etwas nach draußen dringen könnte."

"Wir werden schon aufpassen, Dad. Außerdem hast du in unserem Zimmer ja alles sicher gemacht, oder? Und woanders reden wir kaum über die wichtigen Sachen." beruhigte Nic ein letztes mal die Anwesenden. "So und nun, was passiert mit Dumbledore?"

"Man merkt euch eure Neugierde überhaupt nicht an", sagte Lucius ironisch aber mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln. "Ich werde heute Abend noch einmal mit Fudge sprechen. Nach der Neuwahl des Schulrates sind die meisten auf meiner Seite und ich denke es wird keine Probleme geben ihn von seinem Posten zu schubsen. Und Fudge wird sicher nichts dagegen sagen. Ich glaube langsam habe ich ihn in der Hand und das restliche Ministerium ist bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen kein Problem mehr. Dank dir, Nicolas kennen wir ja viele der Ordensmitglieder und konnten die für uns gefährlichsten auf Auslandseinsätze schicken."

"So und nun, ab in den Unterrichtsraum. Ich wollte gleich anfangen." Tom scheuchte die beiden aus seinem Büro. Auch Lucius erhob sich mit den Worten "Ich könnte ja deinen Unterricht ja gleich mal kontrollieren".

Keiner der Schüler war besonders überrascht als Draco und Nicolas aus dem Büro des Professors kamen. Sie ließen sich an den Tisch direkt vor dem Pult des Lehrers fallen und holten ihre Bücher hervor. Um sie herum wurde erzählt und getuschelt, diese Gespräche erstarben mit eintreten der beiden Männer. Lucius setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben Nic und sendete beiden einen warnenden Blick. Sie sollten sich nur nicht erlauben, Unsinn mit ihm zu treiben.

"Guten Morgen, Professor Dumbledore hat mich ja bereits vorgestellt. Aber ich wiederhole es gerne noch einmal. Mein Name ist Thomas Maryan und bei mir lernen sie die Grundlagen der Dunklen Künste. Den begabten unter ihnen", er schaute hierbei besonders zwei Slytherins an, "werde ich sicherlich noch mehr beibringen können. Zu den Gryffindors möchte ich sagen, dass sie sich sehr anstrengen sollten, denn ich sehe nicht ein, für sie einen Extra-Unterricht vorzubereiten nur weil ich nur einmal in der Woche mit ihnen vorlieb nehmen muss. Bereiten sie sich daher gut auf den Unterricht vor." Als nächstes überprüfte Voldemort die Anwesenheit der Schüler. Auch für diesen Unterricht wurde Harry Potter entschuldigt wegen Krankheit. Tom ließ darauf nur ein gefährliches Schnauben hören.

"Professor Maryan?" Granger hatte ihre Hand erhoben.

"Ms. Granger, richtig. Was kann ich für sie tun?" seine Stimme klang kalt und unfreundlich.

"Ich wollte nur wissen, was Mr. Malfoy hier im Unterricht macht." sagte sie zögernd.

"Ich denke sie meinen damit Mr. Malfoy senior? Wie ihnen ihr Schulleiter bereits erklärt hat, wird uns einige Zeit ein Visitor besuchen. Dies ist Mr. Malfoy. Er wird vorerst einige ausgesuchte Klassen im Unterricht begleiten und sie auch, wenn es nötig ist auf ihren Bildungsstandard überprüfen. Sind all ihre Fragen beantwortet?" sie nickte vorsichtig. "Gut, dann kann ich mich ja meinem Unterricht widmen. Vor ihnen werden jetzt ihre Schulbücher erscheinen", mit einem Wink mit seinem Zauberstab erschienen vor jedem Schüler ein Buch für die Dunklen Künste. Bis auf Draco und Nic, da sie dieses ja schon erhalten hatten. "Bitte lesen sie leise das erste Kapitel und folgende Fragen", ein weiterer Wink und an der Tafel leuchteten gut 10 Aufgaben auf.

Wieder erledigten Draco und Nic ihre Aufgaben ohne in ihr Buch zu schauen. Schmunzelnd schaute Lucius ihnen dabei zu. Nach ein paar Minuten stand er auf und lief zwischen den Schulreihen und schaute hier und da über die Schultern. Draco und Nic waren bereits fertig und unterhielten sich per Telepathie miteinander.

'Ich finde, du nimmst das alles zu leicht', meinte Draco.

'Wieso? Ich bin mir einfach sicher, das der Minister nicht umgestimmt wird. Außerdem ist Dumbledore sicherlich bald weg von der Schule. Du kennst doch deinen Vater. So leicht gibt er nicht auf. Außerdem braucht es nicht mehr viel, den Potterjungen von der Schule zu werfen. Immerhin zaubert er ja nicht. Sollen sie ihn doch zurück zu seinen Eltern schicken.'

'Du hast ja recht. Trotzdem mache ich mir Sorgen um dich. Ich liebe dich doch.' Draco strich Nic mit der Hand über seinen Oberschenkel.

'Ich dich doch auch. Ich werde mich schon nicht in Gefahr begeben und du bist ja auch immer bei mir.' er schenkte seinem besorgten Freund ein verliebtes Lächeln.

"Meinen sie nicht, Mr. Weasley, dass sie lieber ihre Aufgaben machen sollten, als Briefe zu schreiben. Ihr Professor teilt meine Meinung in der Hinsicht sicherlich.." Lucius hatte sich unbemerkt hinter Ron gestellt und nahm ihm nun das Pergament ab, um es dem Lehrer in die Hand zu drücken.

"Ich danke ihnen Mr. Malfoy. So, da einige von ihnen es scheinbar nicht nötig haben mit zu arbeiten, werde ich die erarbeiteten Informationen von ihnen einsammeln. Bringen sie mir bitte ihre Pergamente nach vorne. Ich werde einige davon benoten. Ach und Mr. Weasley 60 Punkte Abzug. Des weiteren können sie sich ab heute für eine Woche nach dem Abendessen bei mir zu Strafarbeiten melden. Ich denke nicht, dass ich ihnen den Grunde dafür sagen muss." sagte Voldemort eiskalt und sah dann seinem Sohn in die Augen.

'Pass auf dieses Wiesel, oder wie du ihn immer nennst, auf. Irgend etwas plant er mit seinen Freunden. Ich glaube langsam, Dumbledore hat sie mehr in die Sache eingebunden, als ich bisher dachte.'

'Vielleicht solltest du sie doch einmal im Schlaf besuchen und sie ausspionieren.'

'Hast du sonst jemand, der Vertrauenswürdig ist in Gryffindor?'

'Nicht wirklich, oder warte. Was ist mit den Weasley-Zwillingen? Dray vertraut ihnen und sie kommen dicht genug an Informationen. Und zur Not nutze ich meinen Charme und benutze den Vergessenszauber.'

'Bist du dir sicher, mein Sohn?' Er antwortete nur mit einem unauffälligen Nicken.

"Sagte ich nicht eben, das ich ihre Pergamente haben wollte? Aber wenn es nicht freiwillig geschieht..." Er zauberte sich die Blätter der Schüler einfach nach vorne. "So, Mr. Weasley, worum ging es in dem Kapitel?" Ron stotterte ein paar Wörter heraus und man merkte ihm an, das er wahrscheinlich nur ein paar Sätze gelesen hatte. "Ms. Granger 10 Punkte Abzug für ihr Haus. Darf ich sie bitten, nicht vorzusagen? Oder besser noch, setzen sie sich auf den freien Platz neben Mrs. Parkinson."

"Dieses Schlammblut sitzt nicht neben mir." kreischte Pansy entsetzt auf.

"Doch das wird sie Ms. Parkinson, also verhalten sie sich ruhig. Sonst erhalten sie ebenfalls Strafarbeiten."

"Das ist ja wohl eine Frechheit", brauste Ron auf einmal auf. "Sie beleidigt eine Mitschülerin und wird dafür nicht einmal bestraft. Ist ja kein Wunder, dass sie die Slytherins bevorzugen, wenn doch ihr Sohn und sein Flittchen in diesem Haus sind." Er war rot vor Wut und im nächsten Moment leichenblass, als ihm einfiel, wen er angegriffen hatte.

"Ach, haben sie ihre Stimme wieder gefunden? Was erlauben sie sich eigentlich, meine Unterrichtsmethoden in Frage zu stellen. Ich bevorzuge niemanden. Erst recht nicht meinen Sohn und seinen Freund. Für diese Unterstellung und die Beleidigung von Mr. Malfoy junior werden ihre Strafarbeiten auf zwei Monate verlängert. Des weiteren haben sie soeben 100 Hauspunkte verloren. Sie sollten sich gut überlegen was sie sagen. Da ein Visitor aus dem Ministerium hier ist, kann es auch Schwierigkeiten für ihren Vater geben, wenn sie sich hier so verhalten." Auch Lucius hatte den Jungen scharf angesehen. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass die Malfoy's die Weasleys hassten.

"Ich gehe doch davon aus, Mr. Weasley, dass sie sich bei meinem Sohn entschuldigen werden." sagte Lucius kühl. Gezwungenermaßen nickte Ron und schaute starr vor sich auf den Platz. Hermine hatte in der Zeit neben Pansy Platz genommen. Aber diese beachtete sie gar nicht. Die Slytherins waren zu beschäftigt damit den zusammen gekrümmten Weasley zu verspotten. Erst nach einigen Minuten bat Tom wieder um Ruhe, welche ihm sofort gewährt wurde.

"Mr. Maryan, stellen sie doch bitte ihr Wissen unter Beweis und sagen sie uns worum es sich im ersten Kapitel drehte." sagte der Professor lächelnd zu seinem Sohn, der sich sofort erhob und sein Gesicht zur Klasse wandte.

"Kein Problem. Zum einen diente es als Einleitung für die Dunklen Künste. Der Schriftsteller stellte unter anderem dar, dass die Dunklen Künste nicht wie bisher angenommen nur der schwarzen Magie dienen. Auch für die Weißmagier bietet sie einen Großteil an Flüchen. Dennoch werden diese Künste von der weißen Magie verabscheut, obwohl man sie auch jeden Tag benutzt, wenn auch unwissentlich. Dazu gehört unter anderem 'Incendio', mit welchem man sich nicht nur im Kamin ein Feuer entzünden kann, sondern auch Menschen wie eine lebendige Fackel verbrennen kann. Des weiteren verweist der Autor in der kurzen Einleitung, dass dieses Buch nicht zur Erlernung der Unverzeihlichen Flüche dient.

Das erste Kapitel befasst sich vorerst mit dem Thema Flüche zur Ablenkung beziehungsweise um Zeit zu schaffen für eine Flucht. Unter anderem sind dabei die bereits bekannten wie die Ganzkörperklammer oder auch der Entwaffnungszauber. Aber auch neue wie die Verlangsamung des Gegners oder ihn für kurze Zeit zu Schwächen mit dem Entzug der Magie.

Die richtige Ausübung der Schwarzmagie erfordert viel Kraft und auch Konzentration. Ein wahrer Weißmagier wird mit vielen Formeln und Flüchen Probleme haben, da er sich innerlich und unbewußt dagegen wehrt. Dies aber auch, da die magischen Fähigkeiten oft eine Grenze gesetzt haben, welche niemand überschreiten kann. Der Verfasser dieses Buches regt deshalb an, vor dem Versuch zur Ausübung einen Test zur Überprüfung zu machen, welche Magie man ausüben kann." endete er selbstsicher und setzte sich wieder.

"Sehr gut. 20 Punkte für Slytherin. Wie der Autor es empfohlen hat, werden wir in der nächsten gemeinsamen Stunde einen Test machen, der sie entweder als Weiß- oder Schwarzmagier bestimmen wird. Machen sie sich keine sorgen, falls der Test sagen sollte, sie seien Graumagier. Dies bedeutet nur, dass sie beide Arten bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt ausüben können." sagte Tom in einem kühlen Ton. Lucius hatte sich in der Zeit an die Wand hinter die Schüler gelehnt um alle Schüler im Blick zu behalten.

"Professor Maryan?" meldete sich ein junger Mann.

"Ja, Mr. Finnegan."

"Stimmt es, dass Weißmagier stärker sind als Schwarzmagier?" fragte Seamus neugierig.

"Ich weiß ja nicht, was sie bisher gelernt haben, aber dies ist nicht so. Sicher gibt es starke weißmagische Flüche, aber diese sind nicht annähernd so mächtig wie in der schwarzen Magie. Dennoch sind alle auf die andere Magie angewiesen, den nur Starke Weißmagier sind in der Lage z. B. Heiler zu werden. Genauso wichtig ist aber auch die schwarze Magie, denn sie beschützt zum Beispiel ihr Schätze in Gringotts. Auch wenn sie es nicht glauben wollen, aber die stärksten Schutzbanne werden von Schwarzmagiern erschaffen." erklärte Voldemort ruhig.

"Und was für ein Magier sind sie?" mischte sich Neville schüchtern ein.

"Mr. Longbottom, bitte melden sie sich das nächste Mal. Aber gut, ich werde ihre Frage beantworten, auch wenn es eigentlich eindeutig ist. Ich bin ein Schwarzmagier."

"Ist dies vererbbar?" fragte er ein weiteres Mal.

"Nicht unbedingt, obwohl auch mein Sohn sicher einer ist. Es liegt genauso wenig in den Genen, wie im Wesen des Menschen. Genauso wie Squibs in einer reinblütigen Familie vorkommen können, so können auch Schwarzmagier in einer weißmagischen Familie vorkommen. Nicht immer werden sie aufgrund ihre Erziehung erkannt. Ein großes Beispiel dafür ist Hogwarts. Bis zum letzten Jahr wurde hier niemals diese Form der Magie gelehrt. Lediglich die Schüler in Durmstrang und auch in meiner Heimat haben die schwarze Magie erlernt. An beiden Schulen ist es Pflicht, vor Eintritt einen besagten Test zu machen." Nic sah seinem Vater regelrecht an, dass es ihm Spaß machte. Im letzten Jahr hätte er sich niemals denken können, einmal von Voldemort unterrichtet zu werden und das vor allem so gut.

"Können sie uns noch sagen, wie so ein Test durchgeführt wird, Professor?" fragte nun Blaise.

"Als erstes werden sie einen kleinen Fragebogen zu ihrem Wesen ausfüllen müssen. Danach wird ihnen ein wenig Blut zur Bestimmung abgenommen und das war es auch schon. Innerhalb von zwei Tagen erhalten sie von mir die Ergebnisse."

"Wird sich dann für uns irgend etwas verändern?" fragte Seamus.

"Nicht unbedingt, Mr. Finnegan. Nur können sie sich dann besser auf ihre Form der Magie konzentrieren und ich weiß, was ich ihnen beibringen kann und was nicht. Es bringt ihnen also nur Vorteile."

"Wieso wird dann nicht die gesamte Schule getestet?" warf nun Nicolas ein.

"Professor, vielleicht darf ich das beantworten?" mischte sich Lucius ein. Tom nickte ihm zu. " Ich selbst würde das auch befürworten, aber das Ministerium erlaubt dies nur für die Schüler des Unterrichtes Dunklen Künste. Wieso, will oder kann uns der Minister nicht sagen."

"Haben sie noch Fragen?" Der Professor schaute sich im Klassenraum um. "Gut, die Schüler von Gryffindor lesen bitte die nächsten zwei Kapitel und schreiben eine Zusammenfassung. Vier Rollen dürften reichen bis zur nächsten Woche pro Kapitel und Slytherin werden bis morgen sich genauestens über das Verlangsamen des Gegners informieren. Eine Rolle dürfte dafür ausreichen. Ach und Mr. Weasley, dies ist nicht unfair, da ich bereits morgen wieder mit diesem Haus Unterricht haben werde." Der Angesprochene rutschte tiefer in seinem Sitz. "Sie können dann zum Mittag gehen."

Hermine Granger:

Sie und Ron verließen fast fluchtartig den Raum. Beiden hatte der Unterricht nicht viel gebracht, außer der Verlust von über hundert Hauspunkten. Das Jahr fing ja wirklich gut an. Ron fluchte neben ihr leise vor sich hin. Besonders oft konnte sie das Wort Maryan verstehen.

"Beruhige dich doch endlich. Was musstest du dich auch einmischen. Du weißt doch ganz genau, dass wir im Moment keinen Ärger gebrauchen können. Lass uns lieber zu Harry in den Turm." sagte sie und gemeinsam schlugen sie die andere Richtung ein.

"Ich mag ihn nicht!" flüsterte Ron.

"Wen? Maryan oder Malfoy? Als wenn ich das nicht schon wüsste." sagte sie genervt.

"Ich meine den neuen Harry." flüsterte er wieder.

"Stell dich nicht so an. Als wenn du ihn früher mehr gemocht hast. Immerhin hast du dich nur mit ihm angefreundet, weil er so berühmt war." sagte sie verächtlich und achtete bei jedem Wort darauf, dass niemand sie beobachte.

"Ja und, was kann er jetzt? Nichts. Außerdem frisst er wie ein Schwein und muss ständig seinen Willen haben. Außerdem warst du ja auch nicht besser. Besonders, wenn ich daran denken, dass du ihn letztes Jahr sogar ins Bett kriegen wolltest und das obwohl wir schon zusammen waren." brummelte er vor sich hin.

"Na und, in einem Buch habe ich gelesen, dass man so magische Energien austauschen kann und er war nun einmal sehr mächtig. Aber warte nur ab, Dumbledore hat versprochen, ihm die stärksten Zauberkräfte zu besorgen."

"Was meinst du, wo sie die her holen?"

"Saugen die bestimmt irgend welchen Todessern oder Verbrechern in Askaban aus oder so." sagte sie achselzuckend.

tbc.


	12. Chapter 11

_Viel Spass mit dem Chap..._

_Sora_

_PS: habe eine kleine Umfrage in meinem Livejournal (siehe Hompage im Profil) laufen, was ich als nächstes Update... Wer keinen Account dort hat, kann auch gerne nen Kommi abgeben, das zähl ich auch._

* * *

Remus Lupin hatte sich für den heutigen Unterricht gut vorbereitet. Noch einmal ging er seine Unterlagen durch. Er würde nachher die sechsten Klassen der Gryffindors und Slytherin's haben und schon jetzt gefiel ihm die Vorstellung nicht. Beide Häuser waren schon immer verfeindet gewesen und machten es jedem Lehrer schwer, sie in der Zusammenstellung zu unterrichten. 

Hinzu kam, dass er von Dumbledore die Aufgabe bekommen hatte, den Maryanjungen im Auge zu behalten. Die Gründe dafür glaubte er nicht wirklich, denn er fand nicht unbedingt, dass er Ärger bedeutete. Sicher, er schien sich nicht besonders freundlich zu verhalten, aber welcher Slytherin tat das schon.

Er erhob sich von seinem Schreibtischstuhl und machte sich auf in das nebenan liegende Klassenzimmer. Die Schüler waren noch beim Mittag und so war der Raum leer. Er breitete seine Papiere auf dem Pult aus und fragte sich ein weiteres Mal, was er hier eigentlich tat. Wieso unterrichtete er wieder? Viel lieber würde er seine Nachforschungen über Harry fortsetzen. Er war noch immer sauer, dass Dumbledore ihnen allen diesen Idioten vorgesetzt hatte. Dudley Dursley als Harry Potter. Sein ganzer Körper schüttelte sich bei der Vorstellung. Harry hatte ihm und Sirius damals im Grimmauldplace erzählt, wie schlecht es ihm bei seinen Verwandten ging. Bereits damals hatten sie mit vereinten Kräften versucht, ihn dort weg zu bekommen, doch dann starb Sirius. Remus warf sich noch immer vor, nicht mehr gekämpft zu haben, oder ihn wenigstens nicht einfach entführt zu haben. Dann würde er heute noch leben.

„Es tut mir so leid, James und Lily. Das habe ich nicht gewollt", flüsterte er in die Stille und hielt die Tränen nur schwer zurück. Er nahm sich fest vor, die Mörder des Jungen zu finden. Er würde sie mit seinen eigenen Händen töten und sei es, dass er dafür in Askaban landet.

Die ersten Schüler trafen ein. Dabei handelte es sich hauptsächlich um Slytherin's. Unter anderem waren Draco Malfoy und Nicolas Maryan-Malfoy dabei. Beide hatten ihre kühle Maske aufgesetzt und ließen sich in der ersten Reihe nieder. Nur kurz trafen seine Augen auf die des schwarzhaarigen Jungen und Remus konnte kurz unerklärliche Gefühle in ihnen erkennen. Doch Maryan erholte sich schnell und kehrte zu einem eiskalten Blick zurück.

Was will Dumbledore von diesem Jungen? Mehr als Arroganz ist an ihm nicht dran. Dennoch spürte er, dass etwas besonderes von ihm ausging. Dies war wohl der Wolf in ihm, überlegte er. Denn dieser hatte ein ausgesprochenes gutes Gespür für Menschen und Kräfte.

Noch ein wenig hing er in seinen Überlegungen, bis die Schulglocke klingelte und alle Schüler anwesend waren. Er entdeckte unter ihnen Ron und Hermine, die ihm freundlich zulächelten. Er erwiderte den Gruß nicht.

„Guten Morgen", begann er. „Mein Name ist, wie die meisten von ihnen sicher noch wissen, Professor Remus Lupin. Wie ich sehen konnte, haben sie alle die Zag's mehr oder weniger erfolgreich überstanden." Sein Blick ruhte auf Ron, der nur durch die Bitten seiner Eltern in den Kurs gedurft hatte, da er seine Prüfung gerade einmal mit einem „Annehmbar" bestanden hatte.

„Nach dem neuen Lehrplan vom Ministerium werden wir in diesem Jahr mit der Abwehr von gefährlichen schwarzmagischen Wesen und Todessern beginnen. Dazu fangen wir als erstes mit Dementoren an. Wer kann mir näheres erzählen?" Er sah in die Runde und entdeckte mehrere gehobene Hände von Gryffindor, aber auch die von Malfoy und Maryan. „Mr. Longbottom, bitte", entschied er schließlich.

„Dementoren sind die Wächter von Askaban, dem Zauberergefängnis. Mit ihrer Anwesenheit nehmen sie einem das Glück und all die Hoffnung die man in sich trägt. Man hat nur noch seine Ängste und schlimmen Erlebnisse vor Augen. Gefährliche Verbrecher werden mit dem Kuss eines Dementors bestraft. Er nimmt ihnen dadurch die Seele. Um ihn zu verscheuchen, muss man einen Patronus erzeugen. Dieser ist wie ein Schutzschild und nimmt die Form eines Tieres an. Die Form hängt von dem Menschen ab, der ihn beschwört. Der Zauber heißt ‚Expecto Patronum' und beim aussprechen muss man an sein glücklichstes Erlebnis denken, was in der Anwesenheit eines Dementors sehr schwierig ist. Außerdem ist es höhere Magie und wird nicht an Schulen gelehrt", erzählte Neville stolz darauf, dass er etwas wusste.

„Sehr gut. 15 Punkte für Gryffindor", sagte Prof. Lupin und blickte in ein fröhliches Gesicht. Er mochte den Jungen. Seine Eltern waren gute Freunde gewesen und er bedauerte, dass sie im St. Mungo's geradezu dahin vegetierten.

„Professor Lupin, einige von uns können schon einen Patronus erzeugen", sagte Hermine. Sie schenkte den Slytherin's ein selbstherrliches Lächeln.

„Ich weiß, Ms. Granger", sagte er und wandte sich an die restliche Klasse. „Was Ms. Granger meint ist, dass einige Schüler im letzten Jahr unter der Leitung von Harry Potter Mitglieder eines Clubs waren. In diesem wurde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, entgegen dem Wunsch von Professor Umbridge, auch in der Praxis gelernt. Neben Abwehrzauber wurde auch der Patronus gelehrt. Aber leider, Ms. Granger, muss ich ihnen und auch den anderen mitteilen, dass dies nicht ausreicht. Ja, sie haben einen erschaffen, aber ich bezweifle, dass sie diesen im Ernstfall anwenden können. Dennoch wüsste ich gerne, wer schon einmal einen erschaffen konnte." Remus sah sich in der Klasse um. Bis auf einige wenige, meldeten sich alle Gryffindors. Er schaute in die erste Reihe zu Maryan und Malfoy. Bemerkte wie Nicolas erst zögernd die Hand heben wollte und sie dann wieder vor sich auf den Tisch legte. Was bedeutete das?

„Mr. Maryan, sind sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie den Zauber beherrschen?" Fragte er freundlich. Der Junge senkte kurz seinen Blick und schaute dann wieder auf.

„Ich... ich kann ihn nicht. Ich habe nur eine Frage. Mich würde interessieren, ob denn diese Treffen fortgesetzt werden", sagte er. Der Werwolf war sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte. Er war der festen Ansicht, dass der Slytherin ihn anlog.

„Ich würde es selbstverständlich begrüßen, wenn sie solche Treffen fortsetzen würden. Der Lerneffekt ist sehr hoch und es würde sicherlich auch gut als Übung dienen. Dazu müssten sie aber mit Professor Dumbledore und den Gründern der Gruppe reden", erwiderte er.

„Vergiss es, Maryan. Du und deine Todesser in Ausbildung werden ganz sicher nicht teilnehmen, wenn wir weiter machen sollten", rief Ron Weasley durch den Raum. Noch, bevor Remus ihn zur Ruhe bringen konnte, antwortete ihm Maryan: „Erstens, wollte ich nur einmal euren Helden, Potter, live erleben und zweitens, solltest du aufpassen, was du sagst, denn es ist Verleumdung. Weder ich, noch meine Freunde sind Todesser und wenn du es nicht glaubst, kannst du gerne unsere Arme nach dem Dunklen Mal untersuchen."

„Mr. Weasley, sie sollten sich wirklich entschuldigen. Es gibt keine Beweise, dass hier irgendein Schüler ein Anhänger des Dunklen Lords ist. Verleumdung ist ein schwer wiegendes Delikt und niemand sollte leicht über andere urteilen. Daher fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und nun weiter mit dem Unterricht." Er erklärte allen noch einmal die Verfahrensweise bei der Beschwörung und ließ jeden den Zauber mehrmals ausprobieren. Bis auf wenige schaffte jeder wenigstens ein silbernes Licht zu erzeugen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er Maryan, der unbeteiligt an seinem Platz saß und nicht zu üben schien. In der Annahme, dass er sich nicht traue nach Hilfe zu fragen, ging er auf ihn zu.

Nic war nicht wohl bei diesem Unterrichtsthema. Fast hätte er sich vorhin verraten. Er konnte doch nicht einfach zugeben einen Patronus herbeirufen zu können. War es nicht zu eindeutig? Was würden Remus, Weasley und Granger sagen, wenn sie seinen Hirsch erkannten? Das letzte was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte, waren Leute, die ihm hinterher schnüffelten. Besonders Granger war nicht dumm. Schon oft hatte er festgestellt, dass sie für eine Muggelgeborene außergewöhnlich viel von Magie verstand. Es würde nicht lange dauern, bis sie zwei und zwei zusammenzählen würde können. Er schalt sich noch immer, dass er so einfältig preisgegeben hatte, dass er Parsel konnte.

Still beobachtete er Draco bei seinen Versuchen. Für seine ersten Male war er sehr gut und es würde sicher nicht lange dauern, bis ein wunderschöner Patronus aus seinem Zauberstab erschien.

„Mr. Maryan, kann ich ihnen helfen", unterbrach der Professor seine Gedanken. Nic zuckte etwas zusammen und drehte sich zu ihm um. Remus Lupin war noch immer ein Mensch, den er nicht einschätzen konnte. Hermine und Ron hatte er schnell aufgegeben, aber ihn? Den offiziell letzten lebenden Rumtreiber. Wo stand er? Nach den Erzählungen von Severus gab es bereits Misstrauen zwischen ihm und Dumbledore. Und dies besonders wegen ihm oder besser gesagt, dem damaligen Harry Potter. Er schüttelte die Überlegungen von sich und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Worte seines Lehrers.

„Nein, danke. Ich überlege mir gerade nur ein glückliches Erlebnis", log er. Er spürte, dass der Werwolf sich in seiner Nähe leicht versteifte und ihm merkwürdige Blicke zuwarf. Die Augen bohrten sich fast in die seinen und versuchten in seine Seele zu sehen. Eine Weile hielt Nic dem Blick stand, doch dann wurde es ihm aus irgend einem Grund unangenehm. Aber nicht nur ihm, denn Lupin drehte sich abrupt weg und ging einige Schritte zurück.

Der Slytherin sah wieder zu ihm und konnte in den braunen Augen Unglaube, Verwirrung, aber auch Hoffnung erkennen. Was sollte das bedeuten? Es wäre fast schon als würde er...

‚Verdammt!' sagte er laut in seinen Gedanken und sowohl Draco als auch sein Vater antworteten ihm besorgt. ‚Erkennen Werwölfe Menschen am Geruch?' Fragte er beide. Draco drehte sich zu ihm und sah zwischen ihm und Lupin leicht panisch hin und her.

‚Verdammt' erwiderte sein Vater nun auch.

„Mr. Maryan, bitte bleiben sie nach dem Unterricht noch kurz bei mir. Ich möchte mit ihnen reden", sagte Remus mit einer krächzenden Stimme und kümmerte sich dann um seine anderen Schüler. Innerlich schimpfte und fluchte Nicolas darüber, dass keiner von ihnen daran gedacht hatte.

‚Was soll ich jetzt tun, Dad? Er hat mich gebeten zu bleiben.'

‚Traust du ihm?'

‚Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher. Severus Eindruck war, dass er hinter mir stehen würde und die Meinung von dem alten Sack anzweifelt. Aber es wäre doch zu früh, ihm alles zu verraten, oder?' Er war so unsicher und wünschte sich schon fast, dass sein Vater ihm vorschreiben würde, was er tun sollte.

‚Rede mit ihm und entscheide selbst. Ich vertraue dir und deinem Urteil, mein Sohn. Und sollte es eine Fehlentscheidung sein, haben wir noch immer andere Lösungen. Zur Not werden wir ihn mit einem Vergessenszauber belegen. Den natürlichen Geruch eines Menschen oder Wesens kann man leider nicht verändern. Daher kannst du dann in Zukunft nicht mehr bei ihm in der Klasse bleiben. Wäre nur Schade, denn ich hörte er sei ein sehr guter Lehrer und davon gibt es hier leider nicht viele.'

‚Da denke ich nur an die Wahrsagerin', grummelte Nic. ‚Gut, ich werde sehen, wie das Gespräch läuft. Danke, Dad.' Er erzählte Draco von der Unterhaltung und auch dieser stimmte Tom zu. Mit Blaise und Milli wollte er auf ihn vor der Tür warten und falls etwas sein sollte, konnte er ihn jederzeit rufen. Nicolas nickte kurz und wartete etwas unwohl auf das ende der stunde.

Als alle Schüler gegangen waren, wurde er in das anliegende Büro geführt und gebeten sich zu setzten, was er auch tat. Die Blicke machten ihn nervös, aber er ließ es sich nicht anmerken.

"Ich habe ein paar Fragen, Mr. Maryan. Es geht dabei um ihre Vergangenheit. Ich hoffe, sie nehmen es mir nicht übel", sagte der Professor vorsichtig. Nic winkte scheinbar gelangweilt mit der Hand an und ließ ihn fortfahren. „Professor Maryan ist ihr Vater, wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe? Was ist mit ihrer Mutter?"

"Ich weiß zwar nicht, wieso sie es wissen möchten, aber er ist mein richtiger Vater. Meine Mutter ist gestorben, als ich ein Jahr alt war. Reden wir nicht um den heißen Brei herum, Moony. Was willst du wissen?" Der Werwolf schaute ihn fassungslos an. Nic hatte ihn soeben mit seinem Spitznamen angesprochen und die wenigsten kannten ihn.

"Harry?" Nicolas nickte nur. „Aber wieso...? Du siehst so anders aus. Dein Vater war doch James und nicht Maryan? Was ist passiert? Wir dachten, du wärst tot?" Die Stimme Lupin's überschlug sich fast.

„Harry Potter ist tot, soweit es nach mir geht. Harry Potter hat eine Lüge gelebt. Er ist manipuliert worden, die Aufgaben eines Irren zu erfüllen. Mein Name ist Nicolas Slytherin-Malfoy. Ich war nie ein Potter. Meine Mutter, Lily, hatte einen anderen vor James und mein Aussehen verdanke ich meinen neuen Kräften und wahren Vater sowie Mutter. Sie war eine Veela, musst du wissen", erklärte er. Mit jedem seiner Worte wurde Remus weißer im Gesicht.

„James war nicht... Das ist Wahnsinn. Wie hast du das alles erfahren?" Der Slytherin begann ihm nach und nach alles zu erzählen. Auch von den Behandlungen der Dursley's, seinem Vater, Voldemort, seiner Liebe zu Draco und schließlich der Bindung. Fast nichts ließ er aus. Immerhin wollte er Remus auf seiner Seite wissen, denn er mochte ihn und hatte ihn immer als Freund empfunden.

„Ich habe das Gefühl zu träumen. Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein. Bist du glücklich?"

"Ja, sehr. Draco ist das beste, was mir passieren konnte und mein Dad ist wunderbar zu mir. Er hat mir ein wundervolles Geschenk gemacht. Ich habe ihm alles verziehen, auch wenn ich seine Beweggründe noch immer nicht verstehen kann. Aber ich habe alle Freiheiten, solange ich mich nicht Dumbledore anschließe, was ich nie tun würde. Er hat mich nur ausgenutzt. Denn nicht Voldemort ist der, der alle beherrschen möchte, sondern Dumbledore", sagte Nic mit ganzer Seele.

"Von welchem Geschenk sprichst du und wie wird es jetzt mit dir weitergehen?"

„Von dem Geschenk erzähle ich dir nach deiner Entscheidung und was mit mir ist? Ich will meinen Schulabschluss und meine Rache beenden. Du hast ja gesehen, wie sich Weasley und Granger verhalten. Sie waren nie meine Freunde und das gilt sicher für einige andere. Also, was ist mit dir? Wirst du mich verraten oder auf meiner Seite stehen?"

„Deine Worte bestätigen nur meine Annahme, dass unser lieber Schulleiter irgend etwas plant. Ich kann noch immer nicht fassen, dass er es zugelassen hat, dass du bei diesen Unmenschen warst. Dennoch kann ich mich noch nicht entscheiden. Aber ich verspreche, dich nicht zu verraten. Du bist mir sehr wichtig, und wenn auch nicht James dein Vater war, so war doch Lily deine Mutter. Auch ihr habe ich versprochen auf dich aufzupassen. Und da Sirius..." Weitere Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken, aber Nic lächelte ihn an.

„Du meinst, da Sirius nicht mehr ist? Ich sollte dir vielleicht auch ohne deine Entscheidung von meinem Geschenk erzählen. Dad hat zusammen mit Severus und den Malfoys ihn vor einigen Wochen aus dem Bogen befreit. Sirius ist gesund und quicklebendig in Malfoy Manor."

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst und Snape soll ihn mit befreit haben?"

"Doch. Wir können gerne am Wochenende nach Malfoy Manor. Da wir Petegrew noch nicht gefangen haben, darf er sich auch noch nicht sehen lassen. Und ja, Severus hat ihm auch geholfen. Auch, wenn die beiden noch immer auf Kriegsfuß stehen. Cissa, Draco's Mum, hat den beiden jetzt mehrmals den Kopf gewaschen", sagte er und grinste bei der Vorstellung an eine der letzten Reden.

„Ja, bitte. Lass mich mit ihm reden. Was sagt er zu dir und deiner... Veränderung?"

"Er sagt, dass er zu mir hält. Tatze möchte kein Todesser werden, aber er ist genauso der Meinung, dass Dumbledore eine Abreibung verdient hat."

„Das klingt nach ihm. Bitte gebe mir die Möglichkeit bald mit ihm zu sprechen. Vielleicht kann ich damit auch meine letzten Zweifel beseitigen."

„Ich spreche mit Dad und schreibe Cissa einen Brief. Aber ich werde einen Zauber auf dich aussprechen, der es dir unmöglich macht mit jemanden außer mir und den Leuten, welche die Wahrheit kennen über alles zu sprechen." Lupin nickte und Nic legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn. Er sprach einige ausländische Worte und ein rotes Licht erschien, welches wenige Sekunden später in den Kopf des Werwolfs eindrang. Kurze Zeit später verabschiedeten sie sich von einander und der Schwarzhaarige ging zu seinem Liebsten, der ungeduldig vor der Tür wartete. Erst später wurde beiden klar, dass Nic mit Remus allein gewesen war und der Werwolf nicht über ihn hergefallen war.

Seine Gedanken wirbelten in seinem Kopf herum und machten es ihm fast schon unmöglich eine klare Entscheidung zu treffen. Hinzu kam die unendlich Freude nicht nur Harry, sondern auch Sirius wieder zu haben. Auch wenn er das alles noch immer noch nicht glauben konnte. Hatte er nicht selbst gesehen, wie der Animagi durch den Torbogen fiel? Und hatte Dumbledore nicht gemeint, dass es von dort kein Entrinnen gab und es dem Tod gleich kam? Wieso hatte Voldemort dann Aufzeichnungen darüber, wie man ihn zurück holen konnte? Er hatte es Harry... nein Nicolas nicht gesagt, aber er war sich sicher, dass Dumbledore die gleichen Informationen gehabt haben musste. Immerhin war er mit bei der Entdeckung und Erforschung des Bogens vor vielen Jahren beteiligt gewesen. Es war alles so verwirrend.

Aber auch wunderbar, dachte er. Beide waren am Leben. Zwar hatte zumindest der Harry Potter von damals sein Leben drastisch verändert, aber Remus konnte es verstehen. Wenn dies alles wirklich wahr war, würde der Schulleiter wirklich leiden müssen.

Um einiges besser zu verstehen, machte er sich nach dem Abendessen auf den Weg in die Kerker. Immerhin gab es einen hier an der Schule außer Nic, mit dem er über alles sprechen konnte und der ihm vielleicht noch eine andere Sicht darstellen konnte. Er klopfte an Severus Büro und öffnete nach einem mürrisch klingenden ‚herein' die Tür. Das Zimmer sah mehr aus wie ein kleines Labor und Snape beugte sich gerade über einen Kessel. Er blickte nicht einmal auf.

„Ms. Parkinson ich sage es jetzt ein letztes Mal. Es gibt keine Ausnahme und ich werde sie auch nicht in einen Jungen verwandeln nur damit sie an Draco Malfoy heran kommen", zeterte er ohne sich umzudrehen. Remus musste grinsen.

„Selbst als Jungen würde diese Person keiner bei Verstand nehmen", sagte er glucksend und Severus blickte ihn an.

"Was willst du, Lupin. Soweit ich weiß sind es noch zwei Wochen bis zum nächsten Vollmond", sagte der Tränkemeister kühl. Remus seufzte leise auf und schloss die Tür. Das dieser Sturkopf sich auch noch nach so vielen Jahren so verhalten musste.

"Ich bin nicht deshalb hier. Ich hatte soeben ein nettes Gespräch mit Harry oder besser gesagt Nicolas", sagte er. Die leere Phiole in Snape's Hand zerschellte in viele Einzelteile auf dem Steinboden.

„Du hattest was? Wann? Warum?" Doch bevor er die Chance hatte auf die gestammelten Fragen zu antworten, trat ein weiterer Mann in das Zimmer.

"Der Wolf in ihm, hat ihn demaskiert, Severus", sagte Tom und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Professor Lupin, soweit ich hörte hat mein Sohn ihnen reinen Wein eingeschenkt. Er hat mir auch ihren Wunsch vorgetragen und ich habe mich bereits mit Narcissa in Verbindung gesetzt. Sie erwartet sie am Samstag morgen in Malfoy Manor. Für die Reise werden sie einen Portschlüssel erhalten."

"Aber Tom, was ist, wenn..." warf Severus ein. Wurde aber mit einem Handwink von Remus unterbrochen.

"Ich werde niemanden verraten und könnte es auch gar nicht. Nicolas hat mir eine Sperre gegeben, die es mir unmöglich macht mit jemanden zu sprechen, der nicht über alles Bescheid weiß."

„Das ist mein Sohn", sagte Voldemort stolz und kurz blitzten seine roten Augen auf. „Aber wegen Professor Lupin bin ich nicht hier. Severus, wir haben Petegrew gefunden und ich denke, es wäre das beste, wenn du ihn stellen könntest. Es ist zu auffällig, wenn es jemand anderes macht und du bist im Orden. Erregst also nicht zu viel aufsehen." Bei den Worten versteifte sich Remus unwillkürlich. Sie haben Petegrew? Was würde das bedeuten? Vor allem für Sirius. Hatte Nic nicht gesagt, dass Tatze frei wäre, wenn man ihn fangen würde?

"Sie haben Wurmschwanz? Wieso?"

"Ich kann ja schlecht den Paten meines Sohnes ewig in Malfoy Manor leben lassen. Er muss auch mal raus von dort und da euer Phönixorden sich nicht um Petegrew kümmert, machen wir es halt. Außerdem war es Nicolas Wunsch und nur selten kann ich ihm etwas abschlagen", erwiderte er und drehte sich dann zu Snape. „Sprich mit Regulus alles ab. Danach gebe ich dir einen Monat die Presse in irgendeiner Form über die Befreiung aus dem Torbogen zu informieren." Mit diesen Worten war der dunkle Lord wieder verschwunden.

„Was war das für ein Ritual? Wie habt ihr Siri befreit?" Fragte Lupin und setzte sich wie selbstverständlich auf die Chaiselonge. Er versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass er soeben Voldemort begegnet war und dieser ihn nicht einfach getötet hatte. Außerdem wirkte er fast schon freundlich zu ihm. Nur wieso? Hatte Nic ihn tatsächlich so sehr verändert oder war er schon immer so gewesen und Dumbledore hatte nur alle mit ihren Reden gegen ihn gehetzt? Aber wieso hatte er dann so oft versucht Harry zu töten? Es ergab keinen Sinn. Er würde sich Antworten besorgen, aber erst einmal wollte, nein mußte er wissen, wie man Sirius zurück geholt hatte.

"Wieso fragst du gerade mich?" Fragte Snape unfreundlich wie immer.

"Weil ich weder die Malfoy's noch Vol... Nic's Vater besonders gut kenne. Außerdem werden sie sich wohl kaum darüber mit mir unterhalten. Bitte erzähle es mir", Remus störte nicht, dass er bettelte.

„Gut. Es begann damit, dass Tom uns ein altes Buch zeigte. In ihm stand eine genaue Beschreibung des Torbogens. Er war nicht, wie das Ministerium annahm, eine Todesfalle, sondern der Einstieg in eine andere Welt. Eine Traumwelt. Aber glaube nun nicht, Black hatte da ein tolles Leben, denn es waren keine guten Träume. Alles wovor man Angst hat, begegnet einem dort. Man bezeichnet er auch als Vorraum zu Unterwelt.

Das Ritual ist sehr alt und der Erfinder des Tores hat das Buch geschrieben, Salazar Slytherin. Dies ist wohl auch der Grund, wieso Tom ein Buch hatte. Was mich aber etwas wundert, dass auch in Hogwarts eine Kopie davon existieren muss. Ich meine sogar es einmal bei Dumbledore gesehen zu haben. Wie auch immer.

„Um ihn daraus zu befreien waren Schwarzmagier notwendig. Sehr starke mussten es sein und wie dir bekannt ist, sind sowohl die Malfoy's als auch Tom sehr mächtig.

_Flashback_

_„Ich bin mir noch immer nicht sicher, dass es eine gute Idee ist. Wenn uns die Ministeriumsleute fangen, bedeutet das mit Sicherheit Askaban. Selbst Lucius kann sich nicht mehr herausreden, wenn er mit dir dort erwischt wird, Tom", sagte Severus. Zusammen saßen sie im kleinen Salon und warteten auf Mitternacht. Dann erst wollten sie ins Ministerium eindringen._

„_Das ist mir klar, aber ich muss es tun. Nicht für mich, aber für meinen Sohn. Ihr wisst selbst wie sehr er bisher leiden musste, und wenn ich ihn glücklich machen kann, indem ich seinen Paten zurück hole, dann tue ich es." Für die von Herzen kommenden Worte des Dunklen Lords, klang seine Stimme kalt._

„_Außerdem gehört er zur Familie", fügte Narcissa hinzu. Sie diskutierten nicht mehr weiter. Jeder ging noch einmal seine Aufgabe durch und bereitete sich darauf vor. Große Energiereserven würde von ihnen verlangt werden._

_Eine Stunde später reisten sie mit einem unregistrierten Portschlüssel in die Ministeriumsabteilung. Der Torbogen stand unheilvoll in der Mitte und leicht bewegten sich die dunklen Schleier. Langsam und ehrfurchtsvoll gingen sie darauf zu. Eine Gänsehaut überzog Severus Rücken, als er leise Stimmen hören konnte. Sie schienen ihn zu rufen und er trat näher heran. Doch bevor er einen der Schleier berühren konnte, wurde er hart an der Schulter gepackt._

"_Man hört die Stimmen der Menschen, die man im Leben verloren hat", sagte Tom leise. „Sie rufen einen, aber geht nicht darauf ein. Sie sind nicht echt. Alles was dahinter lauert, ist ein grauenvolles Leben. Man will euch ins Verderben stürzen. Haltet euch davon fern und denkt immer daran, dass nicht so ist wie es scheint." Severus nickte auf die Worte nur und ging einige Schritte zurück. Als er sich umsah, bemerkte er Narcissa. Auch sie war den Stimmen fast gefolgt und wurde von ihrem Mann gehalten. Er flüsterte ihr leise Worte ins Ohr, bevor sie nickte und langsam begann Runen und Kerzen im Raum zu verteilen. Währenddessen starrte Severus wieder auf den Torbogen. Er hörte das leise flehen. Die traurige stimme._

"_Sev, komm zu mir", sagte sie._

"_Severus, wir vermissen dich", sagte eine weitere. Er kannte die Stimmen. Sie waren einmal seine Familie gewesen. Wieder versuchte er zu ihnen zu gehen, doch diesmal hielt er sich selbst zurück. Es ist nicht real, sagte er sich und stellte sich schweren Herzens auf seinen Platz. Im Halbkreis standen sie um Tom, der sich direkt vor den Bogen gestellt hatte._

„_Seid ihr soweit?" Fragte Tom kalt und seine Augen blitzten jeden rot an. Wenn etwas schief gehen sollte, bestand die Gefahr, dass Tom hinter dem Schleier verloren gehen konnte. Er nahm für seinen Sohn große Gefahren auf sich, aber der Meister der Tränke konnte es verstehen. Allein die Versuche den Kleinen umzubringen, mussten doch sehr an seinem Gewissen nagen. Hinzu kam, dass er ihm einfach die Mutter genommen hatte._

_Sie schauten sich noch einmal um und Cissa positionierte eine letzte Rune, ehe sie nickte und bedeutete zu starten. Ein tiefes durchatmen kam von dem Dämon vor ihnen._

"_Wächter der Unterwelt, wir rufen dich. Öffne uns dein Tor und geben die gewünschte Seele frei", sagte Tom mehrere Male laut und deutlich. Severus hoffte, dass der Silencio-Zauber von Lucius stark genug war, denn seine Stimme donnerte laut durch den Raum. Nachdem er es ein zehntes Mal gesagt hatte, ging ein Rucken durch den Körper seines Meisters. Sein Gesicht verzog sich Schmerzverzehrt. Severus wollte schon auf ihn zugehen, aber er erinnerte sich an dessen Worte. Niemand durfte seinen Platz verlassen, bevor er es nicht erlaubte._

_Ein unheimliches Licht umgab Voldemort, und plötzlich überzog eine rote Farbe den Leib und eine goldene Krone erschien für alle Sichtbar über seinen Haupt. Tom schien nun in vollkommener Trance zu sein. Sein Körper hatte sich vom Boden abgehoben und hing schlaff in der Luft. Aber ein lautes Keuchen gab ein jeder von erst von sich, als schwarze Flügel aus dem Rücken schossen und sich ausbreiteten. Eine übermenschliche Macht breitete sich von ihm aus und wurde noch beängstigender, als seine Augen sich mit einem Mal öffneten und er wieder mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden stand. Wieder sprach er die Worte und noch lauter waren sie zu hören. Schließlich lichteten sich die Schleier und ein grünes Licht drang aus dem Bogen. Dann erschien eine unförmige finstere Gestalt, welche aber hinter dem Tor stehen blieb. Nur als Schatten gab sie sich zu erkennen._

„_Rewtga wseen iem eh uruzneröts", sprach sie und ließ jeden vor Angst erstarren. Fast jeden, denn Tom als Dämon, stand ihr furchtlos entgegen. Mit einer samtenen und dennoch gefährlich klingenden Stimme antwortete er in ihrer Sprache, die keiner der anwesenden Verstand. Erst nach einem kurzen Austausch wechselten sie ins Englische._

„_Was gebt ihr mir, wenn ich euch niederen Geschöpfen eine meiner Seelen schenke", fragte der Wächter arrogant._

„_Einen Teil unserer Energie", versprach Voldemort und streckte seine Zauberhand dem Wesen entgegen. Lucius, Narcissa und Severus knieten wie besprochen nieder und richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf den Bogen._

„_Energie? Was könnt ihr mir schon bieten? Ich gehöre der Unterwelt an und ihr seid nur einfache Zauberer", meinte er hochmütig und wollte sich schon wieder fort bewegen._

„_Nein, halt. Wächter der Unterwelt, ich bin Zauberer, das ist richtig. Doch bin ich auch ein Dämon. Seht mich an und erkennt meinen Stand", hielt ihn der Dunkle Lord zurück. Lange stand der Schatten still und Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob dies ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen war._

„_Der Sohn eines wahren Königs, hmm. Bei euch auch bekannt als Salazar Slytherin. Vielleicht gilt die Energie von dir und deinen Freunden doch etwas. Nur verspreche ich dir nichts. Nur wenn es mir gefällt, gebe ich euch euren Freund z8rück. Aber vielleicht will er es ja auch gar nicht, denn immerhin lebt er hier seinen Traum." Ein fieses Lachen war zu hören. Plötzlich sonderte sich das grüne Licht um ihn herum ab und trat aus dem Bogen hervor. Als erstes berührte es die Hand ihres Meisters und ließ ihn dabei erzittern. Dann schoss es auf die Zauberstäbe der anderen Schwarzmagier zu. Severus fühlte einen starken Ruck von seinem Arm ausgehen. Das Licht breitete sich in seinem Körper aus und ein Flammenmeer herrschte in seinem Inneren. Seine Kraft wurde schwächer und schwächer und er war froh, dass er bereits am Boden war, denn der Scherz hätte ihn auf jeden fall in die Knie gezwungen. Jeder Körperteil tat ihm weh und er hörte Lucius neben sich leise wimmern und Narcissa schreien. Auch er spürte den Wunsch alles laut heraus zu schreien, aber versuchte diesem nicht nach zugehen._

_Seinem Gefühl nach Stunden später wich der Schmerz und er brach fast schon kraftlos zusammen. Ebenso wie Narcissa und Lucius. Nur Tom hielt sich zitternd auf den Beinen. Mit wackligen Schritten entfernte er sich ein paar Meter vom Torbogen. Severus konnte verschwommen erkennen, dass das Licht und der Schatten verschwunden war. Er hat uns reingelegt, dachte er und verfluchte die Unterwelt innerlich._

_Doch ein paar Sekunden später leuchtete ein weißes grelles Licht auf und ein leblos aussehender Körper wurde durch das Tor geworfen. Still und bewegungslos blieb er auf dem kalten Steinboden liegen. Das Licht erlosch und die Schleier verdeckten wieder den Eingang. Ebenso konnte Severus wieder die leisen Stimmen seiner Familie hören._

_Langsam näherte sich Tom dem Körper und kniete bei ihm nieder. Der Tränkemeister tat es ihm nach und auch Lucius hätte es sicher getan. Doch kümmerte er sich erst einmal um Narcissa, die von den Schmerzen und der Anstrengung ohnmächtig geworden war. Zu zweit sahen sie in das Gesicht, welches von schwarzen schulterlangen Haaren eingerahmt wurde. Ein völlig abgemagertes und verhärmtes Antlitz war zu erkennen. Selbst nach Askaban sah Black nicht so schlimm aus, dachte Snape resigniert und überprüfte den Puls._

„_Er ist schwach, aber am Leben", urteilte er schließlich. Zufrieden nickte Tom. Zusammen richteten sie ihn auf und gingen zu Lucius. Dieser hatte bereits seine Frau auf dem Arm._

„_Sie ist wohl ohnmächtig geworden. Der Wächter hat ihr sehr viel Energie genommen. Vielleicht, weil er spürte, dass die beiden verwandt waren und wollte einen Ausgleich", sagte Malfoy senior und küsste seine Frau kurz auf die Stirn. Etwas umständlich holte Severus den Portschlüssel hervor. Bevor er aber ihn aktivierte, schwenkte er kurz seinen Zauberstab und beseitigte die Spuren ihres kurzen Auftritts im Ministerium. Ein paar Minuten später waren sie wieder in Malfoy Manor._

„_Lucius, bringe Cissa nach oben und nehme dir aus meinem Vorratsschrank einen der Stärkungstränke für sie. Achte darauf, dass es einer der Blauen ist. Sie wirken schneller. Immerhin muss sie für die Jungen morgen wieder fit sein. Wir nehmen Black mit nach unten in die Kerker. Tränke und Heilmittel habe ich dort schon bereitgestellt. Also, kannst du dich erst einmal beruhigt um sie kümmern", sagte Severus. Sie apparierten mit letzter Kraft in die betreffenden Räume und taten wie besprochen._

_Flashback Ende_

„Es dauerte ein paar Tage, bis Black erwachte und wir ihm alles erzählten. Aber geglaubt hat er es wohl erst, als er Nicolas sah. Reicht dir die Antwort?" Schloss der Professor für Zaubertränke nach einer Weile. Remus nickte unmerklich.

„Ja, danke. Hat er nach mir gefragt?" Kurz sah er auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass es schon fast Mitternacht war. Sie hatten lange geredet.

„Ich glaube ja, aber man sagte ihm, dass wir erst herausfinden müssen, wo du stehst. Black selbst ist der Meinung, dass er nicht auf Tom's Seite steht. Alles, was er will, ist Rache für die Behandlung von Nic. Aber ich kann spüren, dass viele Ansichten denen meines Meisters gleichen", meinte Severus.

„Aber er wird sich ihm nicht anschließen oder hast du vergessen, dass Voldemort James und Lily auf dem Gewissen hat? Von den vielen anderen Menschen möchte ich gar nicht erst reden. Er hasst Muggel und..."

„Urteile nicht über jemanden, den du nicht kennst. Zeitungen, Gerüchte und dumme reden können jedermanns Ruf zerstören. Ja, Tom ist kein Engel, aber er ist auch kein Monster. Du solltest über seine Ansichten und Vorstellungen mit ihm reden. Kein Leben starb ohne Grund und sein Hass auf Muggel oder Muggelgeborene Zauberer ist eine Erfindung einen alten Mannes. Dumbledores. Aber mehr möchte ich nicht dazu sagen. Du, genauso wie alle anderen hört doch nur auf das Gerede dieses Wortverdrehers. Bedenke, war er Nicolas angetan hat und wer weiß, was er noch vor hat", erwiderte der schwarzhaarige Mann brüsk.

„Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass ich einfach so meine Meinung ändere. James und Lily waren meine besten Freunde und wurden einfach von ihm ermordet. Ich habe Nic nicht darauf angesprochen, aber ich kann nicht verstehen, dass er es so einfach verzeiht. Keiner der beiden war ein schlechter Mensch und auch, wenn Eifersucht eine furchtbare Krankheit ist, so ist es doch kein Grund für einen Mord. Hinzu kommt die geheimnisvolle Prophezeiung. Meinst du, sie wurde mal eben erfunden? Hinter ihr steckt etwas wahres und auch, wenn ich nach Nicolas Worten nicht mehr zu Dumbledore halten kann, so krieche ich doch nicht vor dem nächsten nieder. Wie auch immer, ich werde meine Zeit brauchen, um über alles nachzudenken. Und sei dir gewiss, sollte meine Entscheidung gegen euch fallen, werde ich mein Gedächtnis darüber löschen lassen. Von mir droht euch keine Gefahr. Nicht, solange es Nicolas bei euch gut geht, denn ich habe es seiner Mutter versprochen", sagte Remus. Tränen glänzten in seinen Augen, als er das Büro verließ. Mit einem krachen fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss und er erschrak, als er ohne Vorwarnung in Dumbledore hinein rannte. Der Schulleiter betrachtete ihn neugierig.

„Aber, aber Remus. Was ist denn passiert, dass du so die Beherrschung verlierst", fragte er freundlich. Der Werwolf versuchte seine tränen in seinen Augen weg zublinzeln und ein fröhliches Gesicht aufzusetzen. Er schlug fehl.

„Ach, du weißt doch, dass es zwischen mir und Severus noch nie ruhig war. Wir können einfach die alten Zeiten nicht in Ruhe lassen". Sagte er laut genug, damit der Meister der Tränke ihn hören konnte. Der alte Zauberer sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an und sprach dann weise: „Manchmal sollte man einfach versuchen die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen oder sie wenigstens auch einmal aus den Augen des anderen zu sehen. Ihr lebt schon so viele Jahre in Feindschaft und solltet doch für die selbe Sache kämpfen." Remus musste innerlich über die Worte des Schulleiters grinsen. Dem Alten war einfach nicht klar, wie leicht er das gesagt anders auslegen konnte.

„Danke, Albus, ich werde über deine Worte nachdenken. Aber was ist mit dir? Was machst du um diese Zeit in den Dungeons?"

„Ich wollte mich mit Severus über den Jungen unterhalten. Wissen, was er von diesem Maryan hält. Wie war dein Unterricht mit ihm? Ich hörte, dass du mit ihm noch allein gesprochen hast", sagte Dumbledore. Remus musste gar nicht lange überlegen, um zu erfahren woher er es wusste. Seine Gryffindorspitzel, dachte er wütend. Ließ sich aber nichts anmerken.

„Ja, das habe ich. Ich wollte wissen, wie weit sein Wissensstand ist. Er ist sehr intelligent und steht den Schülern seines Jahrgangs in nichts nach. Eher im Gegenteil", sagte er.

„Das bestätigt meine Ahnung. Und er hat dir keine Schwierigkeiten gemacht? Du weißt ja, der Malfoysproß hatte ein kleines Problem mit deinem Werwolfdasein. Sein Vater war einer der ersten, der sich für deine Kündigung ausgesprochen hatte, auch wenn du zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon nicht mehr in Hogwarts warst."

„Nein, gar nichts. Er ist zwar nicht die Freundlichkeit in Person, aber er hat eine kühle Höflichkeit. Das zeigt seine gute Erziehung", log er. Seine Gedanken wirbelten wieder in seinem Kopf herum. Wut auf den Alten schäumte auf. Gute Erziehung, pah. Der Junge wurde geschlagen und als Sklave missbraucht und so ganz nebenbei funktionierte er als Marionette für ihn. Stolz überkam ihn für Nicolas, dass er doch so stark und erwachsen für sein Alter war. Und auch wenn er nicht auf der Seite von Nic's Vater war, erkannte er doch, dass der Junge endlich den richtige Weg für sich gefunden hatte. Immerhin ließ ihm Voldemort die Wahl.

Remus betrachtete Dumbledore neugierig. Er suchte nach einem Anzeichen für böses Handeln, aber sah nur fröhlich funkelnde Augen. Er wirkte wie ein lieber Großvater auf ihn.

"Ich glaube, ich gehe besser auf mein Zimmer. Morgen habe ich einen langen Tag vor mir und brauche meinen Schlaf. Gute Nacht, Albus", sagte Remus und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Langsam ging er durch die Kerker und hört noch ein leises „Gute Nacht, Remus".

tbc.


	13. Chapter 12

_Hallo ihr da draussen,_

_mal wieder was neues ;)  
_

_Eure Sora_

* * *

Nicolas lag in dieser Nacht lange wach. Gleich, nach dem Gespräch mit Remus war er zu seinem Vater gegangen und hatte ihn um das Treffen zwischen dem Werwolf und Sirius gebeten. Natürlich mit dem Wissen, dass er ihm kaum einen Wunsch abschlagen konnte. Das Nic allein mit ihm gesprochen hatte, erwähnte er nicht. Viel zu verwirrt war er noch von dem Ganzen. Wieso erlag dieser Lehrer seinem Charme nicht? Erst dachte er daran, dass es an dem Wolf in ihm lag, aber das glaubte er nicht wirklich. Wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, war Remus nicht der einzige, der so reagiert.

Auf Malfoy Manor war es nicht anders gewesen. Sicher, es gab kaum Momente in denen er von Draco getrennt war. Lucius, Narcissa und auch Sirius waren genauso wenig anfällig. Natürlich nur, solange er nicht seinen Charme bewusst einsetzte.

Er schob es aber eher darauf, dass die Malfoy's seine Schwiegereltern waren und Sirius sein Patenonkel. Aber wenn er jetzt so darüber nachdachte, war es doch ein dummer Gedanke. Selbst Dray hatte es zugegeben und ihm geraten, mit seinem Vater darüber zu sprechen. Natürlich erst, nachdem er sich tausendmal selbst verflucht hatte, dass er seinen Liebsten allein mit dem Lehrer gelassen hatte. Immerhin kannte er doch die Auswirkungen spätestens seit Nott's letztem kleinen Unfall.

Nic nahm es ihm nicht übel. Einen kleinen Moment hatte er sogar gehofft, dass seine Kräfte so abgeschwächt waren, dass er nicht mehr Angst haben musste, jeden Moment von jemanden besprungen zu werden, aber diese kleine Hoffnung war schnell wieder in tausend Stücke zersprungen, bei einem Selbstversuch mit Milli. Nur durch Dracos Vorsicht, war er der Situation schnell entkommen, ohne seine Freundin mit einem Fluch belegen zu müssen. Draco hatte vor der Tür gewartet und war sofort nach einem gedanklich Ruf der Veela zu seiner ‚Rettung' gekommen.

Sein Blick glitt zu der schlafenden Gestalt neben sich. Das Mondlicht, welches durch die verzauberten Fenster schien, ließ Draco's Gesicht noch engelsgleicher erscheinen. Friedlich schien er zu schlafen. Einen Arm fest um Nic geschlungen und den anderen unter seinem Kopfkissen. Der Schwarzhaarige kuschelte sich enger an ihn und spürte noch mehr von der Wärme, die von der nackten Haut ausging.

Sanft küsste er die leicht geöffneten Lippen und beschloss auf seinen Mate zu hören. Sein Vater wusste schon eine Antwort. Mit einem erleichterten Herzen schlief er schließlich ein

Der nächste Morgen begann für Nic mit leichten Küssen auf seinem Gesicht. Zufrieden schnurrte er vor sich hin, weigerte sich aber dennoch die Augen zu öffnen.

"Engel, aufstehen", sagte eine weit entfernte Stimme, die eindeutig Draco gehörte. Dieser hatte auch aufgehört ihn zu verwöhnen. Der angesprochene Engel knurrte und kuschelte sich noch mehr unter die Decke. Er wollte nicht aufstehen. Viel zu warm und bequem war das große Bett.

"Nic, komm schon. Du hast nur eine Stunde Zeit, um dich fertig zu machen. Dann beginnt das Frühstück", sagte Draco etwas lauter. Das Öffnen des Kleiderschrankes konnte er nun vernehmen. Eine Stunde, dachte Nic? Dann konnte er ja noch mindestens eine halbe weiter schlafen. Er ließ seinen Kopf unter der weichen Decke verschwinden.

"Nicolas, steh bitte auf. Wir sollten vor dem Frühstück noch mit deinem Vater reden, wegen gestern. Außerdem möchte ich nicht, dass du dich abhetzt."

"Ich will nicht", sagte Nic. Die Worte waren für seinen Vampir nicht wirklich verständlich. Sie klangen eher nach einem leisen Brummen. Auf einmal fühlte er einen kalten Windzug und seine Decke war verschwunden. Verwirrt öffnete er die Augen und sah in das schmunzelnde Gesicht seines Mates. Dieser hielt mit einigem Abstand die Decke fest. Das gefiel dem Veela gar nicht und mit einem Wink seiner Hand, hatte er die warmen Daunen zurück. Siegesgewiss versuchte er wieder einzuschlafen, doch er hatte nicht mit einem weiteren Weckversuch gerechnet. Eiskalt ergoss sich ein Schauer mit Wasser auf seinen Körper. In Sekundenschnelle stand er zitternd neben seinem Bett.

"Malfoy", zischte Nicolas nur wütend und seine Augen sprühten Blitze.

"Komm mir nicht so, Nicolas Danyel Slytherin-Malfoy. Du wirst jetzt deinen süßen Hintern in Richtung Badezimmer bewegen und dich fertig machen. Ich habe keine Lust, mich gleich in der ersten Stunde mit McGonagall anzulegen, weil wir zu spät sind. Du weißt ganz genau, dass sie dich nach deinem kleinen Auftritt nicht leiden kann. Hinzu kommt, dass sie uns Slytherin's hasst und jeden Grund wahrnimmt, nimmt uns Punkte zu klauen oder lächerlich zu machen." Nach diesen Worten wurde der Schwarzhaarige auf die nasse Wange geküsst und sanft, aber entschieden in Richtung Bad geschoben.

Nicolas stand bereits schmollend mit der Zahnbürste vor dem Waschbecken, als ihm die Worte seines Liebsten wieder in den Sinn kamen. Er drehte sich um und sah ihn mit verschränkten Armen und ernstem Gesicht im Türrahmen stehen.

"Du findest, ich habe einen süßen Hintern?" Fragte Nic verschmitzt. Draco schüttelte nur scheinbar genervt den Kopf und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Aber das belustigte Funkeln in den eisblauen Augen war Nicolas nicht entgangen. Glücklich über das Kompliment und hellwach von der eiskalten Dusche, machte er sich bereit für den Tag.

Fertig angezogen gingen die beiden wenig später in die Räumlichkeiten von Thomas Maryan. Dieser saß zusammen mit einer Tasse duftendem Kaffee über ein paar Unterlagen an seinem großen Schreibtisch und blickte genervt auf, als sich die Tür nach kurzem Klopfen öffnete. Als er die Beiden erkannte, verschwand es sofort und er schenkte ihnen ein warmes Lächeln.

"Morgen, Dad."

"Morgen, Tom."

"Guten Morgen, Jungs. Setzt euch doch. Womit kann ich euch um diese Zeit helfen. Frühstück ist doch erst in einer halben Stunde. Hättet ihr nicht noch schlafen können?" Sagte Tom. Woraufhin Nicolas Draco einen bedeutsamen Blick zuwarf.

"Ja, ja ist ja schon gut. Ab morgen stehst du auf, wann es dir beliebt. Glaube nicht, dass ich dir deinen Kopf rette, wenn du zu spät im Unterricht bist", schmollte der blonde Slytherin.

"Wenn ihr beide mit eurer Kinderei fertig seid, könnt ihr mir ja sagen, was ihr wollt", warf Voldemort ein. Nicolas küsste Dray geräuschvoll auf den Mund und ließ sich dann in den angebotenen Sessel gleiten. Draco tat es ihm nach und beide erklärten ihm den Vorfall mit Remus Lupin und das er für Nicolas Charme nicht empfänglich war. Der Veela wies auch daraufhin, dass ihm dies auch bei den Malfoy's und Sirius aufgefallen war. Abwartend sahen sie ihn nach ihren Worten an.

"Das ist wirklich seltsam. Normalerweise wirkt dieser nur nicht bei Blutsverwandtschaft oder in eurem Falle einer Bindung. Nicolas müsste schon bewusst seinen Veelacharme einsetzen, damit er bei dir wirkt. Jedenfalls teilte die Priesterin es mir so mit. Bei den Eltern solle es gar nicht einsetzbar sein, aber ich denke das können wir bei dir vergessen, oder mein Sohn?" sagte Tom. Nicolas hatte bei den letzten Worten ein schelmisches Gesicht aufgesetzt.

"Aber wir sind doch nicht mit Remus verwandt und mit den Malfoy's bzw. Blacks schon gar nicht", wandte Nic ein.

"Das hätte ich gewusst. Die Familie Slytherin legt sehr viel wert auf ihren Stammbaum. Demnach ist auch jeder Nachfahre Slytherin's von meinem Vater verzeichnet und..."

"Du sagst mir jetzt aber nicht, dass das hundertprozentig stimmt, oder?" Unterbrach ihn sein Sohn.

"Du hast ja recht. Aber außer Lily gab es definitiv keinen anderen Menschen mit einem Kind von mir", sagte Voldemort und wurde kurz nach den Worten blass. "Und dabei fällt mir ein, dass mein Vater ja noch nicht einmal etwas von dir weiß. Ich muss ihm dringend schreiben oder ihn besuchen. Na, das wird was."

"Meinst du, er mag mich nicht?" Fragte Nic geknickt.

"Oh nein, er wird dich mit Sicherheit lieben und mich danach mindestens einen Kopf kürzer machen. Zum einen, weil ich dich verschwiegen habe und glaube mir er macht keinen Unterschied ob ich es wusste oder nicht. Und zum anderen, weil ich seit deinem ersten Lebensjahr versucht habe, dich zu töten."

"Wirklich? Er wird mich lieben?" Nicolas war schon ganz aufgeregt und hörte gar nicht die Leiden seines Vaters.

"Wieso auch nicht. Du bist ihm sehr ähnlich."

"Was meinst du? Mein Aussehen ist größtenteils von Mum und der Rest doch von dir", erwiderte er.

"Das meinte ich auch nicht. Damit ist eher deine Vorliebe, Streiche zu spielen gemeint. Egal was du tust, gib ihm niemals ein Versprechen was zu tun, wenn du nicht alle Bedingungen kennst. Nimm zum Beispiel meine sogenannte Wiedergeburt als Riddle. Mein Vater wollte mich in eine respektable Familie geben. Und wo bin ich gelandet? Siebzehn Jahre habe ich in diesem jämmerlichen Waisenhaus festgesessen. Oder frag mal Lucius nach ihm. Sein "Lieblingshauself" kam von meinem Vater. Dieser kleine Irre hat mit jeder seiner kleinen Tat versucht uns umzubringen. Wir waren so glücklich ihn endlich los zu sein. Möchte gar nicht wissen, welchem armen Schwein er jetzt dient." Dem Schwarzhaarigen beschlich bei diesen Worten ein übles Gefühl.

"Du sprichst nicht rein zufällig von Dobby, oder?"

"Du kennst ihn?" Fragte Draco und Tom gleichzeitig, während Nicolas stöhnend seinen Kopf auf den Schreibtisch sinken ließ.

"Oh ja", sagte er undeutlich. "Dachte, Lucius hätte es erzählt."

"Dad meinte damals nur zu mir, dass er ihn endlich los ist. Hatte dabei ein teuflisches Glitzern in den Augen, fällt mir gerade wieder ein", sagte Draco und strich dann beruhigend seinem Liebling über den Rücken. Nach ein paar Bitten der beiden, erzählte Nic die Geschichte und durfte nun brummelnd den Spott der beiden ertragen.

"Ich freue mich ja, dass ihr euch so gut auf meine Kosten amüsieren könnt, aber können wir zum eigentlich Thema zurück kommen?"

"Schade eigentlich. Dabei habe ich gerade überlegt den armen Dobby bei dir und Dray sauber machen zu lassen." Entsetzte Blicke aus eisblauen und smaragdfarbenen Augen folgten den Worten und der Dunkle Lord winkte lachend ab. "Wegen dem kleinen Veelaproblem werde ich mich mit der Sindaheri in Verbindung setzen. Vielleicht hat sie ein paar Antworten."

"Oh ja, kann Calmea uns besuchen kommen? Vielleicht kann sie mir noch ein bisschen aus der Veelawelt erzählen. Außerdem will ich wissen, wie ich meine Kräfte richtig einsetzen kann", sagte Nic ganz begeistert und sein Vater nickte nur. Fröhlich verließ der Veela wenig später mit seinem Mate das Büro in Richtung große Halle.

Das Frühstück war gerade vorbei und sie gingen mit Blaise und Millicent über die Flure Hogwarts zum Raum für Verwandlung. Blaise und Milli unterhielten sich hinter ihnen leise über Quidditch und diskutierten über Abwehr und Angriffsmöglichkeiten für Jäger.

"Du, Dray. Wie meintest du das eigentlich mit McGonagall? Soweit ich weiß, war sie doch immer gerecht zu allen Schüler", sagte Nic langsam. Nie war ihm aufgefallen, dass sie Schüler bevorzugte oder schlechter behandelte. Nicht einmal ihr eigenes Haus.

"Ihr hattet Verwandlung bisher immer mit den Ravenclaws oder Hufflepuffs, nicht wahr?" Als Nicolas nickte, fuhr er fort. "Na ja, sie macht es nicht so fies wie Sev, aber es ist spürbar. Sie hat nichts gegen die anderen Häuser, nur gegen uns. Das merkst du zum Beispiel an schwierigeren Tests. Es gibt grundsätzlich andere Hausaufgaben und Arbeiten für uns, als bei den anderen Häuser. Uns ist das erst im zweiten Schuljahr aufgefallen, als wir plötzlich mit den Hufflepuffs hatten. Und die sich so freuten, dass sie nur zwei Rollen über die Verwandlung von Tieren in Trinkpokale machen mussten und wir fünf."

"Aber das ist ungerecht. Nicht mal Sev macht das. Er gibt allen Häusern die gleichen Aufgaben", regte sich Nic auf. Als Harry Potter hätte er sich darüber gefreut, dass die Slytherin's so gequält wurden. Aber nun war er selbst einer.

"Ja, aber er hilft uns auch dabei. Gibt ab und zu Nachhilfe", sagte Draco schmunzelnd. "Aber dafür ist er der einzige Lehrer hier bisher gewesen, der bisher auf unserer Seit stand. Als Slytherin wirst du grundsätzlich anders behandelt. Dies gilt nicht nur für die Hauslehrer, Flitwick und Sprout eingeschlossen, sondern auch für die anderen. Trelawney zum Beispiel, liebt es uns vorherzusagen, dass wir uns alle dem Dunklen Lord anschließen und unter den Händen des großen Helden, Harry Potter, sterben werden."

"Nicht zu vergessen, dass Voldemort Potter danach brutal umbringt. Aber das natürlich nur, wenn der nicht gerade vom Besen fällt oder einer Horde Hypogreifs zertrampelt wird", spöttelte Nic weiter.

"Hey nicht schlecht, klingt ganz nach ihr", erwiderte Draco. Sie waren inzwischen vor dem Klassenraum angelangt und setzten sich in eine der mittleren Reihen.

"Für so etwas haben Weasley und ich mal ein O von ihr bekommen", flüsterte Nic dem Blonden ins Ohr, als McGonagall in den Raum trat.

Die Stunde war so schlimm, wie es Draco vorhergesagt hatte. Giftige Blicke warf die Lehrerin dem Haus der Schlangen zu und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, mit besonders schweren Fragen das Wissen aus den letzten Jahren bei ihnen zu prüfen. Die Ravenclaws, mit denen sie zusammen hatten, wurden nicht so gefordert. Zum Ende des Unterrichts verteilte sie schließlich Hausaufgaben, die mehr als nur ungerecht wirkten. Während die Ravenclaws Zwei Rollen über die Verwandlung eines Animagi in ein Tier schreiben mussten, sollten die Slytherin's die Gesetze dazu heraussuchen und ausführlich erklären. Hierbei auch mögliche Schäden durch missglückte Zauber aufführen. Dies auf vier Pergamentrollen. Nicolas wusste bereits, dass die Vorschriften dazu sehr weitläufig waren. Immerhin hatte er sich in den letzten zwei Jahren oft damit beschäftigt. Seit er erfahren hatte, dass James Potter und Sirius Animage waren, hatte ihn dieses Gebiet interessiert. Innerlich stöhnte er auf, da er wusste, dass er für die Aufgabe mindestens einen Tag brauchen würde.

Der einzige Lichtblick an diesem Tag, nach der Stunde bei McGonagall, war eindeutig sein Vater. Er liebte Dunkle Künste. Zwar kannte er den größten Teil des Unterrichtsstoffes schon, aber Tom hatte eine besondere Art jemandem etwas beizubringen. Das hatte er schon gestern bemerkt. Er selbst war ziemlich überrascht gewesen, wie sich dieser gegenüber den Gryffindors verhalten hatte. Dean, Seamus und auch Neville wurden gut behandelt und das, obwohl zwei der drei sogenannte Schlammblüter waren.

Wie immer setzte er sich mit Draco in die erste Reihe und sah abwartend auf seinen Professor. Die Schülerzahl war ziemlich gering, da nur Slytherin's an dieser Stunde teilnehmen würden. Die Gryffindors hatten erst wieder am nächsten Montag Dunkle Künste. Nachdem sie vollständig waren, lehnte sich Thomas Maryan mit verschränkten Armen an sein Pult und blickte mit roten Augen über seine Schüler. Obwohl allen bekannt war, wer vor ihnen stand, schnappten doch einige nach Luft. Darunter besonders Parkinson und Nott, denn bei beiden glühten seine Augen regelrecht mit Feuer.

"Bevor ich die heutige Stunde beginne, wollte ich euch über eine kleine Überraschung informieren, welche im Oktober auf euch alle zukommt. Ich weiß nicht, in wie weit mein Sohn euch davon unterrichtet hat. Wir werden in der Woche des Halloween-Festes verreisen." Die Augen der Schüler strahlten, aber keiner wagte es einen Ton von sich zu geben. "Und bevor ihr euch zu früh freut, das Haus Gryffindor wird uns begleitet." Nun konnte man doch von dem einem oder anderen ein Stöhnen vernehmen.

"Wohin verreisen wir denn, Professor Maryan?" Kam es frech von Nicolas. Dieser konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Rote Augen trafen auf ihn und wäre Nicolas nicht sein Sohn, müsste sich dieser jetzt vor einem 'Avada Kedavara' fürchten.

"Ihnen ist schon klar, Mr. Nicolas Maryan-Malfoy, dass sie die Erlaubnis ihrer Eltern brauchen, um an dieser Fahrt teilzunehmen?" Erinnerte ihn Voldemort gefährlich leise und selbst Draco rückte ein wenig von Nic fort. Dieser ließ sich aber nicht stören, und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Die goldenen Punkte in seinen Augen tanzten vor Vergnügen.

'Nachdem du mich mit Draco verbunden hast, brauche ich keinen Erziehungsberechtigten mehr. Dem Gesetz des Zaubereiministeriums nach, bin ich bereits volljährig.' Sandte er ihm per Gedanken. Er wollte seinen Vater nicht vor allen blamieren. Beide nickten sich nur zu und Tom wandte sich dem eigentlichen Thema wieder zu.

"Wir werden eine Studienreise für 2 Wochen nach Rumänien unternehmen. Als Lernziele werden wir dort die Mächte der Vampire, Dämonen und Drachen in Angriff nehmen. Mir ist bekannt, dass sie besonders Vampire schon in ihrem Dritten Jahr in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste durchgenommen haben, aber was sie bei mir lernen ist etwas anderes. Auch können sie jegliches, bereits gelerntes schnell wieder vergessen. Sie werden in der ganzen Schule kein einziges Buch finden, was die Macht dieser Wesen wiederspiegelt. Das gleiche gilt auch für Dämonen. Briefe an die Eltern der betreffenden Syltherins und auch Gryffindors sind bereits auf den Weg zu den Eltern. Sie alle haben Zeit bis zum 15. Oktober, die Einverständniserklärung bei mir abzugeben. Irgendwelche Fragen?" Er blickte in die Runde. Sofort erhob sich der Arm von Milli.

"Ja, Ms. Bullstrode?"

"Welche Jahrgänge werden an der Reise teilnehmen und welche Professoren begleiten uns?" Fragte sie neugierig.

"Nur die Schüler des 5. bis 7. Jahres. Dies gilt wie gesagt für Gryffindor und Slytherin. Außer mir, werden selbstverständlich Professor Snape und Lupin mit reisen. Hinzu kommt noch ein Elternpaar. Die Familie Malfoy hat sich bereit erklärt dies zu übernehmen." Dies war sogar Draco und Nicolas neu und sie blickten sich überrascht und erfreut an.

"Und wo werden wir wohnen? Doch nicht in einem Muggelhotel, oder?" Warf Blaise ein.

"Nein, Mr. Zabini. Sie werden in einem Schloss wohnen. Es ist mein eigenes und ich hoffe doch, sie werden sich dort alle entsprechend verhalten. Ich erwarte besonders von diesem Lehrgang nur das beste Verhalten."

"Wir werden in dem Haus von Graf Dracula, dem Urvampir wohnen?" Fragte Nott. Draco gab ein leises Zischen von sich. Nicolas wusste, was sein Liebster von diesen Geschichten hielt.

"Ich bitte sie, Mr. Nott. Sie sollten sich wahrlich besser informieren und damit meine ich nicht Muggelliteratur. Vlad Tepes war nichts als ein Verrückter. Ein Mensch, der ab und zu gerne Blut trinkt, ist nicht gleich ein Vampir. Außerdem gibt es sie nicht erst seit Tepes. Wie ihnen sicher allen bekannt ist, lebte dieser Mann im 15. Jahrhundert. Vampire existieren seit vielen tausend Jahren. Und wie ich bereits erwähnte, ist dies mein Schloss. Es ist seit über 500 Jahren im Besitz meiner Familie ", erwiderte Voldemort kühl.

Nicolas freute sich schon sehr auf das Schloss seines Vaters. Er hatte bisher nur Erzählungen von Draco und seinem Vater lauschen können. Es sollte riesig sein und noch mehr Geheimgänge und unterirdische Tunnel haben, als Hogwarts. Auch war es deutlich größer, aber auch sehr düster. Selbst einige Geister und Poltergeister trieben dort ihren Unfug.

"Wie werden wir dort hinreisen, Sir?" Fragte nun Vincent.

"Eine gute Frage, Mr. Crabbe. Leider sind wir uns alle in der Hinsicht noch nicht sicher. Ausschließen können wir auf jeden Fall das Apparieren und den Einsatz von Flohpulver. Das Schloss ist so gut abgesichert, dass selbst Portschlüssel es nicht erreichen können. Wahrscheinlich werden wir auf Muggeltransporte zurückgreifen müssen."

"Werden wir Unterricht haben?" Fragte Pansy mit gerümpfter Nase.

"Ich weiß ja nicht, was SIE sich unter einer Studienreise vorstellen, aber für mich und einige ihrer Mitschüler bedeutet es etwas zu lernen. Selbstverständlich werden sie unterrichtet. Allerdings nur Themenbezogen. Am Ende der zwei Wochen werden ich und meine Kollegen sie prüfen. Dies ist kein Urlaub für sie. Und ich hoffe, ich drücke mich damit klar aus. Ich denke, alle Fragen sind beantwortet und wir werden uns nun dem Beginn der Schwarzen Magie zuwenden."

"Eine letzte Frage noch, Da... Professor", rief Nicolas. "Was werden die anderen beiden Häuser unternehmen?"

"Soweit mir bekannt ist, werden auch dort die genannten Jahrgänge verreisen. Bisher ist wohl ein Besuch in Frankreich an der Partnerschule Beauxbaton geplant." Antwortete der Professor nur und begann dann mit dem Lehrstoff.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen für Nicolas eher ereignislos. Probleme mit seinen Schulfächern hatte er nicht. Im Gegenteil, er kam sogar sehr mit und sollte er einmal doch nichts verstehen, hatte er seine neuen Freunde in Slytherin. Sie standen ihm mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Besonders ins Herz geschlossen hatte er Millicent. Beide erzählten sich oft stundenlang aus dem Leben des anderen, während Draco las, Hausaufgaben machte oder mit Blaise Schach spielte.

"Dir ist schon klar, dass dein Mate mich mit seinen eifersüchtigen Blicken bald umbringen wird", flüsterte Milli Nicolas gerade zu. Beide hatten sich auf die große Couch in dem kleinen Reich des Paares gelümmelt.

"Wieso das denn? Ich will nichts von dir und du bist doch eh in..."

"Hey, nicht so laut. Das muss doch keiner wissen", sagte sie und hielt dem Schwarzhaarigen seinen Mund zu, damit er ihr kleines Geheimnis nicht verraten konnte. Mit kleinen Schwierigkeiten befreite er sich von ihr.

"Das weiß doch eh jeder. Du verrätst dich bei jedem Essen mit deinen schmachtenden Blicken", spöttelte Nicolas.

"Mich wundert eigentlich, dass du in Gryffindor gelandet bist", brummelte Milli und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er nahm sie in den Arm und flüsterte ihr die Gründe leise ins Ohr. Ungläubig blickte sie ihn darauf an, stand auf und verpasste Draco einen gezielten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

"Aua. Bulstrode, wofür war das denn?" Keifte er, während Nicolas vor Lachen bereits auf dem Boden lag. Draco sah einfach zu niedlich aus. Die Augen blickten verstört und wütend und seine Hand rieb über die geschundene Stelle, so dass ihm nach kurzer Zeit einige Haare vom Kopf abstanden.

"Das war dafür, dass ich meinen Lieblingsslytherin jetzt erst kennen gelernt habe", sagte sie mit fester Stimme und ging zurück zu Nicolas.

"Aber, Millischatz, du kennst mich doch schon, seit wir drei sind", warf Blaise ein. Aber keiner hörte ihm zu.

"Kannst du auch einmal in einer verständlichen Sprache reden? Und lass dir einen besseren Grund einfallen, sonst hex ich dich in die nächste Woche", meckerte Draco. Ungerührt setzt sich die Slytherin wieder auf die Couch und half Nicolas hoch. Dieser kuschelte sich sofort an seine neue beste Freundin. Er genoss es in der Nähe von so vielen lieben Menschen zu sein. So lange hatte er kaum jemanden gehabt, der ihn so mochte, wie er wirklich war und immer für ihn da war und nun hatte er so viele auf einmal getroffen. Auch wurde er früher selten in den Arm genommen oder einfach nur geküsst. Diese fehlende Wärme bekam er in den letzten Wochen tausendfach zurück.

Draco schien das aber alles nicht so gerne zu sehen. Mehr als einmal hatten seine Augen in den letzten Tagen vor Eifersucht aufgeblitzt. Auch jetzt ließ er das Schachspiel stehen und setzte sich zu den beiden. Glücklich schmiegte sich der Veela sofort an seinen Mate und die silbernen Augen zeigten Triumph.

"Na, wegen dir kam Harry Potter nach Gryffindor", erwiderte Millicent nur. Sie schmunzelte nur über das Verhalten des Slytherinprinzen.

"Kann ich was dafür, wenn dieser dämliche Weasley mir zuvor gekommen ist?" Fragte Draco nur gelangweilt. Er löste in der Zwischenzeit den geflochtenen Zopf seines schwarzhaarigen Engels und kraulte ihm mit der anderen Hand den Nacken, was ein leises Schnurren hervor rief. Nicolas schien unter den Berührungen zu zerschmelzen. Ein paar Minuten später ließen Blaise und Millicent die beiden auch allein. Kuschelnd lag das junge Paar nun in ihrem großen Wohnzimmer.

"Wenn ich nach Slytherin gekommen wäre damals, wären wir dann schon länger zusammen?" Fragte Nic in die Stille. Er lag mit dem Rücken an Draco's Brust, der seine Arme und Beine um ihn geschlungen hatte.

"Bestimmt, Engel. Spätestens in deinem 4. Jahr hätte ich dich besinnungslos geküsst", erwiderte Draco leidenschaftlich und verwöhnte sanft den Nacken seines Lieblings mit seinen Lippen. "Und sei es nur, um deine unglaublichen Augen vor Lust und Begierde leuchten zu sehen."

"Ich liebe dich, mein Drache", brachte er zwischen kleinen Stöhnern hervor und sagte die letzten verständlichen Worte für die nächsten Stunden.

"Albus, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein", meckerte Severus Snape. Zusammen saßen sie im Büro des Schulleiters. Severus wäre dem Mann am liebsten an den Hals gesprungen. Da hatten sie sich soviel Mühe gemacht, und nun zerstörte der alte Narr alles wieder.

"Aber Severus, wieso sollten wir ihn ausliefern? Er kann uns Informationen über Voldemort liefern. Meinst du wirklich, ich überlasse ihn Fudge? Alles was der tut, ist ihn nach Askaban zu bringen. Zwar kann Petegrew dort nicht mehr ausbrechen, nach unseren ganzen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Aber wir haben auch keinen Nutzen", sagte Dumbledore und wie immer funkelten seine Augen. Jedes mal, wenn der Tränkemeister das sah, wollte er sie ihm am liebsten mit einem gezielten Fluch entfernen.

"Welchen Nutzen hat ein Verräter? Ich habe dir schon vor Wochen und Monaten erklärt, dass diese Ratte vor dem Dunklen Lord auf der Flucht ist. Er weiß nichts und ich gehe sogar noch weiter. Er wusste nie etwas. Niemand hat ihm vertraut. Wer einmal seinen eigenen Freund verrät, der macht auch bei anderen nicht halt. Man hat ihn nur im Kreis der Todesser behalten, weil er Potter gequält hat und wie dir selbst bekannt ist, ist dieser jetzt tot", schnarrte er. Kurz blitzten die blauen Augen wütend auf und Severus hatte das Gefühl, dass er einen Moment hinter die Maske des immer freundlichen Albus Dumbledore blicken konnte.

"Darum geht es nicht. Es wird Tom Riddle einfach ärgern zu wissen, dass wir ihn haben und er nicht. Und solange das gewährleistet ist, bleibt er unter meine Aufsicht", sagte er stur. "Und sage nie wieder, dass Potter tot ist."

"Und was ist mit der Wahrheit?" Fragte Severus mittlerweile wütend. Lange konnte er nicht mehr seine kühle unbeherrschte Fassade aufrecht erhalten. Das wusste er. Der Mann brachte ihn mit jedem Tag schneller aus der Fassung.

"Seit wann interessiert es dich? Du hast sowohl Black als auch James Potter gehasst. Von Harry Potter will ich gar nicht erst reden."

"Mir geht es um Gerechtigkeit", redete sich Severus heraus. In Wirklichkeit ging es ihm um Nicolas. Dieser hoffte so sehr darauf, dass sein Pate endlich frei wäre und sich nicht mehr verstecken müsste. Black war ihm egal. Von ihm aus konnte dieser wieder in Askaban verrecken. Nur unter die Schuldgefühle gegenüber dem ehemaligen Goldjungen, wollte er mit dieser Tat endlich einen Schlussstrich ziehen. "Ich mochte Black nie, und Potter habe ich gehasst. Aber dennoch müssen endlich die Richtigen bestraft werden. Außerdem ist es ja nicht so, dass Black wieder auf freien Fuß kommt. Ich meine, er ist immerhin unwiederbringlich tot." Scheinbar unbemerkt rutschte der Schulleiter auf seinem Stuhl herum. Dies genügte Snape als Antwort auf eine bisher ungestellte Frage. Jetzt war er sich sicher, dass der Mann über die Befreiung aus dem Torbogen wusste. Er kannte das Buch Slytherin's.

"Ich denke darüber nach."

"Gut. Ach noch etwas, wann kommt dieser Potter eigentlich einmal zum Unterricht. Ich glaube nicht, dass es einfacher wird, je länger du ihn fernhältst. Die Schüler meines Hauses wittern bereits etwas", sagte Severus Snape kühl, bevor er das Büro über die Wendeltreppe verließ.

Mit wehender Robe betrat er die Kerker und ging Richtung seines Büros, als ihm Nicolas und Draco entgegen kamen. Der Blonde hatte einen Arm um seinen Liebling gelegt und der Kopf des kleineren lag auf der Schulter seines Mate. Beide grinsten ihn an und blieben vor ihm stehen.

"Professor, ist etwas passiert? Sie sehen so wütend aus", sagte Nic. Er benutzte extra die förmliche Anrede, weil er sich nicht sicher sein konnte, dass sie niemand abhörte.

"Nicht der rede wert. Aber gut, dass ich sie beide treffe. Ich wollte mit ihnen noch über ihre Essays sprechen. Folgen sie mir in mein Büro, Mr. Maryan und Mr. Malfoy." Sagte Severus förmlich. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass jemand sie beobachtete und war erleichtert, dass Nicolas so vorsichtig gewesen war. Er führte beide in sein Büro und schloss die Tür. Ein eindeutiger Blick in Draco's Richtung und der Slytherin suchte den Raum nach fremden Auren ab. Hier waren sie allein. Der Professor legte noch einen Stillezauber auf den Raum und ließ sich dann in seinen Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch fallen. Die beiden Jungen setzten sich ihm gegenüber und blickten ihn abwartend an.

"Ach, eigentlich hätten wir es uns auch denken können. Dieser alte Narr will Wurmschwanz für sich behalten und somit nicht dem Ministerium übergeben, wie geplant." Severus beobachtete wie Nic nach seinen Worten zusammensackte. Die smaragdfarbenen Augen verloren ihren Glanz. "Aber keine Angst wir finden schon einen Weg um Black zu helfen, Nic. Ich habe Dumbledore ein paar gute Argumente geliefert und falls dies nicht hilft, werden wir ihn uns halt selbst holen und ein paar unserer Todesser ins Ministerium in Zivil bringen ihn. Das wäre nur gefährlicher." Der Schwarzhaarige nickte nur. Draco legte einen Arm um ihn und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn.

"Weiß Siri es schon?" Fragte Nic nach einer Weile.

"Ich wollte erst mit Tom sprechen. Vielleicht werden wir dann später noch nach Malfoy Manor aufbrechen. Im Moment ist ja noch Lupin bei ihm", erwiderte der Meister der Tränke.

"Sev, denkst du es ist eine gute Idee die beiden allein zu lassen. Sei mir nicht böse, Nic, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir Lupin trauen können", sagte Draco vorsichtig. Nicolas nickte nur verstehend.

"Ich vertraue ihm, Dray. Außerdem kann er nichts weitersagen und Sirius ist auf meiner Seite. Er würde nie etwas tun, was mich verletzt."

"Wie auch immer, Cissa überwacht beide. Also ist das keine Gefahr für uns." Nach diesen Worten flammte das Feuer im Kamin kurz auf und eine Blondine, mit stark geröteten Wangen stand im Büro. Beide Hände lagen auf ihren Hüften und sie wollte schon in einer Schimpftirade beginnen, als sie die beiden Jungen sah. Ein kleiner Schrei löste sich und sofort schloss sie Nicolas in ihre Arme. Los ließ sie ihn erst nach einem deutlichen Gebrummel von Draco. Danach drückte auch sie ihn kurz an sich, bevor sie sich an Severus wandte.

"Wieso warnt ihr mich nicht vor. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich die beiden sicherlich nicht überwacht. Ich bin jetzt noch knallrot im Gesicht und das ziemt sich für eine Malfoy wahrlich nicht. Kannst du dir eigentlich vorstellen, wie ich mich in der letzten Stunde gefühlt habe? Nein, natürlich nicht. Typisch Männer. Wieso auch nicht, lasst die arme Narcissa doch im Dunkeln. Sie muss es ja nicht wissen. Wahrscheinlich habt ihr euch noch über mich lustig gemacht. Ihr habt..." polterte es aus ihr heraus.

"Wovor redest du eigentlich? Ich verstehe kein Wort."

"Tu noch so unschuldig, Severus Snape. Wenn ich Tom oder Lucius erwische, sind beide dran. Das passt zu beiden und du spielst auch noch mit." Meckerte sie weiter und verstellte dann ihre Stimme: "'Narcissa, du brauchst nur aufzupassen, was die beiden machen. Sie werden sich wahrscheinlich nur über alte Zeiten unterhalten. Also, nichts besonderes.' Alte Zeiten, pah." Die Blondine lief weiter zur Höchstform auf und Draco und Nicolas machten sich lieber von ihr unbemerkt aus dem Staub. Innerlich stöhnend machte sich Severus auf einen langen Abend gefasst.

_**Sirius Black (ca. 1 Stunde früher):**_

Malfoy Manor war leer und ruhig. Narcissa war wohl heute zum fünften Mal in dieser Woche zum einkaufen gefahren. Frauen. Wie konnte sie das nur aushalten. Er verstand schon, wieso sich Lucius ständig in seinem Arbeitszimmer einschloss. Er selbst würde es genauso machen. Sein einziges 'Glück' war, dass er nach wie vor, vom Ministerium gesucht wurde. Und auch, wenn er sich freute bald frei zu seien, so fürchtete er sich schon jetzt vor diesen Tag. Immerhin hatte seine liebe Cousine schon jetzt an seiner Kleidung herum gemäkelt. Der Zauberer konnte sich noch gut an die Erzählung seines Patensohns erinnern. Nicolas hatte mehr als nur einmal bei der Erinnerung schmerzhaft aufgestöhnt.

Heute Abend sollte Snape kommen, und irgendwie freute sich Sirius schon darauf. Endlich Abwechslung, dachte er. Und sei es auch nur diese ölige Fledermaus. Selbst nach seinem geänderten Verhalten Nic gegenüber, konnte er ihn noch immer nicht leiden. Wieso auch? Er spielte sich noch immer auf, wie dieser besserwisserische Idiot in der Schule. Gerne dachte er an die Scherze, die er ihm zusammen mit James in der Schule gespielt hatte. Es war einfach zu lustig gewesen. Der jetzige Zaubertränkelehrer war trotz seiner ständigen ungesund aussehenden Blässe immer knallrot geworden und das in wirklich jeder Situation.

Ein lautes Plop kündigte einen Besucher an und in freudiger Erwartung auf ein kleines Duell ging er in die Eingangshalle. Aber dort stand nicht wie erwartet, der schmierige, schwarzhaarige Slytherin-Hauslehrer, sondern ein sandfarbener, leicht ergrauter ehemaliger Gryffindor.

„Moony?" Fragte Sirius überrascht und mit freudiger Erregung.

„Tatze, bist du das wirklich? Ich dachte erst, Ha… Nicolas würde mich anlügen, aber du lebst wirklich?" Remus wirkte wie immer leichenblass. Kein Wunder, dachte Sirius, immerhin war bald Vollmond.

„Nein, nein. Er hat schon Recht. Aber wie kommt es, dass du mit ihm darüber sprichst? Immerhin bist du Ordensmitglied und Tom…" Er brach plötzlich ab und seine Augen waren mit Schrecken geweitet. „Haben sie Nicolas wahre Identität entdeckt? Was hat Dumbledore mit ihm gemacht?"

„Beruhig dich, Siri. Nichts davon ist passiert. Mein Wolf hat ihn einfach am Geruch erkannt. Weder du, noch er oder Voldemort haben darauf geachtet. Nic hat mir alles erzählt und keine Sorge, eine Blockade habe ich auch bekommen. Dennoch ist mir einiges noch nicht klar und deshalb bin ich unter anderem hier." Sagte Remus und seine Stimme wurde immer kühler. Sirius gefiel der Blick des Werwolfs überhaupt nicht. Wollte er nicht, dass sein bester Freund am Leben war?

„Lass uns erst einmal in die Bibliothek gehen. Dann kannst du mir alles in Ruhe erzählen", sagte er nervös und führte ihn in den großen Raum. Zusammen setzten sie sich in die Sessel vor dem großen Kamin. Sirius warf seinem Freund einen Blick von der Seite zu. Er saß steif in dem bequemen Sessel und schien sich in diesem Haus scheinbar nicht wohl zu fühlen. „Also, welche Fragen hast du?"

„Eigentlich ziemlich einfache. Wieso zum Teufel, hast du dich dem Menschen angeschlossen, der deinen besten Freund umgebracht hat? Jahrelang haben wir gegen ihn gekämpft und nun holt er dich zurück ins Leben und du sagst, Ach, schwarze Magie ist doch nicht so schlecht. Wieso soll ich nicht einfach mal gegen Dumbledore und alle meine ursprünglichen Ansichten kämpfen. Was ist mit deinen Eltern oder deinem Bruder? Ich denke, gerade deswegen hast du sie so sehr gehasst?" Platzte es aus dem Mann hervor. Die Augen schienen geradezu zu sprühen vor Wut.

„Geht es dir jetzt besser?" Fragte Sirius mit ruhiger Stimme, aber der Werwolf antwortete nicht, sondern blickte nur stumm auf die Wand hinter Sirius. „Dann will ich dir mal was sagen. Hat dir Harry auch erzählt, was er seit Jahren durchmachen muss? Wie ihn seine sogenannten Verwandten behandeln? Ich denke, dies ist dir alles bekannt, oder? Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich jetzt für Voldemort arbeite. Alles, was ich will, ist Rache für die Behandlung meines Patensohns. Ich habe ihn noch nie so glücklich gesehen, wie in der Zeit, seit er hier lebt. Er hat einen Vater, der ihn über alles liebt. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Mann wie der Dunkle Lord zu so etwas fähig wäre. Er hat die Malfoy's und nun auch mich. Er hat endlich das, was er immer wollte. Eine Familie, die ihn so liebt wie er wirklich ist. Aber das ist nicht der einzige Grund. Ich habe erkannt, dass Voldemort nicht der Schlächter ist, für den er hingestellt wird. Nicht er ist der Mörder, sondern Dumbledore. Tom geht nicht wahllos durch die Welt und tötet Muggel und Muggelliebende. Er hat nur einen Wunsch, aber das sollte er dir selbst erklären.

Ja, ich bin ihm böse, dass er James tötete. Aber im Grunde meines Herzens kann ich es verstehen. Nicht nur einmal wurde ihm genommen, was ihm wichtig war, sondern sogar mehrmals. Ich möchte mich nicht mit dir darüber unterhalten. Ich will dir nur noch einmal sagen, dass ich weder ein Todesser bin, noch werde. Ich will Dumbledore nur dort sehen, wo er hingehört. In einem Grab. Auch denke ich, dass er mehr über Harrys wahre Bestimmung weiß, als er uns gesagt hat.

Die Augen der beiden Männer sprühten geradezu vor Wut. Keiner wollte wirklich nachgeben. Und wieso auch, dachte Sirius. Sicher, Voldemort war kein Musterbeispiel an Tugend. Aber er hatte ihn nicht als einen Mörder und schlechten Menschen in diesem Haus kennen gelernt. Im Gegenteil. Tom war ein guter Vater für Nicolas und las dem Jungen jeden Wunsch von den Lippen ab. Hinzu kam, dass er ihn, Sirius Black unter Todesgefahr gerettet hatte.

Dennoch konnte er Remus verstehen. Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihnen so lange das Leben schwer gemacht. Er hatte ihnen Freunde genommen. Wobei besonders Lily und James für sie wichtig gewesen waren. Beide hatten den Tod nicht verdient.

Er hörte Remus laut aufseufzen und sah ihm zu, wie er sich erschöpft tiefer in seinen Sessel sinken ließ. Fahrig durch sein Haar streichend tat er es ihm nach.

"Wie kannst du ihm das verzeihen?" Fragte der Werwolf nach einer ganzen Weile in die Stille. Sirius blickte ihn ungläubig an.

"Verzeihen? Ich verzeihe ihm keinen einzigen Tod unserer Freunde. Erst recht nicht den von Lily und Krone. Es stimmt, ich lebe hier und ich arbeite nur aus einem Grund mit ihm zusammen. Nicolas. Nichts anderes hier ist wichtig. Er hat soviel durchgemacht und das nur, weil jemand ihn als Mittel zum Zweck missbrauchte. Harry Potter war eine Marionette, die vom großen Puppenspieler Dumbledore geführt wurde und jetzt endlich beginnt, sich zu wehren. Dies hätte er schon längst tun müssen."

"Und was ist mit Nicolas? Er verhält sich Voldemort gegenüber geradezu als sei dieser ein Engel und tut keiner Fliege etwas. Wie kann er so einfach vergessen, was ihm angetan wurde", warf Lupin nun ein.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl er hat es bis heute nicht richtig realisiert. Du musst verstehen, dass alles sehr schnell ging. Von einem Tag zum nächsten wurde er von der Hölle seiner Verwandten hierher geholt. Und das nicht von Dumbledore oder seinen sogenannten Freunden, sondern von seinem verhassten Lehrer. Hinzu kommt noch, dass es im Auftrag Voldemorts geschah. Dieser erklärte ihm dann noch, dass sie Vater und Sohn sind. Schließlich erfährt er von seinem Erbe in Form seiner Wandlung in einen Veela und bindet sich mit seinem ehemaligen Schulfeind. Ich denke, du kannst dich gut an die Potter-Malfoy-Kämpfe erinnern.

Im nachhinein glaube ich natürlich, dass bei beiden der Muggelspruch 'Was sich neckt das liebt sich' perfekt zutrifft. Wie auch immer. Er hatte seit dem kaum eine ruhige Minute. Nic wird nur gesehen haben, dass sein Wunsch eine richtige Familie zu haben, endlich wahr geworden ist. Dennoch denke ich, dass er sich richtig entschieden hat. Vielleicht erkennst du das auch irgendwann", sagte Sirius langsam.

"Mir kommt das alles vor wie ein böser Traum. Dumbledore soll auf einmal zum Feind werden und Voldemort der gute Brave? Die Erzählungen von Ha... Nicolas waren so eindeutig, aber..." Remus brach ab und stand auf. Langsam ging er auf Sirius zu und hockte sich vor ihm hin. Die schwarzen Augen von Sirius trafen auf die braunen seines alten Schulfreundes. Die Wut war aus beiden geflohen und machte schon seit einer Weile einem anderen Gefühl Platz.

"Für ein paar Dinge bin ich Voldemort aber dankbar", sagte Remus mit einem leichten Lächeln auf seinem müden Gesicht.

"Ach ja?", krächzte Sirius nur hervor. Sein Hals war auf einmal sehr trocken.

"Ja, erstens er hat Nicolas endlich glücklich gemach und zweitens..." Doch der Werwolf sprach nicht weiter und senkte statt dessen einfach seine Lippen auf die des anderen. All ihre Sehnsucht legten sie in diesen einen Kuss. Ohne sich von einander zu trennen fuhren Hände über den Körper des anderen und entkleideten sich gegenseitig. Zusammenhängende Worte konnten man von ihnen in der nächsten Stunde keine mehr hören.

tbc. 


	14. Chapter 13

Hi an alle,

wünsche euch wieder viel Spass mit einem neuen Kapitel.

Sora

* * *

Nic war langweilig. Hausaufgaben waren alle erledigt. Milli und Mandy waren in der Bibliothek und arbeiteten an einem Essay für Binns und Draco hockte mit Blaise über einem Schachspiel. Sein Vater und Severus hatten auch keine Zeit für ihn und Remus würde noch bis heute Abend bei Siri auf Malfoy Manor bleiben. Was sollte er also tun?

Sein Blick fiel auf das magische Fenster, welches den Verbotenen Wald zeigte und das, obwohl sie in den Kerkern davon unmöglich etwas erkennen konnten. Und mit einem Mal viel es ihm ein. Hagrid. Auf welcher Seite war er wohl? Auch bei Dumbledore? Hatte er ihm all die Jahre auch nur etwas vorgespielt? Er hatte ihn immer sehr gern gemocht.

Er wollte ihn besuchen, aber wie sollte er das anstellen? Erstens, Hagrid kannte ihn als Nicolas Maryan nicht. Zweitens, er mochte seit seinen Erfahrungen mit Draco keine Slytherins und drittens, er konnte unmöglich alleine dahin gehen, geschweige denn mit Draco, oder?

"Dray?"

"Mmh?" Der Blonde beseitigte gerade mit seiner Dame Blaise' Turm.

"Gehst du mit mir zu Hagrid?" Draco sah ihn überrascht an und verzog dann sein Gesicht.

"Wieso? Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich diesen irren Riesen mit seinen gemeingefährlichen Monstern nicht mag. Ich bin schon froh, dass ich Pflege magischer Geschöpfe abgewählt habe, ebenso wie du.", erwiderte er.

"Hagrid ist nicht irre und seine Geschöpfe sind weder Monster, noch gefährlich", schmollte Nic. Fügte dann mit einem Blick zu Draco hinzu: "Na gut, ein wenig gefährlich sind sie schon und normal ist Hagrid nicht, aber er war ein guter Freund und ich will wissen, ob er es ehrlich mit mir gemeint hat."

"Nicolas, ich..."

"Schon gut. Vergiss es. Dann frage ich halt Dad, ob er mich begleitet, sobald er Zeit hat", gab Nicolas beleidigt zurück. Er schnappte sich aus dem Regal ein Buch ohne zu wissen welches und ging ohne dem Blonden einen Blick zu gönnen in das Schlafzimmer. Blaise hatte sich die ganze Zeit deutlich zurück gehalten und den Eisprinzen um seine Dame erleichtert.

Nicolas war eingeschnappt. Nicht wegen Draco, den konnte er verstehen, dass dieser nicht zu Hagrid wollte. Ihn störte eher die Umstände, die dazu führten. Nirgendwo konnte er alleine hingehen. Er kam sich fast schon überwacht vor.

"Dann kann ich auch zurück nach Gryffindor", brummelte er vor sich hin, während er ohne zu lesen in das aufgeschlagene Buch starrte. Er hörte dabei gar nicht, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und sein Mate ins Zimmer trat.

"Ich dachte, du magst Slytherin", vernahm er die traurige Stimme. Er blickte auf und sah in enttäuschte silberne Augen. Mit verschränkten Armen stand dieser im Türrahmen.

"Tu ich auch. Mich stört nur, dass ich nichts alleine machen kann. Ich fühle mich wie ein Kleinkind, dass ständig an die Hand genommen werden muss. Am liebsten würde ich die ganze Schule zwingen sich magisch zu Verbinden. Nur damit ich endlich frei durch das Schloss laufen kann. Bei den Gryffs war es genauso. Immer waren Hermine oder Ron an meiner Seite. Außerdem möchte ich dich nicht ständig fragen müssen, ob du mit mir irgendwo hinkommst. Verdammt, ich kann nicht einmal alleine auf Toilette, wenn wir nicht gerade in unseren Räumlichkeiten sind", versuchte er zu erklären.

"Enge ich dich ein?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich brauche nur auch mal Zeit für mich. Oder einfach Momente, wo ich nur mit Milli oder vielleicht auch Hagrid allein bin. Dray, ich liebe dich über alles und möchte dich auf keinen Fall missen, aber das wird mir manchmal alles zu viel."

"Wenn es hierbei nur um Hagrid geht, dann können wir jetzt gerne..."

"Nein Draco, ich verstehe dich schon. Ich finde schon eine andere Möglichkeit. Außerdem würde er bestimmt nicht mit mir sprechen wollen, wenn er dich in meiner Gegenwart sieht. Du warst nun einmal nicht gerade sein Lieblingsschüler."

"Tut mir leid."

"Nein, tut es nicht und ich bin dir deshalb auch auf keinen Fall böse", erwiderte Nicolas lächelnd. "Ich gebe ja selbst zu, dass er nicht besonders gut unterrichten kann, aber als Freund war er für mich immer etwas besonders. Er hat mich aus dem zerstörten Haus von meinen Eltern, na ja meiner Mum und James Potter, geholt und schließlich auch als ich elf wurde in die Zaubererwelt eingeführt. Von ihm habe ich auch meine Hedwig geschenkt bekommen."

"Das wusste ich nicht", sagte Draco und legte sich zu Nic auf das Bett. "Ich verspreche dir auf jeden Fall, dass ich freundlicher zu ihm sein werde. Natürlich nur, wenn er wirklich auf deiner Seite ist und nicht ebenso auf Dumbledore's, wie das Schlammblut und Wiesel."

"Danke, das bedeutet mir viel." Er drückte seinem Drachen einen Kuss auf den Mund. "Aber wenn du jetzt schon Zeit für mich hast, können wir ja fliegen gehen, oder?" Er legte den Kopf leicht schief und schaute ihn mit seinen Augen bettelnd an. Natürlich mit dem Wissen, dass der Blonde ihm dann nicht widerstehen konnte.

"Gute Idee. Wir können zu Severus und den Platz für ein frühes Quidditchtraining buchen. Die Gryffs beginnen eh erst in ein paar Wochen und wir müssen ja noch unsern neuen Sucher einarbeiten", erwiderte Draco sofort. Mit den Worten huschte ein Schatten über Nic's Gesicht als er langsam aufstand.

"Bist du dir sicher, dass ich wirklich diese Position übernehmen sollte? Immerhin warst du immer Sucher für Slytherin und ich will dir nicht deinen Posten wegnehmen", sagte er langsam. Er wäre wirklich glücklich weiter auf die Suche nach dem Schnatz gehen zu können, aber er wollte seinen Liebling nicht die Stellung im Team streitig machen. Der Malfoysproß stellte sich vor ihn hin und nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände.

"Engel, hör mir gut zu. Es gibt viele Gründe, dass du Sucher werden solltest. Erstens, du liebst es zu Spielen und ich konnte bei jedem Match sehen, wie frei und glücklich du da oben bist. Zweitens, ich freue mich viel mehr, als Jäger dem Wiesel regelrecht den Quaffel an den Kopf und dann durch die Ringe werfen zu können. Und drittens, du bist der talentierteste Sucher, den ich je gesehen habe. Weder ein gebrochener Ellbogen, ein falscher Dementor noch ein irrer Klatscher konnte dich davon abhalten den Schnatz zu fangen. Und all das werde ich mir als Teamkapitän sicher nicht entgehen lassen." Er drückte seinem Schatz noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und wandte sich dann Richtung Wohnzimmer. "Komm, beweg deinen süßen Hintern."

Nicolas schüttelte über den letzten Kommentar kurz seinen Kopf und folgte dem Blonden. Blaise saß mit einigen anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum und sah fragend auf, als er die beiden eintreten sah. Draco winkte nur ab und sie gingen zu Severus. Gleich nach dem anklopfen an die dunkle Bürotür traten sie ein. Das Zimmer war leer, aber aus einem angrenzenden Raum kamen leise Geräusche. Draco ergriff Nic's Hand und ging mit ihm darauf zu. Die Tür stand offen und machte den Blick auf ein umfangreiches Labor frei. Mitten im Raum stand ein riesiger Tisch. Auf diesem waren viele Phiolen in unterschiedlichen Farben, Kräuter und andere Zutaten verteilt. An einer Seite stand über einem kleinen Feuer ein Kessel und gebeugt darüber stand Severus Snape, welcher total versunken in seiner Arbeit war und sie gar nicht bemerkte.

Der Veela achtete gar nicht auf ihn und schaute sich in dem Zimmer weiter um. An einer Seite des Raumes waren große geöffnete Schränke mit fertigen Tränken und weiteren Zutaten. Sie waren, wie er erkennen konnte, sauber beschriftet und wohl geordnet. Kaum ein Stück freie Wand war erkennbar, denn jedes Fleckchen war mit Bücherregalen ausgefüllt worden. Langsam ging er darauf zu und strich fast schon zärtlich über die einzelnen Buchrücken. Die meisten handelten von Tränken der weißen und vor allem der schwarzen Magie. Aber auch ein Großteil an Büchern für Zaubersprüche für Verteidigung waren vorhanden. Er wollte sich gerade eines heraus nehmen, als Draco die Stille, welche bisher geherrscht hatte, durchbrach.

"Sev, können wir dich kurz stören?" Etwas gläsernes fiel klirrend zu Boden und ließ Nicolas grinsen. Das war wohl ein Nein, dachte er.

"Draco, hatte ich nicht gesagt, ich habe heute keine Zeit? Ich muss den Trank weiter brauen. Du weißt genau wie kurz ich vor dem Durchbruch bin", zischte der Professor. Nicolas, der hinter Severus stand, schaute ihm über die Schulter.

"Was braust du denn da?" Fragte er neugierig und ein weiteres Glas zerbrach. Scheinbar hatte Snape nicht bemerkt, dass Draco nicht allein war.

"Sagt mal, könnt ihr euch nicht allein beschäftigen? Macht Hausaufgaben, lest was, geht fliegen oder ärgert Gryffindors, aber haltet mich nicht von der Arbeit ab", meckerte er jetzt lauter. Dann griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und reinigte den Boden von den Glassplittern.

"Deshalb sind wir hier. Wir wollen nur das Quidditchfeld für heute buchen. Ein wenig trainieren. Ich dachte, du hast Interesse daran endlich den Pokal wieder in deinem Büro stehen zu haben", meinte Draco frech. Er hatte keine Angst vor der Laune seines Paten und Nicolas hatte auch schnell gelernt, dass man Severus nicht immer zu ernst nehmen sollte. Das hieß natürlich solange nicht eine ganz bestimmte Ader an seinem Hals sichtbar pochte. Denn dann fürchtete ihn sogar der mutigste Slytherin. Selbst Tom ging ihm dann lieber aus dem Weg.

"Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass ich mir dieses Jahr nicht wieder diesen triumphierenden Blick von Minerva antun muss. Immerhin steht das Ding seit über zwei Jahren bei ihr. Vom Hauspokal will ich gar nicht erst reden", brummelte Severus und warf Nic einen Seitenblick zu. Dieser stand noch immer hinter ihm und grinste.

"So viele Punkte, wie du denen schon abgezogen hast, ist es unmöglich, dass sie uns dieses Jahr schlagen. Und im Quidditch sind sie auch dran! Die einzigen Gryffs die uns in dem Team Sorgen machen könnten sind die Weasley-Zwillinge. Verdammt gute Treiber sind das", sagte Nic. "Aber Sev, du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet, was braust du da eigentlich?"

"Ich arbeite an einem neuen Wolfsbanntrank für Lupin. Auftrag von deinem Vater. Ist eine Art Friedensangebot für ihn", antwortete der Tränkemeister und sah stirnrunzelnd in den Kessel. Der Zaubertrank hatte eine hellgrüne Farbe und kochte vor sich hin.

"Und wie soll dieser wirken?"

"Er soll damit seinen Wolf mit einmaliger Einnahme auf Dauer unter Kontrolle bekommen. Hinzu kommt, dass er sich nicht nur bei Vollmond, sondern ähnlich wie ein Animagi auf Wunsch verwandeln kann. Woher kommt eigentlich dein plötzliches Interesse an Zaubertränken. Ich will dich ja nicht angreifen, aber früher warst du in der Hinsicht nicht besonders..." Er brach ab, weil er ihn nicht verletzen wollte.

"Sag ruhig, ich war eine Niete", gab Nicolas lachend zu. "Schon gut. Ich weiß auch nicht wieso, aber es macht mir jetzt Spaß. Das habe ich schon in den Ferien festgestellt. Kommt wahrscheinlich durch dich und Draco. Außerdem hätte ich früher nie gedacht, was man alles damit anstellen kann." Lächelnd erinnerte er sich an die Streiche von ihm und seinem Drachen auf Malfoy Manor. Es war nachher so schlimm gewesen, dass keiner mehr etwas von den beiden annehmen wollte und selbst den Hauselfen, die einmal zitternd den Auftrag für die Jungen durchgeführt hatten, wurde misstraut.

"Was ist nun mit dem Quidditchfeld", brachte Draco das Thema wieder auf den Tisch.

"Soweit ich weiß, haben die Gryffindors Sonntags immer Training. Weasley ist Kapitän und hatte sich vor drei Tagen in den Plan eintragen lassen. Anscheinend brauchen sie das. Aber ich kann euch natürlich jederzeit ein Schein aufsetzen, dass ihr jetzt los legen wollt. Das heißt natürlich, wenn eine kleine Änderung bei der Aufstellung unternommen wird." Auffordernd sah der Hauslehrer zu Nicolas.

"Dray hat mich bereits vorhin überzeugt, dass ich Sucher werde, also kannst du dir die Andeutung sparen", meinte Nic nur, stellte sich zu seinem Mate und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

"Na, dann kann ich ja den Platz für den Pokal schon mal reinigen lassen", sagte er zufrieden und ging an den beiden Jungen vorbei in sein Büro. Auf einem Pergament schrieb er einen kurzen Text und überreichte ihm den Beiden. "Deine Spielkleidung gibt dir Draco, Nic. Braucht ihr sonst noch Spieler, Kleidung oder Besen?"

"Nein danke. Crabbe und Goyle, unsere Treiber, haben beide einen Feuerblitz bekommen, Blaise wird dieses Jahr als Jäger für Pucey, der ja seinen Abschluss gemacht hat, mit dabei sein und sein Vater war auch sehr spendabel in der Ausrüstung. Hat ebenso wie wir einen Quidditchmaster bekommen. Warrington und Bletchley haben zwar nur einen Nimbus 2001, aber das ist immer noch besser, als der Sauberwisch von einigen der Gryffs. Wie du siehst, sind die Vorteile auf unserer Seite", erwiderte Draco mit seiner arroganten Art, die Nicolas früher so sehr gehasst hatte. Severus trug ihr Team auch noch für regelmäßige Trainingsstunden ein.

Unbemerkt von den spielenden Gryffindors ging das Team wenig später in die Umkleide und machten sich fertig. Es war kein Problem gewesen, die restlichen Spieler zusammen zu bekommen. Draco deutete auf einen Schrank für Nic und öffnete den daneben. Nicolas tat es ihm nach und blickte auf die grün-silberne Kleidung und seine beiden Besen. Er hatte zur Sicherheit auch noch seinen Feuerblitz mitgenommen. Immerhin konnte er sich noch gut an seinen Nimbus erinnern, den die Peitschende Weide zu Kleinholz verarbeitet hatte. Ersatz konnte immerhin nicht schaden. Schnell zog er sich um, griff nach seinem neuen Besen und stellte sich zu Draco. Ein paar Minuten später waren auch alle anderen Spiel fertig gekleidet und warteten auf die Startworte des Kapitäns.

"Wie ich bereits im Gemeinschaftsraum erwähnte, habe ich ein paar kleine Veränderung in der Aufstellung vorgenommen. Nachdem Montague und Pucey die Schule abgeschlossen haben, brauchen wir zwei neue Jäger. Als Nachfolger für einen der Beiden habe ich Blaise ausgesucht. Wenn wir letztes Jahr einen freien Platz gehabt hätten, wäre er schon längst dabei. Ich selbst werde der dritte Jäger und..."

"Aber Draco, du weißt ganz genau, dass du der einzige in unserem Haus bist, der Potter nur ansatzweise die Stirn bieten kann. Wir können doch nicht einfach jemand neues auf den Platz setzen", unterbrach ihn Blechtley, ein braunhaariger Junge mit schwarzen Augen, und sah dabei misstrauisch zu Nicolas. Er war dennoch gespannt, was der Sohn Du-weißt-schon-wer's wohl drauf hatte. Dennoch befürchtete er insgeheim schon, dass ihre Siegchancen gleich Null waren. Immerhin spielten sie gegen Potter und den hatte selbst Draco, der einer der besten Sucher war, noch nicht geschlagen. Es schien eindeutig, dass Maryan wegen dem Einfluss seines Vaters und seinem Veelacharme auf seinen Mate sich die Position geschnappt hatte. Nur schwer hielt er sich zurück, seine Gedanken auszusprechen, denn den Zorn des Dunklen Lords wollte er nicht zu spüren bekommen.

"Ich habe dich nicht nach deiner Meinung gefragt, Bletchley. Als ich das letzte Mal nachgesehen habe, hatte ich das Abzeichen als Teamkapitän, und es ist auch meine Entscheidung wer in diesem Team als was antritt."

"Nur weil du mit deinem Schwanz denkst, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du hier jede Position bestimmen kannst. Die letzte Entscheidung trifft noch immer Snape", schnauzte er zurück. Von einem Sechstklässler, auch wenn dieser mit dem Sohn des Lords verheiratet war, ließ er sich nichts sagen.

"Wenn du glaubst, mich zu..."

"Draco, lass es", stoppte ihn Nicolas und wandte sich dann an den wütenden Braunhaarigen. "Du meinst, ich sei nicht gut genug? Du glaubst, ich muss mich in dieses Team herein schlafen? Vielleicht solltest du mich erst einmal beim Training sehen, ehe du mich verurteilst. Ich habe es wahrlich nicht nötig, mir das von dir anzuhören. Aber wenn du der Meinung bist, dass man mehr durch gute Verbindungen in dieses Team kommt, als durch können, dann frage ich mich wie du es geschafft hast. Hast du damals mit Flint geschlafen oder sogar gleich Professor Snape? Ach halt, du warst wahrscheinlich gleich bei Dumbledore auf dem Schoß."

"Leck mich doch, Maryan. Nur weil dein Vater der Dunkle Lord ist, kannst du dir nicht alles erlauben. Geh lieber zurück in dein Zimmer und spiel mit Puppen, Veelamädchen." Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand fest um den Hals von Bletchley. Nicolas Augen leuchteten blutrot und mächtige Energiewellen strömten aus ihm hervor. Draco, erkannte eine tiefschwarze Aura um Nic herum. Nur die Feuerkrone über seinem Kopf stach grell hervor. Die anderen Spieler traten mehrere Schritte zurück und blickten verängstigt auf den Erben Syltherin's. Er sah nicht mehr wie ein unschuldiger Junge aus. Im Moment wirkte er eher unheimlicher als es Voldemort je für sie sein könnte.

In Nicolas brodelte die Wut. Niemand hatte das Recht ihn als Mädchen zu beschimpfen. Innerlich hatte er schon öfter befürchtet, dass man ihn so sehen könnte. Immerhin hatte er langes Haar, sein Gesicht war auch nicht sehr männlich geschnitten und oben drauf kam noch, dass die meisten Veela's nun einmal weiblich waren.

"Wage es nicht, mich noch einmal zu beleidigen, Bletchley. Du wirst es bereuen. Ich bin kein hilfloses kleines Mädchen. Glaube mir, in mir schlummern mehr Mächte als du denkst. Ich kann dein Leben und das deiner gesamten Familie zur Hölle machen und dazu brauche ich nicht einmal meinen Vater. Also überlege dir gut wie du mit mir redest und vor allem was du zu mir sagst", brachte Nicolas mit einer kalten Stimme hervor. Sogar bei Draco rief sie eine Gänsehaut hervor. Noch nie hatte er seinen Partner so gesehen.

Bletchley's Gesicht war inzwischen blau angelaufen und die Augen quollen hervor. Verängstigt folgten die Pupillen jeder Bewegung des Veela's. Mit einem Mal wurde er los gelassen und in eine Ecke gefeuert. Verängstigt blieb er liegen und folgte mit seinen Augen jeder Bewegung des Veela's. Seine Hand war zu seinem Hals gewandert und er wagte trotz Sauerstoffmangel kaum zu atmen.

"Möchte mich noch einer beleidigen oder bekomme ich vorher noch die Chance mich zu beweisen?" Fragte Nic mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Er klang zwar nicht mehr so kalt wie vorher, aber dennoch verströmte er eine Autorität, die Snape nie erreichen würde.

"Eh man, ich habe dich auf einem Besen gesehen und wüsste keinen besseren Sucher", sagte Blaise scheinbar locker. Das eben erlebte, hatte ihm ganz schön zugesetzt.

"Geht schon einmal nach draußen. Nic und ich kommen gleich nach", sagte Draco und die anderen folgten dankbar der Aufforderung. Selbst Bletchley stand etwas wacklig auf. Keiner half ihm. Als sich schließlich die Tür hinter dem letzten schloss, stürzte sich der Schwarzhaarige sofort in Draco's Arm. Kleine Tränen liefen ihm aus den inzwischen wieder smaragdgrünen Augen.

"Hey Engel, was ist denn los? So habe ich dich noch nie gesehen", sprach er seinen Liebling leise an. Dieser hob sein tränenüberströmtes Gesicht und schniefte leise, während ihm Draco mit kleinen Küssen die Tränen beseitigte.

"Ich bin kein Mädchen", krächzte er hervor. Der Blonde lächelte ihn an.

"Natürlich bist du keines. Das müsste ich ja wissen", erwiderte er und zauberte damit ein kleines Lächeln dem andern auf die Lippen. "Lass dir doch keinen Unsinn einreden. Außerdem wird nach deinem Auftritt hier eben, Bletchley sich nicht einmal mehr trauen, was falsches von dir zu denken. Von den anderen Anwesenden brauchen wir erst gar nicht zu reden. Selbst mir hast du eine ganz schöne Angst eingejagt. Selbst jetzt habe ich noch eine Gänsehaut. Ich bin richtig froh, dass wir keine Feinde mehr sind, denn sonst würde ich mich nicht mehr in deine Nähe trauen."

"So schlimm? Ich war nur so sauer. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl so viel Macht und Kraft auf einmal zu spüren. Ich fühlte mich unsterblich und unbesiegbar", gab Nicolas zurück. Seine Tränen waren inzwischen getrocknet. "Mein Blut kochte geradezu. Ich verstehe das gar nicht. Selbst als ich damals Ron oder Nott angegriffen hatte, fühlte ich mich nicht so." Beruhigend strich ihm der Blonde über den Rücken und beseitigte die letzten Tränenspuren.

"Ich denke, deine Kräfte als Dämon sind erwacht", überlegte Draco laut.

"Dämon? Wieso denkst du das? Könnte es nicht auch eine Vampirfähigkeit sein?"

"Engel, glaube mir, damit kenne ich mich aus. Nein, es ist dein Dämon. Deine Augen haben sich rot verfärbt und deine Aura war schwärzer als die Nacht. Ich habe so etwas schon ein paar Mal bei deinem Vater sehen können. Die Auren von Vampiren sind meist rot. Je nach der Reinheit des Blutes, also ob geboren oder geschaffen, sind die Farben heller oder dunkler."

"Wirklich? Wie sieht meine Aura aus?" Fragte Nic neugierig. Immerhin war er ja eine Mischung aus mehreren Wesen.

"Du bist was besonderes. Die Farben wechseln bei dir je nach Stimmung, ähnlich wie beim normalen Menschen. Als Veela hättest du eine sehr helle Aura. Je nach Macht und Stand in deinem Volk variieren die Farben von einem dunklen grau, bei Misch-Veelas, hellem grau, bei reinblütigen Veelas und weiß bei höher gestellten. Aber es gibt auch Ausnahmen, wie zum Beispiel bei Sindahari. Ihre Aura ist silbern. Ich denke, das liegt an ihrer Eigenschaft als Veelapriesterin.

Dämonen haben meist sehr dunkle Farben, aber sie hängen von der Familie ab. Auch ist ihr Aussehen nicht sehr entscheidend. Wichtig hierbei sind bestimmte Erscheinungen. In deinem Fall die Krone. Mein Vater hat einmal einen Dämon kennen gelernt, der einen silbern leuchtenden Dolch in der Aura hatte. Tja, und Vampire habe ich dir ja schon erklärt. Nun ja, und bei dir sieht sie halt ziemlich beeindruckend aus. Von einem strahlenden weiß mit Silberfäden bis hinzu einem nachtschwarz mit deiner hübschen Krone.

Und jetzt lass uns lieber trainieren gehen", sagte Draco und ging zur Tür. Nachdenklich folgte ihm Nicolas. Doch schnell verwischte er seine Gedanken wieder, als er den Trubel vor der Tür sah.

"Was glaubt ihr eigentlich, wer ihr seid? Ich habe den Platz schon vor Tagen reserviert und nur weil ihr Lust und Laune habt, könnt ihr uns nicht vertreiben", schrie ein Rotschopf. Das gesamte Gryffindorteam stand vier Slytherin's gegenüber. Nicolas und Draco gingen auf die streitende Menge zu und sofort wurden ihnen von ihrem Haus Platz gemacht.

"Wiesel, vielleicht haben meine Mitspieler sich nicht richtig ausgedrückt, aber wir haben eine Erlaubnis von Professor Snape", sagte Draco noch im gehen.

"Und wozu soll das gut sein? Ihr könnt noch an anderen Tagen loslegen, oder überschneiden sich dann eure Todesser-Treffen?" Nicolas blitzte ihn wütend an. Achtete aber dieses Mal darauf nicht wieder die Geduld so sehr wie eben zu verlieren. Es wäre fatal, wenn einer der Gryffs seine roten Augen sehen würde.

"Hör mal, Wiesel. Haben wir das nicht schon klar gestellt? Weder ich noch einer meiner Freunde sind Todesser und außerdem geht es dich überhaupt nichts an, wieso wir trainieren. Und sei es auch nur, weil wir Langeweile haben." Dabei ließ er seinen Blick über die Menge wandern. Er erkannte einige Spieler aus dem letzten Jahr. Außer Ron sah er noch Ginny, Dean, Colin Creevey und Katie Bell. Den letzten Spieler kannte er nur vom Sehen. Musste wohl aus den unteren Jahrgängen kommen, dachte Nic sich.

"Das ist uns scheißegal. Wir müssen hier unsere neuen Schüler trainieren. Und außerdem seid ihr nicht einmal vollständig!" Keifte Katie. Nicolas sah sich nach den Worten um und bemerkte, dass Betchley verschwunden war.

"Wo ist Betchley?" Zischte Draco Blaise zu.

"Abgehauen. Hatte zuviel Schiss vor Nic. Ich denke, die Position sollten wir neu vergeben."

"Und an wen? Die meisten sind unfähig!"

"Millicent", mischte sich Nicolas ein. Alle drei ignorierten die Gryffindors.

"Nic, nichts gegen Milli, aber keine Mädchen!" Sagte Draco entschieden.

"Sie ist aber gut und wendig. Und einen Quaffel bei Wiesel bekommt sie alle Mal durch den Ring", erwiderte Nic.

"Ich..." setzte Draco an.

"Blaise, hol bitte Milli her. Sie soll sich schnellstens umziehen und natürlich ihren Besen nicht vergessen." Sagte Nic mit fester Stimme.

"Aber sie hat doch gar keinen", meinte Blaise verwirrt.

"Doch. Sag ihr, ihr Feuerblitz steht bei mir im Schrank." Blaise sah kurz zu Draco, als dieser mit verkrampften Gesicht nickte, rannte er los.

'Das hat ein Nachspiel.' Hörte Nic über Gedanken von seinem Mate. Er nickte nur und wandte sich dann wieder an die Gryffs.

"Verschwindet ihr nun mit eurem Möchtegern-Team oder müssen wir Snape holen", fragte Nicolas mit erhobener Braue.

"Apropos, Team. Wo sind denn deine Wieselbrüder und der Goldjunge?" Fragte Draco mit gelangweilter Stimme. Scheinbar hatte er damit einen Nerv getroffen, denn Ron lief rot an und sein Kiefer trat hervor.

"Das geht dich rein gar nichts an. Außerdem würden wir dich jederzeit schlagen. Du bist es nicht wert, dich selbst Sucher zu nennen!" spie Weasley hervor.

"Ups, habe ich gar nicht erwähnt, dass wir einen neuen Sucher haben? Wie konnte ich nur. Unverzeihlich", meinte Draco unschuldig klingend. "Außerdem würde ich Wieselette ohne Probleme den Schnatz vor der Nase weg fangen. Aber ich denke, Nic wäre mehr an einem kleinen Kampf gegen Potter interessiert."

"Er hat aber keine Zeit. Immerhin ist er noch krank und soll sich dann später mehr um den Unterricht kümmern", warf Ginny Weasley ein. Eine faustdicke Lüge, wie man ihr ansah.

"Dann dürfte aber Wiesel auch nicht spielen", sagte Nicolas grinsend zu Draco. "Nachdem was ich gehört habe, besteht er nur, weil ihm das Schlammblut hilft."

"Sprich nicht so von Hermine", sagte der Rotschopf laut und zog seinen Zauberstab. Nicolas konnte nur noch mehr grinsen.

"Wiesel, Wiesel, hast du es noch immer nicht gelernt?" Er ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und konnte auf seiner Brust schon die Spitze des Stabes fühlen. Hinter ihm spürte er Bewegungen und wusste, dass auch die Slytherin's ihre Stäbe gezogen hatten. "Glaubst du wirklich so ein kleines Stück Holz macht mir Angst?" Lächelnd ließ er seinen Veelacharme frei, woraufhin die Augen der Gryffs glasig wurden. "Willst du mich wirklich noch bedrohen?" Säuselte der Veela. Die Arme von Ron wurden schwach und sanken mit seinem Stab in der Hand herunter. Noch dichter ging Nic an ihn heran.

"N-n-nein. I-ich... W-w-wi-ir..." stotterte er. Ohne zu zögern ließ Nicolas scheinbar seine Hand über die Brust seines ehemaligen besten Freundes gleiten. Er berührte ihn kein bisschen und wanderte immer tiefer. Bis zu dessen Schritt und als er dort auch mit seinen Augen ankam, hob sich seine Augenbraue spöttisch.

"Mei mei, was haben wir denn da", sagte Nicolas und trat einige Schritte zurück, damit auch seine Mitspieler die deutliche Beule in der Hose des Gryffs ausmachen konnten. Gleichzeitig stellte er seinen Charme wieder ein. Ron musste nun in die spöttelnden Gesichter der Slytherin's blicken. Auch um die Münder der anderen Anwesenden zuckte es verdächtig. Mit rot gewordenen Gesicht und panisch schauenden Augen machte sich Weasley aus dem Staub. Nur wenig später folgten ihm auch seine Teamkameraden.

"Da wir nun unsere Ruhe haben, ab in die Luft", sagte Draco und gab Warrington, Crabbe und Goyle die Aufgabe, sich schon einmal aufzuwärmen, bis Blaise und Milli zurück kommen würden. Nicolas wollte ihnen schon folgen, wurde jedoch von seinem Ehemann am Arm zurück gehalten.

"Und jetzt erklärst du mir einmal bitte, wieso du dich einfach über meine Anweisungen hinweg setzt. Ich sagte keine Mädchen!" Sagte Draco mit verschränkten Armen. Er klang nicht wirklich sauer, fand Nic, aber dennoch ziemlich angepisst.

"Ich weiß zwar nicht wer diese dämliche Regel aufgestellt hat, aber das ist absoluter Unsinn. Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass Milli als Jäger unglaublich gut ist. Sie hat mehr Talent als Warrington oder Bletchley und sie wünscht sich nichts mehr, als zu spielen. Mit ihr haben wir ein richtig gutes Team und dem Sieg steht uns nichts im Weg. Hinzu kommt, dass der Hüter der Ravenclaws eine Schwäche für sie hat und das können wir ausnutzen", erwiderte Nicolas gelassen.

"Das ist ja alles gut und schön, aber Mädchen gehörten noch nie..." Draco wollte gerade seinen Standpunkt näher erklären, als eine Blondine ihm glücklich um den Hals fiel.

"Draco, danke, danke, danke. Ich bin so froh, dass du mir eine Chance gibst. Besonders da Slytherin noch nie Mädchen in die Teams aufgenommen hat. Du bist der beste", rief Millicent glücklich und im nächsten Moment schloss sie Nic in ihre Arme. "Das ist so Klasse. Einen Besen besorge ich mir auch so schnell es geht. Mein Dad kauft mir vor stolz bestimmt einen Quidditchmaster oder wenigstens einen Feuerblitz. Ihr bereut es auf keinen Fall." Der Veela sah zu seinem Mate und konnte ein unterdrücktes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht erkennen.

"Das hoffe ich doch. Falls wir verlieren sollten, gebe ich euch beiden die Schuld", grummelte Draco und erhob sich mit seinem Besen in die Lüfte.

Das Training lief gut und widerstrebend musste Draco Nic recht geben. Milli war eine sehr gut Spielerin und war eine echte Bereicherung für das Team. Selbst bei einem Auswahlspiel, welches Slytherin's nie machten, hätte sie gewonnen. Natürlich hätte man sie trotz allem nicht ins Team aufgenommen. In seinem Haus gab es noch nie weibliche Spielerinnen. Er selbst wusste nicht wirklich wieso, aber so hatte es bisher jeder Kapitän gehandhabt.

Er beobachtete Nicolas, wie dieser glücklich die Luft durchschneiden zu schien. Seine kleinen Stunts wurden immer wagemutiger, und ein aufmerksamer Zuschauer hätte schon längst erkannt, dass niemand anderes als Harry Potter da oben auf einem Besen saß.

Als es langsam dunkel wurde, gingen sie zurück ins Schloss. Keiner der Spieler zweifelte mehr an Nicolas, und das nicht nur, weil er ihnen ganz schön angst eingejagt hatte. Jeder hatte sehen können, dass seine Art zu fliegen einmalig war und der Schnatz ihm geradezu in die Hände fallen zu schien.

Bevor sie in die große Halle zum Abendessen gehen konnten, wurden sie von Tom angehalten. Er zeigte ihm und Nicolas an, ihm zu folgen und führte sie in seine Privaträume in den Kerkern. Der Bereich war wie viele andere Räumlichkeiten Passwortgeschützt.

Voldemort gab ein zischen von sich und nach einem Blick auf Nic wusste Draco, dass dies Parsel gewesen war. Ein paar Mal hatte er es schon von Nicolas gehört. Besonders, wenn dieser gefangen von Leidenschaft und kurz vorm Höhepunkt war. Das Bildnis eines beeindruckenden Schlosses auf einer Bergspitze öffnete sich und gab den Blick auf ein großes Wohnzimmer frei. Mitten auf einer bequem aussehenden Couch saß eine ihm bekannte Veela und sah besonders einem Menschen lächelnd entgegen.

Ein wenig unsanft wurde Draco zur Seite gestoßen, und lange schwarze Haare wehten an ihm vorbei. Eifersucht brodelte in ihm, als er sah wie Nic die Priesterin glücklich in die Arme schloss. Was fand er nur an ihr, dachte er verärgert.

"Calmea, ich bin so froh, dass du einmal wieder hier bist. Hast du Zeit? Wie lange bleibst du hier? Kannst du mir mit meinen Kräften helfen?" Platzte es schon aus ihm heraus ohne das er Luft holte oder auch nur eine Pause machte. Die sonst so kühle Frau lächelte.

"Eine Frage nach der anderen, mein Junge", sagte sie und strich ihm sanft über die Wange. Draco bleckte bei diesem Bild seine Zähne. Es fehlte nicht viel und er würde diese Frau an eine von Hagrid's Kreaturen verfüttern. Nicolas und die ältere Veela lösten sich von einander und sie begrüßte nun Draco. Sie blieb freundlich, doch blickten ihre Augen ihn wieder kühl an.

Zusammen setzten sie sich alle, wobei Nicolas Draco auf die Couch zog und nun zwischen Calmea und seinem Mate saß. Abwartend sah Nicolas die Frau an.

"Ach ja, deine Fragen. Zu deiner ersten, ja ich habe ein wenig Zeit, allerdings werde ich heute schon wieder abreisen müssen. Ich bin nicht gerne in Hogwarts. Und mit deinen Kräften kann ich dir gerne helfen. Vielleicht gibt es ja eine Möglichkeit, dass du mich einmal in meiner Heimat besuchen kannst", antwortete sie erfreut. Innerlich nahm sich Draco vor, seinen Schatz niemals allein zu dieser Frau zu schicken. Irgend etwas war mit ihr. Nur was, dass konnte er nicht erklären. Es war nicht die angst, dass sie ihm etwas antun könnten, sondern eher... Ja, was eigentlich? Dass sie ihm Nic weg nahm? Er ihn dann nicht mehr liebte, und nie mehr zurück kommen konnte? Genau das war es. Denn immerhin hielt sie nichts von Vampiren und erst recht nichts von ihm, Draco. Auch fühlte sich Nicolas so und so schon sehr zu ihr hingezogen.

"Können wir vielleicht zum eigentlich Thema kommen?" Fragte Draco ungeduldig und mit einer gewissen Abneigung in der Stimme. Überrascht warf ihm Nic einen Blick zu. Schob dessen Stimmung dann aber auf die Müdigkeit nach dem Training oder Hunger.

"Sie haben recht, Mr. Malfoy", sagte Ms. Sindaheri und wandte sich dann an den jungen Veela. "Also, welchen Umstand verdanke ich meinen Besuch hier. Auch wenn ich mich sehr freue, dich einmal wieder zu sehen." Dieses Mal erklärte Nicolas alleine das vorgefallene. Draco sah stumm vor sich hin. Nur Tom warf ab und zu einen Kommentar ein, als es um die Verbindung der einzelnen Familien ging.

"Die Lösung ist ziemlich einfach, Nicolas. Auf gebundene Partner hast du mit deinem natürlichen Charme keinen Einfluss. Selbstverständlich, wenn du ihn einsetzt ist es etwas anderes", sagte sie mit den Augen zwinkernd.

"Das würde Draco's Eltern erklären, aber was ist mit meinem Paten und Remus Lupin?"

"Es gibt keine andere Erklärung, Liebling." Ein fauchen war bei dem letzten Wort von Draco zu hören, aber Nic achtete mehr auf Calmea's Worte. "Beide müssen mit jemanden magisch verbunden sein. Du solltest sie dazu befragen."

"Das werde ich. Also kann man mich auch mit gebundenen Menschen allein lassen, ohne dass sie sich an mich vergreifen? Wieso denn nicht bei anderen?"

"Ja, leider. Normalerweise ist dies bei Halbveelas nicht so problematisch. Das erinnert mich alles sehr an meine Jugend. Weißt du, mir ging es sehr ähnlich. Außer meiner Familie konnte mir keiner nahe kommen, und bei mir war es noch schlimmer. Wie ich dir sagte, war es mir bereits vorbestimmt Priesterin zu werden, so dass ich auch keinen Mate haben durfte."

"Aber die Probleme haben sie jetzt nicht mehr", sagte Tom mit gerunzelter Stirn.

"Das ist richtig. Aber nur, weil ich inzwischen erwachsen und sehr erfahren bin. Ich musste lange trainieren, um meinen Charme in den Griff zu bekommen", sagte sie. Ein Schatten huschte dabei über ihr hübsches und noch scheinbar jugendliches Gesicht.

"Kannst du mir das beibringen", fragte Nicolas bettelnd. Da Severus noch immer keinen Trank oder Zauber gefunden hatte, war seine Hoffnung schon fast verschwunden, doch bei ihren Worten wieder aufgeflammt.

"Ich kann es versuchen, doch es geht nicht von heute auf morgen. Auch ist diese Macht wie gesagt sehr unüblich für Halbveelas. Du bist immerhin ein Mix aus mehreren Kulturen. Dennoch... Vergiss es." Sagte sie.

"Was soll ich vergessen?" Fragte Nicolas neugierig.

"Es ist nicht wirklich wichtig. Deiner Mutter war nur eine sehr besondere Veela, wie du weißt und scheinbar hast du sehr viel von ihr geerbt." Bei den Worten hörte besonders Tom auf.

"Sie kannten Lily?" Fragte er überrascht.

"Ja, wie ich schon Nic sagte, habe ich sie damals gesegnet und...", die Hohepriesterin wurde von einem Klopfen am Portrait unterbrochen. Von der Unterbrechung genervt, öffnete Tom den Eingang und stand nun Dumbledore gegenüber. Nicolas erkannte wie dieser Blicke durch das Zimmer schweifen ließ und kurz an Calmea hängen blieb.

"Kann ich ihnen helfen, Schulleiter?" Fragte Tom mit kalter Stimme.

"Ich wollte nur etwas mit ihnen besprechen. Ihren Unterrichtsplan betreffend", sagte er mit den üblichen funkelnden Augen. "Aber wie ich sehe haben sie Besuch?" Der Professor ging ohne Umschweife an Voldemort vorbei und betrat die privaten Räume des Lehrers für Dunkle Künste. "Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf. Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore", sagte er zu der Veela und verneigte leicht seinen Kopf. Noch immer blickte er sie interessiert an.

"Calmea Sindaheri", sagte sie kühl. Die Kälte in ihrer Stimme überraschte den Ex-Gryffindor. Noch nie hatte sie so geklungen. Doch Dumbledore ließ sich von ihrer Stimmung nicht ablenken.

"Kennen wir uns vielleicht? Ich habe das Gefühl ihnen schon einmal begegnet zu sein. Mein Gedächtnis lässt mich nur manchmal etwas im Stich", sagte er betont freundlich.

"Nicht das ich wüsste, Professor Dumbledore. Es ist schon eine Weile her, dass ich das letzte Mal in Hogwarts war." Sagte sie. Dann schaute sie zu Nic. "Ich muss nun leider gehen. Dein Vater und ich werden über dein Training reden. Aber du kannst mir gerne schreiben, auch ohne das etwas passiert ist. Scheue dich nicht, ich würde mich sehr über ein Zeichen von dir freuen." Sie verabschiedete sich noch von Draco und einem verdutzten Tom, bevor sie offensichtlich fluchtartig das Schloss verließ.

"Training?" Fragte Dumbledore neugierig. Dieser hatte interessiert den Abgang der Frau beobachtet.

"Es geht sie zwar nichts an, Albus, aber mein Sohn muss auch in seinen Kräften als Veela ausgebildet werden. Dies natürlich auch zum Schutz der Schüler. Wenn sie nichts weiteres wollen, können wir uns wegen dem Lehrplan auch morgen in meinem Büro unterhalten, nicht wahr?" Sagte Tom. Es passte ihm überhaupt nicht, dass die Veelapriesterin so schnell gegangen war. Er hatte auf Antworten gehofft.

"Nein, nein. Ich denke, es wird morgen noch ausreichen. Sie wissen sicherlich, dass Schüler nichts in den Privatgemächern der Lehrer zu tun haben", sagte er vor dem herausgehen.

"Das ist so bestimmt auch korrekt. Aber bei diesen Schülern handelt es sich um meinen Sohn und meinen Schwiegersohn. Ich bezweifle, dass das Ministerium etwas dagegen sagen würde", erwiderte Tom, ehe er dem Schulleiter das Portrait vor der Nase zuschlug.

tbc. 


	15. Chapter 14

_Sooo, ich bins auch mal wieder.  
_

_Erst einmal wie immer danke an alle lieben Kommi-Schreiber. Kekse verteil Ohne euch würde ich schon die Story wieder tief in meinem Unterbewußtsein vergraben._

_Hab euch alle unendlich lieb_

_Sora_

* * *

Draco war auf dem Rückweg in ihre Gemächer noch immer sehr ruhig. Immer wieder warf ihm Nic Seitenblicke zu und versuchte, das verschlossene Gesicht zu deuten. Fast schon kam es ihm so vor, als wären sie wie früher wieder Frettchen und Narbengesicht, würden sich streiten und bekriegen. Der Gedanke machte Nicolas traurig und auch ängstlich. Immerhin hatte er durch Draco wahre Liebe gefunden und wollte jetzt seinen Vampir um nichts in der Welt wieder weg geben. "Dray?" Fragte er leise, bekam aber selbst nach einigen vergangenen Minuten keine Antwort.

Im Zimmer hatte sich der Blonde sofort hinter einem Buch verschanzt. Seine Mine wehrte Nicolas so sehr ab, dass er sich nicht traute ihn anzusprechen. Mit einem Ziehen in seinem Herzen ging er in den gemeinsamen Schlafraum und ließ sich traurig auf das Bett fallen. Immer wieder überlegte er, was er falsch gemacht haben könnte, aber nichts fiel ihm ein.

War er etwa noch böse, weil er ihn auf dem Quidditchfeld bloß gestellt hatte? Nein, dachte er, in der Umkleide hatten sie beide sich schon wieder lachend unterhalten und geküsst, daran konnte es also nicht liegen. War er mit ihm nicht mehr zufrieden? Bereute er etwa, dass er sich an den Veela gebunden hatte?

Immer mehr Gedanken strömten auf ihn ein und trieben ihm Tränen in die Augen. Leise weinend schlief er schließlich ein, und bemerkte nicht, wie warme Lippen einige Zeit später seine feuchten Wangen küssten und vorsichtig streichelten.

Er war allein, als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte. Kein Draco, dessen Wärme ihn immer dazu verleitete, glücklich weiter zu schlummern und erst recht kein Draco, der ihn weckte. Mit dem Versuch die Tränen zu unterdrücken sah er auf die Uhr und musste erkennen, dass sein Mate die Drohung wahr gemacht hatte. Er hatte ihn nicht geweckt und jetzt hatte er nur noch einige Minuten, um pünktlich im Unterricht zu erscheinen.

Aufgeschreckt sprang er aus dem Bett und hätte sich fast in der Decke verheddert. Im Badezimmer musste er sich immer wieder selbst vom Weinen abhalten. Auch wurden die Schmerzen in seiner Brust größer. Schließlich beschloss er, den Unterricht zu schwänzen und wieder ins Bett zu gehen. Er konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, dass Draco ihn weiter ignorierte.

Er war sauer auf sich. Und zwar sehr sauer. Er hatte doch Nicolas gestern gesehen. Seine Wangen waren feucht gewesen und er hatte sich auf eine Seite des Bettes eingerollt. Wieso musste er ihn dann noch mehr mit Missachtung strafen. Immerhin schien Nicolas nicht einmal zu verstehen, wieso er nicht mit ihm sprach. Aber die Wahrheit war, dass die Eifersucht an Draco nagte. Jede Berührung des ehemaligen Gryffindors mit einem anderen außer ihm ärgerte ihn. Und nicht nur das, selbst Worte oder auch nur Blicke ließen ihn misstrauisch werden.

Ohne Verständnis für sein eigenes Verhalten stocherte er lustlos in seinem Essen herum und ignorierte die Blicke der anderen und die Fragen nach Nicolas um sich herum. Regelmäßig schaute er zu der großen Flügeltür und erwartete das Eintreten eines wütenden Veelas, aber er wurde enttäuscht. Schon fast wünschte er sich, dass dieser ihn anschreien würde. Vielleicht nur, damit er zu Sinnen kommen konnte.

Mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr ging er langsam Richtung Klassenraum für Zaubertränke. Plötzlich griffen mehrere Hände nach ihm und zerrten ihn in einen ungenutzten Raum. Ein Stillezauber wurde auf den Raum gesprochen, so dass kein Wort nach außen drang und nun stand der Blonde seinen besten Freunden gegenüber.

"Und jetzt raus mit der Sprache. Was ist los?" Fragte Millicent mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen.

"Nichts, es ist alles in Ordnung", wich Draco aus.

"Oh ja, deshalb siehst du aus wie ein Häufchen Elend und Nicolas ist nicht hier. Entweder sagst du es mir sofort, oder ich gehe zum Lord. Er wird sicher mit mir in eure Räume gehen", erwiderte Milli. "Also, rück raus mit der Sprache."

"Es ist nichts, wirklich. Ich habe nur seit gestern Abend nicht mehr mit Nic geredet und ihn auch nicht geweckt heute morgen", antwortete Draco und fühlte sich mit jedem Wort schuldiger.

"Und darf ich erfahren, wieso du dich so kindisch verhältst", zischte sie. Seine Erziehung sagte ihm, dass keiner das Recht hatte so mit einem Malfoy zu reden. Aber bei ihrer Stimmung würde er einen Teufel tun, ihr das unter die Nase zu reiben. Außerdem hatte sie ja recht.

"Ich war eifersüchtig", murmelte er leise.

"Bitte was? Du musst schon deutlicher sprechen", sagte Blaise.

"ICH WAR EIFERSÜCHTIG, OKAY?" Schrie er nun. Bei den Worten fingen Blaise und Millicent an zu lachen. "Könnt ihr mir bitte erklären, wieso ihr lacht? Ich finde es überhaupt nicht witzig."

"Du bist ein solcher Idiot", sagte nun auch Blaise. Das war es, dachte Draco. Jetzt beleidigt mich schon Zabini. So tief bin ich gesunken. Jetzt fehlt nur noch, dass Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff mich um Hilfe in Zaubertränke bitten. "Also, wirklich Malfoy, wie kann man nur so dumm sein. Nicolas könnte dich nicht einmal betrügen, wenn er es wollte. Er liebt dich und bei einer magischen Bindung ist es gar nicht möglich mit jemand anderen zu schlafen oder und mit dem Gedanken an Sex zu berühren."

"Hast du so wenig Vertrauen in ihn?" Fragte Millicent. Sie hatte inzwischen wieder eine sehr ernste Mine aufgesetzt. Die Frage machte den Blonden nachdenklich. Vertrauen? Ja, vertraute er ihm?

"Ich weiß nicht, Milli." Draco ließ sich an der Wand auf den Boden rutschen und zog seine Beine dicht an den Körper. Die Blondine hockte sich zu ihm.

"Erkläre es mir."

"Na ja, es ist so seltsam. Wir haben fünf Jahre auf unterschiedlichen Seiten verbracht. Haben miteinander gestritten und gegeneinander gekämpft. Ich habe einfach Angst, dass er erkennt, dass seine Taten falsch sind und er wieder zurück zum Golden Trio geht. Wenn er sich schon einmal um entschieden hat, kann er es nicht noch einmal tun?"

"Ach Dray, Süßer er liebt dich so sehr. Erinnerst du dich an die vielen Gespräche, die ich flüsternd mit ihm führe, wenn du und Blaise beschäftigt seid?" Grummelnd nickte der Vampir. "Es gibt kaum Sätze in denen nicht dein Name fällt und bisher hat er nicht einmal bereut mit dir zusammen zu sein. Er hat mir von einigen seiner Träume und Wünsche erzählt und glaube mir, in den letzten Wochen sind einige davon wahr geworden. Er hat einen Vater der lebt, einen Menschen, den er lieben kann und der für ihn bisher immer da war, ein richtiges Zuhause. Das sieht er nämlich in Malfoy Manor. Und wahre Freunde, wenn ich mich selbst loben kann."

"Ich habe ganz schönen Mist gemacht, oder?"

"Jepp", sagte Blaise und musste den Schlägen von Milli ausweichen.

"Es hätte schlimmer sein können. Aber nun beweg dich und erkläre ihm dein unüberlegtes Verhalten. Ich könnte sonst in Versuchung geraten zu seinem Vater zu gehen und du weißt selbst, dass dieser ihn sehr beschützt", sagte sie leicht drohend. Seufzend erhob sich Draco.

"Könnt ihr Severus sagen, dass ich etwas später komme?"

"Klar, aber ich plädiere eher für gar nicht, damit du auch alles wieder gut machen kannst", sagte Zabini grinsend.

Er hatte sich unter die Decke gekuschelt und hing weiter seinen Gedanken nach. Schlafen konnte er nicht, denn das Verhalten von Draco ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Als er dann bemerkte, dass sich die Matratze des Bettes leicht bewegte, schreckte er auf. Vorsichtig lugte er unter der Decke hervor und erwartete schon einen sauren Zaubertränkelehrer oder seinen Vater, die ihm eine Predigt halten würde, dass er nicht zum Unterricht antrat. Statt dessen sah er in das Gesicht seines Ehemannes. Ängstlich blickte er ihn an.

"Willst du mir jetzt sagen, dass du dich von mir trennst? Bitte tu es nicht, ich mache auch alles wieder gut. Sag mir nur, was ich falsch gemacht habe und ich tue es nie wieder", begann Nicolas sofort und begann wieder zu weinen, wurde aber gleich unterbrochen. Draco legte ihm eine Hand auf den Mund und zog ihn in seine Arme. Er konnte kaum atmen, so fest wurde er an den Körper seines Mates gedrückt, aber es störte ihn überhaupt nicht.

"Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, Engel", sagte der Blonde nach einer ganzen Weile. "Es ist alles meine Schuld. Ich war nur so verdammt unsicher. Es tut mir so leid, bitte verzeihe mir." Nicolas löste sich leicht aus seinen Armen und blickte ihn verwirrt an.

"Was soll ich dir verzeihen, und wegen was warst du unsicher? Ich verstehe gar nichts. Ich dachte, du wärst vielleicht unzufrieden mit mir und hättest erkannt, dass ich doch nicht der richtige für dich bin und du lieber Pansy oder Cho..."

"Red keinen Unsinn, mein Liebling. Chang oder Parkinson. Keine der Beiden kann dir nur annähernd das Wasser reichen. Niemals könnte ich jemanden so lieben, wie dich", sagte Draco zärtlich und küsste ihn kaum spürbar auf die Lippen. Wohlig schloss Nic die Augen. Öffnete sie aber gleich sofort wieder.

"Aber wieso warst du dann so abweisend gestern? Und wieso hast du mich nicht geweckt? Ich dachte, es wäre nur ein Scherz gewesen, dass du es nicht mehr tust."

"Das war es auch. Hör zu, ich war einfach eifersüchtig auf jeden anderen in deiner Nähe. Es war total dumm und kindisch, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Ich war mir einfach nicht mehr sicher, ob du mich wirklich willst. Ich meine, von einem Tag auf den anderen sind die Menschen, gegen die du immer gekämpft hast, deine Familie und Freunde. Die Angst dich wieder an Granger, Dumbledore und Weasley zu verlieren, hat mich blind gemacht. Es tut mir unendlich leid, dass ich dich verletzt habe. Kannst du mir das verzeihen?" Sagte Draco und sah ihm dabei die ganze zeit aufmerksam in die Augen. Er wartete auf Wut, Zorn oder sogar Ablehnung. Aber was er bekam, war etwas ganz anderes. Ein ungewöhnliches Funkeln und ein großes Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen aus.

"Du spinnst, Malfoy", sagte Nicolas kopfschüttelnd. "Dray, wie kannst du das nur denken? Ich liebe dich viel zu sehr. Auch liebe ich meinen Dad und deine Eltern. Deine Mum behandelt mich fast schon wie ihr eigenes Kind."

"Davon kann ich in Lied singen. Sie nimmt dich viel länger in den Arm. Man könnte fast schon denken, sie liebt dich mehr als mich", brummelte Draco.

"Siehst du, und das soll ich aufgeben? Ich habe durch Dad Siri wieder bekommen. Was soll ich bei Menschen, die mich manipulieren oder ausnutzen? Drache, du bist so klug, benutz dein Köpfchen", sagte Nic und tippte ihm kurz an die Schläfe. "Und verzeihen tue ich dir nur, wenn du bei solchen Gedanken das nächste Mal gleich zu mir kommst."

"Versprochen, aber dafür beachtest du mich ein wenig mehr, wenn die Priesterin da ist. Ich fühlte mich total ausgeschlossen", sagte Draco und kuschelte sich an Nic.

"Habe ich das? Sorry, aber irgend etwas an ihr zieht mich an. Nein, denk jetzt nichts falsches. Es ist ähnlich wie bei Cissa, aber nur noch intensiver. Wenn sie mich in den Arm nimmt wirkt es beruhigend und wie die Umarmung einer Mutter. Ist wahrscheinlich ein Veelading", versuchte er zu erklären.

"Schon gut. Lass uns das bitte vergessen, ja?" Nicolas nickte nur und genoss wie Draco begann seinen Nacken und Hals mit den Lippen und der Zunge verwöhnte. Leise Worte drangen aus den Mund des Vampirs und setzten den Veela in Trance. Begierig biss Draco in den Hals seines "Opfers" und trank ein wenig des köstlichen Blutes. Das leise, zufriedene Stöhnen brachte ihn wieder zu Sinnen und er ließ nach einem Kuss auf die kleine Wunde von ihm ab. Sofort verschwanden die Bissspuren.

"Mmh, das fühlt sich so gut an", schnurrte Nic.

"Und wie es erst schmeckt", steuerte Draco bei und senkte seine Lippen auf die seines Liebsten. Eine Weile lagen sie knutschend auf dem Bett und genossen die Nähe des anderen. Doch dann schreckte Nic auf.

"Wir haben bereits seit einer halben Stunde Zaubertränke. Severus bringt uns um, wenn wir nicht kommen", sagte er und stürzte zu seinem Schrank. In Windeseile zog sich Nicolas an und griff dann nach Draco, um ihn durch die Kerker zu ziehen.

"Was soll er schon machen, Liebling? Punkte abziehen oder uns sogar eine Strafarbeit aufgeben?" Spöttelte Draco vor der Tür zum Raum für Zaubertränke. Bei seinen letzten Worten wurde sie aufgerissen und sie standen dem gefürchteten Todesser gegenüber.

"Genau das, Mr. Malfoy. Setzen sie sich auf ihre Plätze und brauen sie den angegebenen Trank. Ihre Strafarbeit werden sie nach der Stunde erhalten", zischte Snape und erinnerte Nicolas an die alten Zeiten. "Gehen sie schon auf ihre Plätze." Schnell kamen die Beiden der Aufforderung nach und mussten sich einiges Gekicher von den Gryffindors anhören.

"15 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Sie sind hier im Unterricht und nicht in einem Theater. Widmen sie sich ihrer Aufgabe." Nicolas stellte seine Sachen an der Bank ab und holte sich gleich die an der Tafel vermerkten Zutaten. Er wollte keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Auch beschlich ihn das üble Gefühl, dass selbst für Slytherin's, geschweige denn den Sohn des Dunklen Lords, heute nicht gut Kirschen essen war, mit Snape. Als er mit einem Arm voll Zutaten für sie beide an dem Tisch ankam, sah er, dass Draco sich leise mit Milli unterhielt.

'Milli sagt, dass er schon die ganze Zeit so war.' Sendete Draco Nic.

'Meinst du, wir bekommen wirklich ne Strafarbeit? Ich habe keine Lust auf Kessel schrubben oder irgendwelche ekligen Zutaten klein schneiden', brummelte Nicolas. Während die beiden sich weiter 'unterhielten', machten sie jeder ihren Trank mit sicheren Griffen fertig. So dass er zum Schluss die perfekte Farbe und Konsistenz erreicht hatte.

Severus ging von Platz zu Platz und kontrollierte die Arbeit der Schüler. Bei jedem hatte er etwas auszusetzen. Und selbst Granger durfte sich etwas wegen ungleichem schneiden einer Wurzel' anhören. Mit dem Schlimmsten rechnend sah er Severus entgegen, als er vor ihnen beiden stand. Doch er warf nur einen prüfenden Blick in die Kessel. Nach der Stunde blieben sie auf ihren Stühlen sitzen, bis alle Schüler den Raum verlassen hatten.

"Okay, weshalb seid ihr zu spät?", sagte Snape mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen. Seine Laune war noch immer nicht besser, aber er war etwas freundlicher zu ihnen.

"Ich war...", setzte Draco an, aber Nicolas winkte ab.

"Wir hatten beide ein kleines Missverständnis. Tut uns leid. Wir werden natürlich den heute verpassten Unterricht nachholen."

"Das will ich wirklich hoffen, ihr beiden. Ich möchte nicht, dass unser Haus wegen euch schlecht dasteht. Wir sind hier nicht in Gryffindor, wo man nach Lust und Laune beim Unterricht erscheinen kann. Sollte ich noch einmal hören, dass das vorkommt, bekommt ihr es mit mir zu tun. Und nun geht zur nächsten Stunde", sagte er. Dann drückte er Draco die Strafarbeit für Zaubertränke in die Hand.

Auf dem Weg zu Dunkle Künste öffneten sie das Pergament und mussten über die geschriebenen Worten lachen. _Beschreiben sie den Vorgang des Brauens eines Veritaserums und erklären sie die Wirkung und vor allem die Nachwirkung beim Einsatz dieses an einem Erwachsenen._

"Das hat er mit Absicht gemacht", sagte Nicolas schmunzelnd.

"Wahrscheinlich schon geplant. Ich meine, wer würde nicht gerne wissen, welche Todesdrohungen und Flüche dein Vater auf uns abgefeuert hat. Kommt ja keiner auf die Idee, dass ihm sein Mund die ganze Zeit offen stand und er kein Wort herausbrachte."

"Hey, du vergisst das Gestotter."

"Nicht der Rede wert. Trotzdem war es sicher eine gute Idee, die nächsten paar Tage im ungenutzten Flügel versteckt zu bleiben", erinnerte der Blonde.

"Jepp, ein hoch an die Hauselfen, dass sie wirklich überall hin Essen und Kleidung bringen", warf Nicolas lachend ein. Als sie zum Ausgang der Kerker kamen, warteten schon Blaise und Millicent auf sie. Sofort wurde Nic von Milli belagert.

"Und, was sagst du zu unserem Blondchen", flüsterte sie ihm zu. Nicolas verdrehte nur die Augen. "Was hast du gemacht, als er es dir erzählte", bohrte sie weiter.

"Er hat gelacht. Du färbst wohl ab", mischte sich Draco ein und küsste seinen Engel auf die Wange.

"Das ist mein Nic", sagte Milli und schloss ihn in den Arm. Geräuschvoll küsste ihn sie auf die Lippen. Nicolas war klar, dass sie damit Draco nur ärgern wollte und ließ es geschehen. Es war nur ein kurzer, freundschaftlicher Kuss.

"Bulstrode, ich habe es ja verstanden. Würdest du nun aufhören meinen Ehemann zu küssen, bevor ich mich mit einem gewissen Schüler eines gewissen Hauses unterhalten muss", sagte Draco mit erhobener Augenbraue. Mit rotem Gesicht ließ Milli ihn los.

Die nächste Stunde brachte einmal mehr Aufregung für die Gryffindors. Professor Maryan wollte heute, wie angekündigt, einen Test der Magiefähigkeiten vornehmen. Die Löwen redeten also munter miteinander und warteten gespannt auf die Untersuchung. Die Slytherin's dagegen bleiben ruhig, da sie wussten, wie viel der Lord von vorbildlichem Verhalten hielt. Selbst bei Stundenbeginn redeten noch einige Schüler miteinander. Voldemort schien sich das ruhig anzusehen, aber Nic konnte die unterdrückte Wut erkennen. Als Oberhaupt einer riesigen Gruppe an Todessern sah er es nicht ein, von ein paar Sechzehnjährigen so behandelt zu werden.

"Ich weiß ja nicht, wie sie es bei anderen Lehrern handhaben, aber sobald die Stunde beginnt, haben sie alle ruhig zu sein und nur bei Aufforderung zu sprechen", rief er wütend in den Raum. Alle Gryffs und auch einige Slytherin's zuckten zusammen. Eine Hand traute sich zu erheben und Tom warf dem Verursacher einen wütenden Blick zu.

"Ms. Granger, möchten sie sich im Namen ihres Hauses entschuldigen?" Fragte er kühl.

"Ähm..."

"Sprechen sie sich ruhig aus. Oder wollten sie mich nur noch mehr von der Stunde abhalten." Innerlich musste Nicolas lachen. Mit Genugtuung sah er wie Hermine rot, dann blass und schließlich wieder rot wurde.

"Ich wollte sie nach der Bildungsfahrt fragen. Unsere Eltern haben uns auf ihre Bitte Einverständniserklärungen für eine Zweiwöchige Reise geschickt. Wie uns Professor McGonagall mitteilte, können nur sie uns die Informationen dazu geben", sagte sie vorsichtig.

"Ich habe bereits alles dazu gesagt, was es zu sagen gibt. Sie können gerne mit einem der Slytherin's reden. Sie werden sie sicherlich gerne alle ins Bild setzen", sagte er kalt.

"Na sicher werden uns diese Schlangen alles sagen", spöttelte Ron. "Die werden uns nur anlügen oder auslachen."

"Zehn Punkte Abzug für unerlaubtes Sprechen Mr. Weasley. Sie können ihre Vorurteile gerne für sich behalten, denn ich möchte sie vor allem in meinem Unterricht nicht hören. Und nun füllen sie den vor ihn liegenden" er machte einen Wink mit seinem Zauberstab "Fragebogen aus. Übrigens brauchen sie gar nicht erst zu versuchen falsche Angaben zu machen oder etwas zu verheimlichen. Die Pergamente sind verzaubert. Und ich verbiete mir jedes Gerede." Nicolas konnte Ron ansehen, dass er gerne noch ein oder zwei Beleidigungen von sich gegeben hätte. Leider wurde er aber von Hermine zurückgehalten.

Nicolas schaute auf den Fragebogen und begann Geburtsdaten, -ort und anderes einzutragen. Als er zu den Möglichkeiten der ausführenden Magie ohne Zauberstab kam, schaute er etwas hilflos zu seinem Vater. Sollte er wirklich angeben, was er alles konnte? Er sah, dass Draco genauso stoppte, wie er. Milli neben ihm dagegen hatte geschrieben, dass sie mit bloßem Handauflegen Wunden heilen konnte. Überrascht blickte er sie an.

"Mr. Maryan, Mr. Malfoy, kann ich ihnen helfen", fragte der Professor laut und kam nach einem Nicken auf sie zu.

"Ich kann doch nicht angeben, zu was ich alles fähig bin!" sagte er leise und Draco schloss sich ihm mit einem "Ich auch nicht!" an.

"Keine Angst, die Angaben gelangen nicht nach draußen", erwiderte er sehr leise und der Blonde machte sich an die Antwort. Nur Nic sah noch etwas unentschlossen aus.

"Aber Dad, ich weiß doch noch nicht alles. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass noch einige Fähigkeiten verborgen sind und nach und nach erwachen werden."

"Nic, du mußt eh angeben, was du weißt. Außerdem muss ich das bei dir eh nicht besonders kontrollieren. Du bist ein Schwarzmagier so wahr ich vor dir stehe. Selbst deine Mutter war es", sagte er lächelnd.

"Mum war eine Schwarzmagierin?" Fragte Nicolas nun laut und alle blickten ihn an. Kaum einer wusste etwas aus dem Privatleben des Veelas.

"Sind sie fertig mit der Beantwortung der Fragen oder warum starren sie ihren Mitschüler an", sagte er kühl und wandte sich dann wieder an Nicolas. "Es gibt keine Weißmagier unter den Veela's. Allein durch ihre Kräfte in der Elementarkraft Feuer zeichnet sie als schwarze Zauberer aus. Ich bezweifle aber, dass sie es wusste. Wie dir bekannt ist, wuchs sie nicht bei ihresgleichen auf. Und nun beende deine Aufgabe, damit ich fortfahren kann."

Der Veela antwortete auf die letzten Fragen und legte das Blatt dann verdeckt vor sich hin und lehnte sich dann etwas an Draco. Dieser kraulte ihm ein wenig den Nacken. Plötzlich erklang ein rauschen und Pergamente flogen an ihm vorbei in die ausgestreckte Hand Voldemorts.

"Nun werden sie wie aufgerufen nach vorne kommen. Ich werde ihnen mit einem Zauber Blut entnehmen und dies Prüfen. Gleich danach erfahren sie, ob sie schwarz-, weißmagisch oder beides erlernen können", sagte er.

"Professor?" fragte Seamus mit erhobener Hand.

"Ja, Mr. Finnegan."

"Wozu mussten wir den Fragebogen ausfüllen, wenn sie anhand des Blutes alles bestimmen können."

"Sehr gute Frage. Diese sind für das Ministerium", sagte er ruhig. Erschrocken blickte Nic ihn an. "Alle Schwarzmagier müssen mit ihren Fähigkeiten im Ministerium eingetragen sein." In seinen Gedanken konnte er seinen Vater weitersprechen hören. 'Ich werde nur einige deiner Veelafähigkeiten angeben. Der Rest wird von mir gelöscht. Das gleiche gilt natürlich für Draco. Immerhin ist nicht bekannt, dass die Malfoy's Vampire sind.'

" Weißmagier müssen das nicht. Ist dies nicht sehr unfair?" Fragte Blaise.

"Dem stimme ich zu, Mr. Zabini. Nur leider gibt es noch immer diese Gesetze. Nur damit war es mir möglich, bei ihnen dieses Fach zu unterrichten." Gleich als erstes rief er Nicolas nach vorne. Dieser musste seine linke Hand ausstrecken. Mit dem Zauberstab streifte er seinen Zeigefinger und murmelte einen leisen Spruch. Blut trat aus der neu entstandenen Wunde hervor. Nic konnte keinen Schmerz spüren. Nur ein ganz leichtes Kribbeln. Als nächstes griff Tom nach einem unscheinbar aussehenden Papierstreifen und ließ darauf etwas von dem roten Blut tropfen. Das ganze Pergament verfärbte sich sofort schwarz.

"Also, das wundert mich nicht, mein Sohn", sagte Voldemort grinsend. 'Normalerweise würde sich nur die stelle verfärben, die mit deinem Blut in Berührung kommt. Du bist eindeutig ein Schwarzmagier', sandte er ihm per Gedanken. Dies alles hatte er die ganze Zeit versteckt vor den anderen gemacht, denn er hatte sich schon gedacht, dass gerade bei seinem Sohn nicht alles normal verlaufen würde. "Setz dich wieder." Er schrieb ein paar Daten auf Nic's Bogen und wandte sich dann wieder der Klasse zu.

Als Nic zu seinem Platz zurück ging, sah er wie sich Hermine einmal mehr meldete. Sie stand schon fast auf ihrem Stuhl so sehr begehrte es sie danach zu sprechen.

"Ja, Ms. Granger, wie kann ich ihnen helfen", sagte Tom etwas genervt.

"Ehm, ja. Ich wollte wissen, wie genau sie uns testen. Werden wir auch alle Ergebnisse unserer Mitschüler erfahren?" Fragte sie mit ihrer bekannten Neugierde.

"Kommen sie nach vorne, Ms. Granger", sagte er nur und etwas nervös stand sie auf und ging auf das Lehrerpult zu. Auch bei ihr führte er die Prozedur durch, aber im Gegensatz zum Veela zuckte sie zusammen als er sie verletzte. Zum Schluss zeigte er ihr den kleinen Streifen.

"Was sie hier sehen ist ein Indikator zum Testen der Magie. Die Farbe gibt ihre Fähigkeit wieder. Zu ihrer anderen Frage. Zum einen darf ich nicht preisgeben, was sie sind. Dennoch werde ich sie in Gruppen aufteilen, so dass sie das letztendlich doch wissen werden." Sie nickte und ging wenig später zu ihrem Platz zurück.

"Was sie wohl ist", fragte Nic leise Draco.

"Na was schon. So wie sie an dem Rockzipfel von Dumbledore hängt ist sie eindeutig weiß." Sie beobachteten Voldemort wie er nach und nach die einzelnen Schüler nach vorne beorderte und testete. Von ihrem Platz aus konnten sie nichts erkennen. Nach Milli ging Draco nach vorne und kam genauso wie die meisten anderen Slytherin's grinsend zurück.

"Ich muss dich nicht erst fragen, oder?" meinte Nic nur.

"Nein, dein Vater meinte nur wir hätten das exakt gleiche Ergebnis", erwiderte er. Nicolas sah ihn erstaunt an und wollte schon etwas sagen, als sein Vater die inzwischen unruhig gewordene Klasse wieder zur Ruhe rief.

"Ein weiteres Mal werde ich sie nicht vorwarnen. Solange ich sie nicht aus dem Unterricht entlasse, haben sie gefälligst ruhig zu sein und nur zu sprechen, wenn ich sie auffordere", sagte Tom mit seiner Voldemort-Stimme, die jedem eine Gänsehaut verpasste. Kurze Zeit später waren alle Schüler geprüft und sahen erwartungsvoll nach vorne.

"Stehen sie auf und kommen sie alle zu mir nach vorne. Ich werde sie jetzt in drei Gruppen unterteilen und sie umplatzieren. Sie werden teilweise unterschiedliche Aufgaben von mir erhalten und ich möchte sie jetzt schon darauf hinweisen, dass ich keine Klagen über Bevorzugung anhören möchte." Bei den letzten Worten schaute der Professor besonders zu einem rothaarigen Gryffindor. Dann schwenkte er seinen Zauberstab und drei große Tische erschienen. Alle hatten eine andere Farbe. Der linke schwarz, in der Mitte Grau und der letzte schließlich weiß. "Auf der linken Seite Mr. Maryan-Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Bulstrode, Mr. Zabini, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Finnegan, Mr. Crabbe und Mr. Goyle." Nicolas sah überrascht zu seinem Vater und dann zu Neville und Seamus, die etwas unsicher zu dem Tisch gingen. Sie saßen wenig später neben Nic und Draco und blickten ängstlich um sich. Ein Grund dafür war auch, dass direkt auf der anderen Seite Crabbe und Goyle hockten, die schon mit ihren Knochen knackten. Nicolas machte ein kurzes Zeichen in ihre Richtung und sie widmeten ihre Aufmerksam wieder ihrem Professor.

"In der Mitte: Ms. Granger, Mr. Nott, Ms. Parkinson, Ms. Brown...", zählte Voldemort insgesamt 8 Namen und teilte dann die dritte Gruppe unter anderem bestehend aus Ron und Dean auf.

"Graumagier? Granger?" Sagte Draco überrascht. "So wie die sich verhält?"

"Das war doch abzusehen", sagte Nicolas nur und auch Milli stimmte ihm zu. "Interessanter sind vielmehr unsere schwarzmagischen Gryffs hier am Tisch", meinte Nicolas nur und sah auffordernd zu den beiden. Neville wurde sofort rot und senkte den Blick.

"Und, was wollt ihr jetzt mit uns machen? Als Versuchskaninchen benutzen?" zischte Seamus.

"Gute Idee, Finnegan", meinte Draco gleich.

"Dray...", setzte Nic an. Doch Tom richtete wieder das Wort an die Klasse.

"Sie werden alle für die Zeit bis zur Fahrt eine Gruppenarbeit erledigen. Dabei geht es um die Ausarbeitung magischer Wesen, ihre Kräfte und auch die Möglichkeiten sie zu bekämpfen. Ich möchte, dass sie alle in Rumänien auf das Thema optimal vorbereitet sind." Während er sprach legte er auf jeden Tisch ein Blatt mit der Aufgabenstellung. "Auf dem Pergament steht für jede Gruppe ein Abgabedatum. Sie werden nicht nur ein Essay erarbeiten, sondern auch einen gemeinsamen Vortrag halten. Dies bestimmt, auch wenn es sehr frühzeitig ist, einen Großteil ihrer Endnote. Die Bücher die sie benötigen, können sie sich hier in der Bibliothek oder privat besorgen. Ich weise sie daraufhin, dass ich keine Erlaubnis für die Verbotene Abteilung erteile.

Zum Schluss noch, diese Aufgabe werden sie nicht im Unterricht erledigen. Aber gemeinsam. Es ist dabei vollkommen nebensächlich, ob sie ein- oder dreimal die Woche bei mir Unterricht haben. Mit Leichtigkeit ist es mir möglich genau zu erkennen, wer mehr getan hat als der andere. Demnach erwarten sie nicht, nur weil die Arbeit ein Ohnegleichen verdient, dass alle eines bekommen." Danach entließ er die Schüler zum Mittagessen. Nicolas und Draco blieben sitzen.

"Wartet einmal kurz", sagte Nic und hielt die anderen vier Slytherin's zurück. "Seamus, Neville, ihr bitte auch." Überrascht mit Vornamen angesprochen zu werden blieben auch diese beiden zurück.

Die Weißmagier verließen sofort den Raum. Nur am Tisch der Grauen entstand ein lauter Streit zwischen Granger und Parkinson. Beide hatten das Stück Papier in der Hand und zogen energisch daran.

"Lass los, Schlammblut. Du hast eh keine Ahnung was zu machen ist."

"Wie bitte? Wenn einer keine Ahnung hat, dann bist du das. Ich bin die beste Schülerin unseres Jahrgangs." Noch mehr zogen sie an dem Pergament mit der Gruppenaufgabe.

"Wenn du nicht gleich los lässt, dann..." aber mehr konnte Pansy nicht sagen. Denn die Aufgabe wurde in zwei Teile gerissen, und beide Schülerinnen fielen unsanft zu Boden. Wütend baute sich Tom vor den beiden auf.

"Habe ich nicht gerade gesagt, dass sie zusammen und nicht gegeneinander arbeiten sollen? Dieses Verhalten werde ich bei der Benotung berücksichtigen. Auch verliert jedes ihrer Häuser 10 Punkte. Und zur Info für ihre Gruppe. Sie werden alle Informationen über geborene Vampire herausfinden." Einige begeistert und andere stöhnend unterhielten sie sich beim zusammenpacken.

Als der Raum bis auf den Professor und den 8 Schwarzmagiern leer war, schnappte Nic nach der Aufgabe, welche bisher noch unberührt dalag. Er las sie und blickte dann zufrieden zu seinem Vater, der ihm zuzwinkerte.

"Als erstes sollten wir alle wenigstens für die Aufgabe Frieden schließen", sagte Nic.

"Das meinst du doch nicht ernst, Maryan. Außerdem kommen wir zu spät zum Essen. Im Gegensatz zu euch, wollte ich noch etwas in den Magen bekommen, bevor VgdDK beginnt", sagte Seamus und stand wieder auf.

"Warte." Sagte Nic und hielt ihn am Ärmel fest. "Vater, kannst du uns bitte was zu Essen geben?"

"Du verwandelst meinen Raum in einen Essenssaal?" Erwiderte Voldemort mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue, zauberte aber den Tisch voll mit einem leckeren Mahl. "Ich werde selbst essen gehen. Veranstaltet hier kein Chaos, sonst können sie alle mit einer saftigen Strafarbeit rechnen", sagte er noch, bevor er ging.

"So, greift zu."

"Wieso machst du das?" Fragte Neville leise und mit leicht zitternder Stimme.

"Ganz einfach. Erstens habe ich keine Lust auf eine schlechte Note. Entgegen aller Meinungen bevorzugt mein Vater mich nämlich nicht. Wir werden auch eine ganze Menge Arbeit vor uns haben und diese sollte nicht von ständigen Streitereien gestört werden. Und zweitens sollten wir als Schwarzmagier zusammenhalten. Ich prophezeie jetzt schon, dass einige Schwierigkeiten auf euch zukommen werden. Gryffindors sind nicht gerade dafür berühmt, tolerant zu sein. Wie auch immer. Ich möchte hier nichts mehr von Malfoy, Finnegan oder Longbottom hören. Wir alle besitzen Vornamen", sagte Nic.

"Du klingst schon fast wie Trelawney oder besser noch ein Gryffindor. Ich prophezeie, also wirklich", spöttelte Milli. Woraufhin Nic über den Tisch griff und ihr einen Schlag gegen den Arm verpasste. "Autsch, Schatz wie kannst du nur?"

"Soll ich es dir noch mal zeigen, Süße", sagte der Schwarzhaarige mit einem Veelalächeln. Verträumt nickte sie.

"Nicolas, lass das. Sag uns lieber, auf was für Arbeit wir uns die nächste Zeit einstellen müssen." Sagte Draco und griff sich nebenbei etwas von dem reichhaltigen Essen. Die anderen taten es ihm nach.

"Ja, ja. Also, unser Thema sind Dämonen. Allerdings sollen wir uns auf die Mächtigsten spezialisieren. Und wir werden wie es aussieht die letzten sein, die das Referat halten, da der Termin zum Ende der Studienreise ist. Wir werden ihn wohl im Schloß bei meinem Vater halten müsen", erzählte Nicolas. Milli und Blaise schlugen die Hände über den Kopf zusammen und stöhnten auf.

"Oh man, das ist echt viel Arbeit", sagte Blaise.

"Hinzu kommt, dass es kaum Informationen hier darüber gibt. Der einzige Ort ist wahrscheinlich die Verbotene Abteilung", sagte Neville geknickt.

"Woher weißt du das, Longbottom", sagte Draco.

"Er heißt Neville, Dray", warf Nic ein und sah nun auch fragend zu Neville.

"Na ja, ich interessiere mich für Dämonen schon seitdem ich klein war. Neben Kräuterkunde ist es das einzige was mir wirklich Spaß macht, zu erforschen. Ich habe die Bibliothek schon mehrmals durchsucht, aber die Bücher sind unvollständig und geben meist nur Informationen über Elementardämonen. Aber es sollen auch höhere Wesen geben. Ihre Mächte sind laut einigen Legenden unerreichbar für jeden Magier. Es gibt nur wenige Möglichkeiten, wenn überhaupt, sie zu töten. Wenn wir also wirklich etwas über sehr mächtige herausfinden sollen, sind wir aufgeschmissen", erklärte er. Mit jedem Wort wurde er sicherer und sah nun den Slytherin's schon in den Augen.

"Gut, dann wird wohl die malfoysche Bibliothek herhalten müssen", meinte Nic. "Dray, lass uns Cissa schreiben. Sie kann uns mit der nächsten Post sicher einiges zuschicken."

"Im Schloss deines Vaters müssten wir noch mehr finden und dein Großvater wird uns sicher auch helfen können. Natürlich nur, wenn dein Vater sich mal bei ihm meldet", fügte Draco hinzu und bei Nicolas funkelten belustigt die Augen. Sie aßen und planten noch einige Zeit weiter und verabredeten sich dann für den Abend. Zusammen wollten sie noch einmal die Bibliothek nach Büchern durchsuchen.

Nicolas gefiel es, mal wieder mit Neville und Seamus zu reden. Besonders Neville hatte ihm in der Vergangenheit immer am Herzen gelegen. Der tollpatschige Junge, der außer Kräuterkunde nichts zu können schien. Er hätte bei beiden nie gedacht, dass sie Schwarzmagier waren. Besonders nicht bei Neville.

Zu acht betraten sie den Raum für VgdDK. Neville und Seamus, die sich auf ihre üblichen Plätze setzen wollten, wurden giftig von ihren 'Freunden' angesehen. Schließlich suchten sie sich einen Platz zusammen in der letzten Reihe. Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete Nicolas das Verhalten.

Die ganze Stunde über bemerkte Nic, wie die beiden durch kleine Seitenhiebe geärgert wurden. Er hörte sogar, wie Ron ihnen riet nach Slytherin zu wechseln. Auch schien ganz Gryffindor gespalten zu sein. Die weißen, schwarzen und grauen saßen in kleinen Grüppchen. Selbst Hermine und Ron sahen sich nicht an.

Das ist so typisch, dachte Nicolas. Er überlegte, ob es bei ihnen die gleichen Probleme gab, aber beantwortete sich die Frage gleich mit nein. Es gab unter ihnen nur ein paar Graumagier und bis auf Parkinson und Nott wurden alle wie immer behandelt. Die beiden genannten gingen ihnen schon seit einer ganzen Weile aus dem Weg. Nur ab und zu konnte er Parkinsons giftige und Nott's sehnsüchtige Blicke auf sich spüren.

Als die Stunde, welche auch weiterhin das Thema Dementoren hatte, beendet war gingen Draco und Nicolas zu Remus nach vorne.

"Professor Lupin, können wir kurz miteinander reden?" Fragte Nic höflich.

"Natürlich, ich habe jetzt Unterrichtsschluss und wenn ich mich recht erinnere ihr auch", sagte Remus und führte sie in sein Büro. Sofort schützte Nic es, damit kein Wort nach außen dringt. "Bevor du was sagst, Nic, wollte ich dir für das Treffen mit Sirius danken. Es war schön, ihn wieder zu sehen." Eine leichte Röte zierte die Wangen des Professors.

"Kein Problem. Ich hoffe doch, es hat dir geholfen dich zu entscheiden, oder wenigstens deine Gedanken etwas zu ordnen", sagte Nic. Draco neben ihm schaute misstrauisch auf den Lehrer. Er war sich noch immer nicht sicher, was er von dem Werwolf halten sollte.

"Ich weiß nicht was du von mir erwartest. Alles was ich dir sagen kann ist, dass ich dich nicht verrate. Eine Entscheidung habe ich nicht wirklich getroffen, aber ich werde die Taten und Worte Dumbledore's in Zukunft mehr durchleuchten. Ich kann mein Leben von einem auf den anderen Tag nicht in eine andere Richtung drehen. Auch verspreche ich dir, selbst wenn ich es könnte, weder dich noch irgendeinen anderen zu verraten. Severus kann seine Arbeit gerne weiter führen, solange nicht das Leben unschuldiger auf dem Spiel steht." Sagte Remus mit sicherer Stimme.

"Mehr will ich gar nicht", sagte Nic. "Eigentlich wollte ich ja etwas ganz anderes von dir. Vielleicht ist es dir das letzte Mal aufgefallen, aber als wir miteinander sprachen, waren wir allein."

"Ja, und?" Fragend blickte ihn der Lehrer an.

"Erinnerst du dich noch an die Rede von Dumbledore? Wegen meinen Kräften, die ich noch nicht wirklich kontrollieren kann, sollte ich immer in der Umgebung von Draco oder meinem Dad bleiben."

"Oh, aber ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, das du mich besonders anziehst. Außerdem dachte ich, es sei nur ein Vorwand", sagte Remus mit gerunzelter Stirn.

"Glaub mir, es ist wirklich so. Nott hat es schmerzhaft zu spüren bekommen und Ron auch. Wie auch immer, deshalb habe ich mit einer anderen Veela gesprochen. Sie sagte mir, dass nur Personen mit dem gleichen Blut oder gebundene Partner nicht dem Charme erliegen, den ich noch unbewusst ausstrahle", erklärte Nic. "Ich denke, du weiß worauf ich hinaus will. Bist du gebunden? Und wenn ja, mit wem?"

"Es könnte auch an meinem Wolf liegen", brachte Remus mit rotem Gesicht hervor.

"Professor, sie wissen selbst, dass das Unsinn ist", sagte Draco in seiner arroganten Art.

"Moony, sag schon. Ich habe es eh schon erraten. Spätestens nach einer erröteten Narcissa Malfoy und meiner Entdeckung, dass das bei einer gewissen Person ähnlich ist", meinte Nicolas schmunzelnd.

"Ja, ist ja schon gut. Ich bin mit Sirius gebunden."

"Seit wann und wieso habt ihr mir nie etwas gesagt?" Fragte der Veela.

"Seit einem Jahr ungefähr. Wir haben eine kleine Zeremonie im Grimmauldplace gemacht. Es war eine Bindung nach den Gesetzen der Werwölfen", gab Remus zu. "Und gesagt haben wir es niemanden, da die Mitglieder des Ordens nicht besonders aufgeschlossen gegenüber homosexuellen Paaren sind. Wir hatten Angst, dass du mit Ekel darauf reagieren würdest und haben es deshalb verheimlicht."

"Wenn sie gebunden sind, müssten sie doch auch gespürt haben, dass Sirius noch lebt", sagte Draco.

"Ich weiß nicht wie ich das Gefühl von damals erklären kann. Es war seltsam. In dem Moment als er durch den Schleier fiel, fühlte ich erst gar nichts und dann ein merkwürdiges Ziehen in meinem Herzen. Dennoch konnte ich mich nicht mehr, wie üblich per Gedanken mit ihm unterhalten. Daher war ich sicher, dass er für immer gegangen ist. Aber vor ein paar Wochen spürte ich ihn wieder. Ich dachte aber, es sei eine Einbildung."

"Könnt ihr euch jetzt wieder per Gedanken unterhalten?" Fragte Nic.

"Ich denke, das wird wieder kommen. Unsere Verbindung ist etwas gestört. Auch wenn es gerade einmal ein paar Monate Trennung waren. Außerdem haben wir noch immer einige Meinungsverschiedenheiten, die wir aus dem Weg räumen müssen", versuchte der Professor zu erklären.

"Meinungsverschiedenheiten?"

"Ja, Nic. Ich bin ehrlich zu dir und sage dir frei heraus, dass ich nicht verstehen kann, wie ihr beide euch verhaltet. Schau mal, deine Vergangenheit mit Voldemort ist nicht besonders liebevoll gewesen, eher im Gegenteil. Und nun verhaltet ihr euch als hättet ihr niemals auf Leben und Tod gegeneinander gekämpft. Er hat deine Mutter und James ermordet. Von den anderen Toten will ich gar nicht erst reden. Ich verstehe nicht, dass du und auch Sirius das so einfach akzeptiert." Nicolas spürte wie verärgert Remus darüber war. Eine Menge an Bildern und Worten strömten durch diese Erinnerung auf ihn ein und ließen ihn zittern. Bis schließlich alles um ihn herum schwarz wurde.

* * *

_So, nächstes Kapitel versuche ich nächste Woche hoch zu laden, aber ich verspreche nichts._

_Eure Sora_


	16. Chapter 15

_HI,_

_Es tut mir leid, daß ich so lange gebraucht habe. Wollte das neue Kapitel eigentlich schon vor zwei Wochen hochladen, aber dann hatte ich keine Zeit und..._

_Ausreden über ausreden._

_Wie auch immer, danke für die lieben Kommis und ich freue mich euch das nächste Kapitel zu präsentieren._

_Viel Spaß_

_Eure Sora_

* * *

Draco blieb im ersten Moment das Herz stehen, als sein Engel in sich zusammen sackte. Mit unglaublicher Wut sah er Lupin in die weit aufgerissenen Augen. Dann schloss er Nicolas schnell in seine Arme. Die Hände waren eiskalt. Ohne groß nachzudenken, hob er ihn auf seine Arme und rannte hinunter in die Kerker, zu Severus. Ihm fiel gar nicht auf, wie der Werwolf ihm folgte und ihm zurief in den Krankenflügel zu gehen.

Vor der Tür des Tränkeprofessors zauberte Draco sie mit Hilfe seiner Vampirkräfte auf. Sev wollte Draco schon wegen dem hereinstürmen ohne anzuklopfen zusammen stauchen, blieb aber nach einem Blick auf die Last ruhig.

"Was ist passiert, Draco? Noch eine Auseinandersetzung mit ihm?" Fragte Severus und geleitete die beiden zu der bequemen Couch in der Ecke.

"Vielen Dank, Sev. Aber nein. Wir waren bei Lupin und nach ein paar dämlichen Kommentaren von dem Werwolf ist er einfach zusammen geklappt. Bitte hilf ihm. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll." Bei diesen Worten legte er Nicolas sanft ab und strich ihm dann immer wieder ruhig über die kalten Wangen.

"Tritt zur Seite. Ich werde ihn erst einmal untersuchen", sagte Snape. Murrend kam Draco dem nach. Severus untersuchte ihn. Immer wieder murmelte er leise Wörter und ließ seinen Zauberstab über den Körper hinauf und hinab gleiten. Unterschiedliche Farben waren dabei erkennbar. Ein paar Minuten später seufzte der Professor sichtbar auf.

"Was ist es?" Fragte Draco und griff nach einer Hand seines Liebsten.

"Sein Kreislauf ist kollabiert. War wohl ein Schock. Ich werde ihm einen Stärkungstrank verabreichen und dir auch noch ein paar zusätzliche Phiolen mit geben." Als Severus dem noch immer bewusstlosen Jungen den Trank eingeflößt hatte, platzte auch schon Madame Pomfrey in Begleitung von Lupin hinein.

"Mr. Malfoy, Kranke gehören noch immer zu mir auf die Station und nicht in die Kerker", zeterte die Krankenschwester auch schon los.

"Poppy, reg dich ab. Ich habe den jungen Mann schon untersucht und auch ein Mittel verabreicht", sagte Severus.

"Darum geht es nicht. Severus, du weißt so gut wie ich, dass du kein ausgebildeter Heiler oder Pfleger bist. Der Junge wird daher sofort zu mir gebracht. Ich werde ihn noch einmal untersuchen und dann..."

"Das werden sie nicht", sagte Draco gefährlich leise. Er wollte und konnte nicht zulassen, dass sein Liebling wieder dort landete. Die Gefahr, dass er entdeckt wurde war zu groß. Immerhin hatte sich sein Aussehen nur verändert, aber nicht sein Blut.

"Sie sind nicht bevollmächtigt mir Verbote zu erteilen, Mr. Malfoy. Und nun gehen sie schon aus dem Weg", sagte Madame Pomfrey mit ihrer herrischen Stimme.

"Könnten sie beide sich vielleicht später streiten? Draco, wir sollten ihn wirklich...", setzte Remus an.

"Sie haben mir gar nichts zu sagen, Lupin. Wären sie nicht gewesen, hätten wir dieses Problem gar nicht. Und nun verschwinden sie beide."

"Severus, sag du doch auch mal etwas", meinte Poppy hilflos.

"Ich denke, wir sollten dem Wunsch von Mr. Malfoy nachkommen. Mr. Maryan wird es sicher gleich besser gehen. Außerdem würde er nicht besonders begeistert sein, auf der Krankenstation auf zu wachen. Er hasst solche Orte." sagte Severus bestimmt und laut vor sich hin meckernd verließ Madame Pomfrey die Räume.

Draco fühlte wie langsam wieder Wärme in den Körper des Schwarzhaarigen drang. Er setzte sich mit auf die Couch und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß. Immer wieder flüsterte er ihm leise und zärtliche Worte ins Ohr. Nach einer Weile fing Nic wieder an zu zittern. Ohne Worte reichte Severus eine warme Decke und half dem Blonden ihn darin einzuwickeln. Dann wandten sich beide an Remus.

"Was hast du gesagt, dass es ihm auf einmal so schlecht geht?" Fragte Severus gefährlich leise. Doch Remus wandte seine Augen nicht von Nic und so antwortete Draco.

"Er hat Nicolas vorgehalten, dass Tom seine Mutter und viele andere getötet hat und er frei übersetzt das falsche getan hat. So wie es sich anhörte hätte er lieber wieder zu seinen Verwandten gesollt und weiter für Dumbledore als Schoßhündchen arbeiten sollen."

"Das ist nicht wahr, Draco", sagte Remus leise.

"Nennen sie mich nie wieder beim Vornamen. Was denken sie eigentlich? Meinen sie, das ist einfach für ihn? Er hat sich sein Leben nicht ausgesucht und da machen sie ihm Vorwürfe, wenn ihn einmal das Glück begegnet?" sagte der Blonde giftig.

"Glück? Du meinst Voldemort als Vater zu haben ist Glück? Er ist ein Mörder. Noch schlimmer ein Schlächter!"

"Haben sie sich jemals gefragt, wieso er dazu wurde? Haben sie jemals die Taten der anderen Seite in Frage gestellt? Haben die nicht auch getötet? Wie viele Schwarzmagier mussten sterben, nur weil Leute wie Dumbledore Angst verbreiten. Das gilt nicht nur für Magier. Vampire, Dämonen und auch Werwölfe werden gejagt, weil man sie als gefährlich einstuft. Gerade sie sollten das verstehen. Der dunkle Lord kämpft auch für ihre Freiheit. Sie können von Glück sagen, dass sie Arbeit haben und nicht in den Wäldern oder auf der Straße leben müssen wie andere ihresgleichen. Voldemort kümmert sich um die, die nicht für sich sorgen können. Aber sehen sie nur weiter schwarz oder weiß, gut oder böse." Bei dem Geschrei von Draco bewegte sich Nicolas unruhig in Draco's Arme. Schnell senkte er bei den letzten Worten seine Stimme.

"Vielleicht vergessen sie, dass Dumbledore mir geholfen hat", erinnerte Remus steif.

"Und du meinst, er hat es aus Gutmütigkeit gemacht?" Fragte Severus mit gehobener Augenbraue. "Er sorgt damit nur vor und bindet eine weitere Person an sich. Er weiß wie stark eure Art ist und hat die Chance genutzt einen sozusagen selbst aufzuziehen. Und erinnere dich an die Zeit in der es um den Fidelius-Zauber bei den Potters ging. Haben sie dir da vertraut? Nein. Als Lily dich vorschlug, sagte der Alte sofort, dass du als schwarze Kreatur ungeeignet bist. Dumbledore wählte selbst bewusst Black, weil er dachte, dass der Lord sich ihn zu erst greifen und schließlich töten würde. Er vertraut dir und Sirius nicht. Hat er noch nie."

"Aber wieso bin ich dann im Orden?"

"Zum Schein. Er will dich in seiner Nähe haben. Auch warst du einer von James besten Freunden und dieser hat dich damals mit hinein gebracht. Bei Black war es ähnlich. Er hat ihn nur gehalten, weil er spürte wie viel Harry Potter an ihm liegt. Er musste den Jungen bei Laune halten. Letztendlich hatte es sich ja auch gelohnt. Er bekam ein sicheres Versteck für das Hauptquartier und Black hat er so lange eingeschlossen und in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Und glaubst du wirklich, dass du bei allen Treffen dabei bist?" sagte Severus.

"Dray, was schreit ihr so", murmelte Nic und sofort waren alle ruhig und richteten ihre Augen auf ihn.

"Nichts schlimmes, Engel. Wie geht es dir?"

"Weiß nicht. Mir ist etwas schwindlig. Was ist passiert?"

"Du bist einfach zusammen gebrochen. Komm, ich bringe dich in unser Zimmer und du kannst etwas schlafen", sagte Draco zärtlich und küsste leicht die Stirn des Veelas. Dann stand er, mit ihm in den Armen auf und verließ die Räume von Severus.

Severus Snape:

"Sollte Poppy ihn nicht doch lieber untersuchen?" Fragte Remus, der den beiden besorgt hinterher sah. Severus betrachtete ihn genau. War er wirklich so blind für das offensichtliche gewesen? Hatte er nicht erkannt, dass er wie so viele nur von Dumbledore benutzt wurde?

"Nein. Es ist zu riskant. Außerdem bin ich entgegen ihrer Meinung gut ausgebildet. Nicolas wird es bald besser gehen."

"Ist das dein ernst, was du alles gesagt hast?"

"Du meinst, dass ihr alle nur Marionetten für Dumbledore seid? Ja, das meine ich. Tom bekämpft ihn nicht ohne Grund. Durch deine Erziehung bist du dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber blind. Du kennst ihn nicht und wenn du nicht endlich deine Blickwinkel veränderst, wirst du weiterhin der falschen Person folgen. Ich will dich nicht beeinflussen, sondern dir nur die Augen öffnen. Reicht dir nicht zu sehen, was Nicolas alles angetan wurde?" Nachdenklich sah ihn der Werwolf an.

"Du musst doch selbst zugeben, dass man Voldemort nicht gerade als Engel sehen kann, oder? Dumbledore dagegen..."

"Ja, ja ich weiß. Ein Alter Knacker mit Heiligenschein", sagte Severus genervt. "Jedenfalls gibt er das vor."

"Vielleicht habt ihr recht. Aber trotzdem muss ich das für mich selbst herausfinden. Ich habe Nic bereits versprochen misstrauischer Dumbledore gegenüber zu sein. Mehr kann ich für euch nicht tun", sagte Remus.

"Gut, tu das. Aber ich rate dir, dich in der nächsten Zeit von Nicolas fern zu halten. Er hat schon genug Probleme mit seinen Kräften", riet er ihm.

"Ich versuche es. Ach, was mir einfällt. Albus sagte mir, ich solle euch auf der Fahrt nach Rumänien begleiten. Es gibt dabei nur ein Problem, die zwei Wochen fallen genau auf eine Vollmondphase. Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine gute Idee, wenn ich mitkomme."

"Dafür haben Tom und ich schon gesagt. Du wirst auf jeden Fall mit dabei sein, Lupin", sagte Snape mit fester Stimme und sah das Gespräch als beendet. Remus nickte nur und verließ das Büro.

Severus setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch und versuchte sich auf Benotung der Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren. Bis ihm wieder siedend heiß einfiel, was er bei der Untersuchung von Nicolas festgestellt hatte. Mit schnellen Schritten verließ er das Büro in Richtung den Räumen seines Meisters. Nicht sicher, wie er ihm das beibringen sollte, klopfte er an das Bildnis.

Er hatte Nicolas sofort in das große Bett gesteckt und ihn warm zugedeckt. Sorge war in seinem Gesicht abzulesen. Das letzte Mal als er ihn so gesehen hatte, war im Haus seiner Eltern am Tag seiner Ankunft.

"Dray, mir geht es schon besser. Hör auf mich zu bemuttern", brummelte Nic lächelte aber dabei.

"Ich will doch nur, dass es dir gut geht. Bist du dir sicher, dass du nichts essen oder trinken willst? Ich kann dir auch was zu lesen geben, wenn du magst." Draco wuselte um seinen Schatz herum und strich immer wieder die Bettdecke glatt. Bis Nicolas seine beiden Hände fest in die seine nahm.

"Draco, bitte. Du machst mich damit nervös." Der Blonde nickte nur und kuschelte sich zu seinem Engel. "Meinst du Remus hat recht?" hörte er schließlich die leise Frage. Er küsste die Wange des Veelas und sah ihm ernst in die Augen.

"Nein und denke das niemals. Sicher, seine Frage war aus seiner Sicht berechtigt, aber er weiß nicht wirklich wovon er redet. Er kennt deinen Vater nicht so wie du und musste nicht so sehr unter Dumbi leiden wie du", erwiderte Draco.

"Du meinst, ich kenne meinen Vater? Ich bin mir da nicht sicher. Ich verstehe noch immer nicht alle seine Motive. Es ist so verwirrend. Eines seiner Motive ist seine Mutter zu rächen, aber gleichzeitig hat er mir meine und viele andere genommen. Wo liegt da die Logik?"

"Du und Tom hattet noch immer kein Gespräch darüber, oder?" Nic schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

"Ich habe mich irgendwie nicht getraut. Ich will einfach nicht hören, dass er Spaß am Töten hat", sagte der Schwarzhaarige geknickt.

"Das tut er nicht. Rede mit ihm. Ich könnte es dir auch erzählen, aber ich denke es wäre besser, wenn du es direkt aus seinem Mund hörst."

"Gut. Ich gehe so bald wie möglich", erwiderte Nicolas. "Draco, wir sollten langsam in die Bibliothek. Du weißt doch unsere Runde für Dunkle Künste."

"Oh nein. Du bleibst hier und wirst schlafen, mein Liebling. Ich gehe alleine, wenn es sein muss." Als Nic versuchte aufzustehen, wurde er wieder zurück in die Kissen gedrückt.

"Aber..."

"Kein Aber. Du bist noch viel zu schwach. Wenn du was tun möchtest, dann schreib meiner Mum schon einmal den Brief wegen den Büchern", sagte Draco bestimmt und holte ein paar Pergamente sowie Feder und Tinte.

"Okay, aber du versprichst mir die Gryffindors gut zu behandeln. So wie ich mein altes Haus kenne, werden sie es in der nächsten Zeit nicht leicht haben." Innerlich stöhnte Draco auf und verdrehte die Augen. Nett sein zu Gryffindors? Er doch nicht. Ihn hatte es schon im Unterricht heute Vormittag gestört, dass er Longbottom mit seinem Vornamen anreden sollte. "Ich weiß ja, das du nicht davon begeistert bist. Lass dich nur bitte nicht von Seamus provozieren."

"Und wenn die beiden genauso sind wie Schlammblut und Wiesel?" Der Veela rutschte etwas unruhig in dem Bett und Draco bereute die Frage schon wieder.

"Lass uns abwarten, okay?" Die smaragdfarbenen Augen schauten so bittend, dass der Vampir ihm nichts abschlagen konnte. Geschlagen nickte er.

Wenig später war er zusammen mit den anderen Slytherin's auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Er hatte weder Blaise noch Milli erzählt, was passiert war. Auf Nicolas fehlen, meinte er nur, dass dieser müde war und schlafen wollte. Millicent warf ihm zwar einen merkwürdigen Blick zu, aber nickte dann. Blaise, dessen Gedanken sich einmal mehr um nur das eine Thema drehten, grinste dreckig.

In einer Ecke der Bücherei saßen bereits Longbottom und Finnegan. Einige Bücher waren um sie herum gestapelt. Sie schienen schon seit einiger Zeit hier zu sein.

"Hey, Longbo..."

"Draco, hast du da nicht was vergessen", unterbrach Milli ihn liebenswürdig und ließ sich dann an dem Tisch bei den Gryffs nieder.

"Was willst du tun, Bulstrode? Mich bei Nic verpfeifen? Ich bitte dich", sagte Draco und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Die anderen Slytherin's schlossen sich ihm an. Milli lächelte geheimnisvoll und sah auf ihre Fingernägel.

"Du müsstest mich doch inzwischen besser kennen, oder Drakeyschatz?"

"Stehst du unter Pantoffel, Malfoy?" Fragte Finnegan mit spöttelnder Stimme.

"Hey, für dich gilt das auch, Seamus", sagte Draco und betonte besonders seinen Namen. "Und außerdem geht dich das Leben von mir und meinem Ehemann nichts an."

"Wenn ihr fertig seid, können wir ja beginnen. Also Gryffs, was habt ihr schon herausgefunden und wieso seid ihr schon so früh hier?" Sagte Blaise.

"Das geht dich..."

"Seamus, lass es", unterbrach Neville dir rüde Antwort. "Wir sind gar nicht erst in den Turm zurück. Ron und Dean haben uns gedroht von wegen Schwarzmagier. Außerdem haben wir gehört, das ein paar Schüler aus dem 7. Jahr in den Krankenflügel gebracht wurden. Ihnen erging es ähnlich wie uns. Also, haben wir uns gleich hierher verdrückt."

"Wieso habt ihr es nicht gemeldet?" Fragte Vincent.

"Haben wir doch. McGonagall meinte nur, das legt sich und schlug uns die Tür vor der Nase zu", zischte Seamus.

"Und euer geliebter Dumbledore?" Sagte Draco in seinem üblichen Malfoyton. "Ich wette, er hat ähnlich reagiert."

"Ja, und er murmelte noch, dass er beim Ministerium eine Beschwerde einreichen würde über Professor Maryan", sagte Neville. "Was er damit meinte, weiß ich nicht."

"Bist du so blöd oder tust du nur so, Longbo..." setzte Draco an. Verbesserte sich nach einem Blick von Milli aber sofort. "Neville, es ist doch eindeutig. Er will Dunkle Künste wieder verbieten lassen und Maryan los werden. Er macht die schwarze Magie für die Streitereien verantwortlich und will gar nicht sehen, daß die Seite der Weißen die Ursache ist. Besser gesagt, ihre Intoleranz."

"Ihr solltest zu Snape gehen", sagte Gregory.

"Oh, klar Goyle. Wie beschränkt bist..."

"Hey Finnegan, halt dich zurück. Greg's Idee war nicht schlecht. Nur weil Snape im Unterricht nicht gerade der freundlichste zu euch ist, heißt es nicht, dass er seine Augen vor euren Problemen verschließt. Er ist in Ordnung und könnte euch sicherlich für die erste Zeit ein Zimmer oder Unterschlupf besorgen. Aber wenn ihr euch lieber zusammen schlagen lasst, macht ruhig weiter so", sagte Milli sauer.

"Wer missachtet jetzt Nic's Anordnung", witzelte Draco.

"Pfh. Er hat einen meiner Freunde beleidigt", grummelte sie.

"Ihr müsst uns auch verstehen. Snape ist nicht gerade ein Mensch dem man seine Probleme erzählt und um Hilfe bittet", sagte Neville. "Und wo ist eigentlich Mar... Nicolas?"

"Er scheint gerade zu schlafen. Jedenfalls spüre ich gerade keine Verbindung", erwiderte Draco nachdenklich. Das ist seltsam, dachte er. Sonst konnte er doch wenigstens eine gewisse Wärme in sich fühlen. Es schien gerade so, als würde Nic ihn ausschließen. Er schob den Gedanken von sich.

"Ihr habt eine Verbindung", fragte Neville interessiert. "Gibt es so etwas nicht nur bei Vampiren?" Draco ließ sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken. Seine Maske war zu perfekt, um bei einem Kommentar von einem einfachen Gryff zu fallen.

"Nein, bei besonders starken Veela's funktioniert das auch. Wie auch immer, lasst uns jetzt der Aufgabe widmen und später kommt ihr mit zu Snape", sagte Draco entschieden.

Sie arbeiteten die nächsten zwei Stunden und selbst Draco musste zugeben, dass Longbo... Neville gar nicht so eine Niete war, wie er immer gedacht hatte. Eher im Gegenteil. In dem Gebiet konnte ihm kaum einer etwas vormachen. Außer natürlich Dämonen selbst. Die Slytherin's lieferten Neville und Seamus bei Snape ab und erklärten kurz deren Problem. Severus, der eigentlich in Eile schien nahm sich den beiden sofort an.

In seinen Räumen angekommen, sah er gleich nach Nicolas. Dieser schien fest zu schlafen. Ein angefangener Brief lag neben dem Bett auf dem Boden. Mit den Schultern zuckend beendete er ihn und brachte ihn gleich in die Eulerei. Auf seinem Rückweg bat er seine Freunde ihm und Nic etwas zu Essen mitzubringen, da er ihn nicht mehr allein lassen wollte.

Er stellte das volle Tablett auf das Bett und versuchte seinen Schatz zu wecken, aber selbst seine Küsse schienen das heute nicht zu vollbringen. Nach einem Blick auf den kleinen Nachttisch wusste er auch wieso. Ein kleiner Rest an Traumlos-Schlaftrank war in einer Phiole vorzufinden. Severus musste es ihm in weiser Voraussicht gebracht haben, überlegte er und nahm das essen mit nach Nebenan. Über seinen Hausaufgaben sitzend, aß er schließlich seinen Teller leer.

"Was heißt hier, du möchtest nicht mehr mit mir gesehen werden", schrie Hermine durch den ganzen Schlafraum, der Jungen aus dem sechsten Jahrgang. Ron sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie Harry zusammen zuckte. Zu dritt saßen sie hier, um bei Harry das unterrichten für Zauberei fortzusetzen. Wenn er schon nicht zaubern konnte, so sollten doch wenigstens sein Wissen für schriftliche Tests ausreichen. Dumbledore hatte ihnen gesagt, dass er spätestens in der nächsten Woche wieder in den Stunden erscheinen musste. Sonst würde zu viele misstrauisch werden.

"Meine Mutter hat mir immer gesagt, dass man nichts mit Schwarzmagiern anfängt und du bist..."

"Ronald William Weasley, sag mal spinnst du? Ich bin doch keine Schwarzmagierin. Wenn überhaupt dann gehöre ich zu den Grauen. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich diese Magie ausübe", schrie sie.

"Na und, das ist das selbe. Du kannst froh sein, dass ihr nicht wie die Schwarzen zusammengeschlagen wurdet. Fred und George sind nur durch ihr Wissen über die Geheimgänge im Schloss entkommen. Mum wird sie aus der Familie werfen, wenn sie es erfährt. Erst die Sache mit Potter und dann das."

"Ist es denn so schlimm, wenn sie..." setzte Harry schüchtern an.

"Halt die Klappe. Du hast doch keine Ahnung. Was weißt du schon von unserer Welt", machte ihn Ron an. Wie geschlagen zuckte der dunkelhaarige Junge zusammen und verkroch sich noch mehr in der Ecke seines Bettes.

"Versuch nur dich an mich zu vergreifen, Weasley", spuckte sie aus. "Eher verfluche ich dich. Außerdem bist du ohne mich doch aufgeschmissen. Das einzige Fach, in welchem du auch nur annähernd bestehen wirst ist Wahrsagen. Und das auch nur wegen deiner Phantasie."

"Na und, kann ja nicht jeder so eine Neunmalklug-Tussie sein wie du", schnarrte Ron.

"Wiederhole das noch mal, du Wiesel", sagte sie bedrohlich und baute sich vor ihm auf. Ihr Zauberstab zeigte auf sein Herz. Er schluckte schwer und sah sie ängstlich an.

"S-s-sorry", stotterte er.

"Das will ich auch gehofft haben. Du wirst mich gefälligst wie immer behandeln und solltest du mich noch einmal vor den anderen ignorieren, kannst du deinen Kronjuwelen Lebwohl sagen." Damit zeigte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die Mitte seines Körpers und er nickte ängstlich.

Als Hermine gegangen war, kam Dean ins Zimmer. Genervt ließ sich dieser auf sein Bett fallen. Harry machte mal wieder eines seiner zwei Lieblingshobbys außer Essen. Er schlief geräuschvoll.

"Hey Ron, was war denn das für ein Geschrei vorhin", sagte er.

"Ach, du kennst doch Hermine. Sie ist sauer, dass sie beim Essen ignoriert wurde. Musste sich am Essenstisch gezwungenermaßen mit Parvati und Lavender unterhalten."

"Ich versteh das noch immer nicht. Seam und Nev sind verschwunden und ein paar Schüler aus unserem Haus schlagen Angelina und Lee zusammen. Worum geht es da eigentlich?" Fragte Dean.

"Ach, ich vergesse immer wieder, dass du aus einer Muggelfamilie kommst. Es gibt einen guten Grund, dass Schwarzmagier im Ministerium gemeldet werden. Sie sind böse. Sie können sich gar nicht gut verhalten. Sieh dir nur mal Maryan an, wie er uns behandelt", sagte Ron.

"Ja, aber er ist doch gerecht. Ich meine, er ist nicht so schlimm wie Snape. Außerdem sind Neville und Seamus noch immer unsere Freunde und waren nie böse oder gemein zu uns. Ich meine, schau dir doch mal Neville an. Er ist das Gute in Person", erinnerte ihn Dean.

"Du kannst nicht von etwas reden, was du nicht kennst. Ich bin damit aufgewachsen."

"Und wenn diese Ansicht falsch ist?" Fragte Dean vorsichtig. Ron zog es lieber vor nicht darauf zu antworten. Es war richtig, was er dachte. Seine Eltern hatten es ihm so beigebracht und Dumbledore hatte sich nicht ohne Grund jahrelang dagegen gesperrt Dunkle Künste zu unterrichten. Außerdem waren seine Brüder ein gutes Beispiel. Mit ihren Streichen hatten sie zwar viele zum Lachen gebracht, stifteten aber auch viel Unruhe. Umsonst wären sie ja letztes Jahr nicht fast von der Schule geflogen (A.d.A. Natürlich weiß ich, dass die beiden freiwillig gegangen sind, und auch zwei Jahre über Harry und Co. waren, aber ich mochte die beiden so. Habe also deshalb etwas geschummelt.).

"Schläft Harry eigentlich", fragte Dean leise.

"Jepp. Wieso fragst du?"

"Weil ich dich mal was fragen wollte. Findest du nicht auch, dass er sich ganz schön verändert hat? Er beteiligt sich kaum noch an unseren Gesprächen. Du sagtest zwar, dass sein Pate gestorben ist und er trauert, aber ich habe ihn noch nicht einmal heulen gesehen." Ron wünschte sich bei den Worten innerlich Hermine herbei. Sie wusste immer das richtige zu sagen.

"Ähm... ja, also... Harry ist halt etwas anders, weißt du? Er reagiert auf solche Sachen halt nicht so wie wir."

"Wenn du meinst. War ja nur so ein Gedanke. Mich haben auch schon ein paar Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs nach ihm befragt. Wollten sich wohl bei ihm entschuldigen, weil sie letztes Jahr nicht an seine Worte geglaubt haben. Und Ernie hat mich nach dem DA-Club gefragt. Werden wir den fortsetzen? Du und Hermine wollten doch Dumbledore danach fragen." Langsam ging Dean Ron auf die Nerven. Musste er ihn soviel fragen?

"Wir hatten noch keine Zeit. Außerdem wissen wir noch nicht, ob Harry überhaupt will. Vielleicht machen wir ohne ihn weiter", erwiderte Ron. Er wollte sich gerade in sein Bett legen, als zwei Hauselfen erschienen und auf die Betten von Neville und Seamus zugingen. Ohne Worte packten sie mit ein paar Schnipsern deren Sachen in die Truhen, und verschwanden damit wieder, so wie sie gekommen waren.

"Was war das jetzt?" Fragte Dean und besah sich die Überreste. Auch Ron tat es ihm nach. Nichts war von den beiden mehr da. Die Betten sahen aus, als wären sie nie benutzt worden.

"Irgendwer muss sie umquartiert haben", schlussfolgerte Dean. "War bestimmt McGonagall. Nach dem Angriff auf Angelina und Lee auch verständlich."

"Wenn du meinst? Ich finde es nur feige. Na ja, jetzt haben wir jedenfalls das große Zimmer fast für uns und Seamus schnarchen sind wir auch los", sagte der Rotschopf zufrieden.

"Ich glaube du verdrehst da war, mein lieber Ronnie. Der größte Schnarcher bist immer noch du", erinnerte Dean ihn mit einer merkwürdigen Stimme, die Ron nicht deuten konnte. "Oh, und Harry seit kurzem." Danach war es ruhig im Schlafraum. Dean war im Bad verschwunden und Ron konnte von seinem Bett aus die Dusche laufen hören. Er wollte auch gar nicht mehr mit ihm reden. Was viel diesem Schlammblut eigentlich ein ihn zu beleidigen, dachte er. Hinzu kam noch, dass er die Neville und Seamus verteidigte. Wie konnte er nur? Na ja, überlegte er weiter, man musste ihm ja zugute halten, dass er sich damit nicht auskannte. Er kannte nicht die schlimmen taten der Schwarzmagier. Mit dem Gedanken, Dean noch eine Chance zu geben, legte er sich zum Schlafen. Immerhin war er sein letzter Freund. 'Harry Potter' konnte man ja nicht mehr zählen und sein Freund wollte er ja auch nur werden, weil er berühmt war. Wenn seine Brüder nicht in seinem ersten Jahr am Bahnhof gesagt hätten, dass er in dem Abteil saß, wäre er nie dorthin gegangen. Wie dumm Potter doch gewesen war, dachte er grinsend und schlief endlich ein.

Bereits zum zehnten Mal in den letzten Minuten strich sich Voldemort durch sein Haar. Wieso gerade sein Sohn? Und das jetzt schon. War er nicht noch viel zu jung? Was würde Draco dazu sagen. Zusammen mit Severus saß er in seinem privaten Wohnraum und trank seinen Lieblings-Whiskey. Wie immer hatte Lucius ihm diesen besorgt.

"Apropos Lucius, wo schleicht er sich eigentlich zur Zeit rum? Sollte er nicht weiterhin als Visitor die Schule kontrollieren?" Fragte Tom und riss Severus aus seinen Gedanken.

"Ach, Fudge scheint dem Vorschlag von Dumbledore nachgeben zu wollen. Du weißt schon, sich jemand aus Askaban zu holen und dem die Magie abzusaugen und ihrem 'Goldjungen' zu geben. Jedenfalls versucht er Fudge umzustimmen. Wir sollten uns wirklich um einen neuen Zaubereiminster kümmern", antwortete Severus. "Was machen wir jetzt wegen Nicolas?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Das wichtigste ist, dass wir ihn vom Krankenflügel fern halten. Du musst ihm Tränke fertig machen. Es wäre sehr ungünstig, wenn er im Unterricht von McGonagall zusammenbricht." Ein weiteres mal berührte seine Hand das dunkle Haar und ließen es noch mehr vom Kopf abstehen.

"Was meinst du, wann sagt er es Draco? Er schien davor sehr viel Angst zu haben."

"Das müssen wir ihm überlassen. Ich war nur froh, dass er jetzt erst mal schläft. Auch werden wir wohl ein weiteres Mal die Priesterin holen müssen. Wenn ich mich richtig an eines der Bücher aber Veela's erinnere, wird es nicht einfach für ihn. Ich vertraue zwar der Frau nicht, aber die beiden verstehen sich gut und sie wäre ihm eine Hilfe."

"Diese Frau ist seltsam. Willst du sie wirklich holen? Dumbledore hat mich nach ihrer Anwesenheit hier zu sich gerufen. Er wollte alles von ihr wissen. Wir sollten sie uns einmal vornehmen."

"Da gebe ich dir recht", sagte Tom nachdenklich. Das hatte er schon bei dem Treffen mit ihr festgestellt. Was ihn am meisten geärgert hatte war, dass sie Lily kannte und sie zumindest gesegnet hatte. Aber wieso konnte er selbst sich nicht an sie erinnern? Den Namen Sindaheri kannte er definitiv nicht. Sein Gedächtnis ließ ihn da nie im Stich. Er dachte an die Priesterin, die ihn damals an die Mutter seines Sohnes gebunden hatte. Waren die beiden sich ähnlich gewesen und sie hatte einen falschen Namen benutzt? Nein, auf keinen Fall. Es war jemand anderes gewesen.

"Was ist mit Wurmschwanz", versuchte er sich nach ein paar Minuten vom Thema abzulenken.

"Dumbledore hält ihn versteckt. Bisher bleibt er auf seiner Meinung bestehen. Du solltest kein Aufsehen machen. Wenn wir auch nur den Anschein machen, dass wir ihn zurück wollen, denken sie, dass er etwas weiß." Ein kaltes Lachen entrang sich Voldemorts Kehle.

"Gut, gut. Dennoch möchte ich, dass ihr herausfindet, wo er sich befindet. Was ist mit Lestrange?"

"Bellatrix wiegt sich in Sicherheit. Wir wollten warten bis Black auf freiem Fuß ist und dann erst zuschlagen. Lucius hat sie zusammen mit ein paar aus dem äußeren Kreis ins Ausland geschickt. Irgendeine sinnlose Mission, frag mich nicht, was er sich da ausgedacht hat. Du kennst ihn ja."

"Oh ja, bei so was ist er immer sehr erfinderisch. Was ist mit dem neuen Wolfsbanntrank?" Fragte Tom weiter.

"Gib mir noch ein zwei Wochen. Aber ich muss dir ehrlich sagen, dass ich mich schon fast weigere mir weiterhin soviel Arbeit zu machen für Lupin. Ist er das wirklich wert?" Fragte Severus mit verschränkten Armen. Ihn ärgerte noch immer das Verhalten des Werwolfs gegenüber Nic.

"Severus, ich habe das nicht nur für Lupin angefordert. Es geht auch um die anderen, die unter so einem Leben zu Leiden haben. Ich werde selbst noch einmal mit Lupin über den Vorfall reden. Außerdem ist ein wenig Verständnis von dir angebracht. Wenn du so viele Jahre unter den Reden des Alten gelebt hättest, wäre es dir nicht anders gegangen", kam es von Tom scharf.

"Tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich Severus.

"Schon gut. Deine Vergangenheit mit den sogenannten Rumtreibern spricht für sich. Mir reichten schon eure Streitereien auf Malfoy Manor. Ich gebe ja selbst zu, dass Black ein Unruhestifter ist, aber du musst selbst zugeben, er ist amüsant."

"Klar, sicher. Ist ja nicht so, dass dein Sohn und mein Patenkind ihm nacheifern." Spöttelte der Meister der Zaubertränke. Stolz durchflutete den Dunklen Lord bei der Erinnerung der Streiche.

"Beeindruckend, oder?" Severus gab dazu lieber keinen Kommentar ab. Immerhin wurde Tom nur einmal mit dem Veritaserum geärgert. Severus dagegen durfte sich mal in bunten Roben, dann mit pinken Haaren und einmal sogar als Maus durch das Anwesen bewegen. Beim letzteren sollte man hinzu fügen, dass er von einem Frettchen und einer Königskobra gejagt wurde. Letzterer hatte Nicolas aber ausführlich erklärt ihn nicht zu essen oder zu vergiften. Tom hörte Severus vor sich hin knurren und zeigte ein untypisches Grinsen.

"Denkst du etwa noch immer an den kleinen Unfall?"

"Unfall nennst du das? Ich wäre fast von einer Schlange verdaut worden", schmollte der Tränkelehrer.

"Severus Snape, du schmollst doch nicht etwa? Was sollen die Gryffs von dir denken? Dein Ruf wäre zerstört", sagte Tom betont schockiert.

"Wo du mal eben die Gryffindors ansprichst. Dir ist schon klar, was du mit den Magietests hervorgerufen hast? Ich musste Longbottom und Finnegan hier in den Kerkern unterbringen. Unser Kätzchen Minerva und Dumbledore haben sich geweigert ihnen zu helfen. Zwei der Siebtklässler sind auf der Krankenstation gelandet und zwei weitere halten sich versteckt."

"So etwas habe ich mir schon gedacht. Nur leider kann ich nichts tun. Fudge hat es vorgeschrieben. Es war seine Bedingung für den Unterricht. Hat mir sogar von ihm persönlich entworfene und verzauberte Fragebögen gegeben. Schade nur, dass er in Zauberkunst noch nie besonders war. Es wird wahrscheinlich noch etwas schlimmer. Ich habe noch immer die drei letzten Jahrgänge der Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs und das fünfte Jahr der Gryffindors."

"Ws hast du mit den Bögen angestellt?"

"Die Schüler haben sie ausgefüllt, was sonst. Ich habe mir alle Daten kopiert und dann vieles für Fudge wieder so geändert, wie es mir gefällt. Wusstest du, dass die Longbottom's Dämonenblut in ihrer Familie haben? Ich werde wohl Draco bitten müssen sich seine Aura einmal genauer anzusehen." Severus sah ihn interessiert an.

"Eine Unterart oder Elementardämonen?"

"Weder das eine noch das andere. Das Blut scheint adelig sein. Nicht die Klasse meiner Familie, aber noch immer mächtig genug, dass trotz mehreren Generationen und Mischungen mit Menschen aktive Kräfte vorhanden sind. Allerdings ist er noch nicht erwacht. Allein sein Blut hat es mir bestätigt."

"Du hast das Blut aller noch untersucht? Ich dachte, du machst nur die Tests wie Fudge vorgeschrieben hatte?" Fragte Severus überrascht.

"Die Chance lasse ich mir doch nicht entgehen. Ich habe alle Schwarzmagier und einige andere genauer untersucht."

"Was ist mit Finnegan."

"Kleiner Vampiranteil, aber er muss schon seit mehreren Generationen nicht mehr aktiv sein. Kann auch daran liegen, dass Muggelblut mit eingeflossen ist. Sein Vater ist wohl ein Muggel." Sagte Tom etwas abwertend.

"Hast du auch einen Teil der Grauen untersucht?"

"Ja, aber bis auf Granger war da bisher nichts interessantes zu finden", sagte Tom und der Professor ihm gegenüber hob erstaunt die Augenbraue.

tbc.

* * *


	17. Chapter 16

Huhuuuuuu,

ich bin echt langsam Kopf einzieht

viel Spass...

Sora

* * *

Dudley hasste diesen Ort. Hasste die Menschen, die ihn nach außen als ihren Freund bezeichneten und hasste erst recht die Zauberei. Inzwischen zuckte er zwar bei der Sicht eines Zauberstabes nicht mehr zusammen, aber dennoch ließ sie ihn innerlich erstarren und verursachte eine Gänsehaut. Er verfluchte seine Eltern, die ihn für ihr Leben eintauschten. Noch heute sah er alles vor sich.

i _Flashback_

_Nachdem sein Cousin ins Krankenhaus gebracht wurde, tigerte sein Vater wild durch das Wohnzimmer. Er schien nicht einmal zu bemerken, dass Dudley anwesend war und stritt sich über mehrere Zimmer mit seiner Mutter. Sie saß noch immer geschockt auf dem Küchenstuhl._

_"Wie konnten sie nur in unser Haus kommen? Hat der alte Zausel nicht gesagt dein Blut würde uns schützen? Du und deine abartige Schwester", schrie er. Sein Gesicht war rot vor Wut. Dudley konnte sich kaum noch erinnern, was passiert war. Nur noch viele schwarz gekleidete und auf ihn gerichtete Zauberstäbe waren in seiner Erinnerung. Es kam ihm so unwirklich vor. (A. d. A. Für die, die sich wundern: Severus hat das Gedächtnis der Dursley's verändert. So dass mehrere Todesser ins Haus eingedrungen sind und Harry getötet haben)_

_"Schrei mich gefälligst nicht an. Ich kann auch nichts dafür, dass meine Mutter diesen Freak geboren hat. Überlege dir lieber, was wir tun, wenn sie zurück kommen. Sie werden uns töten, weil wir unnütz geworden sind", kreischte sie. Der sonst so starke Junge sackte noch mehr in sich zusammen. Töten? Wieso? Was hatten sie denn schon getan? Angegriffen hatte den Jungen doch jemand anderes._

_"Rede keinen Unsinn. Dieser Dumbledore ist uns doch dankbar, dass wir den Jungen all die Jahre bei uns leben ließen. Ohne uns wäre irgendein eingebildetes Kerlchen. Wir haben ihn für den Alten klein gehalten." Das hatte Dudley noch nie gehört? Sie hatten Harry für jemand anderes so behandelt? All die Jahre dachte er es wäre nur, weil er halt Harry war und seine Mutter ihre Schwester gehasst hatte. Na ja, später hatte er erfahren, dass Harry ein Zauberer war und ein neuer Grund für die Misshandlungen war gefunden. Aber nun das. Ihm konnte es ja egal sein. Sicher, er hatte Harry gerne gequält. Er war nun einmal schwächer gewesen und mehr Bediensteter als ein Verwandter._

_"Das glaubst auch nur du", unterbrach Petunia Dursley seine Gedanken. "Ohne den Jungen brauchen sie uns nicht mehr. Sie werden uns beseitigen, weil wir zu viel wissen und die Schuld an seinem Tod geben sie uns auch. Hast du nicht den Blick des einen Zauberers gesehen? Er war ein Freund von diesem Potter. Er braucht nur seinen Stab auf uns zu richten und wir sind tot." Sein Vater blieb plötzlich stehen. Das rote Gesicht war blass, und er starrte verängstigt in die Richtung aus der die Stimme seiner Frau gekommen war._

_"D-d-das k-können s-s-sie d-doch ni-nicht machen", stotterte er. "Was sollten wir denn schon gegen einen Haufen verrückte ausrichten. Wir müssen uns was ausdenken. Wir können nicht..." Doch seine Worte wurden von einem lauten Plop unterbrochen. Ein Zauberer erschien mitten im Wohnzimmer. Dudley kannte ihn nicht. Der Mann trug einen blauen Umhang. Er hatte einen langen weißen Bart und ebenso lange Haare. Auf dem Kopf trug er einen seltsamen Spitzhut, den er von Faschingsfeiern kannte._

_"PETUNIA", schrie Vernon und wenige Sekunden später kam sie noch immer zitternd von dem Überfall ins Wohnzimmer. Beim Anblick Dumbledore's blieb sie erschrocken stehen._

_"Wir können nichts dafür. Haben alles getan, was sie wollten. Wir hatten den Jungen wieder am Boden, wie sie es uns befohlen haben. Auf permanente Schäden haben wir verzichtet", plapperte sie ängstlich, doch mit einer Hand stoppte er sie._

_"Ich will nichts hören, Petunia Dursley. Sie haben ihren Auftrag verfehlt. Harry Potter ist tot und es gibt nichts was ihn wieder belebt haben könnte. Außerdem haben sie auch noch einen Krankenwagen gerufen. Die Liste der Fehler ist endlos", donnerte er wütend._

_"Was sollen wir jetzt tun?" Fragte Petunia verängstigt. Doch Vernon schien seine Stärke und Mut wieder gefunden zu haben._

_"Tun? Petunia bist du noch bei Sinnen? Gar nichts werden wir tun. Was können wir dafür, wenn diese Missgeburt bei uns umgebracht wird. Dieser Verrückte soll die Sachen von ihm mitnehmen und für immer verschwinden", schrieb er blind vor Wut._

_"Wage es nicht von mir als Verrückten zu reden, Vernon Dursley. Ihr werdet für euren Ungehorsam bestraft werden. Nicht einmal eine Eule habt ihr geschickt, damit wir rechtzeitig von dem Unglück erfahren", sagte der Schulleiter gefährlich leise._

_"Eule, Eule, wie denn...", begann Dudleys Vater._

_"Das konnten wir nicht", unterbrach ihn Petunia leise, aber alle hörten ihr zu. "Sie war verschwunden. Der Käfig ist noch da, aber das Tier ist verschwunden."_

_"Verschwunden? Was fehlt noch?" Als seine Eltern mit den Schultern zuckte, mussten sie ihn zu Harry's Sachen bringen. Einige Minuten später kamen sie wieder._

_"Sie wurden also in ihr Schlafzimmer gesperrt und mussten eine Stunde warten, bis sie wieder heraus kommen durften? Das ist seltsam", sagte der Alte mehr zu sich selbst als zu den Anwesenden. "Auch fehlen alle persönlichen Dinge von ihm."_

_"Was ist seltsam?" Fragte Petunia neugierig._

_"Ich weiß ja nicht, was ihnen ihre Schwester damals von Voldemort berichtet hat, aber er ist nicht jemand, der ein paar läppische Muggel überleben lässt. Sie haben seinen Feind groß gezogen. Es kann natürlich sein, dass er es amüsant fand zu wissen wie sie ihn behandelten", sagte er zu ihr. Sprach dann wieder mit sich selbst. "Aber das würde nicht zu Tom passen."_

_"WOVON VERDAMMT REDEN SIE ALTER SCHWACHKOPF", schrie sein Vater. Dudley fragte sich wieso sein Vater den Mann so beleidigte. Sah er den, wie viel Angst der einem machte. Scheinbar erkannte er das einige Momente später als der Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet wurde. Vernon ging langsam mehrere Schritte zurück und ließ sich vorsichtig auf der Couch nieder._

_Dumbledore kam nicht zum zaubern, denn wenige Minuten später kamen zwei weitere Zauberer. Beide hatte Dudley schon einmal gesehen. Den Jüngeren zuletzt vor einer halben Stunde. Er hatte nach Harry gefragt und war dann in Richtung Krankenhaus verschwunden. Der Andere hatte vor ein paar Wochen am Bahnhof ihnen gedroht. Wieder konnte er das unheimlich Auge an seinem Kopf rotieren sehen. _

_"Albus, was bei Merlin ist hier passiert? Ich dachte, Harry wäre hier sicher. Du hast ihn auf dem Gewissen", sagte der jüngere Zauber stockend. Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. Was Dudley doch sehr überraschte. Nach dem verhalten des Alten, den der eine Albus genannt hatte, schien man seinen Cousin nicht sonderlich zu mögen._

_"Remus, beruhige dich. Das hat keiner kommen gesehen. Harry ging es hier bisher immer sehr gut und..."_

_"Gut? Verdammt noch mal hast du ihn im Krankenhaus nicht gesehen? Sein Körper strotzte vor lauter blauen Flecken. Blutige Striemen waren auf seinem Oberkörper. Und wage es nicht mir weiß zu machen, dass Todesser das getan hätten. Voldemort und seine Leute geben sich nicht mit so etwas ab. Sie bevorzugen den Kampf mit dem Zauberstab." Remus ging mit schnellen Schritten auf Petunia zu und hielt ihr seinen Stab an die Kehle. "Was hast du ihm angetan? Er war dein Neffe und unter deiner Obhut. Lily hat dich geliebt. Auch wenn du dich nie wie eine Schwester ihr gegenüber verhalten hast. Die wurde das wertvollste anvertraut, was sie und James gehabt hatten. Ihr Sohn. Und was tust du? Ihr misshandelt und benutzt ihn." Dudley sah wie Remus vor Wut zitterte. Der Mann mit dem komischen Auge griff ihn an der Schulter und zog ihn zurück. Wie eine Puppe, ließ er es geschehen._

_"Was sagen sie eigentlich, sie Freak. Wir haben nur getan, was..."_

_"Schweig", unterbrach Dumbledore Vernon und legte einen Stillezauber auf die Familie Dursley. Dudley beobachtete wie sein Vater stumm weiter redete und mit den Händen fuchtelte. "Ich will nichts mehr hören. Ich habe bereits die Aussagen aufgenommen."_

_"Was machen wir nun mit Voldemort und vor allem dem Ministerium. Wenn die erfahren, dass Harry Potter tot ist, entsteht eine Massenpanik. Er ist nach den Geschehnissen im Zaubereiministerium wieder als Retter der Zaubererwelt aufgestiegen. Sein offizieller Tod ist der Untergang für uns und der Aufstieg für den Dunklen Lord." Sprach der Mann mit dem Holzbein und komischen Auge._

_"Da gebe ich dir recht, Alastor. Harry muss weiter leben", sagte Albus langsam._

_"Ihr habt den Verstand verloren, oder? Wart ihr nicht im Krankenhaus dabei? Er ist tot. Nichts kann ihn zurück holen. Zu lang lag er schon auf dem Dachboden, als dass Magie ihm helfen könnte", meckerte Remus. Dudley folgte stumm wie auch seine Eltern der Unterhaltung. Er verstand nichts. Sein Cousin war der Retter der Zaubererwelt? Ein schmächtiges dummes Kind? Und wer war Voldemort oder der Dunkle Lord? Was ist ein Zaubereiministerium? Das war einfach zu seltsam._

_"Wieso Verstand? Remus versteh doch, wir müssen den Schein waren. Was meinst du wem Voldemort eher glaubt, seinen Todessern oder seinen eigenen Augen? Wir verwandeln einfach jemand in ihn. Es wird sich zwar nur das Aussehen ändern, aber alles andere kann er erlernen", erklärte Albus._

_"Du willst also irgendeines deiner Schüler Harry's Aussehen geben und es der tödlichen Gefahr aussetzen? Sag mal, sind deine Zitronenbonbons mit Drogen versetzt?"_

_"Lupin, jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen. Die Idee ist nicht schlecht. Es ist ja nur für den äußeren Schein. Das Kind wird auf Hogwarts sicher sein", erwiderte Alastor._

_"Oh klar, ich vergaß. War Harry nicht auch schon im ersten Jahr sicher, wo er auf Voldemort in Quirrels Kopf stieß, oder im Zweiten, wo er gegen einen Basilisken kämpfte. Vielleicht aber auch im dritten. Ich meine, wir wissen zwar jetzt, dass Sirius unschuldig war, aber dennoch sind sie aufeinander getroffen. So gut habt ihr ihn beschützt. Noch besser allerdings..."_

_"Es ist jetzt wirklich Schluss, Remus. Wir alle wissen, was Harry gemacht hat." Mit offenem Mund hatte Dudley zugehört. Er wusste zwar nicht was ein Quirrel, Voldemort oder sogar ein Basilisk war, aber das Leben seines Cousins schien schon sehr abenteuerlich zu sein._

_"Danke Alastor. Außerdem hatte ich gar nicht vor ein magisches Kind zu nehmen. Die Gefahr ist zu groß, dann man es an seiner magischen Signifikation erkennt. Euch ist ja bekannt, dass jeder Zauberer eine eigene hat."_

_"Wie willst du erklären, dass er keine Zauberkräfte hat?" Fragte Remus spöttisch. Ungerührt sprach der Alte weiter._

_"Ganz einfach, für die Öffentlichkeit ist er gesund und munter. Er hat lediglich einige seiner magischen Fähigkeiten über einen gewissen Zeitraum verloren. Keiner weiß außer uns, dass er tot ist. Die Leute im Krankenhaus wissen dank Alastor nichts mehr, und die Dursley's werden nicht mehr viel zu sagen haben, wenn wir mit ihnen fertig sind", sagte Dumbledore. Dudley wurde bei den Worten Angst und Bange._

_"Einen gewissen Zeitraum? Du meinst wohl für immer", warf Remus ein. Er war noch immer sehr sauer, dass konnte Dudley sehen._

_"Nein, nein. Wir werden schon eine Möglichkeit finden, dem Jungen Magie zu geben. Das einzige Problem ist natürlich Cornelius Fudge zu überzeugen. Wir brauchen einen perfekten Kandidaten."_

_"Bitte was?" Fragte der junge Mann entsetzt._

_"Jemand dem wir Magie abziehen können. Er muss stark sein. Das wichtigste aber ist, dass er ein Parselmund ist und sehr hohe magische Fähigkeiten hat."_

_"Klar, lass uns doch einfach auf der Straße nach fragen gehen. Du weiß so gut wie ich, dass es nach Harry's tot nur noch einen gibt, der Parsel beherrscht und das ist Voldemort selbst."_

_"Remus, dein Sarkasmus ist hier nicht angebracht", wies ihn Albus zurecht. "Wir werden schon jemand finden. Solange werden wohl einige Ordensmitglieder auf die Suche ins Ausland gehen müssen. Ein Kind werde ich aus einem städtischen Waisenhaus holen. Die Muggel machen am wenigsten Aufsehen darum." Die Bewegungen seines Vaters lenkten Dudley von der Beobachtung der Zauberer ab. Vernon Dursley schien, nachdem er eine ganze Weile ruhig auf der Couch gesessen hatte, wieder anfangen zu schreien. Ohne Stimme natürlich. Schließlich stand er auf und zupfte den alten Mann am Ärmel des merkwürdigen Umhangs. Mit fuchtelnden Armen machte er ihm zu verstehen, daß er was zu sagen hatte. Nickend nahm der Alte den Zauber von ihm._

_"I-ich haben einen Vorschlag", sagte sein Vater._

_"Vorschlag? Was hast du Muggel uns schon vorzuschlagen?" Fragte Alastor herablassend._

_"Wenn sie uns am Leben lassen, können sie Dudley nehmen", sagte sein Vater und besiegelte sein Schicksal._

_Danach musste Dudley mit Schreckens geweiteten Augen feststellen, dass die Zauberer das Angebot annahmen. Na ja, der Mann namens Remus nicht. Immer wieder betonte er, was für en Fehler es sei. Man sollte Harry ehren. Ihn bei seinen Eltern begraben und die Menschen um ihn trauern lassen, als einen Jungen an seine Stelle zu nehmen, der ihn all die Jahre gequält hatte. Doch man hörte nicht auf ihn. _

_In seinem Beisein, löschte man seinen Eltern das Gedächtnis und brachte sie in ein anderes Land. Eine neue Zukunft erhielten sie, so erklärte man ihm. Und Dudley Dursley wurde zu Harry Potter. Unter großen Schmerzen wurde ihm von Dumbledore, wie er sich später vorgestellt hatte, sein altes Aussehen genommen. Seine Augen waren nicht mehr blond, sondern smaragdgrün und versteckt hinter einer Brille, seine Haare statt blond und glatt, schwarz und unbezähmbar und letztendlich seine kräftige Statur in eine abgemagerte. Nichts war mehr so, wie er es kannte._

_Das galt auch für sein Leben. Er wurde nur mit Harry's Kleidung, die seine alte war, in ein anderes Haus gebracht. Alles was da war machte ihm Angst. Erst schien es regelrecht zwischen zwei Häusern aufzutauchen und dann liefen dort ein Haufen Zauberer herum. Die Bilder sprachen mit ihm, schrieen ihn sogar an._

_Sehr schlimm waren aber die Menschen hier. Vier davon hatte er noch schmerzhaft in Erinnerung. Die Weasley's. Die Zwillinge hatten damals mit einen lecker aussehenden Bonbon seine Zunge anschwellen lassen. Aber komischerweise ärgerten sie ihn hier nicht. Wenn sie hier waren, schlossen sie sich in ihrem Zimmer ein oder wurden von ihrer Mutter zusammen gestaucht. _

_Deren Bruder, Ron, spielte sich wie der Chef auf. Die ganze Zeit sagte er ihm, was er zu tun und zu lassen hatte. Was sich aber nach der Ankunft eines braunhaarigen Mädchens schnell änderte. Sie gab nun den Ton vor und Ron, der größer als sie war, kuschte. Dudley fragte sich ernsthaft, wie Harry es mit denen ausgehalten hatte._

_Von morgens bis abends musste er mit ihnen zusammen sitzen und sich Geschichten von seinem Cousin, Lehrstoff und andere Dinge aus der Zauberwelt anhören. Es war interessant, aber er verstand nicht. Was er aber verstand war, dass Harry Potter kein abartiges etwas war, sondern in deren Welt jemand besonderes. Jemand zu dem die kleinen Kinder und selbst alte Menschen aufsahen. Das alles galt natürlich für kaum einen Bewohner dieses Hauses._

_Dudley war zwar nicht der klügste, aber eines verstand er. Sie hatten Harry Potter ausgenutzt, wo sie konnten. Ob es Hermine und Ron waren, die durch seine Freundschaft bekannt wurden. Oder Dumbledore, der ihn benutzte um den Dunklen Lord zu bekämpfen. Was ihn wirklich schwer schlucken ließ, war der Tag an dem Arthur Weasley bekannt gab, dass das Erbe Harry's verteilt werden müsste. Mit aufgeklappten Mund hatte er die Zahlen und Besitztümer des schlacksigen Jungen mit der Brille vernommen. Viele Goldmünzen und auch einige Häuser, die er vor kurzem erst von seinem Patenonkel geerbt hatte, wurden verteilt. Gierig sackten die Weasley's fast alles ein. Dumbledore nahm nur ein wenig Gold und versprach alle anderen Häuser bis auf das im Grimmauldplace zu verkaufen. Damit sollte der Orden des Phönix finanziell unterstützt werden._

_Soviel zur Theorie. Denn als man zusammen mit ihm in die Zaubererbank ging, welche ihn übrigens in Panik versetzt hätte. Wenn nicht einer der erwachsenen einen Zauber auf ihn ausgesprochen hatte, der sich wie unter starke Beruhigungsmittel anfühlte. Nach dem Vorzeigen des Schlüssels, den Dumbledore unter Harry's Sachen gefunden haben musste, fuhren sie in die tiefen des seltsamen Gebäudes. Das war etwas, was ihm wirklich gefiel. Schon immer hatte er Achterbahnen geliebt. Das einzige unbehagliche war, dass er zweimal Feuerfontainen sah. Die Erklärung erhielt er schnell von dem Schulleiter. Drachen._

_Vor der Tür zu Harry Potter's Verlies stehend geschah das unglaublich. Es war leer. Kein einziges Geldstück war zu finden. Nicht ein Knut, wie die anderen es nannten. Nichts. Gähnende Leere. Dudley hörte Dumbledore laut fluchen. Der Kobold, der sie geführt hatte, konnte ihnen keine Erklärung abgeben._

_Sie fuhren weiter zum Verlies der Blacks. Doch dieses ließ sich gar nicht erst öffnen. Der Schlüssel passte, aber Magie hielt die Tür fest im Schloss. Selbst mehrere Zauber vermochten es nicht zu öffnen. Mittlerweile mehr als zornig kehrten sie in die obere Halle von Gringotts zurück. Sofort ging Dumbledore auf einen der Kobolde hinter einem Schalter zu und verlangte eine Erklärung._

_"Die Summe von 65.483 Galleonen, 6.897 Silberlingen und 486 Knuts wurde am 24. Juli diesen Jahres in das Verlies der Familie Black transferiert. Ausgestellt wurde der Auftrag von Harry Potter." Sagte der Kobold kühl und uninteressiert._

_"Was ist mit dem Verlies der Black's?" Fragte Dumbledore mit rotem Gesicht. Der Kobold sah ihn herablassend an und suchte dann einige Pergamente heraus._

_"Die Verliese der Blacks können nur noch von bestimmten Familienmitgliedern geöffnet werden." Sagte der Kobold und wollte sich schon seiner Arbeit widmen, aber ein weiteres Mal sprach ihn der Direktor Hogwarts an._

_"Familienmitglieder? Es gibt keine Familienmitglieder mehr", schrie er durch den Raum und machte damit einige Kunden auf sich aufmerksam. Die Kobolde dagegen blieben unbeeindruckt._

_"Narcissa Sofia, Lucius Dorian und Draco Lucius Malfoy sowie Sirius Adrian Black haben noch immer Zutritt. Natürlich auch deren Begleitung. Für alle anderen sind die Verliese magisch verschlossen mit einem starken Blutzauber", sagte der Kobold und scheuchte sie fort. Den Jungen hinter sich her schleifend verließen sie die Bank._

_Arthur Weasley hatte ähnliches am Abend zu erzählen. Er hatte versucht die Häuser zu inspizieren, um sie zum Verkauf vorzubereiten. Trotz Schlüssel und dem Wissen über die Schutzzauber und deren Umgehung waren sie nicht betretbar. Auch schien sie das Haus im Grimmauldplace nach und nach raus zu werfen. Jeden Tag war ein anderes Zimmer oder ein weiterer Flur nicht mehr betretbar. Am letzten Ferientag für Dudley hatten sie alle im Wohnzimmer übernachtet. Die Bibliothek war am Tag zuvor verschlossen gewesen. Nun hatten sie nur noch ein kleines Gästebad, den Eingangsbereich, die Küche und betreffendes Wohnzimmer. Wie Dudley ein paar Tage später von Ron hörte, wurde das Hauptquartier des Phönix in den Fuchsbau verlegt, da das Haus nicht mehr erscheinen wollte._

_Flashback Ende_ /i

"Hey Harry, du sollst aufstehen. Du musst heute mit zum Unterricht", sagte Ron freundlich. Dudley wusste, dass sie falsch war und er das nur so sagte, da Dean anwesend war. Er wollte den schwarzen Jungen nicht noch misstrauischer machen. Schwerfällig stand Dudley auf und ging ins Bad, wo er sich einer Katzenwäsche unterzog. Er zog die Schulkleidung, an die er sich schon gewöhnt hatte an und folgte Ron in die Große Halle. Auf dem Weg trafen sie auf Hermine, die ihn übertrieben auf die Wange küsste. Kein Wunder, denn die zwei Klatschweiber von Gryffindor, wie der Rothaarige sie nannte beobachteten sie aufmerksam.

Einmal mehr hatte er in der Halle das Gefühl von jedem angestarrt zu werden. Ständig nickten Köpfe in seine Richtung, zeigten Finger auf ihn und leises Getuschel war zu hören. Und eines war ihm auf jeden Fall klar. Sein Cousin tat ihm sehr leid und er wünschte ihm Frieden wo auch immer er jetzt war.

Er sah auf und bemerkte am gegenüberliegenden Tisch den Jungen in den er am Bahnhof hinein gerannt war. Der Freund von Malfoy. Ein Veela, wie Hermine erklärt hatte. Dessen Augen ruhten auf ihm und noch nie hat er soviel Hass gesehen. Grüne Blitze schienen auf ihn zu treffen. Er begann zu zittern und wandte sich schnell seinem vollen Teller zu. In Windeseile hatte er ihn gelehrt. Nach seiner dritten Portion schleppte ihn Hermine und Ron hinter sich her. Vor den Kerkern trafen sie auf einige Slytherin's.

"Oh, schau mal, Draco. Der große Held nimmt einmal wieder am Unterricht teil", spöttelte Maryan und erntete mehrere Lacher seiner Hauskumpanen.

"Halt die Klappe, Maryan. Harry geht dich nichts an", schimpfte Ron sofort.

"Das glaubst auch nur du, Wiesel", zischte der Veela aufgebracht. Eine blasse Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und schien ihn sofort zu beruhigen. Die Hand gehörte Malfoy.

"Genau, Harry Potter ist doch Allgemeineigentum der Zaubererwelt und jedem gehört ein Stückchen", sagte eine Blondine und legte einen Arm um Maryan, der ihr ein freches Grinsen schenkte.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ein Stück von diesem Potter will", sagte Malfoy und zeigte auf Dudley. Und wieder hallte ein Lachen durch die Kerkergänge. Ron's Gesicht hatte mittlerweile die Farbe seiner Haare angenommen und Dampf schien aus seinen Ohren zu kommen. Schließlich zog er seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn Malfoy vor die Nase. Doch die Anwesenden lachten nur.

"Das würde ich nicht tun, Wiesel. Kennst du nicht die Gesetze der Veela's? Solltest du meinem Mate auch nur ein Haar krümmen, habe ich nicht nur das Recht, sondern auch die Pflicht ihn zu verteidigen. Und mittlerweile müsstest du wissen, dass ich nicht ungefährlich bin", sagte Maryan in einem herablassenden Ton.

Doch Ron schien es egal zu sein. Gerade wollte er einen passenden Spruch von sich geben, als ein lautes "Expeliarmus" ertönte und sein Stab durch die Luft flog. Er landete in den Händen eines böse aussehenden Zauberers. Severus Snape. Professor für Zaubertränke. Schon an seinem ersten Tag hatte das Aussehen und die Kälte, die von dem Mann ausging, Dudley verängstigt.

"Mr. Weasley, 20 Punkte Abzug für ihr Haus. Wie sie wissen ist das Zaubern auf den Gängen nicht erlaubt. Es sei ihr Glück, dass sie ihren Versuch nicht beenden können. Keiner in dieser Schule hätte Mr. Maryan-Malfoy zurück gehalten", sagte er schneidend und scheuchte die Schüler in den Raum. Dudley, der seinen Platz nicht kannte, blieb vor den Sitzreihen stehen. Hermine und Ron hatten ihn total vergessen.

"Potter, ich finde es ja angenehm, dass sie mich einmal wieder mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehren. Aber wenn sie sich nicht sofort auf ihren Platz setzen, erhalten sie Strafarbeiten bis zu ihrem Schulabschluss. Was wahrscheinlich frühestens in sagen wir mal zehn zwanzig Jahren passieren wird." Schnell war Ron aufgestanden und hatte ihn mit gezogen. Er saß nun in der letzten Reihe zwischen ihm und Hermine.

Die Schulstunde war der Horror für Dudley. Die ganze Zeit wurde er beleidigt und wenn es nicht der Professor tat so hörte er gemeine Kommentare von der Seite der Slytherin's. Erleichtert bemerkte er, wie Neville seinen Kessel zum schmelzen brachte und erhoffte sich schon auf eine Weile ruhe, in der Meister der Tränke auf ihn herum hackte. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Snape reinigte mit einem Zauber den Platz und gab Neville einen neuen Kessel. Dann mußten die Gryffindors mit ansehen, wie Maryan Neville beim brauen half und Snape dies geflissentlich übersah.

Dudley musste nicht brauen. Dies war bereits mit Dumbledore abgesprochen, aber dafür musste er die widerlichen Zutaten von Ron und Hermine zerschneiden, hacken oder schälen. Natürlich tat er das nicht richtig, so dass ihn nicht nur seine beiden 'Freunde' aus meckerten, sondern auch der Professor ihm mehrere Punkte abzog.

Geknickt schlürfte er regelrecht zum nächsten Unterricht. Dunkle Künste mit dem Vater von Maryan. Als er in den Raum hinein trat, blieb er wiederum stehen. Denn es gab für ihn keinen freien Stuhl. Der schwarze, graue und weiße Tisch war voll belegt. Als Hermine das auffiel kam sie schnell zu ihm und zog ihn zu dem Professor, der vorne an seinem Pult stand.

"Professor Maryan, wo soll Harry sitzen", fragte sie höflich. Dieser beschaute ihn von oben bis unten. Ein glitzern war in den Augen zu erkennen.

"Da wo er hingehört", erwiderte der Lehrer. "Wir sollten ihn auf seine Magie testen." Hermine neben ihm versteifte sich fühlbar. Ihre Hand um seinem Handgelenk wurde kalt und feucht.

"Aber, sie wissen doch, dass er..." brachte sie hervor.

"Ich vergaß. Dann werden sie wohl als Versuchskaninchen herhalten müssen. Ich kann sie an keinen der Tische setzen. Mit seinem Stab zauberte er einen Tisch in der Ecke. Die Farbe war ein grelles pink. Der Stuhl, der wenig später erschien, passte perfekt dazu. Unter lautem Gelächter der Slytherins und einiger Hauskumpanen setzte sich Dudley auf den Platz.

"Bevor ich mit dem Unterricht beginne, möchte ich sagen, dass ich freudig überrascht bin, dass sich einige Schüler dieser Klasse schon so intensiv mit ihrer Aufgabe beschäftigen. Aber ich wurde auch vom Gegenteil überzeugt." Dabei sah er zum Tisch der Grauen. "Ms. Granger, ich finde es ja beeindruckend, dass sie die Arbeit fast im Alleingang machen wollen, aber das lasse ich nicht zu. Wenn sie es nicht schaffen zusammen zu arbeiten, werde ich ihre ganze Gruppe durchfallen lassen."

Dann ging er zu seinem Pult und holte einen Stapel alte Bücher hervor, welche er vor seinem Sohn positionierte. "Das ist alles, was die Hauselfen auf die Schnelle zu eurem Thema finden können", sagte er zu ihm. "Mr. Longbottom es steht ihnen natürlich frei diese Bücher heute Nachmittag zu lesen, aber jetzt sollten sie sich doch eher meinem Unterricht widmen." Dudley beobachtete wie Neville rot wurde und das Buch, welches er sich wohl gegriffen hatte, zurück über den Tisch zu Nicolas Maryan schob.

"Professor, sie hatten doch gesagt, wir bekommen keine Genehmigung für die Verbotene Abteilung", sagte Hermine. Mit kalten Augen wurde sie von Maryan fixiert.

"Erst einmal 10 Punkte Abzug für unerlaubtes Sprechen in meinem Unterricht. Nur zu ihrer Information, das sind Bücher aus meinem privaten Haushalt. Mein Sohn hat sie bei mir erfragt. Wie ich bereits erwähnt habe, steht es ihnen allen frei bei Verwandten, Freunden oder sich in Geschäften Bücher zu besorgen." Dieses Mal meldete sich Hermine.

"Ja, Ms. Granger, was kann ich noch für sie tun? Vielleicht bemerken sie es ja nicht, aber sie halten meinen Unterricht auf", sagte er hörbar genervt.

"Es gibt keine Bücher zu kaufen über geborene Vampire und die, die man hier finden kann, bestehen nur aus Legenden und Mythen. Aus unserer Gruppe besitzt keiner eine solche Bibliothek mit umfangreichen Informationen", sagte sie mit einem falschen freundlichen Lächeln. "Gibt es vielleicht eine Möglichkeit, dass wir welche bei ihnen ausleihen."

"Wenn es ihnen nicht entgangen ist können sie feststellen, Ms. Granger, dass diese Bücher sehr alt sind und Erbstücke in meiner Familie. Ich verleihe sie ganz gewiss nicht. Außerdem weiß ich mit Sicherheit, dass die Familie Parkinson und Nott eine zwar kleine aber doch ausreichende und ausgewählte Anzahl an Büchern über das Thema besitzt." Dudley wusste, dass jegliches Zusammenarbeiten mit Parkinson und Nott für Hermine nicht möglich war. Beide weigerten sich auch nur mit einem 'Schlammblut' zu reden. Sie wollten alles selbst machen. Die beiden anderen Gryffindors in ihrer Gruppe, Lavender und Parvati, waren keine Hilfe. Sie hatten die Zeit in der Bibliothek genutzt Liebesbriefe zu schreiben und über Jungen zu giggeln. Jedenfalls hatte Ron ihm das erzählt. Dieser hatte im übrigen überhaupt keine Probleme mit der Aufgabe. Drachen war ein Thema, worüber es Hunderte von Büchern allein in Hogwarts gab. Hinzu kam, dass sein Bruder welche betreute und er damit angab, bald einen ausführlichen Bericht von diesem zu bekommen. Auch musste er nur mit Gryffindors arbeiten. Was Hermine sehr sicher wurmte.

An diesem Tag zeigte Maryan den Schülern einen schwarzmagischen Fluch. Hierbei ging es darum, seinem Gegner einen Teil der Magie zu verschließen. Dean und die anderen Weißmagier lernten nur die Theorie und dienten als Testobjekte. Sie waren nicht dazu fähig das jemanden anzutun. Während Graumagier ihren Angreifer eine Minute damit in Schach halten konnten, so schaffte es Neville, zu seiner Freude, Ronald eine Stunde jeglicher Zauberkraft zu entledigen.

"Je mächtiger desto länger hält der Zauber. Nehmen sie um Beispiel einen geborenen Vampir oder sehr hoch stehenden Dämon. Beide Wesen schaffen es mit Einsatz von viel Energie einem Gegner die Magie für immer zu verschließen. Einen Umkehrzauber gibt es dann nicht. Wie mir Professor Lupin mitteilte, wird er ihnen heute ein Schutzschild dagegen beibringen. Welches, seien sie gewarnt, mit genug Kraft durch brechbar ist", sagte Maryan zum Abschluss der Stunde und entließ sie aus dem Unterricht.

In der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Stunde wurde Dudley vollkommen ignoriert vom Lehrer. Lupin hasste ihn, dass hatte er spätestens beim Treffen in seinem alten Zuhause im Ligusterweg festgestellt. Nicht einmal bei der Kontrolle der Anwesenheit wurde er aufgerufen. Es war, als wäre er nicht anwesend.

Noch einen anderen Schüler behandelte der Professor merkwürdig. Nicolas Maryan. Wie auf Eierschalen umkreiste er ihn und warf ihm vorsichtige Blicke zu. Der Veela wich ihnen aber aus und hielt seine Augen auf die Tischplatte gesenkt. Was war da vorgefallen?

Die ganze erste Woche war wie eine Qual. Allerdings nur bei Maryan und Snape. Alle anderen Lehrer übergingen ihn bei Hausarbeiten, Fragen und der Mitarbeit. Was nicht nur die Slytherin's interessiert beobachteten. Das Tuscheln wurde lauter, dass irgend etwas mit dem Goldjungen nicht stimmen konnte. Und schon in der nächsten Woche blieb Dudley wieder vom Unterricht fern. Allein und einsam saß er nun wieder im Schlafsaal.

* * *

Das wars mal wieder.. Hat es euch gefallen? Hinterlaßt doch ein Kommi..

Eure Sora


	18. Chapter 17

Tattaaaa, da bin ich...

Hmm, ich hatte einen Kommentar dabei der mich etwas aufgerüttelt hat. Nämlich auch in Sachen von ‚wieso updatest du hier nicht, wenn doch schon so viel fertig ist'. Recht hat die liebe Person und ich mache es auch mal lieber.

Ich versuche wirklich mich etwas zu beeilen, aber ich hab irgendwie imemr für alles Zeit ausser diesen Dingen hier seufz

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calmea Sindaheri

Die Priesterin lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück. Der Ausflug nach Hogwarts hatte sie angestrengt. Besonders das Treffen auf Albus Dumbledore. Sie mochte ihn nicht. Ja, haßte ihn sogar. Er war Schuld an dem Tod ihrer Indil. Ihrer kleinen Tochter.

Ja, sie hatte eine Tochter. Es war ihr nicht erlaubt gewesen und sie hatte sie mit schweren Herzen in eine liebevolle Familie gegeben. Über die Jahre war sie immer heimlich in dem kleinen Ort aufgetaucht, wo sie gelebt hatte. Manchmal stand sie stundenlang unsichtbar vor dem Haus und beobachtete das spielende und glückliche Mädchen. Und der Wunsch sie in den Arm zu nehmen oder nur mit ihr zu sprechen, wuchs ins unermeßliche. Doch nun war sie wieder allein.

Langsam stand sie auf und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer. Die hellen Räume in dem großen Tempel, den sie bewohnte, wirkten wie ein Gefängnis auf sie. Viele Veela's beneideten sie für ihr Amt. Sie war die Auserwählte, die Hohepriesterin. Jeder betete sie an und hörte auf ihre weisen Worte. Ihre Ratschläge galten in ihrem Volk als Gesetz. Nachdem der letzte König fiel, waren die Priesterinnen für sie zu Führer geworden. Trotzdem konnte sie das, was sie ersehnte nie umsetzen.

Sie verfluchte ihr Leben. Gleich am Tag der Geburt wurde ihr Schicksal besiegelt. Ein Seher hatte ihre Ankunft prophezeit. Ihre Mutter, so hatte ihr ihre Amme, Malin, heimlich erzählt, durfte sie nicht einmal sehen. Ihre ersten Lebensjahre hatte sie nur mit ihrer Amme verbracht. Sie war nicht wirklich mütterlich gewesen. Nur selten hatte Calmea eine Umarmung oder ein liebes Wort von ihr erhalten. Als sie schließlich sechs wurde, bestand ihr Tagesablauf aus vielen Unterrichtsstunden mit noch kühler wirkenden Veela's. Sie wurde wie eine Hoheit behandelt und nicht wie das Kind was sie war. Mit anderen spielen durfte sie nicht. Niemals hatte sie andere Kinder sehen dürfen. Die Tränen, die ihr nach langen Tagen in ihrem Bett fielen sah niemand.

Schließlich wurde sie sechzehn. Innerlich hoffte sie, nun ein anderes Leben führen zu können. Doch all ihre Träume wurden zunichte gemacht. Andere Sechzehnjährige, wie sie in so vielen Büchern gelesen hatte, bekamen einen Mate. Einen Lebenspartner. Aber einer Priesterin stand das nicht zu. Ihr Leben galt dem Volk nicht einem Mann oder Kind. Familie und Freunde durfte es nicht für sie geben. Schmerzhaft mußte sie es feststellen. An dem Tag, als sie das erfahren hatte, war sie vor ihren Lehrerinnen in Tränen ausgebrochen und hatte mit vielen Worten ihr Leben verflucht. Zum Schluß war sie dann in ihre Gemächer gerannt und hatte sich lange bei Malin ausgeweint. Schon am nächsten Morgen lernte sie die Konsequenzen kennen. Malin war verschwunden. Sie hatte den größten Fehler, den eine Priesterin tun konnte begangen. Sie hatte Gefühle in der Öffentlichkeit gezeigt. Man machte ihre Amme dafür verantwortlich und schickte sie in die Verbannung.

An ihrer Stelle war eine alte Frau gekommen. Mit ihr konnte Calmea nicht reden. Sie war taubstumm und erledigte die Aufgaben kühl und ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen. Mit einem leichten rütteln an der Schulter wurde sie geweckt, dann gebadet und schließlich angezogen. Der Verlust für die junge Veela war furchtbar. Sie beschloß nie wieder etwas zu fühlen. Schon ein Jahr später brach sie ihren Vorsatz.

Der Tempel, in dem sie lebte, wurde nicht nur magische Bündnisse benutzt. Auch Gerichtsverhandlungen wurden in ihm durchgeführt. Selbstverständlich mit ihr als sogenannte Richterin. Auch wenn sie mit 17 noch nicht viel zu sagen hatte, denn ihr Amt trat sie erst mit 21 Jahren an. Solange sprach sie nur das Urteil aus, welches ihre Lehrerinnen fällten.

Ein junger Veela wurde vor das Gericht gebracht. Er hatte, auf der Suche nach seiner Familie das Reich der Veela's betreten. Nach dem Tod ihres Königs, durfte kein Mann mehr das Land betreten. Aber durch sein Unwissen hatte er sich strafbar gemacht. Vier Wochen verbrachte er bis zu seiner Verhandlung in einem spartanisch eingerichteten Zimmer, welches als Gefängnis genutzt wurde.

Erst war es nur Neugierde, die sie zu ihm brachte. Dann aber die Sehnsucht nach menschlicher Nähe und letztendlich Liebe. Im nachhinein wußte sie nicht mehr, wie sie es geschafft hatte alles so lange zu verheimlichen. In einer langen Nacht verbanden sie sich heimlich. Der Bund war nicht so stark wie bei einer normalen magischen Bindung, den keine Priesterin konnte sie leiten. Ihr erstes und einziges Mal mit Leran blieb nicht ohne Folgen. Sie wurde schwanger. Aber er hatte es nie erfahren.

Ein paar Tage vor seiner Verhandlung fand man sie zusammen bei einem zärtlichen Kuß. Doch dieses Mal traf sie die Bestrafung, als würde ihr Herz brechen. Mit Tränen in den Augen mußte sie sein Urteil verlesen, und es gab nichts, was sie tun konnte. In ihren Träumen verfolgten sie noch immer die schreckensgeweiteten Augen. Augen, die sie vom ersten Tag an fasziniert hatten.

Offiziell wurde er für das betreten ihres Landes hingerichtet, aber Calmea wußte, daß man damit ihren Ungehorsam bestraft hatte. Eine weitere Strafe, die sich für sie als Glück herausstellte war, daß sie ohne menschliche Nähe für fast ein Jahr in ihre Zimmer gesperrt wurde. Das Essen bekam sie durch einen Spalt in der Tür.

Freude und endlose Trauer überfiel sie, als sie schließlich ihre Schwangerschaft feststellte. Freude, weil sie ein Andenken an ihren Geliebten erhielt, und Trauer, da sie wußte, daß das Kind als geringste Strafe die Verbannung ereilen würde. Ohne Hilfe durchlebte sie die neun Monate und gebar schließlich ihr kleines Mädchen. Ein Blick auf sie und ihre Hoffnung auf Verbannung wurde zerstört. Mit einem kleinen Zauber legte sie eine Illusion auf Indil, die ein paar Monate halten würde.

Zwei Monate hatte sie allein mit ihrer Tochter. Sie stillte die Kleine und gab ihr all die Liebe, die sie nie von ihrer Mutter erhalten hatte. Dann war eine ihrer Erzieherinnen erschienen. Im nachhinein war Calmea froh gewesen, daß es sich um ihre Geschichtsprofessorin, Vivian Jeganis gehandelt hatte. Ihre Großmutter hatte die damals getötete Hohepriesterin geliebt und ihr zum Einschlafen oft die traurige Geschichte ihres Todes erzählt. Dieselbe Geschichte, welche Calmea Nicolas vorgetragen hatte.

Madame Jeganis nahm das Kind und versprach es in die Welt der Muggel zu geben, damit es keiner entdecken sollte. Auch erzählte sie ihr ein Jahr später auf dem Sterbebett, wo sie die Kleine finden konnte. Nie hatte jemand außer Vivian von dem süßen Mädchen, daß so sehr ihrem Vater ähnelte erfahren. Ihre Gedanken schweiften zu ihrer Tochter, wie sie sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte und wurden schließlich unterbrochen.

"Eure Hoheit, Mrs. Kirian ist gekommen. Sie wünscht um ein Gespräch bezüglich der Taufe ihrer jüngsten Tochter", sagte Gina. Gina war seit vielen Jahren schon ihre treuste Bedienstete. Ihr Mate, ein Zauberer, war an einer seltenen Krankheit gestorben. Sie hatte sie bei der Beerdigung kennen gelernt und da sie so allein und verloren wirkte in ihrem Haus aufgenommen. Familie hatte sie keine mehr.

"Bitte sie in die kleine Kapelle. Ich werde gleich zu ihr kommen", sagte Calmea und machte sich etwas im Bad zurecht, bevor sie wieder zu ihren Pflichten zurück kehrte. "Es ist einfach nicht gut, wenn ich zu viel an meine Vergangenheit denke", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin.

Draco Malfoy:

Seit ein paar Wochen schon mußte sich Draco die Verschlossenheit seines Engels ansehen. Nicolas sah ihn mit merkwürdigen Blicken an, wenn er dachte, Draco würde ihn nicht sehen, aber er irrte sich. Dray bemerkte es sehr wohl. Auf Fragen, was mit ihm los sei, wich er aus. Teilweise flüchtete er sich aus den Räumlichkeiten zu seinem Vater. Mit diesem sprach er oft mehrere Stunden und ließ sich meist sehr spät von Tom in die Räume zurück bringen. Auch gab es einige Nächte die er ganz in dessen Zimmern verbrachte.

Was ihn auch sehr traurig machte, daß Nic kaum noch Zärtlichkeiten zuließ. Selbst bei Küssen auf die Wange versteifte er sich sofort. Millicent wußte scheinbar auch nicht viel mehr. Immer weniger sah er die beiden zusammen.

Auch am Training für Quidditch nahm Nicolas nicht mehr teil. Tom hatte ihn ohne Worte einfach aus dem Team genommen. Draco dachte im ersten Moment, dass es vielleicht am Widererkennungswert seiner Flugkünste liegen würde. Aber mittlerweile war er sich nicht mehr sicher. Mehrmals hatte er versucht Antworten aus seinem Meister zu bekommen, aber dieser verwies ihn nur bestimmt an Nic.

Draco sah ihn nur noch bei zwei Mahlzeiten am Tag und im Unterricht. Das Abendessen nahm er schon grundsätzlich in den Kerkern bei seinem Vater ein. Mit dem festen Vorsatz heute eine Antwort zu erhalten, wartete Draco im Wohnzimmer. Zum Zeitvertreib hatte er sich ein Buch gegriffen und las nun mit langsam müde werdenden Augen etwas über schwarzmagische Ritualdolche der Antike.

Das Öffnen des Eingangs weckte ihn. Es war bereits dunkel und Draco wußte, daß man ihn unmöglich von der Stelle erkennen konnte, wo Tom und Nic standen. Kein Wort von sich gebend hörte er der Unterhaltung zu.

"Du solltest es ihm langsam sagen, mein Sohn", sagte Tom gerade.

"Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung wie. Er wird mich eklig finden. Und vor allem, daß wir noch viel zu jung sind", sagte Nic traurig.

"Das ist doch Unsinn. Ich kenne Draco jetzt schon seit seiner Geburt. Er wird sich freuen. Das habe ich dir schon tausendmal gesagt. Du machst es nur selbst immer schlimmer. Und du bist nicht eklig sondern etwas besonderes." Hielt ihm Voldemort vor. Durch den Kopf des Blonden liefen die wildesten Gedanken.

"Aber Dad, ich..."

"Nichts, aber Dad. Du wirst es ihm spätestens morgen sagen. Wenn nicht, werde ich es tun. Nur ein kleiner Tip in Richtung malfoysche Vampirkräfte reicht aus. Und vertraue mir den wild gewordenen Vampir kannst du dann selbst wieder beruhigen. Ich werde ihn von nichts abhalten", drohte er. Damit mußte Tom wohl gegangen sein, denn der Eingang schloss sich. Dray hörte ein leises schluchzen und ging sofort auf die Quelle zu. Er hockte sich neben die weinende Gestalt und nahm ihn in den Arm. Sofort zuckte der Veela zusammen.

"Dray, ich..."

"Nein, erst spreche ich. Seit drei Wochen gehst du mir jetzt aus dem Weg, sprichst kaum mehr als drei Sätze mit mir. Ich bin es wirklich leid. Du wirst mir nicht erst morgen sagen, was los ist, sondern sofort."

"Aber du wirst mir..."

"Ich werde dir nur böse sein, wenn du weiterhin Geheimnisse vor mir hast. Glaub mir, egal was du mir sagst, nichts kann etwas daran ändern, dass ich dich über alles liebe. Also, sprich es endlich aus", sagte Draco und strich ihm immer wieder durch das lange offene Haar. Nicolas drückte seinen Kopf dicht an seine Brust. Der Malfoyerbe konnte durch das dünne Seidenhemd die feuchten Tränen fühlen.

"Ich... ich bin...", setzte er immer wieder an, brachte aber nicht den Satz zuende.

"Nicolas Danyel Slytherin-Malfoy, sag es schon."

"Kannst du dir nicht einfach meine Aura ansehen?" Fragte Nic leise und hoffnungsvoll. Scheinbar brachte er es wirklich nicht fertig zu sagen, was mit ihm los war. Draco war verwirrt von der Bitte. Diese Kraft setzte er nur selten ein. Das letzte Mal in der Quidditchumkleide, um seine Annahme zu bestätigen, daß der Dämonanteil von Nic hervor getreten war.

"Wieso?"

"Mach bitte. Ich kann es nicht sagen. Nicht einmal Dad", Nic rückte etwas ab, so daß er den ganzen Körper im Blick hatte. Draco schloß kurz die Augen und öffnete sie wieder. Was er sah, ließ sein Herz stehen blieben. Es war die Aura eines Veela's. Strahlend weiß und mit silbernen Streifen durchzogen. Doch in der Mitte des Körpers, war von diesen Farben kaum etwas zu erkennen. Um den Bauch vermischten sich Rosa- und Hellblautöne spielerisch. Sofort schossen ihm die erklärenden Worte seiner Mutter zu den Farben in den Kopf.

"Du bist schwanger?" Fragte Draco überrascht. Nicolas deutete das wohl ganz falsch, denn sofort fing er an zu weinen, murmelte, daß Draco ihm jetzt böse sei und ihn abartig finde.

Draco zog Nic wieder zu sich in den Arm und lächelte glücklich in die schwarzen Haare. Er wurde Vater. Nicht wirklich hatte er damit gerechnet. Schwangerschaften bei Männern passierten vielleicht einmal in Tausend Jahren und das nur bei reinblütigen Veelas. Da Nicolas das nicht war, hatte er für später auf die Hilfe von Severus und sein Talent für die Erfindung von neuen Zaubertränken.

"Ich liebe dich so sehr", flüsterte Draco gerührt. Urplötzlich hörte Nic auf zu schluchzen und sah ihn an. Selbst im dunklen konnte er die smaragdgrünen Augen sehen.

"Du findest das nicht..." Mit ihn in den Armen stand Draco auf und wirbelte ihn glücklich im Kreis, als Antwort. Dann küßte er ihn mit all seiner Liebe, so daß wenig später ein atemloser Veela vor ihm stand.

"Das ist toll, der Wahnsinn. Zwar sind wir noch ein wenig jung, aber... wir werden Eltern. Zwillinge, wenn ich richtig gesehen habe", rief Draco vor Freude und beachtete den geschockten Veela nach der Aussage gar nicht. Er trug ihn in ihr Zimmer und legte ihn auf das große Bett, um ihn mit Küssen zu verwöhnen.

"Ähm Dray, Zwillinge?" Fragte Nic entsetzt.

"Ja, wußtest du das nicht? Ich kann sogar sehen, welches Geschlecht sie haben. Willst du es wissen?" Fragte Draco enthusiastisch. Seine Hände wanderten zu dem noch immer flachen Bauch und streichelten ihn zärtlich durch den dünnen Stoff.

"Laß mich erst mal den Schock verarbeiten. Zwillinge. Zwei Babys. Oh man, eins macht mir schon Angst", sagte Nic. Draco verteilte kleine Küsse auf seinem Gesicht.

"Das schaffen wir schon. Unsere Eltern werden uns helfen. Und unsere Freunde sind ja auch noch da. Es wird zwar nicht leicht, aber mit genug Hilfe meistern wir das schon", sagte er zuversichtlich. Etwas zweifelnd nickte der Veela. "Meine Mutter wird vor Freude ausrasten. Sie hat schon gar nicht damit gerechnet Großmutter zu werden."

"Meinst du? Sie halten uns keine Predigt?"

"Ach was, wie hätten wir das denn wissen können. Keiner konnte ahnen, dass deine Veelagene so mächtig sind. Und die letzte Schwangerschaft bei Männern liegt gut tausend Jahre zurück. Mein Dad wird sich freuen, dass es einen weiteren Malfoyerben gibt."

"Es werden Jungen?" Fragte Nic, der mittlerweile neugierig wurde, was denn in seinem Bauch schlummerte.

"Nicht ganz, mein Süßer. Ein Mädchen und ein Junge. Jedenfalls deutet die Farbe deiner Aura darauf hin. Was hat dein Vater dazu gesagt?"

"Naja, außer das er jetzt noch mehr Angst vor der Reaktion seines Vaters hat, freut er sich sehr. Wobei mir gerade einfällt, was denkt er sich eigentlich dabei mir Vorhaltungen zu machen, daß ich dir noch nichts gesagt habe. Meine Kinder sind noch nicht mal da und er hat schon eins seit über sechzehn Jahren", schmollte der Veela mit seinen Händen in den Hüften.

"Apropos da, wie weit bist du denn? Wann können wir uns auf unsere kleinen Engel freuen?"

"Severus sagte, ich bin seit fast zwei Monaten schwanger. Also, voraussichtlich Ende April", sagte Nic. Zufrieden legte sich Draco auf das Bett und zog seinen Schatz auf sich.

"Mmh, ich bin gut", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst, als er feststellte, daß es bei ihrem ersten Mal passiert sein könnte und kassierte einen Schlag gegen die Schulter dafür.

"Wenn schon, dann wir", erinnerte ihn Nicolas und kuschelte sich glücklich an seinen Mate. All seine Sorgen waren vergessen, bis...

"Sag mal, wie kommen die Babys eigentlich aus meinen Bauch?"

Nicolas Slytherin-Malfoy:

Ihm ging es beschissen. Nein wohl eher zum Kotzen, dachte Nic. Mit der Toilette war er inzwischen schon auf du und du. Jeden morgen sprang er noch vor einem Guten-Morgen-Kuß aus dem Bett und erbrach sein Essen vom Vortag. Tränke wollte er nicht nehmen, da er befürchtete sie seien schlecht für die Kinder.

"Ein gutes hat das ganze, mein Engel", sagte Draco, der ihm liebevoll über den Rücken fuhr und ihm dann etwas Wasser zum Spülen reichte.

"Das ich meine gute Figur behalte, weil ich alle Mahlzeiten gleich wieder auskotze", sagte Nic mit einem gezielten Todesblick.

"Nein, daß du rechtzeitig aufstehst ohne das ich dich mit viel hin und her wecken muß", sagte Draco grinsend und verschwand blitzschnell aus dem Bad. Kam aber gleich wieder, als Nic eine weitere Runde über dem Klo begann.

"Ich bin froh, daß wir heute keinen Unterricht haben. Ich würde selbst in Dad's Unterricht einschlafen", murmelte Nic, als er aus dem Bad kam. Seine Füße führten ihn direkt zurück zum Bett, wo er sich in die warmen Daunen kuschelte.

"Das liegt aber nur daran, daß wir morgen abreisen und heute packen sollen", sagte Draco, der gerade seinen Kleiderschrank auf der Suche nach seinem Lieblingshemd auf den Kopf stellte. Nicolas winkte kurz mit der Hand und schon begann sich sein eigener Koffer sich zu öffnen und zu füllen. Wobei Draco aufschaute und gerade noch beobachten konnte, wie sein liebstes Kleidungsstück sich ordentlich in Nicolas Koffer faltete. Vor sich hin grummelnd gab er auf und legte sich zu Nic ins Bett.

Der Veela genoß mit geschlossenen Augen die streichelnden Hände auf seinem Bauch und die sanften Küsse am Hals. Seit er von der Schwangerschaft erfahren hatte, war er noch besitzergreifender und zärtlicher geworden. Oft konnte er seine Hände auf dem Bauch fühlen.

"Hast du deinem Dad schon erzählt, daß wir einen Jungen und ein Mädchen bekommen", fragte Draco und drückte einen Kuß oberhalb seinen Bauchnabels auf die weiche Haut.

"Mmh. Er war in letzter Zeit so beschäftigt. Er versucht außerdem, Großvater ausfindig zu machen. Anscheinend ist er nicht in seinem Reich, sondern auf Reisen", antwortete er und berührte das seidige blonde Haar. Draco lag nun auf seinem Bauch.

"Wir sollten wenigstens Milli und Blaise einweihen. Die Beiden vermuten irgend etwas. Besonders Milli macht mich wahnsinnig mit Ihrem Verhalten, als würde ich dir Höllenqualen antun, weil du immer so müde und fertig warst in den letzten Tagen."

"Sie hat ja auch recht. Das nächste Mal bist du schwanger. Ich habe jetzt schon den Horror. Ich werde riesig werden und kaum noch durch die Tür passen. Mein armer Rücken wird mich killen und von der Geburt will ich gar nicht erst anfangen. Und das alles nur, weil du deine Hormone nicht im Griff hast", motzte Nic. Draco stoppte weiteres Gegrummel einfach mit ein paar zärtlichen Küssen. Jede Antwort die er geben würde, wäre eh falsch gewesen.

„Was möchte mein Engel heute machen, da du ja schon fertig gepackt hast?" Fragte Draco eine Weile später, als er beobachtete wie Nicolas letzter Koffer magisch verschlossen wurde. Auch seine Sachen hatte der Veela magisch gepackt und Draco würde lediglich noch einmal nachschauen müssen, ob alles notwendige dabei war.

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Vielleicht einfach ein wenig raus", murmelte Nic und kuschelte sich etwas mehr an seinen Vampir.

Sie lagen noch einige Zeit zusammen in ihrem großen Bett, als der Magen des Schwangeren anfing zu brummen und sie widerstrebend die Wärme verließen. Frisch gewaschen und belebt entstiegen sie der Dusche und machen sich wenig später auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

Es war bereits zehn Uhr und die ersten vier Schuljahre waren in ihren Unterrichtsstunden. Dagegen saßen die 5. bis 7. Klassen teilweise an den Haustischen und nahmen ihr Frühstück ein. Immerhin war es doch mal angenehm in der Woche ausschlafen zu können. Besonders die Gryffindors nahmen davon Gebrauch, da kaum einer von ihnen anwesend war. Die paar, die sich doch schon früher aus ihren Betten gekämpft hatten, saßen am Slytherintisch.

Dies war keine Überraschung mehr für die anderen Häuser, denn es handelte sich bei allen um Schwarzmagier. Gryffindor hatte diese ihrem Tisch verwiesen. Bei den anderen Mahlzeiten saßen die Grauen an einem und die Weißen an dem anderen Haus. Getrennt lediglich durch die unteren Jahrgänge, wobei auch bei diesen schon arg spekulierten welcher ‚Rasse' der andere angehörte. Die Intoleranz des rotgoldenen Hauses war für alle sichtbar, denn kein anderer verhielt sich so. Die Ravenclaws beneideten sich gegenseitig für die Möglichkeit des Erlernens der unterschiedlichen Magiezweige, aber zeigten dies nur durch neugierige Fragen und das Austauschen von Erfahrungsberichten. Die Hufflepuffs hielten zusammen wie eh und je. Halfen sich, wo sie nur kannten und rümpften nur die Nase über das Verhalten der Gryffindors

Was alle anderen überraschte waren die Slytherin's. Nicht nur duldeten sie die wenigen Weißen unter sich. Welche eigentlich nur aus einer unscheinbaren Fünftklässlerin und einem Siebtklässler bestanden. Sondern auch die Gryffindors, welche bei ihnen Schutz gesucht hatten. Neben Seamus und Neville hatten auch Lee, Angelina, Fred und George eine Unterkunft in den Kerkern gefunden. Es waren noch ungefähr zehn mehr, aber keinen davon kannte Nicolas wirklich.

Sie setzten sich an ihren angestammten Platz und erkannten die Zwillinge ihnen gegenüber. Diese hatten Nic schon die letzten Tage seltsam gemustert. Sie grüßten sich mit einem allgemeinen ‚Guten Morgen' und Nic füllte begierig seinen Teller. Schmunzelnd sah ihm Draco zu.

„Nicolas, ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich habe das Gefühl ich würde dich schon lange kennen", sagte Fred nach einer Weile stummen Starrens.

„Genau, da ist was an dir, was mir nur allzu bekannt ist. Ich kann es nur nicht richtig erklären", stimmte ihm George zu. Der Angesprochene war innerlich etwas geschockt, aber entspannte sich gleich wieder. Immerhin handelte es sich nur um die Zwillinge und nicht um Dumbledore. Nic hatte schon vor ein paar Wochen die Erlaubnis von seinem Vater bekommen die beiden einzuweisen. Er mußte ihnen zwar die gleiche Blockade wie schon bei Lupin verpassen, aber das war ein geringer Preis für zwei gute Freunde, die jetzt nicht mehr unter dem Verlust von Harry Potter leiden mußten.

„Ihr bildet euch bestimmt nur was ein", antwortete Nic leichthin. „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir nachher etwas raus gehen? Milli und Blaise kommen bestimmt auch mit." Ein Leuchten trat in die Augen der beiden schlimmsten Streichespieler seit den Rumtreibern. Nic hatte schnell erkannt für wen die beiden schwärmten und war noch glücklicher gewesen, als er erkannte, daß es Blaise und Milli genauso ging. Lediglich ein Schubs in die richtige Richtung schien noch zu fehlen.

„Klar wieso nicht", bekam er die zweistimmige Antwort.

Die kleine Gruppe lief langsam um den See, als Nicolas seine Geschichte erzählte. Aufmerksam hörte ihm Fred und George zu. Als Nic sie schließlich beendet hatte, sah er die beiden abwartend an.

„Siehst du, Fred. Ich habe doch gesagt, es ist Harry", sagte George begeistert. Und auch sein Zwilling nickte zustimmend.

"Genau, Bruder. War für uns auch zu offensichtlich."

„Wie meint ihr das? Habe ich mich etwa verraten?" Fragte Nic mit krauser Stimme. Er versuchte die Panik zu unterdrücken,

"Nee, nee. Aber keiner..."

"...fliegt wie du", beendete Fred den Satz.

„Genau, haben sich bei eurem ersten Training gesehen und du..."

„...warst wie immer unschlagbar. Aber keine Angst, es würde kaum einem auffallen, da..."

„...dich keiner wirklich kannte."

„Ich finde es beängstigend, wie ihr immer eure Sätze beendet", sagte Nic und schielte zu Nic's Bauch. „Ist das normal bei Zwillingen?"

„Keine Ahnung. Machen das schon..."

„...seit wir denken können. Treibt unsere Familie..."

„...in den Wahnsinn!"

„Kann ich verstehen", sagte der Blonde. Nic griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie leicht. Er war sich sicher, dass sie das schon schaffen würden. Immerhin waren sie beide selbst nicht schlecht im Streiche spielen und die Schwierigkeiten beim auseinanderhalten würden sie auch nicht haben, da es sich um Mädchen und Junge handelte.

„Ihr habt also nichts gegen mich und wir sind noch immer Freunde." Fragte Nic hoffnungsvoll.

„Dagegen? Man Nic, wir sind total glücklich, daß es dir gut geht. War ein ganz schöner Schock, als wir das erfahren haben. Aber dann sahen wir dich in den Ferien bei uns im Laden und du hast dich so seltsam verhalten."

„Genau, als wenn du uns unbedingt etwas sagen wolltest, Wir hatten dann einfach beschlossen, dich zu beobachten."

„Na und das mit dem Fliegen weißt du ja jetzt schon", endete Fred.

„Aber wieso habt ihr denn nichts gesagt?" mischte sich Blaise ein.

„Oh bitte, als wenn du sie gefragt hättest", spöttelte George und Blaise wurde rot im Gesicht. „Außerdem sollte Nic oder Draco es uns selbst erzählen und nicht, weil wir sie in die Enge getrieben hätten. Harry hat das immer gehasst und außerdem wollten wir nicht auf der schwarzen Liste von zwei so mächtigen Zauberern stehen."

Nach einer Weile führte Draco Nicolas von den Vieren weg. Die Zwillinge, Blaise und Milli fingen nämlich gerade öffentlich an zu flirten und sie wollten ihnen etwas Privatsphäre geben. Nic merkte kaum, wo sie hingingen, bis sie vor der Hütte des Halbriesen standen. Total überraschend für den Veela, klopfte Draco an die Tür.

„Komm schon, komm schon", kam es mit lautem Gebell von innen. Die Holztür öffnete sich und Hagrid stand etwas erstarrt vor ihnen. „Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Maryan, wie kann ich helfen?" erklang es unfreundlich, wie Nic fand. Dagegen begrüßte Fang den Ex-Gryffindor mit viel Begeisterung.

„Dürfen wir rein kommen, Professor Hagrid?" fragte Draco höflich. Viel zu überrascht, um nachzudenken, trat der Halbriese zur Seite und ließ sie hinein. Dies vielleicht auch, da Draco ihn zum einen freundlich behandelt hatte und mit Professor angesprochen hatte. Nic ließ sich etwas hinterher ziehen, was an Fang lag, der munter an ihm hochsprang und sich streicheln ließ. Sie nahmen an dem großen Tisch Platz, bekamen aber nichts angeboten. Wahrscheinlich war Hagrid zu mißtrauisch dafür. Allerdings war Fang freundlich genug für drei Hagrid's.

„Fang, ab in die Ecke!" sagte Hagrid, aber der Hund hörte erst nach dem dritten Befehl und verzog sich mit einem Winseln. „Weiß gar nicht, wieso er das macht. Tut er sonst nur bei einer Person. Obwohl... Mr. Malfoy, was möchten sie?"

„Ich wollte mich für mein Verhalten in der Vergangenheit entschuldigen. Dies zum einen. Und ich wollte ihnen meinen Ehemann, Nicolas, vorstellen." Ein weiteres Mal erstarrte der Halbriese, doch dieses Mal auch Nic. Letzterem traten sogar Tränen in die Augen. Er war gerührt davon, was Draco für ihn tat.

„Ich nehme ihre Entschuldigung an, aber wie komme ich dazu? Das hat doch nichts mit Mr. Maryan zu tun, oder?" Fragte Hagrid skeptisch.

„Eigentlich schon. Sehen sie, Nic wollte sie gerne kennen lernen." Er drückte die Hand des Veela's leicht. „In seiner Vergangenheit gab es einen Menschen, wie sie, der ihn gerettet hat vor seinen Verwandten. Sie müssen wissen, daß die nicht sehr freundlich zu ihm waren und die Zauberei haßten. An seinem elften Geburtstag stand der Mann bei ihm vor der Tür und war ihm der erste richtige Freund. Er machte ihm das allererste richtige Geburtstagsgeschenk, eine wunderschöne Eule, und begleitete ihn durch seine ersten fünf Jahre in seiner damaligen Zauberschule. Aber dann änderte sich im letzten Sommer alles. Nic ist nicht mehr, der Mensch, der er einmal war und sie mußten ihre alte Verbindung beenden. Und nun hoffe ich für meinen Mann, daß er diesen freund in ihren wieder findet." Draco hatte die ganze Zeit Nicolas nicht aus seinem Blick gelassen. Diesem liefen offen dicke Tränen über die Wangen. In Hagrid schien es sichtbar zu arbeiten und er sah ebenfalls zu Nicolas.

„I-i-ich verstehe das nicht. Diese Geschichte ist..."

„Die Geschichte von dir und Harry", stelle Nic leise zwischen weitren Tränen fest und erntete ein Nicken. „Weil es die gleich ist. Draco hat unsere Geschichte erzählt. Etwas in Kurzform, aber sie ist es. Ich erinnere mich sogar noch an deinen Kuchen. Mein erster Geburtstagskuchen. Die Schrift war in Slytheringrüner Farbe. Du hast Dudley einen Schweineschwanz angehext und ich habe es niemals jemanden erzählt bis heute. Sie mußten ihn in ein Privatkrankenhaus bringen, um ihn zu entfernen, habe ich dir das jemals erzählt?

„Wenn ich etwas als Harry hatte, was ich jetzt wirklich vermissen, dann dich und das weiß Draco. Du warst mir ein richtiger freund. Ich konnte immer zu dir kommen, und auch wenn Dumbledore's Geheimnisse nicht besonders sicher bei dir waren, meine waren es alle. Als Sirius damals durch den Schleier fiel, warst du es bei dem ich mich verstecken konnte. Du hast als einziger nicht verlangt, daß ich meine Zähne zusammen beiße und mich meiner Aufgabe widme. Du hast mich getröstet. Mir deinen steinharten Keksen und deinem leckeren Tee gegeben und wir konnten manchmal einfach nur schweigend durch den Wald gehen." Hagrid war aufgestanden und hatte den Jungen hoch gehoben und in seine Arme genommen. Zum ersten Mal war es Nic egal, daß ihm die Luft dabei aus den Lungen gepreßt wurde. Es war so schön, Hagrid wieder zu haben. Er spürte den kratzigen Bart in seinem Gesicht und Tränen, die auf sein Haar fielen. Sie trennten sich auch erst nach einer ganzen Weile, aber nur weil Draco darauf bestand einen atmenden Nicolas wieder zu bekommen.

„Ich verstehe das nicht. Dieser Harry in Hogwarts... Wer ist das?"

„Dudley! Snape hat mich nach einem ziemlich harten Sommer bei den Dursley's befreit und ich wurde für tot erkläre. Nur gefiel das wohl Dumbledore nicht und er hat Dudley in mich verwandelt. Es wäre zu peinlich für ihn geworden, da er ja immer darauf bestand, daß ich bei meinen „Verwandten" sicher bin", erklärte Nic. Er war dabei seine Tränen mit einem Taschentuch von Draco zu beseitigen.

„Und wo warst du dann? Und wer ist dieser Maryan?"

"Ich habe eine Frage, bevor ich dir das alles beantworten kann, Hagrid. Wo liegt deine Loyalität und ich bitte dich mir ernsthaft und ehrlich zu antworten."

„Das ist so schwer, Ha... Nicolas. Ich kann dir sagen, wer sie nicht hat und das ist Dumbledore. Ich habe ihm lange vertraut, nur kann ich es seit dem letzten Jahr nicht mehr. Auch hat meine Erfahrung mit den Riesen einiges Offenbart über die sogenannten weißen Zauberer. Für die sind wir Riesen Mörder und furchtbar brutale Wesen. Sie wollen nichts mit uns zu tun haben. Die Schwarzmagier dagegen versuchen zu helfen. Ich weiß, dass Du-weiß-schon-wer damals dabei war für die Riesen eigene und auch rohstoffreiche Länder zu erkämpfen. Sie leben nun abgeschottet in kargen Bergen und ernähren sich von Bergziegen oder auch Wanderern. Das hat das Volk meiner Mutter zerstört. Also auch, wenn du mich dann haßt, aber nach vielen Dingen, die ich im letzten Jahr erfahren habe bin ich auf der Seite des Dunklen Lords. Und sobald ich jemanden finde, der mir hilft Kontakt mit ihm aufzunehmen, werde ich mich ihm anschließen.

„Aber letztendlich, meine wahre Loyalität liegt bei dir. Denn egal, was er will, dich könnte ich ihm nie ausliefern. Du bist mein Freund. Sieh dir nur Hermine und Ron an. Kein einziges Mal haben sie mich besucht. Ron hat sogar bei mir Unterricht, aber sprechen tut er mit mir nicht. Aber was ganz gut war, den Fang hat diesen falschen Harry die ganze Zeit an geknurrt und als ich eben sah, wie er bei dir reagiert hatte..." Nicolas lächelte.

„Denkst du wirklich, ich hasse dich, wenn du dich meinem Vater anschließt?" sagte Nic grinsend.

„V-v-ater? Der Dunkle Lord ist dein Vater?" Munter begann Nicolas alles von seinem Tag der Rettung an zu erzählen, wobei Draco ihm etwas half. Mit offenem Mund hörte ihnen Hagrid zu. Als sie fertig waren, standen auch die steinharten Kekse und der leckere Tee auf dem Tisch, den Nicolas so vermisst hatte. Zum Schluß mußte selbst Draco zugeben, daß der Halbriese einen Besuch allemal wert war und sei es nur, um seinen Veela einfach nur glücklich zu machen.

tbc. 


End file.
